It Happened to Us
by The Island Writer
Summary: What happens when Sully's past comes back just when he moves on with his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**January 1st 1865**

She watched them walk down the dark, dank corridor. Every step further they walked, her heart broke more. She couldn't take it any longer and turned away. They were all growing, flourishing into their own persons, and she wasn't able to see it. She felt as though someone was cutting off her air supply and she couldn't breathe. Their footsteps were ringing in her head along with the dripping of water hitting the window pane. They seemed to be stringing a melody, a melody she didn't want to hear. And she could feel the eyes on her. She knew they were eyes of sympathy, but she didn't care, she didn't want pity. She wanted her family.

And like she did for the millionth time she turned back to catch a final glimpse as they rounded the corner. She didn't know why she always did that. It only hurt her more. But it was like a magnetic force that made her turn her head each and every time. And this time was no different.

She saw the tiny hand raise up and wave goodbye. She could see her fingers swaying in the distance as if they were clutching for something, anything. She looked to her tear stained face and saw her rosy cheeks glistening in the faint candlelight. Her rosebud lips moved, but she couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Only two words were distinguishable before she turned the corner to the rest of the world. "Love, mama…"

Those two words captured her heart. They would stay with her till she was reunited with her again. She didn't know when that would be; she didn't know if it would ever be. Her hope and faith had drained from her thin, frail body but somewhere deep within her she knew she would be reunited with her family someday.

A smile slowly appeared on her lips but then she felt the cold icy fingers grab a hold of her arm, but she didn't filch, for she knew who it was. Her time was up; it was time for her to return to her home. She rarely talked to anyone anymore. They all knew her story and felt sorry for her. They knew she wasn't like the rest of them, she didn't belong there.

She was guided down the back hallway inching further away from freedom. She was being dragged back down to the pits of hell. It was dark, cold, and the smell could paralyze you with fear. People in the outside world couldn't even imagine what went on in a place like this, they wouldn't even know where to being. She prayed to God every night to keep her strong, to keep her sane till the day she could smell freedom.

The hand was still clasped tightly around her arm heaving her into the darkness. One couldn't tell if it was night or day. Unless they stared at the clock from the time they reentered watching the hour hand go around, hoping they could keep the hours straight. She walked this line every first Sunday of the month. She knew exactly how many steps it was from the meeting hall back to her cell. Twenty four, twenty four steps away. If only she could go twenty four steps in the opposite direction.

They were almost there. The place he told her to call home. But it wasn't her home; her home was with her husband and her children. Not this dark, dripping, place full of anguish.

The grip on her arm grew tighter as they stopped. She could hear the jingle of keys, then the familiar sound of metal unlocking metal. The door swung open and her arm was let free only to feel the force of his hand on the small of her back thrusting her inside the cell. If she wasn't so weak she could have stood up to the torture, but she just let herself fall upon the cold musty mattress.

She heard him smirking and could feel his eyes on her. They burned a hole threw her soul. If it wasn't for him, life might be bearable in this God forsaken jail. But it only got darker if it was possible. Her father once told her to never hate anyone, and that life was much to short to keep hatred and anger in your heart.

"I saw the way he looked at you tonight. It was different than how he usually does. He moved on. He found another little whore to occupy his time and warm his bed."

She looked up at him, not shedding a tear. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, not anymore.

"Don't believe me?" He smiled. "A man knows these things."

Looking down her eyes drooped close and her hands went limp. The cell door slammed shut locking her out from the world. But this was her world now and she had to live in it. She could hear his boots walking away from her cell. Those footsteps were the only melody she liked to hear, because they were walking away from her.

She knew he was playing games with her, he always did. But what if this time he was right and he had moved on with his life. Oh God, it hurt her to even imagine it. But could she blame him? Was she anything to him now, anything besides a horrible burden? It had been a year, a cold, lonely year with out him by her side. A year of pain, a year of suffering, a year of death and a year of tears.

The pain was still fresh in her mind though. It was like it was yesterday. She could still remember the day she met him, when they fell in love, got married, had their child. Her love for him was still strong. It was perhaps the only strong thing about her.

She moved to lie on her side and stare at the wall. That's how she fell asleep most nights. But this night she almost couldn't bear the tearing pain in her heart. He had once again won. Planting fear and pain in her heart.

Closing her eyes she hoped that sleep would claim her. She sent a silent prayer up to God and willed her spirit to her husband.

"Please, Sully, don't forget about me. Don't give up."

**Chapter 1**

He collapsed onto his bed. It was a little after midnight. The baby had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying, screaming and fighting. The first Sundays of the month were always bittersweet to him. He would wake up with a hint of a smile on his face, because he knew he would be able to see his wife. He never took that for granted anymore. He never knew it would be such a luxury. But after their measly thirty minutes they had together as a family, he would have to return home and listen to the weeping of his child for twice as long.

And this night was no different. If anything it lasted longer. Her shrill cries tore at his already broken heart. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do. In his less than saner moments, he just wanted to leave her, run far away and never return. But he knew he could never, ever do that. She was a part of him, a part of his wife; the best part of both of them.

The same questions ran though his mind, as they always did before he went to sleep. Why did it happen to us? What did we do to deserve the die that was cast to us?

He pulled the covers tighter around his body. Now that she was gone, the bed was so cold. He wondered if she was warm. He hoped she was. Was she thinking about him? Their family?

He never thought he would have to raise her by himself. Sure, his friends tired to help out, bringing food to the homestead and watching over her when he needed to leave. But it was him that had to return to the empty house with her, it was him that had to bathe her, it was him that had to listen to her cries at night. But when he thought about it, he wouldn't trade his time with her for anything in the world. He only wished that he could share it with his wife.

When he thought the burden to be too much, he pictured his wife. At least he was with his family; living in their house. At least he was able to watch her grow. He could capture her milestones. She couldn't. She was denied everything. But he tired to fill her in; he tired to jam a month into a half an hour. But he would often time forget the little things and would do anything to just have one more minute with her.

But the rules were never broken, never even bended. He saw how the guard watched them and listened to their every word. The guard's eyes mostly never left her sight. He didn't like the way he was staring at her. It frightened him. He heard stories about what went on in places like those and it shook him to the bone. He often asked her if they were treating her all right, if anyone ever hurt her. And she always answered the same.

"_They treat me fine, Sully."_

She was lying.

**October 30th 1863**

"Please, let go of me! Please!" She begged to the officer for the thousandth time to let her loose. They had ridden on horseback for hours, riding further and further away from her loved ones. She could barely breathe from the constraints of her bindings. The remnants of her stomach had been purged hours ago, and now she could barley swallow.

She was freezing. Her jacket had been torn off her body, and her blouse had been ripped, subjecting her skin to the chilly temperature. Her stocking-clad feet swayed in the misty rain that often fell in the late night hours of the fall. She tried to keep track of where they were taking her. But deep down she already knew.

They waited in front of the iron gates for her fate to be cast.

"Got a real pretty one for you here, John," the officer sneered.

She felt herself being thrown from the horse, and she landed in a heap at the man's feet. His steel-tipped shoe jarred into her stomach, almost knocking the wind out of her. She placed her hands firmly on the ground and fixed her eyes on the man that was staring down at her.

The guard smiled. "Well, well Mrs. Abigail Sully, I have waited a long time to finally meet you."

Abigail stayed silent.

"Get up! It's time for you to see your knew home."

Abigail's body trembled with fear, as John P. Mitchell's large hand captured her upper arm, jarring her upward.

John looked back and pulled a wad of bills from his jacket and handed them to the officer. "This should cover it."

The officer greedily accepted the bills, a smile ever apparent on his face. Before he could say anything, she was shoved through the rod-iron gates.

**November 6th 1864**

Upon walking into town with his daughter in tow, Sully noticed a large gathering around the stagecoach. It had been awhile since it had come trudging threw town. He scooped his daughter into his arms and quickened his pace. Just passing the general store, his eyes caught those of Loren Bray. Loren held his glance but then turned briskly around and walked back into the store.

"You can just put that down right there." The petite brown haired lady told the driver.

Sully walked over to the reverend that was standing next to the stagecoach. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, Sully, hello." The reverend greeted him with a warm smile. "And hello to you too little Miss Hannah."

Hannah smiled and turned her head into the crook of Sully's neck, shying away.

"Well, she's Colorado Springs first doctor." The reverend pushed his hands threw his hair.

"Doctor?" Sully shifted Hannah to his other hip.

"Seems she answered our advertisement, came all the way from Boston."

"Down, Papa, down." Hanna squirmed in his arms.

Setting the child down on her feet, Sully held her hand. "From Boston, huh?"

"I believe that we may have made a mistake." The reverend smiled and chucked his nervous laugh. "I thought her name was Michael."

Sully could feel Hannah tugging at his hand, while he tired to get a better look at the lady doctor, but her back was to him.

"Sully?" A woman's voice turned his head.

Sully turned to meet Emily Donavan. "Hello, Mrs. Donavan." He smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Sully. Hannah." She lowered herself to become eye level with the child.

"I was just wondering if Hannah would like to come along with me and Elise. We're going on a picnic."

Sully picked his daughter up into his arms. "Would you like that, honey?"

Hannah nodded her head yes and once again squirmed to be put down. Sully planted a kiss to her cheek and set the child down and looked to Mrs. Donavan. "I'll probably be in town 'til late, so you can just bring her back here."

"Alright. Say goodbye to your papa." She smiled at the child.

"Bye, Papa!" The child skipped away.

"Bye, Hannah."

Sully turned back to the reverend. "So are ya gonna send her back?" He laughed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." He walked back to the church.

As Sully neared closer to the mysterious woman, he watched her step back onto the stagecoach and retrieve a black medical bag. He smiled to himself.

"That tall one can go inside," she remarked, turning around.

She placed her foot back onto the step of the stage coach pointing to the last package on the top when suddenly, the horses jerked forward, sending the lady doctor tumbling backward. But before she could plummet to the ground, she felt herself being caught. By reflex, she threw her hands around his neck to keep herself from sinking.

"Whoa, I got ya. You're all right."

Opening her eyes, she looked at the man that was holding her in his arms. "I…I…thank you…" she gasped.

Sully looked down at the woman who was in his arms. And noticed she had two different color eyes. He had never seen anything like it.

"You… you may put me down now," she laughed nervously.

Sully's face turned red, and he placed her on her feet. "Sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Straightening her dress of wrinkles, she looked to the man who caught her. "Yes, thank you….umm…Mr…"

"Sully."

"Mr. Sully." She smiled, holding out her hand.

He shook her hand firmly in his own. "It's just Sully."

She cocked her head to the side, taking in his features. He was a very handsome man, and his eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. His skin was dark and tan from the summer's sun, even though it was late fall. And his sandy blonde hair fell just to the tips of his shoulders.

"Miss?" Sully noticed she had a far off look in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, " she quibbled, stepping back to put a distance between herself and Sully.

"Well, it was nice to meet you…"

"Dr. Quinn." She smiled.

He nodded. "Dr. Quinn."

"Hey Miss, I gotta go. Where ya want this bag?"

Michaela looked around and let out a breath of defeat. "I guess you can just place it there on the porch with my other things."

The crowd seemed to disperse after the fascination with the lady doctor wore out.

"Well, it sure looks like you got your work cut out for you." Sully motioned toward the porch full of trunks, bags and packages.

She exhaled deeply. "I guess I do. Good thing this place is big enough." She turned to look at the façade of the building.

"You're going to be living with Charlotte?" Sully asked, looking to the boarding house.

"No, this is my clinic." She turned around.

"What about Charlotte and the children?"

"Well, I bought this building from Mrs. Charlotte Cooper. She told me she just bought a house on the outskirts of town and that she was looking to sell her boarding house. I thought it would make a wonderful clinic."

"I haven't been in town much." Sully kicked the dirt. "I didn't know she found a house for her and the kids."

"Umm…" Michaela grunted and looked at the pile before her.

"Come on. I'll help ya."

"Oh no, you don't have too."

"That's all right." He moved to pick up her trunk.

"No really. You've already helped me out so much already!"

"I said I'll help." Resting the trunk on his shoulder, he walked inside the clinic.

"He's surely stubborn!" She rolled her eyes.

**April 18th 1863**

It was dark, and the hour was late. Abigail Sully paced back and forth in front of the hearth. Her husband was supposed to be back two days ago from his hunting excursion. She had finally gotten Hannah to sleep, and she hoped her daughter would sleep thought the night, even though she knew she wouldn't. She liked her three AM feedings way too much.

It wasn't like Sully to be so long overdue and not send word.

"Oh God, what if something happened to him?"

Abigail's head was spinning in all different directions. She was worried about him. Terribly worried. They parted on such bad terms. Sully left eight days ago, after they had a fight about moving. She wanted to stay in Colorado Springs, close to her family. But he wanted to move on and find work somewhere. The fight was still fresh in her mind.

"_Sully I don't want to fight with you anymore about this! I'm not moving, and that's final!" The tears pooled in her eyes. She wasn't used to being the one doing the yelling. "You're being selfish!"_

"_Selfish? I'm being selfish? Look around Abby! There's no work! How am I suppose to provide for our family if I can't work."_

"_We're doing fine." She crossed her arms, turning her back to her husband._

"_Doing fine? I don't believe asking your father for money or taking free hand outs from his store is doing fine!"_

"_Sully, he doesn't mind. He's my father!" She turned around to look him square in the eye._

"_Well I mind. I should be the one to provide for us, not your father. You don't belong to him anymore." _

"_Belong to him? So what? Now I belong to you. Is that how it is now? You own me?" she quibbled. _

"_Abby!" Sully slammed his hand on the table, clearly frustrated. _

"_I love my mother and father dearly, and I want to stay close to them. Why can't you understand that?" Her voiced quaked. _

"_Abby, I understand that you want to stay close to your family, but I'm not going to have us living hand to mouth anymore. We have to go where I can find work. We have a baby to think about." He looked toward the adjacent room. "And I think moving to Montana would be the best thing for us. I've already started to look into it."_

"_What without even asking me first!" Her hands bunched at her sides._

_Sully voice rose over hers, "I didn't know I need to report to you everything I do!"_

_A mighty wail erupted from the bedroom, shattering their heated argument. _

"_Thanks. Now you just woke up the baby!" She briskly walked to the room._

She exhaled, thinking about the memory. When she thought about it, she and Sully fought a lot. It was usually just about little things, but it still hurt.

She sat at the table and picked up the telegram and read it for the hundredth time. _Be home Thursday. Sully._

And that's all it said. It was now Saturday.

**January 14th 1865**

It was only two weeks since the last time he saw Abigail when the telegram arrived.

"What does it say Sully?" Michaela placed her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes scanned the words, and then he looked straight ahead. "They turned us down. That was the final appeal."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**October 30 1863**

**Kansas State Penitentiary**

**Leavenworth County**

Warden John P. Mitchell held tight onto the arm of Abigail Sully. He had been looking for this woman for six long months and after a string of dead end leads, he finally had her in his prison. And, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Her eyes filled with fear, as she walked down the long, dark hallway. Rows and rows of cells filled the walls. She could hear the calls whistling out to her from inside the shadowy chambers. Trepidation leaked though her soul, when she realized there were mostly men behind the bars. Her strong façade was slowly slipping; as she watched her feet take one step after another.

The warden pushed open a large, overly rusted door and ushered her inside. Abigail's eye's opened wide at the sight before her. Many smaller cells lined the wall, but inside were women. They gave her deep, spin curling stares. She tried to advert her gaze, but wonderment caught the better of her. The females looked rough and mean; tired and irritable.

"Oh look girls, here comes Miss Priss," the girls cackled.

John Mitchell stopped at the last cell at the end of the hall. He took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He shoved her inside, walked in himself and shut the door. As he neared her, Abigail's breath caught in her throat and, she stepped backward, trying to keep her distance from the warden. But soon she felt her back hit the cold concrete wall.

"What…what do you want?" her voice quaked. Her eyes darted back and forth between the women prisoners and the man in front of her.

"Just making sure you don't have any weapons on you." The look in his eyes was sinister, as he began to feel his way down her body. Abigail fidgeted under his touch.

"I don't have anything," she whispered, trying vainly to turn away.

Mitchell looked down her body and smiled. "Oh what's this?" He held her hand up.

"Nothing." She tried to pull away.

"I don't think you'll be needing this." He pulled the ring off her finger.

"No please!" Abigail cried, reaching for her ring.

He laughed at her banter. "Or this." He pulled a necklace from around her neck, the clasp snapping as it broke in two.

"Please, please just let me keep my ring." She fell to her knees pleading.

"And why should I?" he questioned.

"Because…because, my husband gave it to me."

"Well, you don't need any reminders of him anyway; it's not like your going to see him outside these walls ever again."

"Oh, please…" she covered her eyes to cry.

"Tell ya what…I'll let you keep your necklace." He dropped it to the ground.

Abigail looked to the necklace, her hand reached out for it, but before she could pick it up, his steel-toed boot shadowed over it, crushing it into pieces. She could hear the cameo breaking into bits under his shoe. Her mother had given that necklace to her on her wedding day.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. Guess I wasn't watching where I was stepping," he laughed.

"Come on. Leave her alone, John!" the woman in the cell next to Abigail's yelled.

The warden shot the girl an icy glare.

Looking to Abigail, he let out a grunt. "I'm keeping my eye on you." He placed her wedding ring in his pocket.

"You try anything, and you'll be in the isolation chamber." He kneeled down to Abigail and whispered in her ear. "I'm not through with you yet."

The statement sent chills down her spine. She looked up with tear-filled eyes, as he walked out of the cell and locked her inside.

"Sweet dreams." He smiled the devil's grin and started back down the hallway.

"You must have done something real bad to make him that mad." The girl in the next cell looked to Abigail.

"Yeah. The Warden never comes down here unless he has to. Usually the guards bring us in," another girl piped up.

Abigail was still crouched on the cold, dark floor. Hot, stinging tears drained from her eyes. How did she ever end up in this predicament? How did her life take such a terrible pit fall? Her eyes scanned the small, ten by ten cell that she was to call home. She looked around and noticed most of the women were tending to themselves and not paying attention to her any longer.

She dragged herself off the floor and onto the cot. She wrapped the stiff blanket around her freezing body. Tucking her feet inside for warmth, she faced the wall and willed herself to sleep.

**November 6th 1864**

Sully sat back in the chair and looked around. "Well if it's possible, I'd say you have four times more stuff than anyone I know," he laughed.

Wiping her brow, she placed her hands upon her hips and looked around. "I guess I didn't realize how much I packed. And, I still have all my things to put away upstairs," she chuckled.

Michaela and Sully worked together most of the afternoon, putting away Michaela's things and unpacking her medicines. Sully reached to the final crate and began to open it. Pushing away the straw and wrapping material, he noticed it was her medical degree and numerous other awards and achievements that were bestowed to her.

Pulling out her framed diploma, he held it up. "Your folks must be really proud of you." He smiled, holding the degree.

"My father was a doctor, and I admired him greatly," she smiled. "I've wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember."

"And your ma?" he asked.

"I can't say my mother was happy about it. She wanted me to marry, have children and stay home."

"You don't want that?" he asked.

Michaela looked down, not really knowing what to say.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright. I do want to get married. It's just that since David died, I've just been so enthralled with medicine that I haven't had time to think about certain things." Her faced blushed.

"David?"

"He was my fiancé… he died in the war." Her heart broke at the memory.

"I'm sorry." He felt bad for bringing it up.

"No, it's alright." She wiped away a tear that silently made its way down her cheek.

She had not thought about David for a long time. It had been quite some time since he passed away. She thought that she had put it behind her, but her heart still felt a twinge when his name was brought up.

Sully noticed that she had become quiet and reserved.

"Dr. Quinn, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean t' upset ya."

"You didn't upset me. I just started to think of my father is all," she lied.

"He must miss ya an awful lot." He tried to console her.

She looked out the window. "He died a little over a year ago."

God, couldn't he say anything right? He didn't want to open his mouth in fear another blunder would emit.

She looked back to Sully and could tell he was feeling uncomfortable. "I have a feeling my father would have been proud of me for coming out here on my own. As much as he liked having me as his partner, he always wanted me to go out on my own; make something of myself." She smiled.

"I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"That's one thing I loved about my father. He would always remind me of how well he thought I was doing. Even when I was at my lowest, he would come and find me; make sure I was doing all right. He would always say the same thing: 'Mike, nobody makes me as proud as you do.'"

"Mike?" Sully questioned.

"That's what my father called me. After four girls, he was hoping for a boy. He was going to name him Michael. They settled on Michaela," she smirked.

"Dr. Mike... It suits you."

She let out a breath and smiled. "I think so too."

"And, I'm sure your ma feels the same way too."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. She can be fairly exasperating at times. She was quite adamant about me not coming out here."

"She's probably just worried about ya moving west all by yourself."

"Yes, she was scared for me. She told me not to come crying to her if I get scalped by and Indian."

"They wouldn't do that!"

Michaela was surprised by Sully's sudden outburst.

"Sully…I…didn't…mean to imply that…"

"No, no… I'm sorry I didn't mean t' yell at ya." He felt bad. "It's just that the Indians mean a lot to me. They've done a great deal for me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She looked down.

"It's just that I don't want ya to get the wrong impression of them. Too many people already do."

"I always try to keep an open mind." She looked at him.

"Well perhaps I can introduce them to ya some day. Cloud Dancing…he's the Cheyenne Medicine man. I'm sure he could teach ya a few things, if you're interested."

"I would like that." She smiled.

A knock came at the door, breaking their smiles, and Sully turned to open it.

"Papa!" Hannah burst in the room.

"Hey, darlin'."

Michaela's eyes opened wide at the little girl.

"I heard that you were over here." A blonde haired lady entered the clinic. Michaela presumed it must have been his wife.

Sully turned. "I'd like t' introduce ya t' Dr. Quinn."

"You're a real doctor?" Emily walked further into the clinic, looking around, her eyes out stretched.

"Yes," she chuckled.

Emily warmed at the doctor's smile. She seemed nice enough. But, she soon looked from her clothes to the doctors and suddenly felt inferior. The doctor had an elegant traveling gown on. The color seemed to bring out the rose color of her cheeks. She could tell she wasn't from around here.

"I'm sorry. You must be wonderin' where my manners are. Emily Donavan." She held out her hand.

"Dr. Michaela Quinn." She clasped her hand.

"So, where are you from, Dr. Quinn?"

"Please call me Dr. Mike." She gave Sully a glance. "I'm from Boston."

"Boston? My husband's aunt was from Boston," she gleamed.

"It's a lovely place," she commented.

"Speakin' of my husband…I better get on home now. He'll be expecting dinner. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Mike," she giggled. "I hope we can talk again. It's nice to have another woman around here."

"Yes, I'd like that." Her smile was genuine.

Emily left, closing the door behind her.

Michaela turned to the child that was holding onto Sully's leg.

"And, who might this little one be."

Hannah placed her fingers in her mouth and clutched tighter onto her father's leg.

"This is Hannah." He smiled. "Hannah, can you say hi to Dr. Mike?"

The little girl looked between her father's legs at the stranger before her. "Hi…" she whispered softly.

"Well you are certainly a beautiful little girl."

Hannah's smile grew wide. "Tanks."

"And, how old are you?"

The little girl held up two little fingers.

"Two?"

Sully smiled, whisking the little girl off her feet. "I think your pushin' the cart before the horse there, darlin'". You don't turn two until next Monday. "

"Well, we'll have to have a party then." She smiled to the little girl.

"No party. We're just spending the day at home." Sully looked away.

Michaela could tell she had struck a cord in him. "Yes, you're right. I'm sure you would like to spend your birthday at home." She looked to the child. "Are you going to spend your birthday with your mama and papa?" She asked.

"Mama!" the child's eyes lit up looking to her father and then around the room.

"No, honey, Mama's not here."

"Mama…" Hannah cried.

"I gotta go." Sully turned to the door.

Michaela looked at the child in wonderment. Then she looked to Sully, and for the first time, saw complete sadness in his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" she questioned.

"No. I have to go." He turned around with Hannah in his arms and walked out of the clinic, closing the door.

It was little past midnight, when Michaela finally retired to bed. She certainly had a long day. And if it wasn't for Sully, she was sure it would have been longer. She still didn't know what to make of this frontier town called Colorado Springs. Some of the people seemed nice enough, and others were just the same as they were in Boston.

She could tell by the look on the reverend's face that he surely wasn't expecting her. Something about the mix up of the letter "A". She still wasn't sure what that meant. A lot of the ladies in town seemed to like her being there; they even seemed to be relieved. She would have to go into town and introduce herself tomorrow. She really only met three people today: the reverend, Mrs. Donavan and Sully.

"Sully." What did she say to him today that struck such a cord? His eyes just seemed to cloud over, and his whole body stiffened as rigid as a board. Perhaps if she saw him tomorrow in town, she would apologize and thank him again for helping her.

She still didn't know what to think of him. One moment he was helpful and kind, like catching her when she fell from the stagecoach. The next, he was stubborn and unrelenting. She had never seen a man like him. He had long hair, dressed in buckskins and a hand made shirt. In a way, he reminded her of an Indian himself. Well, he did say they were his friends.

And then there was Hannah. That little girl sure did surprise her today. It didn't even cross her mind that Sully was married, let alone a father. But she could tell that it was something that he took great pride in. He looked like a wonderful father. She would have to introduce herself to his wife someday. She wondered if the woman was anything like Sully.

She pulled the blanket up higher around herself to keep out the chill. Her exhausted state finally caught up with her, and she quickly fell asleep.

**One Week Later**

**November 13th 1864**

Michaela had settled nicely in Charlotte's boarding house. She only wished her medical practice was going as well. So far, she had only treated one patient. Little Brian Cooper came down with a mild catarrh, and Charlotte brought him in to get some medicine. He stayed over night, so she could monitor him and went home in good spirits the next day.

Michaela walked into Bray's Mercantile, remembering Sully saying today was Hannah's second birthday, and she wanted to get something for her. She hadn't seen Sully since the first day she arrived. And, she still hadn't thanked him properly for his kindness. Until yesterday, she had had no idea where to find him. When asking Charlotte where he lived, she told her he lived in a little cabin not far from town. She kind of got the impression that Charlotte didn't want to reveal too much about Sully. She even asked her if Sully explained to her "his situation," whatever that was supposed to mean. Looking around the Mercantile, she had no idea what a two year old would like.

Loren approached Michaela. "Can I help you?"

"No thank you. I'm just looking." She smiled, walking across the store.

Just by looking at her, Loren could tell she was trouble. "Doctor, ummm…" Loren scowled. "She ain't ever touchin' me!" he thought to himself. What self-respecting lady would be a doctor…let alone an unmarried one?

Michaela looked in the glass case and saw a lovely sliver bracelet. "No, she's too small for that." Then her eyes fell upon a fancy porcelain doll. "Umm…a little too extravagant." A dress? No, she would have no idea what size. This was becoming harder than she expected.

Michaela turned around and caught the gaze of two women on the opposite side of the store who were obviously talking about her. For some reason, it didn't bother her anymore. From living in Boston, she was used to it. So she decided to grab the bull by the horns and walked over to them.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Farnsworth, Mrs. Kemble." Michaela stopped them by blocking the exit of the Mercantile.

"Miss Quinn." They said in unison, clearly flustered.

Michaela looked at them both in the eye. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine." Mrs. Farnsworth tried to walk around Michaela, but she stepped to the side.

"Mrs. Farnsworth, I heard that your boy was feeling ill. I was hoping that I could take a look at him."

"That won't be necessary." She looked down.

"Are you sure? I would hate for it to turn into anything worse."

"My boy is fine; he doesn't need any help from you. Good day, Miss Quinn."

"That's Doctor Quinn." She turned around, watching the women walk out of the store.

"Oh, don't let those two women vex ya."

Michaela turned back around and looked into the eyes of another woman. She had fiery red hair yet soft blue eyes. And, her lips turned up in an impish grin.

Michaela laughed. "They didn't."

"I hear that you're the town's new doctor?" she questioned.

"Michaela Quinn." She held out her hand.

"Dorothy Jennings." She smiled.

"You write the town's gazette! I read your article on the coming of the train." She remembered.

"Yes," she smiled. "I hear tell you're from Boston."

"I am." She looked down.

"You've sure come a long way." She remarked.

Michaela gave an uneasy smile.

"You must miss your family…being so far away and all.

"At times, yes," she replied.

"Well, is there anything that I can help you find?" she questioned.

"I'm actually looking for a birthday present for a little girl. She's turning two."

"Umm… I see." She looked around.

"Well, we don't have much for children; I keep tellin' Loren that he needs to stock up this store better. The town's grown'."

"Do you work here as well?" she queried

"Loren, he's my brother in law…and I live above the store here, so I help him out from time to time."

"I see."

"Ah, we have this stuffed elephant. There was a little girl in here just last week admiring it."

"Stuffed elephant?" She picked it up.

"Umm, it's real soft. Any child would love it."

Michaela admired the detail of the plush animal. She could see herself in the marble-embedded eyes, and the soft fur just begged to be touched. She took one last look at the animal and handed it to Dorothy. "I'll take it. Can you wrap it up for me as well?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Dorothy placed the elephant in a box and cut the paper to exact size for wrapping. "Are you sending this back to Boston?"

"No, It's for Mr. Sully's little girl Hannah."

"Hannah…" Dorothy said a little too loudly, causing Loren to turn around and glance at the two ladies.

"Yes, today's her birthday, isn't it?" Michaela eyed the redhead.

"Umm… yes it is. How…how do you know Sully?"

"He was actually the first person I met when I got here." She laughed at the memory. "He caught me when I fell from the stagecoach."

"Really? I haven't seen Sully in weeks." She felt bad for him. Often times, she would travel out to his homestead and bring food or offer to watch little Hannah.

"I actually haven't seen Sully since then. I wanted to thank him for helping me move into my clinic."

"He helped you move in too?" She was surprised.

"Yes, he was quite…helpful." She smiled, becoming somewhat uneasy.

Dorothy tied a bright red ribbon onto the box. She hadn't known Sully to come into town very much. Since what happed to Abigail, the tension between he and Loren was too much.

"Here you go." She handed the wrapped package to Michaela.

Michaela placed the appropriate amount of change on the counter. "I should probably go. I don't want to get there too late. I don't want to interrupt on any family time."

Dorothy eyed the doctor. "Sully didn't say anything about…" She stopped herself.

"About what?" she questioned, becoming intrigued.

"Nothing… Tell Hannah that I said happy birthday."

"I…will." Michaela looked at Dorothy, becoming suspicious. That was the second person that made the same remark about Sully.

"I hope we can chat again sometime." Dorothy came from around the counter.

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Jennings."

"You can call me Dorothy," she smiled. "Can I call you Michaela?"

"I would like that," she laughed.

"Good."

Michaela hopped onto the back of Bear. She had purchased him two days after arriving in town. And within five days, she became a wonderful rider. She thought back to a few days before, when she talked to Charlotte Cooper. She said to follow Old Post Road to where it met a large birch tree that was spit down the middle, and then to take a right and follow that down the creek. The Sully homestead was about a mile from that.

The closer she got to Sully's homestead, the more anxious she became. She wouldn't say that she had parted with Sully on bad terms. It was just awkward. Then there was Charlotte and Dorothy making those comments. There was something going on with Sully…something that people wanted to keep a secret. And, it intrigued her.

Her first impression of Sully was that he was kind and helpful, but also stubborn, a streak she knew well. She wondered what Sully's wife would be like. Would she be anything like him? Would she accept her as the town's doctor, or would she shun her too? She tired to make as many friends as she could since her arrival in town, in hopes that they would spread the word that she was a good doctor and confidante.

Looking ahead, she noticed a small homestead in the distance. Smoke rose from the chimney, a tell tale sign that someone was home. The cabin was small but homey looking. It had a large barn and a small garden off to the side. She slowly made her way up and looked around. Dismounting her horse, she opened her bag and pulled out Hannah's gift. She straightened her dress and walked up to the porch. She heard footsteps running in the house, followed by laugher.

Perhaps this was a bad time. She didn't want to intrude if it was a family moment. Quickly, she turned around and was about to walk off the porch when the front door opened.

"Dr. Mike?"

Michaela turned around. "Sully."

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I…ah..." She held out the wrapped box. "Hannah's birthday."

Sully was a little taken aback. "You didn't have to get her nothin'."

"I know." She looked down. "But I wanted to."

Sully looked around and scratched the back of his neck. "You can come in and give it to her if ya want."

"Well, I don't want to intrude. I know your spending time with your family." She smiled.

"You're not."

"Well… I'll only stay a bit."

Sully ushered her inside and closed the door. "Hannah, there's someone here to see you."

Hannah toddled into the room. She took a look at Michaela and smiled, sticking her fingers into her mouth.

Sully picked her up and sat down at the table. Michaela sat down next to them.

"Happy Birthday, Hannah." Michaela smiled handing her the box.

Hannah looked at the gift and then to Sully. "Go ahead. It's for you."

Hannah's little fingers captured the box, and she held it close. "Open papa?" She looked to him for reassurance.

"Go ahead." He smiled to his daughter.

Hannah grasped the red ribbon, pulling out the bow and sliding off the paper. "Box!" She smiled.

They both chuckled.

"Open it, honey."

Hannah took off the top of the box, looked inside and gasped.

"Elfant, Papa. Elfant!" she pulled it from the box, hugging it to her chest.

"I guess she liked it." He looked to Michaela.

"So I see." She smiled, looking at the child.

"What do you say to Dr. Mike?"

Hannah suddenly jumped off of Sully's lap and onto Michaela's, pulling her arms tightly around her neck. "Tanks!" she whispered in her ear.

Sully's eyes opened wide. Never had he seen his daughter take to someone so quickly. She barely even talked to Grace or Dorothy when they came by, and she'd known them her entire two years.

A large smile erupted onto Michaela lips. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Hannah turned around but stayed planted on Michaela's lap. She stared intently at the animal, rubbing the marble eye and humming softly to herself.

Sully looked at his daughter, not really knowing what to say. She seemed so happy and content sitting on the doctors' lap. And, for a moment, just a moment, he forgot his troubles.

Michaela noticed Sully just staring off into space. "Sully?"

He looked up to her.

"I just really wanted to say thank you for helping me unpack all of my stuff last week. It was very considerate."

"It was no problem. Glad I could help. Looked like you needed it," he laughed.

She couldn't help but giggle. "I'd probably still be unpacking."

**Kansas State Penitentiary**

"What are you crying for?" Laura looked through the cell bars to the girl next to her.

"Today's my daughter's birthday." Abigail wiped away the tear that made its way to her cheek.

"If I told ya once, I told ya a thousand times. You gotta stop thinking about them. It's only gonna hurt ya more."

"How do I stop thinking about my family?" she asked.

"The same way I do…pretend they're dead."

Abigail looked at Laura expressionlessly.

"Damn it! Don't look at me like that. You'll learn! Ya will!" She turned around.

"They're probably cuttin' the cake now…."

**Colorado Springs**

"Would ya like some cake, Dr. Mike?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**

**This chapter contains depiction of jail life in a New York facility in the 1800's, all of which are true. The stories of Rachel Welch and Eliza Farnham are also true. **

**I in no way endorse the treatment of the "Rest Cure" by S. Weir Mitchel. **

**Charlotte Perkins Gillman, a famous writer, was so infuriated by having to spend two months in bed after having her baby, that in 1882, she wrote "The Yellow Wall Paper" in the New England Magazine, in which she described how as a young mother, she was isolated from her baby and other people and was treated like a nut because she was unhappy in "domestic roles" and wanted to have a career as well as to be a mother. In 1973, her article was adopted by feminists throughout the world as a rallying cry for women who want to have careers**.

**ve'ho'a'e- "white woman"**

**Ma'heona'e-" Medicine Woman"**

**Epo'oomano'e- It's cloudy and it looks like it's snowing (but it's not).**

**Nestaevavoomatse- "Goodbye"**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, I couldn't." She looked around.

"Grace just brought it over," He remarked.

"Sully, I don't want to interrupt this time with your family."

"Cake!" Hannah clapped her hands, looking to Michaela.

"It's just Hannah and me."

"What…what about your wife?" she finally asked.

Sully's jaw set, and he looked around the room. Guilt filled his being. What was he doing? Was it wrong asking another woman to have cake? To share his daughters birthday with them? She's just a friend. "It's just cake."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"She's not here."

Michaela bounced a giggling Hannah on her knee, "Where is she?"

"Away." He was vague.

Michaela found this quite chary. Why wouldn't a mother want to be there for her daughter's birthday, especially when she was so young?

"Cake!" Hannah looked up to Michaela. "Cake!" She shook her little head up and down.

"I'll have a piece." Michaela scrunched up her nose smiling down to Hannah.

Sully got up and grabbed the cake. He pulled out two candles and placed them on the top. Then, pulling out matches from his pocket, he lit them.

"Here, darlin'." He placed it in front of her.

"Sing! Sing!" She clapped her hands.

Michaela looked to Sully and laughed.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Hannah. Happy birthday to you!" they sang.

Hannah threw her arms in the air, bunched her fists and wiggled them. "I two. I two!" she squeaked.

Sully and Michaela chuckled at the antics of Hannah.

"You certainly are!" Michaela patted the top of the little girls head.

Michaela watched Sully cut the cake. She noticed how he stared at it for a while before actually taking the knife and cutting into it. It was almost like he was waiting for something or someone. Sully was like a puzzle to her, but some of the pieces were missing. And for some reason, she was drawn to him. She wanted to figure him out; place the pieces together.

"Dr. Mike?" He held the cake before her.

His voice brought her to reality, and she turned her head to look at him. "Oh, thank you."

"Hannah why don't you sit over here so Dr. Mike can eat." Sully went to grab her.

"No, sit, heh!" she grabbed onto Michaela blouse.

Michaela didn't really know what to think of the small creature that was glued to her lap. She was a bright, beautiful child, but it was all so different and new to her. She wasn't used to children, and this one seemed to be so taken with her.

"It's alright. She can sit on my lap."

Sully placed her cake in front of her and gave her a fork. "Seems like ya got a fan club," he chuckled.

**December 20th 1864**

**Kansas State Penitentiary **

"I pulled out his knife and stabbed him eight times."

Abigail sat on the side of her cot next to the wall, listening to Laura tell her gruesome tale. She'd gotten used to listening to her over the past year. Most of the girls in the place had stories. But nothing like Laura's. She had been to over 5 different prisons all over the country and had been here for almost 3 years.

"I can still smell that bastard on me," she grimaced.

"Was it really that horrible in New York?" Abby questioned.

"Hell yes it was!" she snapped back. "They called it "The Tombs." There were forty-two one person cells for us seventy women. Girl's died everyday from the horrible conditions we lived in"

Abigail couldn't even imagine. Laura told her that living here was like heaven compared to the places she's been. When Abby first got there and listened to all of the accounts of the other women, she would cringe.

Laura was thirty years old. But to Abby, she looked much older. Her eyes were raw and haggard. And her dark brown hair hung limply to her shoulders, when she didn't tie it back tightly in a bun. She could tell though, that at a time in her life, she was a very beautiful woman. Abby turned back. Now all she could do was listen…listen and make herself stronger.

"They stuck all us women together in the attic above the kitchen. And, they sealed all the windows up, so we couldn't communicate with the men. Like we wanted too! "

"Did they feed you? Were you ever aloud to come out?" Abby asked.

"Yeah they fed us. They fed us once a day. We had to stay in our cell, though. We weren't able to go out in the mess hall like the men. We were pretty much on our own. They didn't think we deserved anything. They wouldn't even rehire a matron."

"It must have been pretty lonely. I mean…being in your cell 22 hours a day." Abby realized.

"Yeah, that's what the guards thought too. They thought that they could come in when ever they wanted to and have us. Like we were there own free whores or something!"

Abby cringed at the thought of one of the guards coming in…making her-

"They killed my friend, ya know. They beat her to death."

"The guards!" Abby was amazed.

"Rachel…she was in the pen just like me for doin' off her husband." Laura thought for a moment. Rachel Welch was the only subject that could cause Laura to break down. "She was in solitary confinement after she mouthed off to one of the guards. She was in there for 3 weeks! While she was in there, one of the guards raped her." She looked away. "And for a punishment after she gave birth to her little boy, she was flogged by a prison official."

"But-"

"They knew it was one of the guards that did it to her," Laura read her mind. "But they didn't care. The bastards didn't care."

Laura gave herself a mental shake. "Over in Indiana, they actually have a prostitution service for the male guards."

"They do not!" Abby was horrified at the thought.

"Are ya callin me a liar!" Laura shifted her head, so her eyes made contact with Abby's.

"No…I…I just can't believe it, that's all. What happened to her son?" she asked.

"We never found out."

"You said that they never rehired a new matron? Did there used to be one?"

"Yeah, I heard about her back in forty-four. Her name was Eliza Farnham. I guess she did great things for the prison. They used to have this silence rule over there, where no one could talk…ever. And she some how put an end to it. She started an educational program and opened a library." Laura thought for a moment. "Of one the inmates said she used to read Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol _on Christmas Eve. She would pass out candy on holidays, put flower pots in the window, and she even got a damn piano in there! Can you believe that? A piano!"

"What happened to her?" Abby wondered.

"No one knows. One day she just left and never came back. And after she left, every thing went back to normal. Even the silent rule." Her eyes narrowed.

"Everything is just so hard to-" Abigail started.

"Well you better believe it, and hope real hard that you never get sent over t' New York."

**Colorado Springs**

"How far out is the reservation?" Michaela looked to Sully, as they rode down another hill.

"Just past the brush over there." He pointed.

Since Hannah's birthday, Michaela had seen Sully a few times in town and at Grace's. She also saw him and Hannah board the stagecoach one Friday. She had been in town well over a month, and much to her delight, the townsfolk had started to come around. She thought it had something to do with the life saving operation she had to perform on Mrs. Keller. Charlotte had called for her in the middle of the night. Mrs. Keller was in labor for hours, and the baby just wouldn't come. So as a last resort, she had to perform a crude cesarean section. And luckily, mother and baby pulled out just fine. And Charlotte had made it known to the entire town just what a fine job she did. Michaela smiled at the memory.

Sully had come into town last night and asked her if she wanted to go out to the reservation and meet the medicine man, Cloud Dancing. She didn't have any appointments until later in the evening that day, so she agreed.

"Where's Hannah today?" she questioned.

"She's in town with Dorothy. I usually bring her with me. She likes to play with the other children. But I didn't know how long we were going to be gone, and it's cold. So I thought it might be better to keep her in town."

She nodded. "Sully?"

"Yeah."

"How did you become friends with the Indians? I mean, it doesn't seem as though anyone in town cares much for them."

Sully hesitated for a moment. He didn't know how much he wanted to reveal to her. He knew that he would have to tell her about his situation, but it just didn't seem like the right time. It never did.

"They helped me during a difficult time in my life. They still are." He nudged his horse onward.

The smell of smoke and rawhide filled Michaela nostrils. She looked ahead and saw many teepees with smoke rising from the top of them. Sully jumped down from his horse, and she did like wise. And they walked their horses the rest of the way into the reservation.

She noticed many elderly men and women sitting outside of their homes, watching little ones play. Some were cooking, some were playing and others were just talking.

"Ve'ho'a'e! Ve'ho'a'e!" a child shouted.

Sully stopped in front of a tree and tied up his horse. He took Michaela's reigns and did the same. "Come on."

Michaela followed Sully further into the reservation. Many of the Indians stopped what they were doing and looked at the mysterious stranger that was with there white man friend.

"Cloud Dancing."

"My brother."

The two embraced.

Sully turned to her. "This is Dr. Mike. Ma'heona'e'."

Michaela tentatively held out her hand. "Nice…to…meet…you,'' she spoke slowly.

A smile spread across both Sully and Cloud Dancing's faces. "Nice…to…meet…you…too," he said, repeating her dialect.

Michaela laughed inwardly, feeling a bit foolish.

"You wish to learn about the medicines of our people?" he asked.

"I would, if you would teach me." She smiled.

Cloud Dancing looked to Sully and grinned. "I am glad you want to know the ways of our people."

"I am always open to new ideas, and if it will better my patients, I'm very lucky."

"Come, there is much I want to show you today." Cloud Dancing looked to the sky. "Epo'oomano'e."

"It looks like it's going to snow soon, so we might not be able to stay that long," Sully told her.

"You'll bring me back someday, right?" Michaela asked, already enjoying her surroundings.

"Sure, "he smiled, thrilled he was able to share this part of his life with someone else.

**Kansas State Penitentiary **

"So how's your appeal coming along?" Laura asked.

"I…I really don't know. Sully's taking care of everything. The only time I know what's going on is the Sunday he comes."

"I've pretty much lost all hope of getting out of here. My family doesn't want to help me. They said after what I did to James, I deserve to be in here," Laura remarked.

"I can't imagine a family not wanting to help." Abby's heart saddened for her.

"They just don't understand. They don't know why I did it." She looked away.

Abby thought back to the day when Laura told her how and why she killed her husband. Apparently, they were a quite well to do couple in New England, and her husband James was an owner of a textile mill on the river. She found out he was having numerous affairs and even squandered most of their fortune. When his business went under, he started drinking, and that lead to an increase in his temper. And pretty soon, he started to take that anger out on Laura. One day, they were in a heated argument. She couldn't even remember why or how it started, and he took out his gun and pointed it at her.

She said that because he was drinking, his reactions were so slow that she took the opportunity and grabbed the gun on him. And without even thinking about it, she shot him three times in the chest. At first she said she didn't know what to do. His blood was everywhere, and before she knew it, four men came barreling into her house and took her away. She said the neighbors alerted the authorities, because they heard such loud bickering coming from their house.

Since Laura plead guilty in court, she's been moving from jail to jail across the country.

"You're lucky you have a good husband; someone that loves ya and will do anything for ya."

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do if the appeal is denied. I mean, what's gonna happen to him? To Hannah?"

"I don't know," Laura spoke truthfully.

She exhaled. "I can't think about that. I'm gonna get out of here."

"I'm proud of ya, ya know?" Laura looked to her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because, ya toughened up. When you came here a year ago, I didn't think you'd last. Cryin' like ya were. It was damned pitiful," she laughed.

"Weren't you frightened when you went to jail?"

"I was already hard as nails when I got to jail." Her eyes narrowed. "You can thank James for that."

"Oh."

"I've seen things that would make the strongest male cringe. I've done things I ain't proud of while I've been here. But ya gotta get by. That's what I say."

"Is that how you always get the things ya need?" Abby asked.

She would often see Laura with things you normally wouldn't get, like special soaps, extra blankets, letters and books.

"I have a way of getting things when I need them." She wasn't ready to indulge all of her secrets.

"Sully and Hannah are coming next week." Abby smiled.

"That's good…real good."

**Indian Reservation**

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela looked to Cloud Dancing. "So is it just the root or the whole flower that has the medicinal value?"

"The root is all you need, but the flowers will not hurt," he told her.

Michaela contemplated all Cloud Dancing had told her. She had listened to him speak well over and hour about his people and the medicines that were taught to him by his grandfather. He told her that it would have a much deeper meaning to her, if she knew of the origins of the medicines.

"And this fever tea…you just brew the herbs from the bark?"

"Yes, and this also helps with head pains. It soothes the body," he told her.

Michaela was amazed. "These remedies have been around since the ancient Greeks. They are proven cures, yet in medical school, they only touch on this. Some of my professors wouldn't even go over it, using only modern day medicines. It's a shame." Her eyes saddened.

"By teaching you and you teaching others, the ways of my people will live on." He nodded.

Suddenly the flap of the teepee flew open, and snow started to blow in. Sully jumped up and looked out before securing the flaps. "It's snowin' real hard out there."

"Sully, I have to get back in town. I have patients to see." She began to get up.

"You ain't goin' nowhere."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"It's blizzardin' out there!"

"Sully, we have to get back to town!" She tired to push past him, but he placed a hand on her waist to stop her.

"Let go of me!" She wiggled from his grasp.

"Dr. Mike, you'd never find your way back to town. It's too dangerous," he warned.

"I can take care of myself; a little snow isn't going to hurt me," she rebuked.

"Why are ya bein' so stubborn?" he questioned.

"Why are you?" she countered.

Cloud Dancing watched the two banter back and forth. He now knew what the spirits meant, when they came to him last night in a dream. This medicine woman was special, and somehow she was going to bring great joy to his brother's life.

"Dr. Mike," he softened. "It's real bad out there. Can't ya just wait 'til it lets up a little bit?"

"Sully, I finally have patients. How's it going to look when they come to their appointment, and the doctors not even there?"

"I doubt that they even show up…seein' how bad it's snowin'."

She looked into Sully's eyes and saw concern. "Alright, I'll wait for it to let up."

"Thank you." He turned to let her sit back down.

"I must go. Snowbird will need help with the others." Cloud Dancing got up.

"Snowbird?"

"His wife," Sully pointed out.

"I would like to meet your wife." Michaela smiled.

"I'm sure she would like that." Cloud Dancing looked to Michaela and Sully. "Nestaevavoomatse."

Michaela watched Cloud Dancing leave. "He's a remarkable man."

"He is." Sully agreed

"Are the winters usually bad here in Colorado?" she queried.

"We usually get a lot of snow this time of year. It can get pretty cold too."

"Christmas time in Boston was always my favorite. The streets were always decorated so beautifully," she reminisced. "My sisters would always help my mother decorate the house."

"What about you? Didn't you help?"

"I helped my father. We would decorate the hospital. He said, 'if you're stuck in a hospital over Christmas, you might as well enjoy it,'" she laughed.

"Your pa sounds like a wise man."

"Oh, he was." She looked up, shaking her head. "What about your parents, Sully? Where are they?"

"They died when I was little." He blew into his hands for warmth.

"I'm sorry, Sully." She touched his arm.

His eyes shot to her hand. He felt a warmth surge though his body at her touch, and it scared him. Feelings were creeping into his gut, feelings that he hadn't felt in almost two years, and it scared him. Because he knew…he knew he shouldn't feel that way.

"But, you have a beautiful family now. Look at Hannah. She's adorable," Michaela gushed.

"She sure does like ya."

Michaela smiled.

"I'm glad she's in town now. she needs to spend time with her grandpa."

"Grandfather? I thought you said she was with Dorothy." Her brow furrowed.

"She's at the store with Dorothy, and Loren's there with her."

"Loren's Hannah's grandfather?" Michaela was amazed.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Michaela looked at Sully with interest. "Sully, where is your wife?"

This was it. That was the question he was dreading to answer. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell anyone. Because, the more he said it, the more real it became to him. Even after a year of being alone…a year with out her, it was still hard for him to take.

"Hannah's only seen her ma a few times this whole year. She barely even remembers her. She doesn't talk about her unless someone else brings her up."

Michaela thought back to the first day she met Sully and how Hannah reacted when asked if she was going to spend the day at home with her mother.

"Loren won't talk to me. Judges won't listen to me. I'm running between here and Kansas."

"Sully." She looked to him. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"She's in jail, Michaela." Sully spoke her given name for the first time.

Michaela's eyes about popped from her sockets. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Sully…I'm…sorry." Her words felt inadequate.

"I don't need your pity. We're doing fine."

His rebuke stung her. She wanted to know more, but she didn't know if she should go on.

"Loren blames me…said I should have done more. He's mad, because I left her in that place."

"Is there anything that you could have done?" she asked.

"I've tried everything. I'm working on the final appeal right now. I'm just waitin' to hear from 'em."

Michaela remained quiet, one question weighing on her mind.

"I've been workin' with a lawyer out of Denver. He's supposed t' be real good. Better be, for what I'm payin' him."

"Is there anything I can do? I know quite a few good lawyers out in Boston."

"No, that's alright. Thanks." He smiled.

"Why does Loren blame you?" she wondered.

"Because, I wasn't there the night it happened." He looked away. "I wasn't there to protect my family."

Michaela stayed silent and listened.

"Abby and I had a fight. We were having a lot of them. I was talking about moving, going to someplace to find work. And she didn't want to leave her family."

Michaela's heart went out to Sully; she could tell he was having a horrible time with everything going on in his life.

"I left to go on a hunting trip…I told her I would be back on Thursday…I didn't come home in time." His eyes started to cloud over.

"In time?"

"Everything's just so confusin'. I don't know what to believe anymore," he confessed.

"What…happened?" she swallowed.

"Ever since Abby had Hannah, she started to act different," Sully remembered.

"Different how?" she probed.

Sully thought back to when he first met Abigail. She was such a free spirit. Bubbly, nice and real quite. She wouldn't have hurt a fly, and she was always anxious to help anyone who needed it. She had such a spark in her eyes. But after Hannah was born, she retreated into herself. She became very short tempered, with not only him but with Hannah.

"After she had Hannah, she lost interest in the things that she used to do. She would always go to the quiltin' circles on Thursday night. Sometimes she wouldn't even get outta bed. She'd barely eat anythin'."

Michaela thought for a moment. "Sometimes new mothers have a bout with Melancholia after they have their child. It's quite normal."

"Melancholia?" His brow furled.

"Periods of sadness," she tried to explain.

"It was more than just sadness though," he thought. "She was always so fixed on Hannah and her health. If Hannah just so much as sneezed, she would wanna rush to Denver and see a doctor. I swear she would sometimes see things wrong with her that weren't there."

Michaela listened contently, trying to come up with a diagnosis in her head.

"Sometimes I just couldn't take it anymore, and I just has to sit her down and tell her that Hannah was fine, and nothing was wrong with her."

"What would she do when you told her that?" She was interested.

Sully exhaled. "She would start one of her crying fits and tell me that she was failing as a mother and a wife. I tried to tell her that she was doing fine and was a great mother, but she just wouldn't have it.'

"I've seen a few cases of this back in Boston. It's a form of psychosis that the mother goes though after having a child."

"Is there anything that could have been done t' help her?" he wondered.

"Well, a neurologist, S. Weir Mitchel suggests that after a mother gives birth, she should have a two month bed rest with no sitting up, sewing, writing or reading.

"You don't agree?" He seemed skeptical.

Michaela chose her words carefully. "I feel that this treatment could cause more harm than good for the mother and the family. With the mother being in such strict isolation, she barley has time to bond with her baby or be with her family. I wouldn't want to be away from my child." She looked down.

Sully was at a loss for words, because he knew if she was still sick, the jail she was in was making it worse.

"Other doctors believe that his disorder is caused by a lack of iron in the blood, and that there are certain medications that can heal it."

"And what do you think?" he asked, wanting to know her input.

"I…Sully, I would really like to read more about it before I give you my medical judgment. Texts are updating constantly and for me to give you the best course of action, I would really like to learn more."

"I understand."

"I want to help, Sully."

"I know you do," he smiled.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Michaela got up and looked outside. "I don't think that it's letting up."

Sully got up and looked out. "I reckon we're gonna have to spend the night. This storms here t' stay."

"Stay the night…here?" She looked around.

"Yeah. We'll be alright. There's some blankets over here." He handed her one.

"Sully…I don't know if this is really very…"

"We're safe here, Dr. Mike."

"I mean…it's not very proper…me staying here with you…like this." She became uncomfortable.

"We're just sleepin'. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Sully you're…a married man, and I'm…"

"Not?" he laughed.

"I don't find your humor very funny," she chided.

"If you feel uncomfortable, I can go and sleep in my lean-to." He got up.

"No…no. Sully, you don't have to sleep outside. It's alright." She spread her blanket out on the floor.

"Dr. Mike, I don't want t' put ya in a situation ya feel uncomfortable in." His eyes held concern.

"Sully, truly it's alright. I was being foolish. I know you're a gentleman." She smiled.

Sully sat his blanket down and began to start a fire.

Michaela watched him work carefully on the fire before him. She admired the way he was so conscious of her feelings and the things around them. He had a certain light in his eyes, but at the same time, his eyes held such pain. She wanted so much to help him, but she had no idea how.

"Sully?"

He looked up from the fire.

"I…I still don't understand why Abigail is in jail." She sat down across the fire from him.

Sully shifted his eyes back into the fire and watched the flames dance in unison. They cast an eerie glow that enveloped the entire teepee.

"The night before I came back, Abby told me that she heard something outside. She got spooked, so she grabbed the gun from the mantle and looked outside. She said she saw someone walk into the barn, and she thought that it was me. So she went out there." He stumbled on his words before he could go on.

"So…she went out to the barn, and she said that when she opened the door, she didn't see anyone, but then someone grabbed her from behind."

"She must have been so frightened," Michaela sympathized.

"She said she doesn't remember much…she struggled with him and then the gun went off."

"This sounds like it was a matter of self defense," Michaela realized

"I came home the next morning, and Abby was gone. But Hannah was there, cryin…she was just cryin so hard."

He remembered the day he came home and found his daughter in her cradle, her face flushed from hours of crying and being alone.

"Oh, Sully."

"I thought maybe she was just around back and didn't hear her cryin, so I looked all around and couldn't find her. Then I went in the barn. And that's where I saw him."

"Did you know who it was?" she questioned.

"It was a Union officer."

**Kansas State Penitentiary **

**January 1st 1865**

"Don't listen to that son of a bitch. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Laura told Abigail.

"That's just it. Sully seemed different. I don't know what it was. There was just something about him."

"That doesn't mean another woman, Abby."

"It's been over a year!" she yelled. "Can I blame him?"

"Well, men are scum." Laura stepped on the bug she had been watching crawl across her cell for the past half hour. "But, from what you told me about your man, I don't think that's the reason he's changin'."

Abby looked up to the ceiling of her cell. She hoped to God Laura was right.

**Colorado Springs**

**January 14th 1865**

"There has to be something we can do!" Michaela looked to Sully.

"That was the final appeal. It's over. There's nothing I can do." He crushed the paper in his fist.

"I'm so sorry Sully. Is there anything I can do?"

"I have to go see Abby. Can you watch Hannah for me?"

"Of course."

"I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone," he cautioned.

"That's alright. Take your time. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." He smiled. "I'll drop her by in the morning, before I catch the stage. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kansas State** **Penitentiary**

**January 17th 1865**

Abigail Sully sat at dirty wooden table, waiting for her mystery guest to arrive. The wheels in her head were spinning around as fast at the second hand on the clock. Ten minutes ago, a guard came into her cell, telling her that there was someone to see her. And she had no idea who. The only person that ever came to see her was Sully, but he was only permitted to come the first Sundays of the month, and that was just two weeks ago. Perhaps it was her father. She could only hope. She had only seen him once since she had been there, and he'd hadn't come back since.

She rested her elbow on the table and rested her chin. Her other hand drummed on the table. She watched her fingers hit the wood one by one. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._ The sound cut through the stagnant air like a knife cuts through butter.

Her eyes fixed on a crack in the wall. It went from ceiling to floor. How she wished she could just slither through the crevice and escape. The cold dark bricks seemed to go on forever. Every where she looked, she was surrounded by them, keeping her in, locking her out, shutting her down.

It was finally starting to get to her. The days, the hours, the minutes, the seconds. They all started to blur into one. They all told her "keep track of the days, or you're bound to go crazy." She tried so hard that it made her head pound. If only she had a calendar, paper, chalk, anything. That's what drove her crazy: not having anything, not doing anything. The only thing she had, the only thing for her self was her memory, and now that too was being taken away.

She tried hard to remember the faces of her loved ones. Her own father's face was becoming a distant memory. She couldn't even remember her mother's. She died a year before she was sentenced. Thank God her mother would never see her in jail. The townspeople, her friends, her family, buildings, stores, churches, her own house…they were now only vastness recollections to her.

But she wasn't sad anymore, because she learned not to miss them; she forgot how. The only time when a bit of sadness or yearning crept into her heart was when Sully and Hannah came to visit her. She missed them more when they were there than when they weren't.

Laura was right. Over the past year, she had changed. She wasn't weak anymore. She was stronger. This place had made her that way. A place that was suppose to weaken you and break you down, made her stronger, and she couldn't help but laugh at that.

She had cried when Sully and Hannah came to visit two weeks ago. But once she got into her cell and crawled into bed, she mentally beat herself up for it.

"Abby?" a voice broke her thoughts.

"Sully?" Abby looked up. "What are you doing here?"

Sully walked around the table and gave her a hug. "I missed ya."

Apprehensively, she went into his arms. "I…missed…you too." But she soon wiggled out of his embrace, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Is it Sunday?" she tried to think.

"No." He sat down, diverting his eyes.

"Why are you here?" She was confused.

Sully ran his hands through his hair. "I have some news." He was vague.

"What is it?" She looked into his eyes.

Sully thought for a moment about how he was he going to tell his wife. How could he tell her that she was going to spend the rest of her life in prison and that he had broken his promise? He put his hand into his pocket, clasped it around the balled telegram and slowly pulled it out. His breathing quickened, and his palms turned sweaty.

He unfolded the wire and reread it one last time, hoping that the words would change before sliding it across the table to his wife.

Abigail's white, bony fingers captured the telegram. She knew what it was the second she laid eyes on it. It was her future. She closed her eyes tightly, her stomach tightened, and she took a deep breath. This was it…this little telegram cast the die for her life. Deep in her heart, she already knew what it was going to say. She opened her eyes and scanned the telegram.

The moment her eyes looked at the message, Sully felt as though his life was crumbling before his eyes. He could feel the blood stop running through his veins, and his oxygen depleting. He thought he had prepared himself for this moment, but nothing was like sitting before his wife; feeling her pain.

"They turned me down." She looked off.

"I'm still gonna fight, Abby," he persisted.

"Why?" She looked at him.

He was stunned. "Abby, I'm gonna fight 'til I get ya outta here!"

"Sully, that was the final appeal. There's nothing else you can do."

"Abby, ya can't think like that." He went to touch her hand but she pulled away. "Abby?"

"I knew I wasn't going to get out of here the minute that I stepped into this place," she remarked, even though she always told people different.

"We just have to be patient. I'm gonna-"

"Patient!" Abby interrupted. "I've been here over a year, and you want me to be patient! Besides, I've already accepted my life here," she snapped.

"Accepted your life? Abby, this is not where you belong!" he tried to reason with her.

"I don't know where I belong anymore." She looked back to the crack in the wall, again wanting to slip through it.

"You belong at home with me and Hannah." He again grabbed for her hand, and this time, she didn't pull away.

Abby looked to Sully. "Where is Hannah?" Her eyes moved back and forth.

"She's at home with Mich-, Dr. Mike." He caught himself.

"Dr. Mike." Abby thought to herself. "You left her with a man! Men don't know how to watch over babies, Sully." He chided.

"Dr. Mike is a woman." He tried to calm her.

"A woman doctor?" Her eyes narrowed.

"She's good with Hannah. And, she likes her."

Abby saw the look in her husband's eyes, and her heart began to race. Her daughter was quite taken with another woman. "When…when did you meet her?" she questioned.

"She got here about two months ago from Boston," he told her.

Abby slipped her hand away from his. "Boston…umm…"

"Yeah, she's a good doctor. The town needs one," he remarked.

Abby folded her arms across her chest. "And you trust her enough to take care of our daughter?"

"If I didn't trust her, I wouldn't have left Hannah with her." He didn't care for her tone.

"Sully, you could have left her with my father or Aunt Dorothy," she reminded.

"Abby, I leave her with them enough. Dr. Mike is capable of watching her for a couple a days."

Abigail thought for a moment. Who was this Dr. Mike that her daughter was so taken with. Did Hannah think of her as a mother? No, she was her mother. Did Hannah even remember her? Thoughts swirled in her mind, and she couldn't make them stop.

Sully watched his wife, as she looked off into space. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting to come from her. It was almost like he didn't even know her. Somehow, she was different than when he saw her two weeks ago.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you." He saddened.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you told me another woman was taking my place!" She released her anger and frustration.

"Taking your place?" He shook his head. "Abby, nobody is taking your place! You are her mother…my wife!" His anger matched hers.

"I'm not a mother anymore…or a wife," she stated plainly.

"Yes, you are! You're Hannah's mother…and my… wife, he said sincerely.

"No, I'm not, Sully. I'm not coming out of here. I've accepted that, and now you need to."

"Abby, no! I'm gonna fight this." He was adamant.

"There's no fighting against the army, Sully!" she pleaded.

"It was self defense, and I'm goin' to prove it!"

"Sully, listen to me. I will not have you spending all your time trying to fight and prove, when you have our daughter at home. She needs to be with her father. She already lost one of her parents. She doesn't need to lose another," she exhaled.

"What do you want me t' do?" he pleaded.

"I…I don't think that you should come here anymore," she told him.

"What?" He was astounded.

"Hannah doesn't need to be bounced between here and Colorado Springs. It's just gonna confuse her."

"But she has to see you…I have to see you." He broke down.

"No you don't, I-"

"What do you mean you let him in here!" A voice broke their heated moment. "She's only to have visitors once a month!"

Warden Mitchell walked from around the corner, plucked Abby from her chair and pulled her from the table.

Sully jumped to Abby defense. "Get you hands off her!"

"She's going back to her cell!"

The guard stood between them, daring Sully to move.

"Let me just say goodbye!" Sully pleaded.

"You've already said enough." The warden led Abigail down the brick hallway.

Sully tried to dash for her, but the guard held him back. "I wouldn't advise you to do that, if you know what I mean."

Sully locked eyes with the guard and then pushed him. "Don't threaten me."

Abigail walked down the hallway next to Mitchell. His hand tightly clasped her upper arm. She exhaled, "five, six, seven, eight." She began to count.

"You know you're not suppose to have any visitors! What the hell is wrong with you. I have to keep my eye on you every second!" He shook her arm.

"The guard just came and got me! I didn't know!" She jerked her arm away.

"Being a little feisty today? His grip tightened, causing Abby to cringe. "You know what we do to inmates that don't follow the rules?"

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen."

"What the hell are you doing?" he looked to her.

Abigail remanded silent.

He exhaled and shook his head, as he opened the large door leading to her cell. "You're lucky I'm going away this afternoon.

" Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four…" She counted in her head, as she stopped in front of her cell.

Mitchell took out his keys and unlocked the door and shoved her in. "I'll be back for you later." He slammed the door shut and walked away.

Laura turned and looked to Abby. "Ya know, since the day you got here, I've been trying to figure out what you done to that man to make him treat you like he does."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Come on, Abby! Open your eyes girl. He treats you worse than everyone else here, including the men."

"I didn't do anything to him!" she shot back.

"Don't you yell at me! I'm just trying to point it out to you. He brought you in the day you came. Whenever you have a visitor, he comes and gets you himself. He always has his eye on you. He doesn't care about anyone else in this place."

This made Abigail think. "I don't know why he hates me."

"Well if I were you, I'd be watching what you say to him." Laura looked her squarely in the eye. " I don't know what that man is capable of."

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela lay in bed thinking about her day. She had a steady stream of patients, and all the while, she'd been trying to keep her eyes on a two year old. But she did have to admit that Hannah was a wonderful, well behaved two year old. She mostly sat on the cot in the corner of her clinic and played with her hand carved wooded blocks. When she didn't have patients, she would practice her numbers and colors with the little girl and was soon to find out she already knew them. She was amazed at how bright she was. It was apparent that Sully was helping her.

She was astounded at how wonderful a father Sully was to her. She couldn't imagine how he took care of her all by himself. But she admired him greatly for it. He had been gone for three days, and she just received a telegram that evening telling her that he would be back tomorrow. She wondered what news he would bring. He seemed so sad when he left. He gave Hannah a hug and kiss goodbye. He gave Michaela a smile of gratitude and then hopped on the stage.

He told her before he left that he went and talked with Loren. But he didn't want anything to do with him. He only asked who was watching Hannah while he went away. One afternoon she went into the mercantile to get groceries for dinner with Hannah, and he wouldn't even wait on her, he made Dorothy. She felt horrible for Sully. He was trying so hard to get his wife out of jail, and Loren couldn't see that.

"Doctah Mah…" She heard a little voice.

"Hannah?" Michaela looked to the door. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Hannah placed her fingers in her mouth. "It dwak…" She hugged her elephant tight.

Michaela rose out of bed and walked to the door, and she knelt down to the child and put her arms around her. "Would you like to sleep with me?"

Hannah shook her head yes and put her arm around Michaela's neck, resting her head upon her chest. "Sweepy," she said.

Michaela placed Hannah in the bed and tucked her in. She walked around to the other side and got in herself. Hannah turned to look at her, and Michaela could see her small hazel eyes in the moonlight. Her little hand reached from under the covers and touched her hair. "Pweaty." She smiled.

"You have pretty hair too." Michaela touched her blond curls.

Hannah looked into her eyes. "Papa?" she asked.

"Papa will be home tomorrow," she promised.

"Tmarrah…" She closed her eyes, still holding Michaela's hair.

The doctor smiled. In the short time she'd known Hannah Sully, the little girl had captured her heart.

She pulled the covers over both of them and closed her eyes.

…………………………………..

"Bye, Dr. Mike."

"Good-bye, Mr. Carson. I'll see you next Thursday."

Michaela closed the door to her clinic and looked at the clock. She had an appointment with Fannie at the saloon at three o'clock, and it was already ten after. She grabbed her bag and walked outside. Crossing the street, she entered the Saloon.

The talking in the saloon seemed to disperse when she entered. "Ladies ain't allowed." The longhaired bartender looked to her.

"I'm not here for personal affairs, Mr. Lawson." She kept walking.

"What do ya think you're doin?" He stood in her way. "I told ya. No ladies."

"Lucky for you, I'm not a lady. I'm a doctor." She pushed past him.

"I said you ain't allowed in here!"

Michaela turned around, determination setting in. "I see that I'm allowed to stitch your arm when you're hurt, in _my clinic_, but I'm not aloud to come into your place of establishment."

Hank let out a laugh and took another puff of his cigar. "Why ya here?"

"Even though it's none of your business, I'm here to do a follow up on Fannie." She looked him in the eye.

"I've been losin' a lot of business with her not workin'," he told her.

"She has to abstain from certain activities until the infection is cleared up. I told you that already."

"Well I don't suppose ya wanna fill in for her." He chuckled.

Michaela pursed her lips and walked past him. This time, Hank let her go.

Fannie's room was the last door on the right at the end of the hallway. The corridor was dark, and she was halfway there, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hank, I told you-"

"Hey…" A man's voice stopped her.

Michaela turned and came face to face with him. He smelled of stale liquor and looked like he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. His clothes had seen better days, and his breath was putrid and made her stomach churn.

Michaela took a step back. "Excuse me, but I have a patient to see."

The man took a step forward. "I was wonderin' if you could take a look at me." He smiled.

" I really must see my patient now. 'm already late." She turned around and started to walk down the hall.

"I'm not done talkin' with ya yet!" He grabbed her arm pushing her against the door.

"Let go of my arm!" She looked him squarely in the eye.

"Awww… now don't get upset. I have this ache that I want ya to took at." He grinned.

Michaela tried to wiggle out of this grasp, but he reached behind her and turned the knob. She tumbled backward into the room, as he shut the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" She got up.

"For a beautiful woman, you're not very smart." He grabbed her, pushing her on the bed.

Michaela's eyes widened in fear at the thought of what this man might do to her. Her mind started to run, thinking of a way to get herself out of this situation. She looked and saw him unbuckling his belt, and she quickly pushed herself off the bed and lunged for the door.

"You ain't goin' anywhere!" The man grabbed her around the waist, throwing her back down on the bed, practically knocking the wind out of her.

Michaela's hands trembled in fear, as she placed them on his chest, as he hung over her. 'Please, don't," she pleaded.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun. It's been a long time since I had me any of this." He touched her breast.

"NO!" Michaela screamed, thrashing against him.

"Shut up!" He slapped her hard against the face.

Momentarily stunned, her eyes clouded over with tears. She pounded on the man's chest, begging him to stop, but the harder she tried, the more painful an exertion came upon her. His hands greedily roamed her body, and she could feel his breath on her neck. Terror shot through her, when she thought about how she was going to lose her innocence's. It was going to be taken from her, not given willingly. Hot tears poured from her eyes.

"No…stop… stop….please, stop!" she cried out, her breath becoming labored from his weight.

But he only laughed, running his hands through her hair, the pins falling out.

Seeming temporarily distracted, Michaela took the chance and kneed him in the groin.

"Ahh, you Bitch!" he shouted.

Falling off the bed Michaela crawled for the door. Her hand was just at the knob, when she was yanked away by her hair.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

Once again, she was thrown on the bed, and the man hovered over her. Her eyes clouded over by his shadow. "Do that again, and I'll gut you like a fish."

Her eyes widened at his comment.

He tore open her blouse, scratching her white skin in the process. She could feel his nails raking across her delicate flesh. The buttons few in all directions, as his hands began to go up her skirt.

"Help!" she cried out. "Someone please help me!"

His chapped lips covered hers, silencing her, and she wanted to vomit. She had never known such blinding terror. She could hear the sounds of the Saloon bouncing off the walls. It was so close, yet so far away.

His mouth moved from hers and down her chest. He used his tongue to taste her flesh, and it stung her, burning a path down her throat to her breast. She couldn't even move under his weight. She could feel his hands at the waistband of her pantaloons slowly, torturously pulling them down.

"NO!" she forced herself to verbalize. With the strength she didn't know she had in her, she began to scream violently and kicked her legs in protest. If he was going to kill her, he was going to kill her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having her.

Her head lashed back and forth, and she couldn't see anymore from the tears in her eyes.

"Shut up, shut up! "He hit her.

But she didn't stop. She kept on wailing out. She made a final attempt to get off the bed, when she felt all his weight release from her, and she scampered away.

Sully had jumped through the window and tore the man off Michaela. Throwing him to the ground, he began to pummel him. He punched him repeatedly, until he fell unconscious. He then heard the cries of Michaela. He took one last look at him and turned to her. He saw Michaela crouched on the bed and her eyes firmly shut. And he rushed to her.

He tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, please!" She jumped back, her eyes jarring open. "Don't touch me!"

"Michaela, it's me!" He went to her.

Michaela's eyes searched his face. "Sully?" she cried.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Oh, Sully!" She threw her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life, as she burst into tears.

Sobs racked her body, as she released herself into Sully's arms. No words were spoken as he held her, stroking her back. Anger filled his being at the thought of what that man tried to do to her.

He pulled Michaela from his arms and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

But she didn't answer; her were eyes closed.

"Michaela, look at me." He pulled her chin up. "I need to know…are you okay?"

Michaela opened her eyes, and her chin trembled. Tears still spilled, as she shook her head.

Sully looked down and saw the bruising across her chest, and anger filled him anew. He pulled her blouse closed and pulled the blanket from off the bed, wrapping her in it. He grabbed her bag and then picked her up in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, shielding herself from the light.

He opened the door and walked into the Saloon. Hank was the first to see them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sully and the Doct-" he stopped when he saw Michaela's bare legs, bleeding lip and scratched face that was flushed from crying.

"What the hell happened." He jumped over the bar.

Sully glared at him. "You get that man out of that room and in t' jail before I come back!" He walked out of the saloon.

As he crossed the street he saw Dorothy and Hannah sitting on the bench outside of the clinic.

"What happened?" Dorothy jumped up.

His jaw set. "She was attacked in the Saloon."

"Oh, Michaela!" She placed her hands to her cheeks.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs. Do you think you can…help her clean up?" He looked to her with heartrending eyes.

"Of course!" She followed him into the clinic and up the stairs. He walked into the first recovery room and placed her on the bed. Dorothy watched him, as he grabbed her hand.

"Dorothy's gonna help you. I'll be downstairs."

Michaela looked to him and shook her head. He was about to pull away, but she held onto his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Sully."

He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the ladies alone. As he walked down the stairs and back into the clinic, he was set to go back into the Saloon and kill that man for what he tried to do to Michaela. But a soft, familiar crying broke his notion.

"Hannah?" He looked around, not seeing her. "Hannah?" he called.

He spotted a shoe jarring out from underneath Michaela's desk. He smiled to himself and walked over to the desk, pulling out the chair; he sat on the floor and looked to his daughter.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked.

Hannah's lower lip curled under. "Doctah Mah, huwrt! A tear fell from her little eyes.

Sully pulled his daughter into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Dr. Mike is going to be fine. She's strong."

"Stwrong…" she thought for a moment. "Papa, stwong!" She smiled.

Sully held his daughter and looked out the window. When he had gotten home from Kansas, he'd seen Hannah and Dorothy having lunch at Grace's café. Dorothy told her that Dr. Mike was in with a patient, and she offered to take her to lunch. Hannah was just about to fall asleep, so Sully said that we would take her home. He would come in to town later to thank Dr. Mike for watching Hannah and tell her what happened with Abigail and the decision he was going to make. They were about halfway home when Hannah remembered she'd forgotten her elephant, and she cried until Sully turned the wagon around and went back into town.

When he arrived, he jumped out of the wagon and took Hannah with him. Her eyes soon latched onto that of a dog across the street. He couldn't deny her pleas, and he took her to see the puppy. When they were petting him, Sully heard the most gut wrenching screams coming from the window on the side of the Saloon. He told Hannah to run and sit on the bench outside of the clinic.

He then ran to the open window and looked inside. He'd never forget the pain that shot through his body, when he saw that man on top of Michaela, pulling at her clothes and hitting her. Within a split second he dove through the window and jumped onto the assailant.

"Papa?" Hannah tapped his side breaking his thoughts. "I see Doctah Mah?"

"Not right now, honey. Maybe later."

"Maype latah," she repeated.

Hannah crawled back under the desk and then came back out. "Elfant!" she laughed.

"You like that thing don't ya?" he asked with a smile.

"Doctah Mah, give! Doctah Mah, Doctor Mah!" She danced.

Sully sat and watched his daughter, all the while wondering if Dr. Mike was going to be all right. He knew that something like that could have horrible effects on a woman. He hoped she wouldn't get back on that stage and go back to Boston. He had no idea why, but he felt that he couldn't lose her now. Their friendship meant too much to him.

"Sully?" Dorothy's voice broke her laughter.

Sully bolted up. "How is she?"

"She's fine, and she wants to see you."

Sully walked to the door.

"I'll take Hannah with me," Dorothy told him.

"No, she can stay here." Sully turned to his child. "Hannah, you stay here and play with your elephant. I'll come get you in a minute, and you can see, Dr. Mike, okay?"

"O'tay" she grinned.

Sully turned and gave a smile to Dorothy before dashing up the stairs by two's. When he got to her room, he was surprised to find her dressed and standing at her mirror putting her hair back up.

"Dr. Mike?" He stood in the doorway.

Michaela's hands froze, as she placed the last pin in her hair. She turned around slowly.

"Why ain't ya in bed?" he questioned, looking at the cuts upon her once flawless face.

"I don't need to lie in bed Sully…I'm fine," she told him.

"But-"

She stopped him. "I wanted to thank you for what you did…I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't." She sat on the bed.

"Why don't you-"

"I really should get back to work," she cut in.

"You need to-"

"Thank you for coming up here." She adverted her eyes.

"Michaela!" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are ya gonna let me say anything?"

"Sully, I'm busy. There are things I need to do." Her eyes scanned the room to keep from crying. "I need to clean the clinic. It's filthy."

"Dr. Mike." He knew better; he knew what she was trying to do.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and broke down in tears. "Sully, I was so scared!" she sobbed.

"I know ya were." He tried to comfort her.

"He was so…so strong," she breathed. "I couldn't move…I couldn't-." Her tears came down harder.

"It's okay, let it out…let it out," he soothed. "It's only me. Just let it out."

The tears continued to fall from her brown and green eyes like pools of crystal clear diamonds. They shimmered down her face like dew melting from the grass on an early spring morning. Sully brushed them away with the pad of this thumbs, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Michaela. Her lips slowly turned up in a smile.

"That's what I wanna see." His face mirrored hers.

"I don't think I could get through this with out you," she told him

"Yes, you could. But you don't have to."

"Thank you, Sully."

"You don't need t' thank me. That's what friends do." He smiled.

Suddenly, she felt a hand at her knee. She looked down, and her eyes connected with those of Hannah.

"No, crwy," she said, giving Michaela her elephant.

Michaela wiped away her remaining tears. " Yes, ma'am. No more tears." She smiled, picking Hannah up and placing her on her lap, tickling her.

Hannah's giggle's filled the room, and soon, Sully joined in tickling his daughter.

"Hannah?" he asked. "Do you think that Dr. Mike would like to go skating with us?"

Hannah's eyes grew wide and turned to Michaela. "Kate, kate!" she grinned.

"Sully I don't think I-"

"I told Hannah that I would teach her how when I came back, but I'm afraid I'm not very good myself," he laughed.

"I really should-"

It was his time to cut her off. "I think it will do ya some good to get out."

She looked down at Hannah. "Pwease!" She hugged her.

There was no way Michaela could say no to the little girl. "Alright I'll go. Let me find my skates."

"Yewa!" She jumped down and scampered out of the room.

"I think I found your weakness, Dr. Quinn," he laughed.

"Thank you, Sully," she said with her heart.

……………………………………………………..

"You turn and point your toe like this." She showed the little girl. "That way you don't fall down."

"Faw down! Papa faw down!" Hannah laughed.

Michaela looked over to Sully. "He certainly did!" she laughed.

"I told ya I wasn't good at this!" he countered. "I'll just sit over here and watch you two skate."

"Papa, kate, pwease! " she begged.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Come here." She held out her hand.

"What?" he looked up to her.

"I'm going to teach you. Come on! Get up!"

Slowly, he grabbed her hand and got up.

Michaela looked to Hannah. "You stay right here, and I'll show your Papa how to skate, alright?"

"I stay heh!" She sat on the ice.

Michaela smiled to the child then turned her attention to Sully.

"Alright, I'll skate backward and you skate forward, while I direct you." She grabbed both of his hands.

Slowly, Michaela guided him around the creek.

"How'd you learn to skate so good?" he asked.

"It was one of my favorite pastimes in Boston during the winter."

"I thought you studied all the time." He laughed.

"That too." She smiled.

Becoming aware of how close they were, Sully's palms began to sweat beneath his gloves.

"Sully, stop looking at your feet. Look at Me," she told him.

Sully swallowed hard and made eye contact with Michaela. She smiled at him, as she turned them around the creek. Michaela did a little spin and took Sully with her. He stumbled a bit at first but caught himself.

"You're a fast learner, Mr. Sully."

"Well, I have a good teacher, Dr. Quinn."

Michaela led them in another loop around. Staring in each other's eyes, they were lost. Time was lost, people were lost, situations were lost, but unknown love was found.

Deciding that he could do a turn himself, Sully pulled Michaela's hands and led her around in a circle. Soon they took up speed and they started spinning, and he couldn't cease. He began to panic forgetting how Michaela said to stop.

"Sully, slow down! We're going to-"

Suddenly, his legs buckled beneath him. He wrapped his arms around Michaela's back and braced her head protectively so it wouldn't hit they crashed onto the ice with a thud.

"Fall!" she finished her sentence laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, inches away from her face, remembering her bruising.

"I think I'll live," she stared into his eyes.

Sully studied her delicate features. From her two different colored eyes, to her high cheekbones that were flushed from the wind…to her slightly parted pink lips. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest pushing against his own, and it drove him wild.

Michaela could feel his gaze on her. And it drove her heart to dizzying speeds. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it felt so natural, so real, so true, so right. But soon her head took over, breaking her from her own dream, telling her not to feel what she was.

"Sully, I can't breathe," she laughed.

"Sorry." He helped her up.

Michaela's eye's quickly scanned the ice.

"Sully?"

"Umm…" He was still staring at her.

"Where's Hannah?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sully removed his hand that was resting on Michaela's waist and quickly spun around, looking to the spot on the ice where he had left his daughter.

"Hannah!" he shouted, rising to his feet. "Hannah!"

His hazel eyes darted back and forth, looking for any sign of his daughter. But all he saw was ice, moonlit shimmering ice cut with designs from their skates. His voice caught in his throat; thoughts of something happening to her flashed in his mind. He tired to move but felt as though he was waist deep in mud that was restricting his movements.

"Hannah!" Michaela screamed, becoming alarmed. "Where is she, Sully?"

They both skated onto the ice, the wind ripping onto their faces, as they took up speed. "I don't see her!"

"Hannah, answer Papa!" he yelled.

Sully felt his heart was beating out of his chest. He was losing oxygen and was running on pure adrenaline, as his eyes scanned the ice. Then a thought occurred to him.

Throwing off his skates, he replaced them with his snow boots and starting running around the creek bed.

"Hannah! Hannah!"

Becoming increasingly frustrated, he started to blame himself. Why had he gone on the ice with Michaela and left his daughter alone? He should have stayed with her. What was he thinking?

He pushed through the bushes, looking for any sign of her. He reached the clearing where they were all sitting before. Her shoes and elephant were all laying there. But no Hannah.

He walked farther inland pushing back the bushes he knew she loved to hide in. "Hannah!"

"Damn it! Where is she?"

"SULLY!"

Hearing the piercing scream of Michaela, Sully jumped out of the brush and ran to the sound of her voice. Down at the end of the creek he saw Michaela, only inches from Hannah, reaching out for her hand. He started running, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He started to get closer, and closer and was half way there, when he realized something.

"GET OFF THE ICE!" he screamed

Then just feet in front of him, his daughter, his joy, his love, his world slipped through the frost thin sheet of ice.

"HANNAH!" he bellowed.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. One moment, she was there reaching out, and the next, he could see her slowly falling, descending into the water. Her blonde curls became the only thing he could see, before she plummeted into the icy black water.

"Hannah!" Michaela screamed, lunging for the little girl, trying to grab her little hand before she went under.

"Sully!" Michaela attacked the freezing water vainly, trying to grab a hold of the little girl, but not being able to see her. "Hannah!" she cried.

Sully was on his knees next to Michaela in a second. "Where is she?" He submerged his hands into the water, trying to feel for her.

Michaela's head started spinning, and she became dizzy. "We have to get her out of there, Sully!"

"WHERE IS SHE!" he shouted. "I can't feel her!"

Taking her hands out of the water, Michaela started brushing the snow off the ice, looking around…realizing.

"She's trapped under the ice, Sully!"

Sully's face turned deathly white. "Ice, under, trapped." The words didn't register right in his mind. "Oh my God!"

Lying on his stomach, looking through the hole in the ice, the water was up well past his elbows. He pummeled the ice and water. "Hannah, Hannah!" he cried. His tears were starting to dribble down his cheeks and landed in the freezing water. He couldn't feel her…he couldn't feel her.

"HANNAH!" he screamed from his gut. It slashed through his flesh like a knife cutting him from the inside. He was losing moments…precious moments.

Tears clouded Michaela's eyes as well. She sat helplessly watching Sully sever the water. Why hadn't she grabbed her? Why? Her face contorted in terrible agony at the thought of Sully blaming her. It was her fault though. She shouldn't have left her there. She should have grabbed her in time. It was all her fault.

She looked down at her red, chapped, swollen hands. **Hands** that couldn't save a little girl, **hands** that let a child die, **hands** that let-

"Oh my God!" She started to shake in fear.

"SULLY!" she screamed. "SULLY, LOOK!"

Sully whipped around and looked to Michaela, and saw her pointing down at the ice. He moved over closer to her and looked down where her finger was pointing. There in the frosted, hazy ice, he saw a tiny hand pressed against it from the inside. A tiny imprint, the imprint of his daughter's hand pressing against the glass of a window on a cold, rainy day, waiting for her papa to come home.

"Hannah!" His hand touched the ice.

"She hit an air pocket, Sully!" She realized

Swiftly and without thinking, Sully removed his tomahawk from his belt and fiercely started hacking away at the ice. Chips flew everywhere, as he slashed and severed.

"Sully, be careful!" she warned.

He kept cutting away at the ice. "Go wait over there!" he yelled. "If this ice breaks I don't want you fallin' in too."

She quickly got up and ran to the outer edge of the creek, all the while keeping her eyes on the little hand that was pressed so firmly against the ice.

Sully continued to chop at the ice, a good ten inches from her tiny hand, hoping, praying that was far enough away. The ice was thicker than he anticipated, his arm was getting tired, but an unknown force was driving him…driving him to continue hacking away at the ice until his daughter was free.

"Hannah, I'm almost there, honey, I'm almost there!"

The ice cracked from under him, and he knew he didn't have much time before it gave way and they both fell into the creek.

"Sully, hurry!" Michaela pleaded, crouched over with pain shooting through her being.

Finally with one last firm stoke of his tomahawk, the berg broke away, sinking to the bottom of the creek, making a hole large enough to pull his daughter out. He reached in and he could feel her… he could feel her. Grabbing her arm, he saw her tiny hand disappear from under the ice and emerge into his arms.

"Hannah!" he wept, cradling her lifeless body in his arms.

He quickly became aware of his surroundings and picked his daughter up. He ran across the thin ice to where Michaela was standing with a blanket.

"Lay her down," she instructed.

"She's not breathing!" He stated the obvious.

Michaela looked at the lifeless body before her. Her lips were an eerie shade of blue, and her skin was almost translucent.

"Make her breathe, Michaela! Make her breathe!" he cried out.

Michaela bent over and opened the mouth of the child. Praying that it would work, she placed her lips over those of Hannah and breathed her life into the child.

"Come on, sweetheart, breathe!" she coached, placing her mouth over Hannah's again, pushing air into her lungs.

Sully felt utterly helpless, and he could only watch, as Michaela tried to save his little girl's life. He closed his eyes and prayed to the spirits to save his little girl. He promised things; sacrificed things to save his daughter's life. He would have, right then and there, sold his soul to the devil if that would keep his daughter alive.

"Please, Hannah!" she continued to beg. "BREATHE!"

Sully picked up her hand, trying to feel a pulse, but he felt nothing. "Hannah no! Please don't leave me too!"

Hearing Sully's pleas dug a deeper hole in Michaela's heart, if that was humanly possible. The same unchecked tears ran down Michaela's face, as she placed her lips one final time on the child. Suddenly she felt her jerk violently and gasp for air.

"Hannah?"

Water spewed forth from her mouth, and she started to take in sharp little breaths.

"Oh, thank God," she whispered, clutching her head in her arms.

"Hannah." Sully kissed her cheeks.

"Sully." Michaela looked to him.

He kept his eyes and mind fixed on his daughter.

"Sully." She touched his arm. "We have to get her warm."

He looked to Michaela, and his eyes danced around. "We'll take her to the hot springs." He got up.

"No. She can't be warmed that quickly. It has to be gradual or else she could go into shock," she told him.

"Why ain't she wakin' up?" he questioned.

"She's been through a severe trauma; we have to get her to the clinic," she warned.

"Come on. Let's get to the wagon!" He cradled his daughter in his arms, and they both ran up the hill to the field.

"Over there!" Sully motioned to the buckboard.

They both sprinted to the wagon, and Michaela jumped in. Sully handed Hannah to her. He grabbed the blankets from the back and then jumped in the driver's seat, clicking the reins and speeding off.

He looked over and saw Michaela peeling Hannah soaked coat from her body along with her stockings, skates and other articles of clothing. "We have to get her out of this. She'll go into hypothermia if we don't."

"Hypothermia." He thought to himself. He'd have died of that once if it wasn't for Cloud Dancing.

Sully steered the horses onto the main road back to town. He was afraid that if he went any faster, the wagon might fall apart.

He again looked to Michaela and saw her unbuttoning her own coat. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She didn't listen to him and began to unbutton her blouse as well.

"What are you doin'? You're gonna freeze!" he scolded.

She tucked Hannah inside of her blouse and coat, wrapping her in warmth. "I don't care about myself. Hannah's cold." She kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Take this." He handed her a blanket.

She quickly unfolded it and wrapped it around herself and Hannah. Hannah's little cold body made Michaela shiver. She looked down at the little bundle that was engulfed in her arms, and for the first time noticed she had a slight cut on her forehead. She's going to need stitches, she thought.

Michaela looked over to Sully and noticed his shirt was completely drenched. "Sully _you're _going to freeze!"

"I'm fine." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Sully, take your coat off. There's enough blanket for all of us. "

"I said I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Byron Sully, I will not have you get sick on me as well! Take your coat off…. _Please_…"

He couldn't say no to her pleading. He handed her the reins and took off his coat, throwing it in the back of the wagon.

"Here." She scooted closer to Sully and draped the blanket around his shoulders.

Sully could feel the dampness of her skin. "_You're_ wet too." His eyes saddened.

"I'm alright, truly. Let's just get back to town." She looked to Hannah.

Sully put a protective arm around Michaela's waist and drew her closer into himself, willing his body heat to her.

**Kansas State** **Penitentiary**

"You never told me who your mystery guest was yesterday," Laura said.

"It was Sully." She started to make her bed.

Laura watched Abby's nervous mannerisms, wondering what transpired between them to put her in such a mood. "Sully, huh?"

"Yep." She replaced her sheet for the second time.

"Did you have nice visit?" She tried to get something out of her.

Abby bit down on her lip and threw her pillow at the foot of her bed. "Look's like I'm gonna be staying here with you." She forced a smile.

"Oh, Abby they turned you down!" She saddened.

"I knew they would." She sat down.

"Is that it?" she wondered. "Nothing else can be done?"

"You know better than anyone else in this place how the legal system works. I'm here…I'm here to stay," she confirmed.

Laura thought for a moment. "I'm sure Sully will keep fighting."

"I told him not to come here anymore," she said flatly.

"What, why?" she was aghast. "You can't stop seeing Sully…your little girl!"

Abby jumped off the bed and curled her fingers around the bars of her cell, looking into Laura's. "He didn't even bring her with him! Did I tell ya that? He left her at home with another woman!"

She was surprised at her outburst, even though they were becoming more frequent as of late.

"He… he probably thought it was best…so he could talk to you…alone." She tried to reason.

"I saw the look in his eyes, when he talked about her," she swallowed. "It was the same look he gave me once."

"I think you're looking too much into this, Abby. You're upset about the appeal and-"

"Shut up! Just shut up, Laura! I know what I saw! Don't try and tell me any different!"

**Colorado Springs.**

"Lay her down on the table," Michaela instructed.

She went to her cabinet and pulled out as many blankets as she could find. "We'll wrap her in these."

Not being able to see a thing, she went to her desk and pulled out her matches and quickly went around the room lighting the lanterns.

"Alright what next?" Sully looked to her.

Quickly, she went to Hannah's side and made sure she was tucked into the blankets. She checked her breathing and pulse.

"Her pulse seems to be strong. I need to stitch the cut on her forehead. It's small, so it should only take a few. Then we'll bring her by the fire to warm her more." Michaela decided her course of action.

Sully watched Michaela, as she skillfully picked out each of her instruments and laid them out on the table next to Hannah. She seemed so calm and collected, as she went into doctor mode. But he knew…he knew.

He moved out of Michaela's way and sat at Hannah's side.

Michaela noticed Sully's uneasiness. "Why don't you hold her hand?" She told him, as she made the first stitch.

Tentatively, he reached his hand under the blanket and found her little hand and held it in his own. He could feel her; he could touch her. His daughter was alive and with him in this very room. He didn't want to let go; he was so afraid, afraid she might slip away again and this time not come back. Silent tears made their way out of his eyes and reclaimed his cheeks once again.

What would he have done if he hadn't saved his daughter? How could he have gone living everyday knowing… feeling the incredible guilt?

He watched Michaela stitch the cut on her head and realized it wasn't in his hands anymore. He did what he could, it was Michaela's turn to save his daughter now. He had to trust her.

"That should do it." She held the needle up. "I made them as small as possible to reduce the appearance of scars." She lightly touched the area looking at her work.

"I'll…I'll start the fire." He looked to the stove, trying to divert his eyes. 'Why don't you go up and change."

Michaela looked down, and for the first time noticed her blouse was still hanging open. Her damp camisole hung tight to her chest. She was freezing…and it showed. Her cheeks immediately reddened, as she pulled it closed. "I'll be right down."

Walking up the steps, Michaela opened the door to her room and opened her truck. She scanned her blouses, not really caring which one she put on. She tore her damp shirt from her body and threw in on the bed, picking up a fresh cream color blouse.

She walked over to her vanity and looked in the mirror. She looked at the bruises and scrapes that marked her flesh. And she lightly touched them. Moving her fingers, she let out a soft sob. She never even asked Sully what became of the man that attacked her. She wanted to know…yet she didn't. She wanted to make sure he was behind bars, so he could never hurt her again.

Her mind began to wonder what would have happened if the man indeed had raped her. What would she think of herself; what would others think? What would Sully think?

Her mind flashed back to the wagon ride home and how Sully placed his arm around her, pulling her into his body. New feelings started to creep into her heart the moment he had touched her, and she didn't know what they meant. She didn't know what to make of them. She didn't want too. It was wrong.

Love, she thought to herself. How could love be wrong? But is that what she truly felt. Was she falling in love with Sully? No.

"No!" she said aloud. "I can't, I can't. It isn't right….it's isn't right," she cried, hitting the top of her vanity with her fist.

"MICHAELA!" An urgent yell came from below.

Quickly, she buttoned her blouse and ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" She looked and saw Sully holding Hannah in his arms next to the fire.

"Hannah, she's shiverin'…hard." He looked to her, tears in his eyes.

Michaela kneeled down to the little girl and felt her forehead. "It's alright Sully. It means her body's starting to warm up. It's a good sign."

"Thank God," he sighed.

Michaela went and grabbed a cup from her cabinet and filled it with water from the pitcher.

"Try and get her to drink some of this." She held the cup out to him.

"What is it?" he asked

"Sugar water. She needs to stay hydrated, and this will warm her," she told him.

Sully held the cup to her lips. "Come on darlin'…drink for papa."

Michaela watched, as the child swallowed a drop of the liquid. "That's a good girl." She touched her cheek.

Sully set the cup down on the floor. "What do we do now?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Wait."

**Kansas State** **Penitentiary**

It was an hour before Laura tried to talk to Abigail again. "I think you made the right decision."

Abigail pursed her lips together. "What's that?" She laid on her bed, looking at the dark ceiling.

"By telling Sully not to come anymore. It's better that way." She knew.

"That's what I thought too."

Biting her bottom lip, Abby's thoughts turned to the woman that watched her child. Dr. Mike, Sully called her. Dr. Mike, Dr. Mike. What kind of name was that? Anger started brewing in her body ,as she thought of her. What was she like? Did Sully spend a lot of time with her? Did they go out to dinner? Do special things?

Disgust soon filled her, at the thought of her husband possibly loving this woman.

"Laura?"

"Ummm…."

"I need a favor," she asked.

"What?"

Abigail hesitated. "I need to know how you get your things."

Laura knew what she was talking about. And without hesitation, she lifted up her mattress and grabbed out a pencil and paper.

"Write what you want on this, and hand it to Billy in the morning when he brings your breakfast."

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela awoke to a strange feeling touching her face. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Hannah lightly tickling her chin.

"Doctah Mahhhh…" she giggled.

"Hannah!" she struggled to get up. She looked down and realized she was cocooned in Sully's arms. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying vainly to remember what happened. She looked outside and saw it was still dark. She looked to the clock by the door and saw it was three-thirty.

She and Sully must have fallen asleep.

"Papa en Doctah Mah sweeping!" she whispered, putting her finger up to her mouth.

"Sully wake up!" She poked his side.

"Huh, what?" He jerked upward.

"Hannah, she's awake!"

He looked down and saw his daughter sitting up in his lap smiling. "Hannah!" He threw his arms around her.

"Papa!" she giggled, loving the attention he was paying to her.

"Oh, Hannah!" His emotions escalated to dizzying heights. "Hannah." He kept repeating her name as if it would be his last.

He held tightly onto his little girl. Tears filled his eyes once again, as the tremendous weight started to lift off his shoulders.

His heart burst with emotion, as he turned to Michaela, and before he fully understood what he was doing and the consequences that went along with it, he cupped her face in his hands…and kissed her. He kissed her…fully… emotionally…passionately.

Michaela was taken so off guard that she didn't even have time to process what was happening. She leaned into him subconsciously and let the kiss take her to new worlds…worlds that she never knew existed until that very second. Time stood still, people stood still, animals stood still. The only thing that was moving so fiercely in unison were the hearts of these two soul mates.

Never in her life had Michaela kissed or been kissed like she was at that very moment. She didn't even know if she was breathing. All she could feel was the tingling sensation that was running from her lips down to her toes. She could feel Sully's lips dancing with her own, as she opened her mouth to him. God, was she doing it right? Was this how it was suppose to be? A guttural moan escaped from her throat, as she wrapped her arms around Sully's back, drawing him in closer…nearer…tighter.

Her head was telling her it was so wrong, but her heart was contradicting it. Regaining her senses of what she was doing, Michaela placed her hand on Sully's chest, drawing his lips away from her own. He looked to her eyes and then to her slightly parted, swollen lips. And once again, he lowered his lips to hers.

But they never made contact. Michaela touched his lips with her fingertips. "We can't" she whispered. "This isn't right."

Realizing what he'd done, he suddenly felt ashamed. "I'm-"

"I feel things for you, Sully," she came out with it.

Sully's eyes traveled up her body and landed in her watery eye's. What did she just say?

"And its wrong Sully…it's so…wrong." Her eyes closed, and her lips pursed shut to keep from crying.

God, what had he done?

"Papa?" Hannah tapped his shoulder. 'We pway?"

"No, Hannah, we can't play right now." He touched her blonde curls.

Regaining her wits, Michaela brushed back a stray lock of her hair and moved to create a distance from Sully. "I want to keep her under observation. Sometimes, for unknown reasons, patients that suffer from hypothermia relapse, especially elderly and children."

"You hear that Hannah? No playing. Let's try and get some sleep." He knew that would be utterly impossible for himself after what just happened.

"No, play!" she cried.

"Hannah." He tired to embrace her, just wanting to hold her.

"No!" She jumped into Michaela's arms. "Doctah Mah…" she cried.

Trying to fight back her own tears, she gave Sully a pleading look of understanding.

"Come here." She held Hannah in her arms, wrapping them both in a blanket. "Calm down. We're both going to go to sleep. "

"No… " she wailed.

"Hush," Michaela soothed.

Sully watched, as she tried to calm his daughter.

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise," _she began to sing to her.

"_Sleep, pretty baby. Do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby." _

Sully watched, as Hannah ceased her crying and watched Michaela, intensively tracing the outline of her lips. Lips he had touched only moments before.

"_Cares you know not. Therefore sleep. While over you a watch I'll keep."_

Michaela smiled down at the helpless child, masking her own flooding emotions in her heart. She didn't dare look at Sully.

"_Sleep, pretty darling. Do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby." _

**Carson City**

**Nevada**

"So where ya headed to?"

"I bought me a little ranch in Colorado Springs. I'm leavin' tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**March 1st 1865 **

Sully sat on his bed folding clothes for his visit to Kansas to see Abby. As hard as it was for him, he didn't go and see her last month. Her rebuke stung him, and he wanted to give her time before he went back and saw her with Hannah. He thought if she had enough time, she would forget about telling him to never come back. He couldn't do that.

He had been fighting his feelings for the past month. Everyday since the night in the clinic, when his daughter almost died and he kissed Michaela, it replayed in his mind over and over, keeping his mind running as if he were in a marathon. It kept him up and nights and filled his thoughts in the daylight hours.

For two days, he and Hannah stayed at the clinic so Michaela could observe her and make sure she wouldn't relapse from her exposure. It was the longest forty-eight hours of his life. He and Michaela barely said two words to each other the entire time. He was deliberately avoiding her. He had never felt so ashamed of himself in his entire life. For one moment in his life, he let his emotions take over. And now he was paying for it.

"_I feel things for you, Sully…."_

Why had he let things get so out of hand? He should've seen it coming. He shouldn't have spent so much time with her. He shouldn't have taken her to the reservation. That was his world… his retreat from life, and he shared it with someone else. For some unknown reason, it just felt so natural to him, like he should feel that way. And that's what frightened him. Because he never felt that way with Abby. Sure he loved her, he loved her very much. But being with Michaela was different. It felt different. It felt as though he had loved her his entire life, and they were just starting out, just beginning, but the love was always there.

"Love." Is that what he felt?

No, it couldn't be. He loved his wife. He couldn't love two people at once. That's not how it was supposed to be. He promised himself to Abby; made vows to her, and he wasn't going to break them.

"Love." He repeated to himself. Such a strange word. He always thought he knew what it meant. The love for his mother…his daughter…his wife. Perhaps that was his problem. He loved his wife, but he wasn't _in love_ with her. He wasn't being fair; he wasn't being fair to himself, to Michaela….to Abigail. Both of them deserved so much more than he could give him.

As much as he tried to deny it he knew….he knew he had feelings for her. And like Michaela told him: It was wrong….so wrong. And every time he thought back to the last time he saw Abigail, it made him sick. Because she knew…she knew too. It was even before he kissed Michaela. Abigail looked into him and pulled it out. He thought he masked it, locked it away and threw out the key.

God, what must she be thinking? He had to prove to her that he stilled loved her, because he did. He wasn't going to have her think of him as one of those men who frequent the Saloon and took to bed with some woman while his wife was away. He just wasn't going to see Michaela anymore. If that's what it took, he would do it. If it took moving away…he would do it.

"Papa?" Hannah's voice broke his thoughts.

"What is it, honey?"

"We go?" she asked.

"We're goin' soon. I just have to pack all our clothes, and then we'll go see mama." He tried to smile.

"Mama…" she said, more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, we're gonna see mama."

Hannah seemed to stare at her father like she had no idea who he was talking about. She looked as though she was trapped in some fog and was searching her way out.

"You remember mama, Hannah?" he questioned.

"Elefant!" she threw the animal onto his lap, laughing and not paying attention to what her father was saying.

Sadly, he looked down at his daughter. Had she forgotten about her ma? If she did, he had no one to blame but himself.

"Papa, Doctah Mah?" she looked up to him with pleading eyes.

Pretending that he didn't hear her, he scooped his daughter up in his arms and plopped her down on the bed. "Wanna help me pack?"

……………………………………..

He walked through town, a trail of blood dripping behind him. His eyes scanned the buildings one by one, looking for the medical clinic. He heard there was one in town, as he was passing through. He clutched his left hand that was swathed in crimson cloth.

He turned the corner and saw the mercantile, the barber shop, and then the Saloon. He turned to the right and the "ring for doctor" sign caught his eye. He jumped on the porch and banged on the door. "Doc!" he shouted. "Doc!"

Michaela was sitting at her desk updating a patient file, when a loud knock at the door startled her. Jumping from her seat she went to inspect.

Her eyes opened wide at the man before her that was clutching his hand. "What happened?" She took him by the shoulder and led him in.

"I…I cut my hand on my bucksaw," he gritted his teeth. "Where's the doc?" He scanned the room.

Michaela took his hand in her own and started to unravel the cloth. "I'm Doctor Michaela Quinn." She smiled.

"A lady doctor?" He was amazed. "Well don't that beat all?" He tore his eyes away from his hand for the first time and looked at her.

"This is going to need a few stitches, Mr…." She looked to him.

"Jackson Tate…you can call me Jackson. Everyone does."

Jackson watched, as Michaela set down the bloody cloth and turned to her cabinet, seemingly taking out bottles of disinfectant and instruments. He was instantly aroused by this woman. Her hair hung loosely in golden copper curls down her slender back and was scooped up a little in the front. And her face…utterly gorgeous. He couldn't help but smile.

Turning around, she saw Jackson staring at her. Holding the bottle of disinfectant in her hand, she clutched it tightly and looked into his eyes, feeling a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze. His eyes were so… so blue…they were eyes she'd seen before. They were eyes that looked into her own at one time and saw what was inside. They…they reminded her of Sully's eyes.

"Sully," she whispered to herself, saying his name out loud for the first time in weeks.

"Pardon me?" he asked, straining to hear the doctor speak.

"Nothing…I'm sorry." Her eyes turned sad at the thought of how long it had been since she'd seen Sully. Setting down the disinfectant, her eyes turned up in thought. This time she could honestly say they parted on uncertain terms. And it was her fault…her own fault for telling him how she felt. It wasn't right for her to feel the way she did for a married man. A married man with a child, no less. God, what was she thinking?

"I'm as clumsy as a clown with tools in my hands," Jackson laughed.

Michaela jetted out of her thoughts and turned her mind fully onto her patient. "How did this happen again?"

"I was working on my ranch just out of town here, and I was sawing some boards to make a corral for my horses, when the blade broke in two and cut my hand."

"You're lucky it didn't go any deeper." She turned it over. "This may sting a little."

"A little pain never hurt anyone." He laughed at his joke.

Michaela chucked, as she poured the alcohol onto the cloth. "Did you buy the old Jenkins Ranch off Sumter road?"

"Yes, I got it after… AHHHHHH! Holy mother!" Jackson jumped a good foot in the air.

Michaela jumped back immediately, startled by his outburst. "Are you okay?" Her eyes popped from her head, wanting to laugh but keeping it in for the sake of her patient.

"You trying to kill me or something!"

"Jackson…I'm sorry…I…" She became flustered, taking another step to distance them.

Waiting for the stinging to go down and the thin coating of water to leave his eyes, he watched the lady doctor looking around and feeling guilty. Seemingly not knowing what to do with the alcohol soak cloth she clutched in her hand.

"I'm fine," he gritted through his teeth. "Never could take no pain."

"I'm truly sorry. I could put you under if you'd like," she suggested.

"Under what?" he tried to joke with her. "The ground? I thought I was going to be put six feet under after that!"

Michaela became flustered. "No, I meant-"

"No, no I'm fine." He felt stupid for acting like such a baby.

"I'm going to need to clean it a little more before I can stitch it." She grabbed the cloth.

He swallowed hard and held out his hand.

Taking his hand in hers, she carefully placed the cloth over his cut and gently rubbed the dirt and blood away.

Much to his surprise it didn't hurt as much. The pain was tolerable. Trying not to be obvious as he was the last time he tried to steal glances of her. He didn't know what it was about her that was so striking. Perhaps it was the way she smelled or the way her body moved. He couldn't be sure.

"How does that feel?" She looked to him.

"Just fine." He smiled.

"Mr. Jenkins' Ranch was awfully large. Is it just you working on it?" She tried to keep his mind off of his hand.

"I owned a ranch over in Nevada, and I started a lumber business. Tate's Lumber Mill."

"That's quite an accomplishment." She was amazed.

"I bought some excess land beyond my estate. I'm hoping to start a sister business here."

"That sounds like a good idea." She set down the cloth. "You're going to need about 10 stitches."

"Ten…umm…" He thought to himself. "I guess that makes eighty-two."

"Excuse me?" her eyes narrowed.

"With this ten, I'll have eighty-two stitches on me!" He was proud.

"Eighty-two!" She was flabbergasted. "How on earth did you acquire eighty-two stitches?"

"Like I said…I'm a little clumsy." He shrugged.

Michaela picked up the needle and was about to make the first stitch into Jackson's hand, when he stopped her.

"Umm...you sure you know what you're doing with that?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

He exhaled. "Alright. You better."

He watched her delicate smooth hands began to stitch his rough, blemished worker's hand with expertise. And he thought back to the day of the fire. The fire that changed his life. "The brunt of my stitches came when I fell from the loft in my barn during a fire."

"A fire!" she was horrified. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Yeah." He didn't want to divulge. "That's how I got the scarring on my hands." He lifted his right hand for her to see.

"Oh, Jackson!" She set his left hand down to look at his right. A jagged scar started from the back of his hand, cutting between his index and middle finger down through his palm. The right side of his palm looked as though it went through the new branch of surgery. She carefully traced the line down his hand.

"Did you have-"

"Plastics…yes. My father wired the best physician he could find to work on my hands. I…I was afraid I was going to lose them for awhile. I don't know what I would have done."

Michaela could only imagine what it would feel like to lose her hands. She certainly would never have become a doctor. They were everything to her. At times, she felt as though her hands were her eyes, seeing their way through a surgery.

"Well it looks as though he did a fine job." She smiled.

Jackson watched the way she held his hand. She was soft and gentle, as she traced his scar with feather-light touches. He loved the way the right side of her mouth turned up in a grin, when she smiled.

"I owe that doc my life. I was just starting up my mill then. I didn't think I'd ever get that thing rebuilt. I have some good men out there. And I'm hoping they'll want to move out here and get me started on this one."

Finishing up the stitching on his left hand, Michaela also noticed similar scarring, but not as pronounced. She didn't say anything.

"Colorado Springs could use a good lumber mill. I know quite a few men that would love it. I always hear of them complaining about ordering lumber for their new houses, and it not getting here on time, or having to pay outrageous shipping charges. You'd be doing something wonderful for the entire town, Jackson."

"Glad to here you say that, Doc." He smiled at her. "So where are you from? I detect a New England accent in there."

"I'm from Boston," she told him.

"Boston! Get out of here. That's where I was born!"

Tying up the end of the stitch, Michaela looked up to Jackson with widened eyes. "Really?"

"Yep. My father was a doctor, and he moved his practice out to San Francisco when I was six."

"My father was a doctor too." She smiled.

"And, I bet he's the reason you're one today." He ventured.

"Actually he is. I've wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember. And it's my father who made that dream come true."

"I'm sure it was more than your father that did that. You're the one who had to endure medical school."

"That's true!" she chuckled.

"Let's see…we were both born in Boston, our fathers were both doctors, and we both moved out west. That's something!" He was amazed.

"When I think about it, that is rather astounding," she made note.

Grabbing the bandages from the table, Michaela began to wrap Jackson's hand. He was a rather handsome man. He had dark brown hair that was almost black. He was a little rugged but clean-cut. She could tell under his jagged cowboy exterior, he was rather sophisticated. And she couldn't help but be impressed by his accomplishments.

The more she thought about Jackson, the more it reminded her of Sully…the more she wanted to see him; talk to him. She knew they could never be more than just friends. But, she would rather be his friend than nothing at all.

"Well, Jackson, I believe you're all set." She cut the edge of the bandage and tied it up.

Looking at his hand, he wiggled it around. "You're not half bad!" he laughed.

"Thank…you." she didn't know what to make of his comment, but she felt he was being sincere.

Lowering his hand into his coat, he pulled out two dollars. "Here."

"Jackson, that's too much!" she exclaimed.

"I know what the going rate is in Boston." He put his coat on.

"But, were not in Boston." She handed him the money.

"Lucky for us." He opened the door.

Defeated, Michaela walked to the entrance. "Come back in two weeks, so I can take the stitches out."

Jackson turned around. "Oh, that should be fun."

Michaela laughed. "Goodbye, Jackson."

"Bye, Doc."

Jackson started to walk down the street, whistling and kicking the dirt; laughing at how foolish he acted. He was sweet on the lady doc, and he knew it.

………………………………

"Hannah, don't put your hands in that trough. The water's dirty," Sully scolded his daughter.

"Watah, watah!" Hannah splashed.

Sitting on the bench in front of the telegraph office, Sully watched his daughter place her hands in the horses' watering trough. Trying to keep a low profile while waiting for the stage, Sully got up and tried to grab his daughter.

"NOOO!" she giggled, running onto the porch of Michaela's clinic.

Noticing the familiar surrounding, Hannah began to pound on the door. "DOCTAH MAHHH!" she screamed in fits of laughter. "DOCTOR MAHHHHH!"

"Hannah, no!" He tried to run after her. "Not there!"

Seeing her father run after her made Hannah more excited and anxious. And she started to kick her feet up and down in amusement. "DOCTOR MAHHHH!"

The clinic door immediately opened, and Hannah jumped into Michaela's arms. "Doctah Mah!"

"Whoa!" Michaela almost fell backward. "Hannah?"

"Hannah!" Sully jumped on the clinic porch just in time to watch Hannah leap into Michaela's arms.

Turning her head sharply by the sound of his voice, their eyes met simultaneously. A sticky silence filled the air with them both not knowing what to say to one another.

Hannah played with Michaela's loose curls. "Hi!" she giggled.

Moving her eyes from Sully to the little girl in her arms, she smiled. "Hello you! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Whyel!" Hannah shook her head.

Sully reached for his daughter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb ya."

"You didn't." She looked down. "I haven't seen either of you for while." She knew the reason, but she hoped Sully would tell her different.

"Yeah, Hannah and I have been busy. Haven't been in town much," he lied, looking off into the street.

"I've been quite busy myself. Seems like everyone's coming down with some sort of catarrh," she quibbled.

"There was an outbreak at the reservation not too long ago," he told her.

Michaela searched his eyes. "Are they alright? Is there anything I can do?" she hoped.

"They're fine now." He looked away again, remembering when he took her to the reservation a couple months ago. He promised her that he would take her back some day. He felt bad about that, because he knew she honestly liked it there.

Michaela stood in the doorway watching Sully looking out into the street.

"Is there something you're waiting for?" she asked.

"The stage." He didn't look at her. "I'm going to see Abby."

"Oh…did you want me to watch Hannah?" she wondered.

"No, Hannah needs to see her ma," he said a bit harsher than he meant to.

With each word they said to one another, Michaela's heart sunk deeper into her chest. They were skirting about one another and just saying empty words to fill in the silence. It was awkward times like these, when Michaela didn't know what to say or to feel. Because, on one hand, she felt awful for kissing a married man, but wasn't he the one that kissed her? She couldn't even remember anymore.

"Yes, you're right." She bit down on her lip. "I hope you have a nice visit."

Michaela felt as though she might throw up. She just felt awful. Here was a man that was supposed to be her friend. A friend that was in need of a friend. He confided in her about his own personal life. She even tried to help with the appeal. And now because of a kiss, it was all wrong.

In a way, she didn't want to feel bad though, because it was Sully that kissed her first. But she knew him; she could tell by the way he was acting that it bothered him too, and hat he knew it was wrong too, but didn't want to say anything out of embarrassment.

Michaela knew that Sully loved his wife. He proved it by not giving up hope that he would get her out of jail one day; by going and visiting her every month. Perhaps it wasn't any of their faults. They were just so caught up in the moment. Hannah almost died; she could see where a rush of emotion could come from that. That kiss probably didn't mean a thing to him. And she wasn't going to make it a thing to her. All it was a kiss. A simple kiss. A kiss of gratitude and a kiss of thanks. Nothing more.

Hearing the sound of approaching horses, Michaela closed her clinic door and walked onto the porch. "I'm waiting for some medicine to arrive on the stage today." She was happy.

Sully watched her, as she made her way toward the oncoming stage. He hurt her feeling, and he knew it. Why was he being like this to her? It was his fault.

Jake Slicker jumped on top of the stage and started handing out packages. "Loren, here's those fancy cigars ya ordered" He threw them down. "All that paper ya ordered is up here too."

"Dr. Mike, I got some medicine here for ya too," he yelled.

Michaela walked up to the stage, trying to grab the package Jake was dangling over the edge. It was a large package, and she couldn't reach it. Suddenly, she saw two arms reach over her and grab the package.

"Here."

Michaela turned around, already knowing who it was. "Thank you, Sully." She tried to smile.

He just nodded and threw his luggage on top of the stage.

"Would someone please help me down from this death contraption of a stage?" a woman's voice rang from inside the coach.

Michaela's eyes widened and gripped her package tightly, as she turned around.

"Mother?"

This perked Sully's interest, and he also turned.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Mother, I didn't expect you-"

"To come out to the barren wilderness?" She cut her off.

"Well…yes," she told her, her breath catching in her throat.

"Well someone had to make sure you weren't scalped to death by savages." She began to sit up.

Michaela closed her eyes for a split second, hoping that Sully didn't hear.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth agape. It's not very becoming. And for goodness sakes, help me down!"

"Here, Ma'am." Sully held out his hand.

Elizabeth gave him a quick once over. Taking in his rugged appearance ,she didn't know what to make of him. She tentatively took a hold of his hand and stepped out of the stage. Her eyes scanned the town, as she tried to gather her bearings.

"Thank-you." She slipped her hand from his.

Michaela stepped forward to embrace her mother. "I...I've missed you," she said searching for the right words.

"Well, I see you're still in one piece," she retorted.

"Mother I'm fine…and perfectly healthy." She tried to smile.

Elizabeth looked her daughter up and down. "Well, you certainly have gotten thinner." She turned up her nose.

Trying to remain unnoticed, Sully grabbed Hannah by the hand and walked up to the stage.

"Bah, Doctah Mah!" Hannah tired to wave.

Michaela turned from her mother and lowered herself down to Hannah's eye level. "Bye, sweetheart. You be good okay?"

"I good." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Michaela and giving her a wet kiss on the cheek. "I good!"

Michaela picked her up and hugged her back. Then, she placed her inside of the stage.

She took a deep breath and turned around to face Sully. She leaned her shoulder on the side of the stage. "Good bye, Sully."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he jumped on the stage and closed the door. "Bye, Dr. Mike."

"All set back there?" the driver yelled.

"Yep." Sully banged on the side of the door.

With a click of the reigns, they were off.

Elizabeth stood next to Michaela, watching what was transpiring between her daughter and this little girl and a somewhat strange outdoorsman. There was something strange about the way they looked at one another; some unspoken understanding.

"Michaela, who was that?" her mother inquired.

"Sully…" Michaela watched the stage coach travel to the edge of town.

"A what?"

"Sully." Michaela turned to her mother. "He's a friend."

Watching her daughter's whole demeanor change, she decided to drop it. "So, where's your house?" Elizabeth looked around the rustic town.

"I live right here above the clinic," Michaela motioned with her hand.

"Right here…in the middle of town." She placed her hands on her hips. "Across the street from a…a saloon!" She was aghast.

"I'm perfectly safe mother," she assured.

"Well, let's get inside, before I catch my death a cold." Elizabeth walked past her and into the clinic.

Exhaling, Michaela picked up her mothers things and walked back to the clinic.

**Kansas State Penitentiary **

Abigail looked at its translucent blue color, shimmering in the pale moonlight. And it cast an eerie glow from the inside, almost looking like a beacon of light. She had kept it under her mattress for the past week, since Billy the guard and brought it to her.

She has come so close to using it the other night. She didn't know what it was, but something stopped her. Something that wanted to give it a second chance. She didn't know if it was possible. Not after what she said. She didn't know if it would ever be possible.

She held it in the palm of her hand. "Not yet…not till I know for sure." She closed her eyes clutching it tightly to her chest. She took one last look at it and shoved it back under her mattress and went to sleep.

Laura watched, as Abby placed the mysterious item back underneath her mattress. Something wasn't right about her anymore. She had become too detached from the world. She would barely talk anymore, and when she did, it was only one word answers.

Something inside her told her there was much more to Abigail Sully and meets the eye. At first, she thought that perhaps she was acting the way she was because of her husband. But now she wasn't so sure. There was something else going on in that little head of hers, and she was going to find out.

**Colorado Springs**

**Summer 1871**

"Rose Katherine and McKenna Elizabeth, get up to your room now!"

The sisters heard the panic in their mother's voice. They looked at one another and scurried up the steps.

"Lock the door!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**March 3rd 1865**

"I said, just go out there and talk with them!" Laura stood up to Abby, narrowing her eyes through the bars.

"I told him not to come back here; that I didn't want to see him anymore." Abigail ran her hands through her unkempt hair. "Why didn't he listen?"

"Because, he's your husband, and he wants to see you," she told her.

"I said I don't want to see him!" Abigail yelled.

Laura walked closer to Abby's cell. "You should at least tell him why you don't want to see him. Then tell him goodbye…say goodbye to your little girl. You at least owe them that."

"I'm not going to stand here while you choose what you do." Mitchell stood in front of her. "I could care less if you go see that savage and that brat of yours."

Abigail shot John and icy glare. "Fine, but I'm just saying goodbye," she mumbled.

"You might as well," John smiled.

Abigail's lips pursed in disgust. Thinking back to a few nights before, when John told her the news. It came as a bit of a shock.

"Let's just get this over with," she said walking to the entrance of her cell.

John grabbed Abby tightly around the arm and led her out of her cell toward the meeting room. "You better not try anything stupid or back talk to me this time. We don't want a repeat performance of last month now do we?"

Abigail remained silent and just kept her eyes fixed on the door that was coming closer to take her to meet her family. The door that used to be a comfort to her, because she knew what was on the other side was now a sickening reminder of the past.

She walked through the men's ward and made her way down the hall. Her hair was in her face obstructing her view, but she didn't care; she just kept on walking.

John opened the door and pushed her into the room." Thirty minutes," he told her and slammed the door shut.

Abigail looked in the empty room and saw Sully and Hannah sitting at a table in the back next to the window. And, she slowly walked toward them.

Her eyes caught those of Sully's, and he slowly rose from his chair and placed Hannah on the ground.

He watched her move very slowly toward him. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked deathly thin. Her eyes no longer held sparkle but an unknown darkness. He tentatively met her in the middle of the room and wrapped her in a soft embrace.

Abby kept her arms at her sides and didn't move. She stared straight ahead and didn't say a word.

Sully immediately became aware of her despondence and pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Abby?"

"I thought I told you not to come back."

Sully looked at her, at loss for words. He didn't expect her to still be upset. He looked from his wife back to his daughter.

"There's someone here that wants to see you." Sully took her hand and led her to the table, hoping Hannah would soften her.

"Hannah look who it is." Sully smiled picking up his daughter. "Mama."

Hannah tucked her head into Sully's neck shying away from the strange woman.

Abigail looked at them both and then sat down at the table.

Hannah hugged her elephant close to her body, as she sat on her father's lap.

"Say what you wanna say so I can leave," Abby told him bitterly.

"Why are you acting like this? Aren't ya happy t' see us?" he asked.

Abby thought for a moment. She looked at her husband and little girl. All she wanted to do was hug her. But she couldn't, she had to be strong. She had to distance herself. They weren't going to be her family anymore. She learned that from the other girls in her ward. Once you were in jail, family didn't exist.

"The only reason I'm here is to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" he questioned. "Abby I told you I'm not giving up!"

"There's nothing to fight anymore. I'm leaving."

"What?" he was confused.

"There moving me to Montana, Sully."

"Montana!" He was aghast.

"Well, it looks like you finally got me where you want me, Sully." She looked him dead in the eye.

Hannah looked at her father and then again at the woman who was sitting in front of her. She remembered her voice and seeing her before but couldn't quite remember who she was.

"Papa who dat?" Hannah pointed to Abby.

Hannah's question stung both of her parents. "Do you even tell her about me?" she questioned.

"Of-"

"Course _not_." She finished his answer. "Why would you want to tell our daughter about her mother? She's in jail after all," she added sarcastically.

Sully's jaw set. "I tell her about ya."

"Apparently…" she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure you'll find her another mother." She leaned back in her chair.

"Abby…"

"Don't Abby me, Sully! I know you're in love with her! Your precious Dr. Mike!"

"You don't know what you're ta-"

She cut him off, "I saw it in your eyes Sully."

"Dr. Mah?" Hannah's eyes lit up. "Dr. Mah give!" Hannah put her elephant on the table. "Elefant!" she smiled.

Abby looked at the animal in disgust.

"I don't love her Abby!" He tired to get through to her…to himself.

This declaration just infuriated her more. "Yes you do! You love, her because she's there and I'm here! She's strong, and I'm weak!" Abby's hair flung into her eyes, but that didn't stop her. "But I'll tell you something, Byron Sully. I'm not weak anymore! I can take care of myself, and I don't need you. I don't need you…. and I don't need her."

"Abby you don't mean-"

"Yes I do!" she was adamant, rising up from her chair.

In one last desperate move, Sully rose and pulled Abby into his arms and kissed her. He tried to make her feel his love. Tired to make her forget what she was saying and to come back to him. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but he knew what he didn't feel. The kiss was empty…meaningless…frugal. And it stung.

Abby was the first to pull back. Darkness was still in her eyes, and she looked down at her giggling daughter.

"Papa kiss Doctah Mah!" She continued to giggle into her hands.

Abigail's face remained cold as stone, and she walked to the door.

"ABBY WAIT!" he called to her. "It wasn't like that, Hannah was sick! ABBY!"

Abby didn't even look back; she opened the door and waited for Mitchell to take her back to her cell.

He gave a look to his daughter and sat back down placing his head in his hands. A silent tear ran down his face…landing in the center of a solid gold band.

**Colorado Springs **

**May 12th 1866**

"Is he good to you?" His eyes welled with unknown angst.

"Yes," she mumbled, uncertainly creeping back into her heart like it did a year before.

"You only deserve the best Dr. Mike."

**March 3rd 1865 **

"Gallister…Gilbert…Grayson…Griffith!" Michaela placed the file back in the correct spot in the cabinet. She was trying to keep herself busy, while her mother finished getting ready upstairs. They had planned on going to Grace's for lunch, and her mother insisted on changing her attire.

Michaela was impressed on how fast her patient files were growing. Everyday, new people would show up at her door. Word had spread through the territory about the woman doctor, and she knew that half of the people that came to her were probably just there to gawk. But none-the-less, they came to her with their illness.

A rapid knock at the door prodded her from her thoughts. "Come in," she beckoned.

"Hey doc!" Jackson walked in, taking off his hat.

"Jackson." Michaela was surprised to see him. "Is your hand bothering you?"

"Ah, no ma'am." He fondled with the rim of his hat.

"Are you sick?" she wondered, stepping closer to him.

"No." Jackson tried to see Michaela's hand. "I was just wondering something."

"Yes?" She brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

He continued to watch her hand, as it left her face and traveled to her side.

"Jackson is there something wrong with your eyes?" She saw them circling.

"No!" he jumped in embarrassment.

"Is there something you need help with?" She was becoming confused.

His heart started beating a mile a minute, and his palms began to sweat. He needed to know before he asked her.

"Jackson…" she probed.

It was now or never. Jackson slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. And without paying much attention he _accidentally_ let it drop to the floor.

"Whoops!" His eyes grew wide. "Clumsy me!"

Michaela noticed Jackson drop his watch and bent down to pick it up. "Are you sure you're alright?" She handed it to him.

He looked at her left hand and saw it ringless.

"Yes!" He smiled to himself.

"_Alright_…" Her brow furled.

"I…I was just wondering if you would like to ah...join me for lunch?" He flashed her a smile.

Michaela was a little taken aback by his offer. "Jackson I'm sorry, but my mother and I were just about to leave. We're having lunch at Grace's."

She noticed his down-sloped eyes and then hunched shoulders. "But, you could join us if you'd like." She smiled.

Jackson shook his head. "Naw, that's alright. You have lunch with your mother."

Elizabeth bounded down the steps and entered the main room of the clinic, surprised to find her daughter talking with a man…a rather groomed, handsome man at that. That was something that seemed to be lacking in Colorado Springs.

"Mother," Michaela smiled, "I'd like you to meet one of my patients, Jackson Tate."

"Ma'am." He held out his hand.

"Jackson is originally from Boston. His father had a practice there. Isn't that amazing?"

"Tate." Elizabeth thought. "Your mother wouldn't be Lillian Tate would she?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she is. Did you know her?" he wondered.

Elizabeth's smiled widened. "We went to grammar school together, and we stayed the best of friends up until she left. We would often work on charities together in the hospital."

"Well isn't that something!" Jackson laughed.

"I remember your father as well…Dr. Edward Tate." She nodded and turned to her daughter. "He worked on a few cases with your father, Michaela."

"Well, it seems as though Jackson is making quite a name for himself as well. He opened up his own lumber business in San Francisco."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth was impressed.

"Yes, Ma'am, and I'm hoping to open another one here in Colorado Springs. Your daughter here thinks it would be a good idea."

"Well, I do have to agree with my daughter, this town could use some business, or _something…_" She looked through the window.

Becoming uncomfortable, Michaela smiled to her mother. "Are you ready for lunch?"

Elizabeth looked between her daughter and Jackson. "Why don't you two go on ahead? I'm feeling rather tired. I think I'll go back up and lie down."

"Are you feeling alright?" Michaela touched her mother's head.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Go on. Have fun," she smiled.

Michaela looked suspiciously at her mother. "Alright. I'll bring you back something for when you wake."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Doctor Quinn." Jackson handed her his arm.

"Looks like," she smiled, linking her arm through his.

**Kansas Train Station**

Sully sat in his compartment with a sleeping Hannah in his arms. He knew he couldn't be mad at his daughter. It wasn't her fault that she blurted out what she did. It was just one of those things that were unpredictable and very much unexpected. It was his fault anyways. When he kissed Michaela, it was so spontaneous, and he didn't even think of his daughter's watchful eyes and sharp memory.

The kiss…did it even mean anything? He was so scared that Hannah was going to die that night. And somehow, by some miracle, she saved his daughter. Perhaps that's why he kissed her. It was a kiss of thanks, a kiss of gratitude and nothing more. But was there any way he could get Abigail to see that…anyway at all to get _himself_ to see that?

God, what was he going to do? It would be even harder now to go see her. He was lucky Kansas's jail was right on the border and it was only a day's train ride once they got to Denver. But now, with her being moved to Montana it only made things worse. He didn't even know if she would come down to see him once he got there. She probably wouldn't, he thought. She had just changed so much in the past four years and even more in the past two. He had suspected it being the jail that made her so sour and desolate. And now, with her realizing that he had deceived her with his heart made her fall even more.

Sully looked out the window, as the train started to move down the track. He again had decided to leave Kansas and soon as possible. It just drained him to have to stay any longer than he needed too. When Abby was first sent to Kansas, he would stay weeks on end, spending any time he could with her. But with him not working, the expenses soon caught up with him, and he couldn't afford to stay. And he couldn't leave his daughter in the care of others any longer. He had to find work around town, so he could pay the lawyer he hired.

"A lot of good he did." Sully's jaw tightened.

He barely even heard from his lawyer. Everything was done through telegram, and he always told him the same thing. "Thing are looking up. I believe we may have a lead. Will contact soon."

Hannah shifted in Sully's arms, letting out a sigh as she returned back into slumber. Sully lightly touched the faint scar that was still visible in the corner of her forehead. And. it reminded him again of the night he almost lost his daughter.

His mind soon transferred to that of Loren. He would have to be told. He pretended that he didn't care. But he knew deep down that he still loved his daughter very much. That's what everyone told him. That was why he would never go see his daughter…because he couldn't stand to see her in that place. And he blamed him for it. It was his fault that Abby was in jail, and he didn't try hard enough to get her out. _If only he knew…it only he knew_.

Sully again looked down at Hannah, and guilt swept over him anew. She needed a mother…another woman to teach her things that he couldn't. Abby was supposed to be here and not rotting away in that stupid jail. Perhaps that's what drew him to Michaela. She was so good with Hannah, and Hannah seemed to take to her so. It was a friendship based on things that mattered to him. And he wasn't going to let it become anything more.

"I just won't see her anymore," he said to himself.

If I don't see her, I won't think of her. And if I don't think of her, I won't feel anything that I shouldn't. _I'm still married to Abigail, and I still love her very much_. He hugged his daughter tighter. He was going to do everything in his power to get his wife back and make her realize what she meant to him. He was going to push Michaela out of his life, because he didn't need her. And she most definitely didn't need him. She deserved more than he could give her in a friendship.

He was sure that when she said she felt things for him that it was unjust. They barely knew one another. There was no way she could feel anything more than a friendship toward him. She knew that he was married. Did he lead her on? Did he make her believe that there could be more to them than a simple friendship? Perhaps she thought that he didn't want anything more to do with his wife now that she was in jail. No, she wouldn't think that. Not after everything he tired to do to get her out. Everything was just so confusing and complicated.

Watching the landscape go by, he knew that each puff of the engine was taking him farther away from his old life and bringing forth a new frightening beginning; a beginning that didn't entail his best friend.

**Kansas State Penitentiary **

After pacing for an hour in her cell, Abigail finally sat down on her cot. Her hands were clenching in rhythmic motions to relieve her stress. A million thoughts clouded her mind like a stormy day. Who was this disgusting woman that had captured her husband and daughter's heart? Did Sully even bother to tell her that he was married? He probably didn't. What self-respecting woman would go after a married man?

"_Dr. Mike… _that's who," she thought. If she could just get her hands on that woman, she knew she had it in her to kill her. That woman didn't deserve her husband and child. She didn't deserve to have anything.

_I could just kill her! _Abby punched her fist into her mattress.

"_Kill…" _Abby's entire being began to shake in delight.

She could see herself catching the woman off guard; terrorizing her. She could see herself pushing her off the edge of a cliff. She could see her fall to her death, screaming in agony and pain. She could see her holding her head under water, as she gasped for breath. She could see her trapped in a burning building, as she cried out in agony, as the flames engulfed her. She could see her plunging a knife into her heart; watching her bleed. Watching her bleed, as she felt herself bleed within.

Abigail grinned, as the images came into her mind. And she knew what she had to do.

She pulled the package from under her mattress, and looked at the shiny blue bottle and felt her release. She pulled the cork off and held the bottle to her lips.

"Good bye, Doctor Mike."

**Colorado Springs**

"She dragged me by the ear all the way from the school yard," Jackson chuckled.

"Oh, you poor little boy!" Michaela's cheeks flushed red. "Did she ever find out that it wasn't you that put the mouse in her drawer?

"No. Jimmy never confessed to it, so Miss Cummings thought it was me."

"That's awful!" She tried not to laugh.

"Oh no, it was alright, I got even with him."

Michaela shook her head. "I can only imagine."

My mom said I was quite the little stinker. Even when I was in first grade at Quincy.

Michaela's eyes grew. "You went to Boston Quincy Grammar School?"

"Yep, well just for a year." He then noticed her amazement. "You went there too, didn't you?"

"I can't believe it." She shook her head.

Jackson thought for a moment. "You said you have sister right?"

"Yes. I'm the youngest of five."

"You didn't happen to have a sister with fiery red hair, did you?"

"Marjorie?" Her brow furled.

"That's her! She made my life a living hell, she did!"

"Excuse me?" Michaela stiffened.

"Oh, sorry," he excused himself. "I mean, she liked to a torture me whenever she could. I know I was only six, but I can remember her clear as day."

"Well, that makes two of us, I guess. Marjorie teased me relentlessly."

"What could she ever find to tease you about?" he wondered.

"Oh heavens, anything and everything!" she laughed.

"Awe…come on, name one," he challenged.

"Well, she always told me I was far too serious, and I was going to grow up with a book literately attached to my hand."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh.

"And she would push me in the mud when, we would walk to church," she remembered. "She would tell my mother that I had my head in the clouds and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"She was a little devil, wasn't she!" He continued to laugh.

Michaela nodded. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope just me," he grinned. "My mother always said one Jackson Tate was enough."

"She was probably right!" Michaela grinned.

"Hey now!" Jackson watched her face light up with laughter.

"What, you're allowed to poke at my sister, but I can't laugh at you?" she mused.

"Okay, okay. I guess we're even." He held up his hands.

Michaela couldn't help but look at Jackson and smile. There was this charisma about him that was intriguing. He made her laugh…something she hadn't done in awhile, and it was refreshing.

"I'm glad you came to lunch with me today," Jackson told her.

"I am too," she smiled.

**March 10th 1865**

Sully stared blankly at the telegram. He had read it five times, trying to absorb the words that didn't make sense in his mind.

**Byron Sully-**

**We are sorry to inform you that your wife, one Abigail Sully has died. March 4th 1865. Cause unknown. Buried 3 days later. **

**- John P. Mitchell**

**Warden Kansas State Penitentiary **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**April 18th 1863**

**Colorado Springs**

Her stocking feet trampled through the thick brown mud as she ran, trying to escape from the sound of gunshots, screams and images that misted through her mind. The earth was cold beneath her feet. as it usually was in the first weeks of April. But, she didn't seem to notice; she just kept running. She was so frightened and didn't know if he was chasing her. She didn't know if he could see her. She didn't know if he would find her.

Branches whipped her in the face, as she ran further into the woods. The moon was clouded over, and it was obscurely dark. Nature seemed to be silent as she ran. The only things that could be heard were the snapping of twigs beneath her bare feet and the heavy panting emancipating from her lungs.

Her throat burned from the bitter wind, and every breath she took stung like tiny needles, pressing their way into the lining of her gullet. But she didn't stop to catch her breath; she just kept on running. She didn't even stop to think of what she left behind. Her abandoned child didn't even reach into the far corners of her mind. Nothing did.

As soon as the gun went off, she started to run. She didn't even see who she had shot. It wasn't the man she thought it was. That's what scared her. So she had to keep running; she couldn't let him find her. Who knows what he might do to her? She saw everything horrible known to man happen to herself in her dreams. Every night it was something different; some new inflicted horror brought on, but it always ended the same way…death.

Were her dreams chasing her? Were they trying to drag her down and swallow her up into Hell? Was that her punishment for being an awful person? She didn't know anymore; it was just so confusing, so she just kept on running…running as fast as her legs could take her.

**March 10th 1865**

"So if the weather holds, Maureen and Claudette should be home by the end of the month," Elizabeth told Michaela before taking a sip of tea.

"I'm glad they're enjoying themselves in Europe." Michaela sat and listened to her mother retell the tale of her sister's escapades through England for the past hour.

"Yes. It's too bad you didn't join them, Michaela."

"Mother, I've already explained to you. There was no possible way that I could have gone with them. My life is here now. I have a responsibility to this town. I just can't go frolicking off to Europe."

Elizabeth sat down her cup and turned her attention to her daughter. "Michaela how long do you plan on embellishing in this little town just to prove your point to me?"

"Point?"

"Yes, your point. Your point that you no longer need me in your life and you can just come and go as you wish."

Michaela sought her words carefully. "Mother," she grabbed her hand. "I will always need you in my life. You're my mother." She smiled. "But I'm a grown woman that can take care of herself. I have a life here now."

"You have a whole life waiting for you in Boston if you just let it."

Michaela got up from her chair and looked over the railing to the town below. "Don't you see I have life here, right now in Colorado?"

"Michaela, Colorado can't offer you the same things Boston can." She stood.

"Like what?" she questioned.

"A real life Michaela, with people and things that are familiar to you-"

"Perhaps I don't want familiar, Mother."

"Do, you oppose me all the time just in spite?" she asked.

"I…I just don't want the same things you do. My priorities are different now."

"Don't you want a home?" She gestured toward the clinic. "A family?"

"I've always wanted those things, Mother. That hasn't changed… It's just shifted." Her eyes wandered.

"You're not getting any younger out here in Colorado."

Michaela pursed her lips. "I know that."

Elizabeth could tell she'd struck a chord within her daughter. "Michaela, I just want you to be happy…that's all I've ever wanted for my daughters."

"But I am happy." She smiled.

"What about Mr. Tate?" Elizabeth changed the subject.

"Jackson? What about him?"

"He seems like a nice man, and he comes from a good family."

"Yes." She wondered where her mother was going with this.

"He seems rather taken with you."

"Mother, Jackson is my patient."

"He's taken you out to lunch." She smiled.

"Once," she pointed out.

Michaela looked back down to the busy street below and noticed Sully briskly walking with Hannah toward the mercantile.

"Sully's back!" she smiled.

Elizabeth watched her daughters eyes light up once again with the mention of this strange man.

"Is this Mr. Sully a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth continued to watch her daughter. She seemed so fixed on watching this man cross the street. Her mouth was turned up in an impish grin, and her tension seemed to ease.

"Michaela please don't tell me you…feel something for this man." Elizabeth braced herself. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other the day he got on the stage."

"Of course not…he's a friend. He's helped me in many ways since I've come here." She looked over to the saloon and thought back to the day she was almost violated. A flood of emotions washed over her, and she thanked God that Sully had gotten there in time.

Elizabeth eyed her daughter, not completely convinced. "Well good. I don't believe he's a suitable person to be-"

"Sully's a good man, Mother," she cut in.

"Michaela, the man thinks he's an Indian, for goodness sake. Look how he dresses!"

"The Indians mean a great deal to him; they've helped him through a very difficult time in his life," she explained.

"It seems like you know him better than you're letting on," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Sully's taken me out to the reservation. I've met the Cheyenne Medicine Man, Cloud Dancing, and-"

"Michaela, do you hear yourself? Going out to an _Indian_ reservation with a man you hardly know. What if something would have happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Mother. Sully would never let anything happen to me." A tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I have to go to the mercantile for a few supplies…so if you'll excuse me."

"I'll come with you." Elizabeth followed her back into the recovery room of the clinic.

**April 18th 1863**

"Ab, I'm home!" Sully entered the homestead early Sunday morning to be engulfed with the sounds of a wailing infant.

"Abby?" He moved through the house. "Abby?"

Setting down his knapsack on the table, he kneeled down to his daughter's cradle and picked her up.

"Shhh…its okay." He held her close. "Where's mama, huh?"

Hannah continued her screams, and her faced was flushed red. Sully sat her down on the bed and changed her soiled diaper. Her cries still did not abate. Becoming worried that something more was wrong with his daughter, he started to panic.

"Abby!" he shouted. "Where are ya?"

He opened the back door and didn't see her out in the garden or on the side on the house. "Where could she be?" he wondered.

Realizing that his daughter must be hungry, the urgency to find his wife grew. He looked over and found the barn door half way open. He briskly walked across the yard and yanked open the door. "Abby?"

He was about to walk in the barn, when he felt his foot collide with something. Looking down, his eyes narrowed on the crumpled heap.

"My God."

**March 10th 1865**

Michaela and Elizabeth walked into the mercantile and became immediately aware of the solemn faces of the Cooper children, Charlotte and Dorothy.

Michaela walked up to the women. "What's wrong?" she became alarmed.

Dorothy and Charlotte looked at one another. "Matthew, why don't you take your bother and sister over to Graces and get some pie, umm…" She peeked into her bag pulling out some money and handing it to Matthew.

"Sure. Come on you two."

Once the children were out of earshot, Michaela turned back to the ladies, and Elizabeth walked closer.

"Charlotte?" She queried.

"Something's happened, Dr. Mike." Dorothy's eyes brimmed with tears. "My niece…."

Charlotte put her arm around Dorothy for support. "Abigail died a couple of days ago. Sully just came and told us."

"Died?" She was aghast. "But…but how?"

"We don't know. They said the cause was unknown, but Sully's wiring them back, hoping to get some more information."

Michaela held Dorothy's hand. "Where's Loren?"

"Upstairs," Dorothy told her. "He's taking it hard. This is the first time I've seen him show any emotion since the day she left."

Elizabeth looked to her daughter. "Who is Abigail?"

"Sully's wife," Charlotte told her.

"Wife?" She looked to her daughter.

"Where's Sully?" Michaela questioned.

"Why, I believe he went back to the homestead. Poor man…he's not doing too well himself." Charlotte's eyes saddened.

"I have to see him." Michaela dropped her basket on the counter.

Elizabeth placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Michaela I don't think that's very wise, you hardly-"

"I have to go to him," she told her indignantly.

Michaela scurried out of the mercantile, her head in a flutter, not watching where she was going and trying to think of something she could possibly say to Sully.

"Whoa, what's got a hitch in your giddy-up there, Mike?"

"Jackson…"

"Mike what's wrong?" He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm….I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now. I have to go…"

"Are you alright?" His eyes searched hers.

"I'm fine…it's a friend…I must go to them."

"Do you want me to take you? You seem really shaken. I don't want you getting hurt."

She smiled. "No Jackson, I'll be fine. Thank-you."

"Alright." He smiled back. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Jackson."

**Colorado Springs**

**Summer 1871 **

"Rose, why is mama yellin?" The little girls slid under their parents' bed.

The children heard the cries of their mother downstairs, and McKenna held onto her sister tightly.

"Somethin' bad is happenin'," she cried.

**5 March, 1865**

_Dear Momma,_

_I made it safely to Colorado Springs. It's beautiful out here in the mountains, and I would love for you and Father to come out here sometime. It looks like I'll be opening a lumber business here too. I have some surprising news as well. Colorado Springs has their own lady doctor, and she is none other than Michaela Quinn. Does that name sound familiar to you? I have spoken with her mother who was in town visiting, and she said that you two were very good friends when we lived in Boston. I couldn't believe it! I took Mike (her nickname) out to lunch one afternoon, and we had a wonderful time. She's very smart…and pretty. I hope to here from you soon._

_Jackson_

**March 10th 1865**

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before her hand raised and knocked on the door. For a moment, all the things she wanted to say to Sully vanished from her mind, and she couldn't recall a single word that she planned to say to him. It was almost like she had temporary amnesia. She drew in a quick sharp gasp, and her palms began to sweat. Her eyes searched around as if they were looking for clues to unlock her memory. She bit on her lower lip, as she contemplated turning around and going back home, before Sully opened the door. Her feet were shivering, but they couldn't move…they wouldn't move.

The door slowly opened. The room was dark except for the faint glow of dying embers that lit the hearth. At first, she didn't see anyone, and she took a tentative step forward, peeking her head into the homestead.

"What are you doing here?" A voice came from behind the door.

Michaela jumped back in surprise. "Sully?"

He came from behind the door and cast his eyes upon her. Michaela was taken aback by his appearance. He hadn't shaved, his eyes were glazed with red, and his hair looked as though a brush hadn't been run through it in days.

"May…may I come in?" she asked.

Sully thought for a moment, and for a second, he truly wanted to close the door on her and shut her out of his life forever. But he thought against it; it wasn't in his nature. She at least deserved to hear a proper explanation…a goodbye.

For an instant, she thought he was going to leave her out in the cold. She saw this emptiness in his eyes that she never witnessed before. It spoke to her…it scared her.

"Never mind, Sully. I'm sorry….I'll go." She turned around, ready to escape one of the most terribly awkward moments of her life. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, softly stopping her from edging off the porch.

"Wait, you…you can come in." He opened the door to her.

She turned back around and looked up into his eyes, which at the same instant, he let fall to the ground.

He closed the door and stood with his back to her, as he looked through the knotholes of the frame. He tried to gather his thoughts; he tried to think of what he wanted to say to her. But she was the first to break the silence. She broke it with a single touch.

Michaela placed her hand upon his shoulder, trying to convey her sympathy to him.

"Dorothy told me…when I was in town this afternoon. I'm so…so sorry Sully." As the words spilled forth from her mouth, she felt the inadequacy of them. She meant every word she said, but they didn't seem to be enough. She felt him hurting…and at that moment, she knew she would do just about anything to lessen the pain for him.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and turned to face her. The first thing he saw was complete genuine concern in them. Nothing was fake or pretend about what she just said. She was standing so open and vulnerable in front of him. What she was saying was coming from the deepest and most secret reaches of her heart. And he knew it.

She just wanted to be there for him; she wanted to be his best friend. She wanted him to cry on her shoulder…to let it all out. That's all she wanted. She wanted him to be happy again; she wanted to see the look in his eye when he first took her to the Indian reservation and introduced her to Cloud Dancing. She wanted to see the happiness on his face when he realized Hannah was going to be okay; hear he laugher in his voice when she taught him how to skate. That's all…

"She's…she's gone Michaela." He sank into her arms.

They crashed onto the floor together, and Michaela wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him into her embrace. She held him the same way he held her during her hour of ache. She didn't say anything to him. She just wanted to absorb his pain; take it on herself. He didn't deserve any of the anguish that was being inflicted upon him.

He wasn't thinking. He just let his thoughts wander around as she held him. He continued to stare at the floorboards, closing his eyes every so often to just relish in the comfort that, for the moment, she was providing him.

She continued to hold him, and for once, she felt silence was best. She just wanted him to know she was there.

Sully felt the soft delicate flesh of her cheek press up against his own, as she hugged him tighter. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. The sensation of her silky tresses touching his neck threw him into a serene state of confusion. He felt her hand brace the back of his head, as he heard a soft moan escape her lips. He was being drawn in again.

God, was it happening again? Was he going let her do it again? No…not after what happened. Not now.

"NO!" He jumped from her arms, creating a great distance between them.

"Sully?" Her brow furled. "What's the matter?"

"You can't do this! You can't be here!" He shook his head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes searched his in confusion.

"Don't ya see, Michaela? This is why Abby's dead!"

"I…I don't understand."

"That's the problem! You don't understand," he lashed out. "And I don't get that."

"Sully…" She tried to pull herself off the floor.

"No. Sit down, and listen to me. He held his hands out to stop her.

She looked up at Sully, afraid of what he was going to tell her. She sat on her knees, and her fingers laced together in nervousness.

"She's dead, because she knew. She knew Michaela!" His voice rose.

She searched his eyes. "Knew what, Sully?"

He fell back onto his knees and grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her. "Damn it, Michaela, why don't you understand?" he shouted. "She killed herself, because she thought I loved you!"

Her eyes shot back and forth, trying to grasp what he was telling her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, swallowing hard. Was…was he blaming her?

"Sully…I...didn't…I don't…." She began trying to process the words.

He let go of her arms and got up, turning away from her. "It didn't mean anything."

She fought back the tears that were threatening to invade her eyes. She didn't know why she was letting it bother her the way it did. She already knew the answer, but she asked anyways. She needed to hear him say it.

"What didn't mean anything?" She looked up to him, a tear escaping her eye.

"Everything…" His jaw clenched. "The night I kissed you…it didn't mean anything…it didn't mean anything t' me."

Michaela looked down. It felt as though someone had just kicked the wind out of her. Why was it hurting so much? Didn't she try to tell herself the same thing? That the kiss didn't mean anything? Why was it so different coming from him?

Sully didn't know why he was telling her all of this. It was just hurting her. But the words kept coming, and she was at the receiving end of his grieving process.

"You were just there, and it happened. It didn't mean anything t' me…and you don't mean anything to me."

She couldn't even keep eye contact with Sully any longer. She closed her eyes, and her chin quivered in sadness. This was not how she expected him to treat her. Sully wasn't like this. He would never say these things to her.

"Sully, I know you're hurting." She tried to stand.

"Hurting…hurting! You make it sound like I fell down and sprained my knee, Michaela. My wife is dead! Do ya understand that?"

Gathering her courage, she collected up what tiny strength she had left and looked Sully in the eye.

"I understand what you're saying to me. I'm not a child. I know what it feels like to lose some you _love_…" She emphasized the word.

"Do you? Do ya understand it all?" He walked closer to her. "Do ya understand that the reason my wife is dead…the reason she's not still living is because of you!"

She didn't think he would say it; she couldn't believe that he meant it…she didn't want to believe he meant it.

"But…but you kissed me." She came out with it. "I'm the one who stopped you! I was the one who knew it was wrong, Sully!"

He knew she was right. He knew that she was right about everything. And deep in his heart, he hoped she knew he was lying about everything. She didn't deserve to be hurt this way, and he didn't know why he was doing it. In a small corner of his being, he hoped that she hated him, so he wouldn't feel the pain of loving her.

He was shoving her out of his life in the worst possible way, but he had to ensure to himself that he would never see her again.

"Then why did you tell me that you felt things for me? Huh? You knew I was married. You knew we couldn't be together like that."

Her eyes scanned the room; she couldn't even tell him what her heart wanted her to say. Not that it mattered anymore. It would be just a meaningless three words that would fall on deaf ears.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore, Sully."

"Then why…why did you even come here?" He demanded an answer.

"Why…why?" Now she couldn't believe why he couldn't understand. "Because you're _my friend_, Sully. And you just had something horrible happened to you. I wanted to be here for _you_ like you were there for me! Can you understand that!"

"You're not my friend anymore. You stopped being that months ago,"

"Sully…" The tears now lined her face, but she didn't care. The pain in her heart was too much.

"Papa…" Hannah came walking in the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hannah go back to sleep." He sternly told her.

She closed her tiny eyes and opened them again, and she focused on Michaela. Her sleepy face turned into a huge grin, and she ran to Michaela, clutching onto her leg.

Michaela stared at the dying embers in the fireplace. They were almost out now. She paid no mind to the child that was wrapped around her leg. Quickly, she picked up her shawl that fell to the floor and wrapped it tightly around herself.

She bit her bottom lip, not knowing why she wasn't moving after what Sully had said to her. A disgusting silence filled the air.

Finally, she looked down to Hannah. "Sweetheart, can you let go of my leg? I…I have to go."

Hannah looked at her with widened eyes. "No go!"

Michaela didn't think her situation could get any worse, but it had. She didn't even know what to say to her. So she didn't say anything at all. She bent over, took Hannah by the waist and pried her from her leg.

"NOOO!" the child screamed. "NO GO!"

Sully came from behind Michaela and took his daughter.

Hannah continued to kick and scream in Sully's arms. "PWEASE, NO GO! PWEASE!"

Michaela's tears ran down harder, as she placed her hand to Hannah's cheek, giving her a smile before turning to the door. She reached for the latch of the front door slowly. She didn't know what made her turn around one last time, but she did, and the only thing she saw through her blurred vision was Hannah's out stretched arms reaching for her.

"NO…NO…PWEASE!" She continued to cry.

Swiftly, she turned up the latched and opened the door, this time not looking back.

"MAMA! NO GO…MAMA!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Colorado Springs**

**April 16th 1865**

"Mike are you ready to go?" Jackson asked holding out his hand.

Michaela looked around the room once more, when her eyes caught something twinkling in the afternoon light upon the dresser. "Oh no…" she sighed.

"What is it?" Jackson stepped into the room.

"Mother's brooch." She held it up, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger. "She forgot it."

"Maybe she left it behind for a reason."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Well, perhaps she wanted you to have it." He smiled.

"But, this was her favorite brooch-"

"And she wanted her favorite daughter to have it…."

Michaela looked at the piece, knowing her mother would never leave it behind… or would she? It did seem as though her mother was in better spirits when she left than when she first came to Colorado. So much had happened in the month her mother had stayed.

_The wind whipped through her long hair, as she rode through the backwoods of town. Hot, stinging tears poured from her soft eyes like waterfalls. It hurt….It hurt so much, and she didn't know how to make it go away. The words…they just kept creeping into her mind. _

_You're not my friend anymore….It didn't mean anything…you don't mean anything thing…_

_Everything just burned. Her heart burned…his words burned…the situation, the time, the memory…it all burned. _

_She didn't even know what to think anymore. She thought everything Sully said to her was just his pain…his grief, and he didn't mean it. She didn't want to believe he meant it. But as she stood there listening to everything he was saying to her, she couldn't help but feel it. She felt the hatred. _

_The only thing she knew was why it hurt so badly…why it burned so badly. _

_She felt as though she was flying, as she kicked her heels deeper into the horse. _

"_I KNOW!" she screamed, feeling her release. "I know…" she cried._

_Hearing the sounds of someone approaching and the shrill cry, Jackson turned around just in time to catch the final glimpse of someone falling from their horse. _

"_Because I love him……."_

"Mike?"

Michaela broke from her thoughts and turned to Jackson. "I think you're being a bit bias."

"Your mother was happy when she left, you know."

"I suppose she was…" Michaela continued to stare at the broach.

"I think we softened her. She feels better with you being out here now," he told her.

"She does?"

"Yes ma'am. I told her I'd keep an eye on you." He rubbed her shoulder.

Michaela's eyes shot to her arm, and she hugged them tightly around herself.

Jackson removed his hand from her arm. "Sorry….I…I didn't-"

"Jackson, I appreciate everything that you've done for me in the past month, truly I do. It's just that I'm not ready for anything beyond a friendship right now. You know-"

"I know that you were hurt Michaela, and whatever this Sully did to you, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated that way, and-"

Michaela turned away and looked out the window. "He didn't mean it."

_She felt herself falling…falling from the sky as she was flying. The world tumbled around her, and all she saw was the blueness of the sky and lush greenery of the trees. She felt her body crash onto the earth, and she let out a soft moan. She didn't move, and she didn't breathe. She lay still, hoping the world would just open up and drag her in so she didn't have to feel the pain. _

_He ran to the fragile heap that was lying on the earth. As he got closer, her frame became familiar. "MIKE!"_

_He knelt down beside her. "Mike, are you alright? Are you hurt?" _

_She pulled her hand up over her eyes, blocking out the sun. "I fell…." _

"_I knew I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself!" He scolded. _

"_I'm okay." Her lips quivered, as she tried to get up. _

"_I know better than that. You were tearin' out of here like a bat outta hell!" _

"_I told you I had to see a frie-" She caught herself. "I had to see someone." _

"_You told me earlier that you were going out to see a friend. Friends don't usually make one another cry." He held up her chin. _

"_He's under a lot of stress right now."_

"_He?" Jackson became worried._

"_He didn't mean what-"_

"_Mike, he hurt you?" _

_Michaela remained silent. He hurt me with his words, she thought. _

_Jackson took her silence as an affirmation.  
_

"_Where is he? He has no right to lay a hand on you!"_

"_Jackson, no!" She grabbed his arm. "Sully didn't hurt me."_

"_Sully?"_

"_He's the one hurting, Jackson." _

"I know I don't know the whole story, Mike, but that man was a fool to let you go."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. He's gone and not coming back…I don't even know where he is."

"If Sully was really your friend, he would have told you where he was going before he packed up and left," Jackson told her.

'We better go before it gets dark out." Michaela changed the subject.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go." He eyed her.

As they were descending the stairs, Michaela looked up toward Jackson. "You didn't tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise, come on!"

**Manitou **

**April 21st 1863**

"Where have ya been? I've been lookin' for ya for days!" He held onto her. "I thought ya were dead!"

Abigail threw her arms around Sully and held him tight. "I was so scared, Sully!" she cried.

"What happened? I came home, and you weren't there… and Hannah was just cryin!" Tears came to his own eyes.

"Oh my God, Hannah!" Abby pulled away looking into Sully's eyes. "Is she alright? I forgot all about her!"

"Forgot?" Sully gasped. "She's a baby! How could you just forget about her?"

"I…I was just so scared!" Abby shook, as she thought about that night.

"Abby I found a union officer in the barn…dead."

"Union officer?" she pulled away. "I didn't see…it wasn't…you."

"What happened? Are you okay?" He looked into her eyes.

"You didn't come home…it was Saturday. Sully, I was so worried that you weren't coming back. I knew you were mad at me." Abby looked into her husband's eyes with complete confusion. How could she even begin to tell him how she felt? She couldn't even explain it herself. It was as though she was crawling out of her own skin.

"Not come back…Abby, no! I would never do that to you!" He pulled her into his embrace again. "I just got held up huntin' is all. God, I'm sorry. I should of never left ya."

"It…it was Saturday night," she remembered. "And I thought I heard something outside in the barn…I thought you were finally home. "

"Did he hurt you?" Sully looked into her eyes, hoping to God he didn't.

"No…I…I brought the gun outside with me. I didn't know who it was at first, and I was frightened. But as I got closer to the barn, I thought I saw you inside…but it wasn't."

Sully listened contently at his wife's words.

"Someone grabbed me from behind…I knew it wasn't you." Tears started to spread from Abby's eyes. "He grabbed for the gun, and that's when it went off. I…I didn't even think. I just started to run. I wanted to get away from him."

Sully again pulled a shaking Abigail into his arms. He was beating himself up inside. Why didn't he come home sooner. He should have never left his family alone.

'Ya got all of Colorado out lookin for ya," he told her. "I had to find ya before anyone else did."

"Why…what's going on?"

"Abby… the army's lookin' for ya," he whispered.

"For me? Why?" Her heart pounded.

"Come here…sit down." Sully led her to sit under a nearby tree.

"Sully, what's goin' on?"

"I came home the next mornin', and I found Hannah just screamin' in her crib-"

"Hannah…is she alright?" Abby looked down, completely ashamed of herself.

"She's alright. She's stayin' with Dorothy right now so I could come out and look for ya."

A flood of relief washed over her. She didn't know what she would have done if her daughter was harmed. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if anything had happened. She knew she was already a horrible mother.

Sully grabbed his wife's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "After I found Hannah and calmed her down, I went to go look for you. I saw that the barn door was open, so I thought maybe ya were in there milkin' the cow or somethin' and didn't hear Hannah cryin'. When I opened the door, that's when I saw him lyin' there on the floor."

"I didn't even know if I shot him…it just went off, and I ran…I didn't even look back." She shuttered.

"The army came a little while after that…they were looking' for him. They thought I shot him. "

Abby's eyes frantically searched those of her husband's. "Oh my goodness… Are you alright? What did they do?"

"I had to explain to them that I just found him here in the barn and that you were missin'." Sully exhaled as he recalled the events. "That's when they saw the shot gun lying next to him on the ground."

"I was so scared, Sully! I didn't know what to do. I thought he was going to kill me…so I ran." She shielded her head in Sully's chest and sobbed.

"The army's lookin' for ya. They just want to ask you a few questions. We have to go back to Colorado Springs."

"I…I don't know if I can go back there," she worried.

"Abby, you gotta. If you don't, it's gonna look suspicious. They could be turnin' this all around for all we know." Sully tried to comfort her inconsolable cries. "Just tell them what you told me. Everything's gonna be fine…I promise."

**Denver**

**May 10th 1866**

"That's an awful expensive ring ya ordered there." The jeweler held it up to the light. "She must be something special."

"She is." His smile grew, as the jeweler placed the ring into the box and handed it to him. "I just hope she says yes. "I don't know how any woman could say no. Not after laying eyes on that rock!" he laughed.

"She's been though a lot. I…I just hope she's ready for this."

"I hope she is too," the man sympathized.

His smiled grew even wider at the thought of asking Michaela to marry him. He imagined taking her hand and placing the ring on her. There was so much that he wanted to give her, and he knew that this could be just the beginning. He would help her forget her past troubles and walk into the future with him as his wife.

'Well, I got a train to catch."

"Good luck!" he wished.

"Thanks…I'm gonna need it."

**Colorado Springs**

**April 16th 1865**

"Jackson, where are we going?" Michaela laughed.

"Don't get your petticoats in a twist. We're almost there!" He pulled the wagon around the bend.

Michaela looked at the vast land before her and smiled at how beautiful everything seemed to be. She hadn't been this content in awhile. She knew it was partly due to Jackson. He had done everything he could to keep her mind off of her troubles. He had been so nice to her and to her mother. But she had this feeling that Jackson wanted to become more than friends with her, and she wasn't ready for that step…not after what happened with Sully.

Sully…was she ever going to get him out of her mind? She had tried to so many times. She wished for many things. She wished she knew where he was…if he was okay. She wished she wouldn't have let herself care. And sometimes, in her darkest hours, she wished that she never met him so she wouldn't be instilled with so much pain when she thought of him.

"Jackson, do you think my mother was truly happy when she left?" Michaela asked once more.

"Well, aside from the fact that she had to leave you…yes I do. She seemed much more at ease." He thought back to the dinner they had the night before she left and how Mrs. Quinn told him to watch out for her daughter, and how she needed someone to be there for her and support her.

"I'm glad, because after that fight, I didn't think she would ever approve of anything I would ever do."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah that was a dilly!" he commented.

"I guess I just don't understand why she disapproved against Sully so much….I mean, I guess I can see why now…after he just packed up and left. But it seemed as though she disliked him from the very beginning."

There were so many things Jackson didn't know about Sully. They had never even met or seen one another. Jackson didn't even know that Sully was married. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want anyone to know that she was in love with a married man.

_In love…_Is that still what she felt? She didn't know anymore. The only thing she did know was she didn't want to feel this way anymore. She wanted to move on. She wanted to be happy again.

"I don't know what I would have done if she really would have left that day."

"_Michaela are you okay? I just saw Mr. Tate outside, and he said you were thrown from your horse, and he brought you back." _

"_I'm fine. I wasn't hurt." _

"_I think your tears say otherwise. What happened, Michaela?"_

"_I'm fine, Mother. I was just coming back from speaking with Sully." _

"_Speaking of Mr. Sully, Michaela, why didn't you inform me that he was married?" she questioned. _

"_I…I don't know." She closed her eyes, but the tears remained. _

"_Are you going to explain to me all this nonsense? Or, am I going to have to go speak with this… Mr. Sully." _

"_Mother, no! It's none of your business what goes on between Sully and I." _

_Elizabeth rose from the bed. "Sully and you…what are you trying to say, Michaela?" _

"_I'm not trying to say anything!" Michaela yelled back, as more tears gushed from her eyes. "It's over!" _

"_It's over?" she questioned. "What are you…my God!" she realized. "Michaela Ann Quinn, do not tell me you were having an affair with this…this savage!" _

"_Affair…" the word stung her. No, she wasn't having an affair. That would imply…that would mean… Oh God… Is that what she was having? Is that what everyone would see it as? Is that what Abigail saw it as?_

"_Michaela, answer me!" Her voice rose._

"_I…we…didn't know it had gotten that far." Her stomach became upset. _

"_I cannot believe you! After everything Marjorie went though! Haven't your father and I taught you anything, Michaela…anything at all!' _

"_I didn't know…I didn't know!" She fell back onto the bed and wept. _

_Elizabeth continued to eye her daughter. "Did he tell you he wasn't married?"_

_Michaela couldn't look at her mother. "No, he… told me the night we stayed at the reservation. He told me how-" _

"_You spent the night with him!" She was aghast. _

"_Mother…there was a blizzard. I wouldn't have made it back to town. We…we were stranded in a teepee!" _

"_And I suppose it was just you and him!" _

"_Nothing happened! He slept on the opposite side of the tent!"_

"_How chivalrous!" She turned away. _

"_Why won't you believe me when I say nothing happened!"_

"_Because you just told me something did! Did you forget that, or do you just want to retract it?" _

"_Fine, you want me to tell you what happened? I can tell you're so bent up on hearing some sordid story!"_

"_I want to hear no such thing! I just can't believe I'm sitting here listening to my youngest daughter telling me she's having an affair with a married man! What would your father think!" _

_Michaela bit her tongue. She tried with all her might to control her raging nerves. She had no idea why she felt the need to tell her mother. Maybe it was because she didn't want her mother to think less of her…or her father. Deep down inside of her, she still needed the approval of her parents to make her feel whole. _

"_The night Sully's daughter almost died- "_

_Elizabeth held her hand to her heart. "He has children, Michaela! How could you even think about coming between a family!" _

"_Mother, his wife wasn't even there. She was-"_

"_Oh, and I suppose that makes it alright! There is a name for women like that in the world today, Michaela!" _

_Michaela couldn't take it anymore and exploded. "He kissed me! That was it! He kissed me, and it didn't mean anything to him!" Elizabeth stood there in shock, listening to her daughter's outburst. Slowly, she turned around and looked into her eyes. "And what did it mean to you?"_

"Michaela…Michaela, we're here." Jackson broke her from her silent thoughts.

"Where are we?" She looked around and noticed several men building a rather large-sized house and building toward the edge of the creek.

"Come on. I'll show you." Jackson hopped from the wagon and held his hand out for Michaela, lifting her onto the ground. Once she was planted safely, he grabbed her hand and briskly walked toward the house.

"Jackson, slow down," she giggled.

"Oh, sorry, Mike. I just got so excited. My ma always said when I get excited about something the world ceases to exist." He grinned.

"I think I would like to meet your mother someday. She seems like a very wise lady," Michaela retorted.

Jackson just smiled. "Come on!"

"What…what is this?" She looked around in amazement at all the workers.

"It's mine!" His eyes widened.

"Yours?" she questioned.

"This is my house," he pointed. "And this is the beginning of my Colorado Springs Lumber Yard!" He pulled her around back.

"I…I can't believe you got it started already. You've only been here a little over a month!" She was amazed.

"Well, remember when I told you about my friends back in Nevada and how I was going ask them if they would come out here and get me started?"

"Yes.."

"Well, they did!" he laughed.

"You sure have devoted friends, Jackson." She smiled.

"This…this right here is my dream." He pointed to his house. "I've been waiting to settle down. Build a house." He turned to Michaela and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to like it here in Colorado."

"Hey, Tate, who's the lady?" One of the men approached the couple.

"Ben," Jackson acknowledged. "This is Dr. Quinn."

"Pleased to meet you." Michaela held out her hand.

"Hey men, come on over here! Tate's got a girl!"

"BEN!" Jackson chastised.

"Pleased t' meet ya ma'am." He turned back around and shook her hand. "A doctor, ya say?"

Michaela shook her head, a little uncomfortable.

"What'd ya do Tate? Go off and get hitched when we weren't lookin?" He slapped him on the back.

"No." He too was becoming tense.

More men started to crowd around and ogle at the woman standing next to their friend.

"Congratulations, Tate! We didn't think ya had it in ya!" they cheered. "Ya old sly dog!"

Jackson looked over at Michaela and noticed she was looking away, highly embarrassed.

"Guys, guys! Hold on a minute. We're not married!"

"Awww…" they all sighed.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse us."

Jackson ushered Michaela onto the steps of the unfinished wrap around porch. "I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't think they would assume we were together."

"It's alright…" She looked down.

"No, it's not. It bothered you. I could tell. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"I'm fine." Michaela couldn't help but smile at his concern. "There is something you could do for me though."

"Oh, and what's that, Dr. Quinn?"

"You could give me a tour of your house, Mr. Tate," she laughed.

"It would be my pleasure!" He held out his arm and walked though the door.

**Spring 1871**

"Who's it from Sully?"

"Someone named Laura. She said she knew Abby when she was in prison." He read the letter.

"What does she want?"

"She wants t' meet with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Colorado Springs**

**May 17th 1865**

After knocking on the clinic door and not getting an answer, she slowly turned the knob and walked in. "Dr. Mike? Dr. Mike are you here?" Charlotte closed the door behind her and looked around the clinic. Everything was tidy and very much in order.

Suddenly, Charlotte heard footsteps overhead. "Dr. Mike?" she called.

Walking to the bottom of the steps, Charlotte thought she heard a soft weeping coming from above. She clutched the fabric tighter in her arms and ascended the stairs. Softly, she walked up the steps, skipping the ones she knew that squeaked.

She looked in each of the rooms, and as she got to the last door on the right she slowly pushed open the door to reveal a very distraught Michaela looking out the window.

"Oh Sully…where are you?"

Charlotte watched Michaela for a moment and saw her dry her eyes with her handkerchief. Her shoulders slowly heaved up and down, as she pressed her hand against the windowpane.

"I'm so sorry…."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed knowing what she thought all along was true. She bit her lip and knocked on the door. "Dr. Mike."

Michaela's shoulders stopped in mid heave, and she became stiff. Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned around on her heel. "Charlotte, I didn't hear you come in." She wiped away her last remaining tear.

"Well I was a knockin' down stairs, and I didn't hear anyone. Figured you were up stairs."

"Oh…"

"I brought your fabric. I was over at the mercantile, and Dorothy told me it came in."

Michaela looked at the fabric rod that Charlotte held in her arms.

"Ya ordered it, didn't ya?" she wondered.

"Oh, umm… yes." Michaela shook her head. "Thank you for bringing it over. "

"It wasn't nothing." Charlotte watched as Michaela took the fabric and tossed it on the bed.

"Something bothering you Dr. Mike?"

"No…why would you think that?" she stammered.

"Well, you seem like you're a million miles away. And your cheeks are all flushed to high heaven."

Michaela pursed her lips. " I'm…I'm just thinking about what I want to wear to dinner tonight," she fibbed.

"Dinner, huh?" Charlotte's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, umm… Mr. Tate has asked me to dinner tonight at Grace's."

"Are you and this Mr. Tate getting serious?" Charlotte asked.

"Jackson? Heaven's no," she blushed.

"Really…" she eyed her. "You two sure have been seeing a lot of each other."

"We're good friends, yes, but…we…I…"

Charlotte sat down on the bed next to Michaela. "Do you like spending time with him?"

Michaela looked down at her hands and placed them in her lap. "I suppose so." Michaela's brow wrinkled at the thought of how much time she had been spending with Jackson.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Dr. Mike."

"I know…it's just that I don't feel…I don't feel-"

"You don't feel the same way as you did with Sully," Charlotte came out with it.

Michaela's breath caught her in throat, and she almost swallowed her tongue. Hesitantly, she looked up and searched Charlotte's eyes, not saying a word.

"I know. I saw the way you two would look at one another…acted around one another," she told her. " The day he left…I saw the pain in your eyes."

"Charlotte…I…" Michaela began.

"And you knew it was wrong, didn't ya?"

Michaela's eyes filled with tears. "Please don't think ill of me. I…I already know I'm a horrible person."

Charlotte remained silent, thinking of what she wanted to say.

"I didn't know what I was feeling…until…." She couldn't go on.

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

The statement caught Michaela a little off guard.

"And you're not a horrible person," she told her. "I was a little surprised at first, yes. But I don't think badly toward you." Charlotte sympathized.

"But Sully was married…with a child," she pointed out, feeling the gravity of her situation.

"Did you two…you and Sully…" She lifted her brow.

"NO! No…" she shook her head. "I wouldn't…I wouldn't do that." She blushed anew, looking away.

"That's what I thought. I figured from your fancy upbringin' that…well…you know."

"Things never got that far, Charlotte. It was more…it was just feelings…feelings that I should have never acted upon. I was just so confused. I'm still so confused." She exhaled.

"You don't know where Sully's at," she knew.

"No…he left so abruptly. He was so…so angry with me."

"Angry with you?"

"He blames me for Abigail's death…" she sighed.

"Blames you? For Heaven's sake…why would he do that?"

"He said that Abigail knew about us. But there was never an us. I just don't understand."

Her emotions started erupting, and she felt as though she was alone again. Alone in a world that didn't understand her, and she didn't understand it. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"I think Sully's just hurting…and confused." Charlotte told her. "Are you sure there was never an 'us'?"

Michaela contemplated her words. "Charlotte, I've only been here six months. I don't even know Sully that well…I…."

"There isn't a time frame on love."

"I shouldn't have spent so much time with him…it was my fault," she chastised.

"It takes two people to fall in love, Dr. Mike. Sully was with you, because he wanted to be."

Michaela rose from the bed and looked out the French doors to the town below. She didn't know what to think. This was the last conversation she thought she would ever be having.

"Did he kiss you?" Charlotte asked.

Michaela felt the heat rising from within her. She bit her lip, and her eyes made a circle around the framework. This was definitely a conversation she wished she wasn't having.

"I'm not here to pass judgment on you. I think you would know that by now…"

Michaela turned back around and looked at the foot of the bed.

"Yes…" she whispered, not making eye contact with her.

"I see…"

"But it didn't mean anything to him," she blurted out. "He told me…it didn't mean anything."

Charlotte held out her hand, drawing Michaela to sit on the bed again. "What did it mean to you?"

Hearing the same words her mother had once asked broke Michaela down to tears. "I'm not supposed to feel like this," she cried, bringing her hands to cover her face.

"I just want to tell him I'm sorry…" She sobbed into Charlotte's shoulder.

"Sorry?" she wondered. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry…sorry for loving him," she cried.

"Dr. Mike," she laughed. "How can you tell someone you're sorry for loving them?"

"Charlotte, don't you see? All it's caused is pain. That's all I've done to him is cause him pain. "

Charlotte pulled Michaela from her shoulder and pushed back the hair that was covering her face. "I think you both have a lot of 'I'm sorry's'."

"But that's just it, Charlotte. He's gone, Sully's gone. I won't ever get to say it."

"You don't think Sully's coming back?"

"You didn't see him, Charlotte. He was so angry with me. I wouldn't blame him if he never came back." She again buried her head in Charlotte's shoulder.

"So is that how you're going to live your life? Blamin' yourself?" She tried to reason with her. "Everyday, are you goin' to be wondering if he's gonna come back. Are you gonna stop living because you let yourself care?"

"I…"

"It may seem hard now, but life does go on. Things do get brighter."

Michaela thought back. "It just seems that everyone I've ever loved has been taken from me. First my father, then David, now…Sully."

"David?" she asked.

"He was my fiancé. He died in the war." She looked away.

"You let yourself love after David." She tried to point out what was in front of her. "And it seems as though there is another man trying to get your attention.

"Jackson…" she breathed.

"He seems like a very nice man. And I see how he looks at you too."

"I almost feel as though I'm spending time with Jackson, so I don't have to think about Sully. And that isn't fair to him." She tried to reason with her thoughts.

"Or maybe you're spending time with Jackson because you want to." Her brow lifted.

"I have grown fond of Jackson in the past couple months, but I honestly can't see this going anywhere."

"Who says this has to go anywhere?"

"I would do anything to move past this…to be able to move on," she told her.

"Well, I think Jackson would be a step in the right direction. " She smiled.

**June 1st 1863 **

**Manitou**

"We just got word that Mrs. Sully is in the area, Sir."

"Was in the area, or is in the area?" he sneered.

The solider hesitated, "We're not sure, Sir. An eye witness said he saw her a few days ago in town."

"Where was she headed?"

"He doesn't know, Sir."

"Damn…"

"We'll keep lookin. Why don't you go back to Kansas. You got a jail to look after."

"'Cause I got personal gripe with this woman."

**Colorado Springs**

**May 29th 1865**

"I just can't believe that they finished your house in just less than 3 months! That's amazing, Jackson!" Michaela looked around the massive homestead in awe.

"Well with twelve men building it's no wonder," he laughed.

"The furniture that you picked out is lovely!" she smiled.

"Yeah, well I had a little bit of help from a woman with real good taste."

"That she does." Michaela took a seat at the solid oak kitchen table. "I could have a second career in decorating if I wanted to," she quibbled.

"I think ya could too!"

"It was nice of you to invite me over for dinner. It's been quite a while since I've had someone cook for me," she smiled.

"Well, there is no one I would want more than you to share my first official meal with in my new homestead." He rubbed her hand before turning back to the stove.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" she wondered.

"Pretty much out of necessity. With moving around and being by myself, I had to learn real quick," he told her.

"Well my culinary skills are somewhat lacking. I'm afraid I never learned that trade," she laughed.

"Really…" his brow narrowed. "Come here; let Jackson teach you the first rule of cookery."

"What?" she giggled.

"Come on!" he grabbed her hands. "Let me show ya!"

Jackson dragged Michaela over to the pump and filled the sink with water. "Okay, first ya gotta make sure that your hands are clean. You know how to do this right?"

"I think I remember." She rolled her eyes.

Jackson stood behind Michaela and submerged her hands into the water and then took the soap and rubbed a little onto each hand. "Now scrub them together!"

Michaela laughed and rubbed her hands together making a soapy lather. "Like this Mr. Tate?"

"Real good." He pumped more water into the sink. "Now rinse off."

Michaela did as she was told and grabbed for the towel to dry her hands. "All clean," she laughed.

"Good, I don't want any germs in my food! Now, first we have to light the stove…I'll do that," he laughed. "And you can cut up the chicken. You're good at cuttin' right?"

"I think I've cut into a few things in my day." She picked up the knife.

"Okay, good. Cut the chicken into little chunks, and then place them into that bowl."

Jackson lit the stove and then picked up a hand full of stringed beans and began to wash them under the pump. He watched Michaela, as she carefully severed the chicken in half. He couldn't help but laugh at how precise she was being.

Michaela turned her head to look at Jackson. "What are you laughing about?"

"You." He turned up his nose.

She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Ya, you! You looked like your dissecting that chicken or getting it ready for surgery or something!"

Michaela placed her hands on her hips. "I am not! I'm just doing what you told me."

"First off," he walked behind her and took the knife. "The chicken's already dead. He's not gonna care if ya start digging into him."

"I know that!" she became defensive.

"And you can't hold the knife like it's a scalpel, or you're liable to cut your fingers off. Now watch I'll show ya." Jackson placed the knife in Michaela's right hand and covered it with his own. "Now you pick the knife up from the base, and you slide the meat under but don't take the tip off the cutting board. This way you get even pieces and you don't waste the meat."

As soon as Jackson's hand covered her own, Michaela became aware of how close they were standing to one another. His chest was pressed lightly against her back and she could feel his deep even breaths on the back of her neck. And it sent tingles within her.

She had been spending more and more of her time with Jackson in the past month, and she had to say she was finally starting to enjoy her self more with him. But there were times that he would do or say something that reminded her of Sully. And it felt as though she went right back to where she started from. It was like when she was with Jackson, she felt that she was taking a step forward but then her mind would travel back to Sully, and it would be like taking three steps back.

Jackson was so different than Sully in so many ways. There was no way to compare the two. Her feelings were also different. She liked Jackson very much, and it was growing more and more each day, but she didn't think it would ever measure up to what she felt for Sully. Maybe it wasn't supposed to. But one thing she did know was that Jackson was here, and Sully wasn't. He hasn't been for two months. She didn't know if he would ever be.

"I think you're getting the hang of it." He let his hands linger over hers a few moments longer, before he went back to washing the beans.

"I think that I could enjoy cooking," she smiled.

"I enjoy cooking with you." Jackson smiled, looking into her mismatched eyes.

Michaela kept his gaze and then looked down, becoming embarrassed. "What would you like me to do next?"

Jackson looked back to the cupboards. "Do you think that you can tackle cutting the carrots?"

Michaela placed her hands upon her hips. "I'm ready!"

**Reservation **

**Hova'âhane- No. Oha nev' Hova'âhane Tsevestoemose- Only you know her husband. ve'ho'a'e- White woman. He'ôhma'heo'o- Medicine Woman. Naovaxe Hemé'oono- You dreamed of your sweetheart. **

_Her copper hair was shinning brightly in the sunlight, as she walked over the bridge to the meadow. Her snow-white dress billowed in the wind, as she came closer to him. It seemed as though she was walking in slow motion, teasing him with each unhurried step. _

_Everyone was staring at her beaut0 as she walked by. She was a vision in her pallid gown, and no one could help but smile. Her face was beaming with happiness, and as she got closer her smile grew more at the sight of him. _

_Her features became clear in his eyes, and it took his breath away. At that moment he knew she was the most stunningly beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't believe in a few short moments they would be united forever. _

_His heart began to beat in his ears, as she was only a few steps away. He wanted to reach out and pull her in. He wanted to twirl her around and dance to the rhythm of their hearts. He wanted to whisk her away and keep her for all time. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, and love her. _

_She stopped a few steps in front of him and held out her hand. He reached out to clasp it but found a hand already there. The hand drew her in and she kept on walking….walking past him._

_Slowly he turned around, and her back was to him…their backs were to him. _

_She smiled, holding his hand, squeezing it in her own. He looked down at her, and their eyes met. He whispered something to her, and she blushed. Then they kept on walking…walking away into the darkness_.

"MICHAELA!" Sully bolted upright.

He looked around and found himself in the familiar surroundings of rawhide and the smell of wood burning fire. He ran his hands through his damp hair and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He was having the dream again. The dream he never shared. The dream he never talked about. The dream he knew was wrong.

Sunlight filled the teepee, and a shadow danced on the wall. " I heard my brother call out for ve'ho'a'e."

Sully looked at his Cheyenne brother, knowing it was finally time. " I've been having dreams, Cloud Dancing."

"Dreams of He'ôhma'heo'o?"

"Yes… and I don't know why."

"Dreams are often of the future or what we want to see in the future." He sat down. "Naovaxe Hemé'oono."

"Hova'âhane!" Sully rebuked.

"I do not know what is in my brothers heart…only what the sprits tell me."

"What do the spirits tell you?" he wondered.

"Oha nev' hova'âhane Tsevestoemose.

Sully pondered the words in his head. _Only I know her husband._

"I will leave my brother to think." Cloud Dancing gave a look to Sully and exited the teepee.

"Why am I still thinking about her?" he said aloud. "Why can't I put her behind me?"

He thought back to the last day he saw her and the harsh words that were said. "She probably hates me, now. She probably moved on. It's been… two months."

Had he and his daughter really been living on the reservation for two months? At times, the days would fly by, but others seemed to drag on to the endless horizon.

"She deserves to be happy. Happiness that I can't give her," he thought. " I could never bring her happiness, not after what I said." _Not after the tears I made her shed_.

It broke his heart to remember the day he yelled at her. The day he turned his back on her. The day he lied to himself. The day he knew…

Wrapping himself in the buffalo hide, he listened to the sounds of nature. Faintly, he could hear his daughter's laugher outside of the teepee. He knew she was playing with the other children. And that brought him some comfort.

His head began to hurt, and he laid back down on the ground, contemplating his brothers' words. He didn't know what to make of them. He could only think of one thing.

_Where were you when I could have loved you…_

**Colorado Springs**

Jackson slowly pushed his plate away. "I don't think this stomach could hold anymore!" he laughed.

Michaela wiped the sides of her mouth with her napkin. "That was a wonderful dinner, Jackson."

"Don't thank me," he laughed. "You helped as much as I did."

"That's true," she smiled.

He looked at the apple pie that was cooling at the end of the table. "I think we'll have to save that pie for later."

"I think so too." She placed her napkin on the tale.

Jackson watched Michaela, as her eyes roamed around the homestead. Everyday he spent with her his feelings grew deeper. And he could only hope she was feeling the same way.

"Mike?"

"Umm…" she looked at him.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he smiled.

"What am I thinking?" The question caught her off guard.

"Yeah, you seem a million miles away just now."

"I'm sorry." She looked down.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry. I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

Michaela blushed. "I…I wasn't thinking about anything in particular."

Jackson reached his hand across the table, taking Michaela's. "I'm really glad you decided to have dinner with me tonight."

She squeezed his hand. "I am too."

Jackson smiled. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Mike. I wasn't sure if you…if you felt the same why I did."

Michaela smiled, a little unsure if she truly did feel the same way. She looked at her hands placed in that of Jackson's and bit her lower lip. "I'll help you get cleaned up." Michaela rose for the table talking her plate and submerging it in the soapy water.

"Oh no you don't!" Jackson got up "You're my guest. I'm not going to have you be washing dishes."

"But…"

"Mike…"

Michaela walked over to the table and picked up Jackson's plate. "If we work together, we'll get it done twice as fast."

"You're a stubborn woman." Jackson got up, removing the glasses and silverware from the table.

"I'm just practical." Taking the sponge, Michaela began to wipe down the dirty plates. As she watched the bits of food slide off and land into the sink, she could feel Jackson's eyes on her. And it made her a bit nervous to be under his gaze. It reminded her of when she caught Sully doing the same thing. "I'll wash and you dry?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled.

Jackson watched, as Michaela began to wash the dishes, and he couldn't help but feel as though they were married and doing the household chores.

"Mike?"

"Umm… "She turned.

"Are you still going to that medical conference in Denver next week?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well I have to go into Denver next week on business to meet with some of my financial backers for the opening of the mill, and I just thought…well I wondered…that is…I was hoping you might like some company."

Michaela smiled inwardly at his nervousness. "It would be nice to have a travel companion."

"Really? I mean, I know I'm not much for company, and sometimes I talk to much and-"

"Jackson I'm sure," she laughed. "Sitting on trains for long periods of time with no one to talk to gets a little lonely.

"Yeah, I almost died on my way here from Nevada."

Michaela couldn't help but laugh at his chattiness. "You're like a fidgety child," she smirked.

"Ya sayin I'm a little kid?" he neared her.

"Well…I…ah..." She avoided his eyes.

Jackson began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she wondered.

"You got suds on your nose." Jackson slowly brought his hand to her face and wiped off the suds from her nose with his thumb.

Again Michaela felt that familiar tingle enter her body. This time Jackson was much closer to her, looking into her eyes. And before she knew what was happening, his lips slowly, cautiously, made contact with hers.

This dishtowel she was holding in her hand slowly floated to the floor and everything she was thinking just moments before erased from her mind, and the only thing she could feel was the unknown flesh upon her lips.

The kiss was short, and Jackson pulled away slowly. She opened her eyes and saw his dark brown ones staring into hers.

Michaela didn't know what to say. She was caught completely off guard again.

Jackson smiled. "How about some pie?"

**Summer 1871**

"Make her stop yellin', Rose! Please!" McKenna cried. "Please make Momma stop yellin!"

In the darkness, Rose looked at her younger sister crouched under the bed with her hands over her ears.

"I…I don't know how!" she cried back. "She's back again…and she won't go away!"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, as she heard her mother yell once again.

"I have to help her!" McKenna scampered from under the bed.

"McKenna, no!"

"But, I have to help Mama!"

"But-"

"Rose, look!" McKenna pointed out the window. "It's Papa and Hannah!"

McKenna ran to the window and flipped up the latch. "PAPA! She screamed. "PAPA!"

Sully looked up to his bedroom window and saw his youngest daughter flailing her arms. He abruptly halted the wagon and jumped out.

"McKenna!"

"PAPA, HELP!" Tears poured from her eyes. "HELP MAMA!"

**10, April 1865**

_Dearest Jackson,_

_It was such a relief to hear you made it to Colorado Springs safely. You have been in my prayers ever since you left Nevada. I wish you every luck in the starting your lumber business and any endeavor that comes your way. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I read your letter telling me about how you met Elizabeth and her daughter Michaela. It's been years since I've seen dear Elizabeth. And from the sounds of it, you seem rather smitten with her daughter. Please take care of yourself. And I hope we see one another very soon. _

_Momma_

**15, May 1865**

_Dear Rebecca,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I wanted to get this letter to you as soon as possible to clear up any misconceptions that mother may have told you. You're the only person I confided in about Sully. I didn't know who else to turn to during this time. Every thing has been so confusing and hectic, and with mother arriving unannounced, everything turned into a tailspin. Sully's gone Rebecca, and I don't think he's coming back. I don't know what to do. He was so angry with me when he left. He blames me for Abigail's death. I don't know if it's the hurt taking or if he really means it. I don't know why I even feel this way. Please correspond soon._

_Your loving sister, _

_Michaela. _

**31, May 1865**

_Dear Momma,_

_The boys came down like they promised and helped set up my mill and even my new homestead. Yes, that's right. I'm planning on staying here in Colorado. Everything has been going great! I've been wanting to tell you this for some time, Momma but I think I've fallen in love. I have been seeing Mike everyday for the past month, and we have gotten along great. We even had dinner at the homestead a few nights ago. You would just love her, Momma. She has the kindest heart and a gentle spirit. I think she may be the one._

_Love,_

_Jackson_

**13, June 1865**

_Michaela,_

_I have not heard from you in quite awhile and wondered how you were fairing out there in the wilderness. I do hope you are taking care of yourself and keeping a straight head on your shoulders. Please remember what we talked about. I know you may think of me as harsh, but know that I only have your best interests at heart. _

_P.S. Have you been seeing much of Mr. Tate?_

_Mother_

**1, July 1865**

_Dearest Jackson,_

_You don't know how glad I am to hear that you found someone. Your Mike sounds like an absolute delight, and I can't wait to meet her. I have been corresponding again with Elizabeth, and she seems just as thrilled as I am. Your father sends his regards and wants to know how business is going. We're both so proud of you, Jackson._

_Momma_

**3, September1865**

_Dear sister Michaela,_

_I received your package as of the first. The engraved bell was a beautiful birthday gift, and I thank you so much for it, and so does little Samantha. She rings it tirelessly. I'm very pleased to hear that you've taken the first steps at putting Sully behind you. It sounds like you're having a wonderful time with Mr. Tate. Do stay in touch._

_Your loving sister,_

_Rebecca_

**27, November 1865**

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope you and the family had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I spent mine with the town and had a delicious dinner at Grace's Café. I'm sure that you will be happy to hear that Jackson and I have decided to start courting. He takes very good care of me, so you don't have to agonize about me getting swallowed by that bear you were talking about. _

_Fondly,_

_Michaela_

**5, December 1865**

_Jackson,_

_What are ya up too, yah crazy fool? I haven't heard from yah since I left Colorado Springs. I got some news for yah. I'm gonna be a papa! Can ya believe it? Who would a though! So when ya gonna settle down? Are ya still seein' that one woman? She was a real looker! Best of luck with that one. _

_Ben_

**27, December 1865**

_Momma & Pap_

_Thank you for the wonderful Christmas gifts you sent. I hope mine reached you in time for the holidays. The grandfather clock looks great in the parlor next to the fireplace. Business will be slowing down soon with the drop in temperature. January would be a great time to visit. Let me know. _

_Jackson_

**1, January 1866**

_Dearest Michaela,_

_I hope the new year finds you in good health. The annual Christmas charity ball was absolutely beautiful this year, and the only flaw was your absence. I have been very busy as of late, planning the spring flower show for the hospital. Your sisters have been a tremendous help, and I don't know what I would do if they were not here. It's times like these when I miss you the most. I have heard from Lillian, and it seems as though you and Jackson are becoming quite close. I do hope you settle down with him Michaela. He could provide so much for you. He knows how to treat you. He's a good man and a fine match. _

_Mother_

**20, March 1866 **

_Dear Rebecca,_

_I don't know how she does it. Mother is across the country, thousands of miles away, and she can still infuriate me. How dare she meddle in my personal affairs. I love Colorado Springs, and I have no intention on leaving anytime soon, and you may tell her so._

_Michaela. _

**8, May 1866**

_Mr. Jackson Tate,_

_This is Bellman's Jewelers, and we would like to inform you that the ring you ordered has arrived. You may pick up at your earliest convenience. _

_Thank you,_

_The Bellman Team_

**10, May 1866**

_Momma,_

_This is it! This is the day that I'm going to ask Mike to marry me. I hope she makes me the happiest man alive and says yes! Wish me luck!_

_Jackson_

**11, May 1866**

**Telegram**

**Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn**

**24 Fairsgrove Lane Beacon Hill**

**Boston Mass.**

_**Jackson proposed.**_

**_And I've accepted. _**

_**Michaela **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**May 12th 1866**

"Papa…Papa," Hannah cried.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" Sully rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I itch papa!" She scratched her stomach. "I itch lots!"

"Here, let me see." He began to undo her night shift.

"Itchy papa!" she cried.

"I know, darlin'. I know." Upon opening her shift, he found her torso and neck covered in a scaly red rash. "Oh God," he mumbled.

"Papa…" she cried.

Sully felt her forehead and found that she was still burning up. He knew it wasn't good for her to have a fever for so long, and now it seemed as though she was getting weaker.

Sully threw open the tent flap and looked out to the reservation. "CLOUD DANCIN"!"

"Hannah, do you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

The little girl pointed to her throat. "Hurt, papa."

Hannah had been complaining that her throat had been hurting and Cloud Dancing had given her a special tea to drink for that and to bring down her fever, but it didn't seem to be working.

"My brother." Cloud Dancing entered the teepee. "She is worse?"

"She has a rash." He pointed to her chest.

"She is not taking to our medicine." He knelt before her. "Her fever is still high. It must be brought down."

"What do I do?" he became nervous.

"You know where you must take her. And you must hurry."

**Colorado Springs**

As she flipped the pages of her medical textbook, her eyes went back and forth to the tiny black box sitting on the corner of her desk. She bit her lip and picked it up. Swallowing hard, she slowly opened it for the millionth time that day. The large beveled diamond shimmered magically in the evening sun. A smile played on her lips.

She thought back to the night before when Jackson asked her to marry him.

"_Jackson, why do we have to go back to the clinic?" she asked._

"_There's something I have to show ya!" he grinned, taking her hand and leading her around the corner._

"_But why at the clinic? I closed it up hours ago." _

_He rolled his eyes. "Just unlock the door, please." _

"_Alright," she laughed. _

_Jackson ushered her into the clinic and lit the lamps. Nervously he turned around and faced her. "Come here," he beckoned. _

_Michaela eyed him and slowly made her way closer. _

"_Do you know what today is?" he asked. _

"_Tuesday?" she recalled. _

"_Anything special about this Tuesday?" _

_Michaela thought for moment and nothing significant registered in her mind. Feeling bad for not thinking of anything she just shook her head._

"_Well one year and two months ago, a clumsy cowboy stumbled into this clinic here lookin' for a doctor t' patch him up." _

_Michaela smiled. "It's been that long," she marveled._

"_Yep," he kissed her hand. _

"_So you brought me all the way over here to tell me this?" Her brow narrowed, suspecting more. _

_He pulled a box out of his vest pocket and shakily opened it to reveal a large diamond ring. "Well that and t' ask ya t' marry me."_

"_Oh my god." She covered her mouth, truly in shock. "I…I ah…" _

"_You don't have to answer me right now. In fact I don't want you to answer me right now. I have to go up t' Denver tomorrow for a couple of days, and I want you to think about it. I want you to be sure."_

_Michaela pursed her lips and a tear escaped her eyes. She leaned in and lightly kissed him. "Alright." _

The past few weeks she had a feeling this is where her and Jackson were heading. But she truly didn't expect him to ask her so soon. Sure, it had been over a year, but it surprised her none the less.

And she also couldn't get over the size of the diamond. It was huge. It was larger than her mothers and all of her sisters.

She was planning on saying yes to Jackson and she even sent a telegram to her mother that morning saying that she accepted. But now she hoped she didn't do anything in haste. Yes, she did want to marry Jackson, but it just seemed as thought something was off…missing, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Perhaps it was just the jitters of getting married. The mere anticipation of being with Jackson. Her cheeks blushed at the thought, and her stomach did flips. She again began to bite her lower lip. And for the first time, she pulled the ring from the box and slowly slid it on her ring finger. The ring was a little big but none the less fit. She tiled her head to the side and inspected it in the light.

"DR. MIKE!" a loud knocking came at the door.

Michaela's head quickly turned to the door in recognition of the voice. "No…." she whispered. "It can't be…"

"DR. MIKE!" The pounding became louder.

She rose from her desk and swiftly went to the door. Her hand trembled slightly as she turned the knob. Her voice caught in her throat as she looked at the pleading eyes in front of hers. "Sully…"

**Manitou**

**April 21 1863**

"Sully, I don't know if I can do this." Abby looked up to him, as he held his hand out to her from on top of his horse. "I'm scared to go back, what if they're looking for me?"

"Their gonna be lookin' for ya if ya don't come back," he tried to reason with her. "Come on we gotta go."

Abby mounted the horse behind Sully. "What if they don't believe what I tell them, and…and they put me in jail or something."

"I won't let that happen." Sully squeezed her hand. "He was trespassin', and I'm gonna prove it."

"I'm so tired, Sully. I feel like I've been running for days. I've been so scared and so lost. I wanted to just give up." She leaned her head on his back and tightened her arms around is waist. "Just lay there and not move until someone found me."

"Don't talk like that," he warned.

"I don't think I'm ready to go home yet. Let's stay here and play with the animals." She looked around.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"There are so many of them, Sully. Let's stay here." She tried to jump from the horse.

"Abby!" he held tightly on to her. "What ya think your doin?"

"What?" she seemed perplexed.

"We ain't playin with no animals. I'm takin' ya home!" he was adamant

"Play with animals? Sully, what are you talking about? I thought we were going home?"

Sully stopped the horse. "Are ya feelin' alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go home, Sully. Come on…"

**May 12 1866**

**Colorado Springs**

"You have to help her. Please." Sully looked at Michaela with glistening tears. "She's sick."

Michaela looked down at the child lying listlessly in her fathers arms. "Hannah…" she whispered.

"Please…" he begged. "You gotta help her."

"Bring…bring her in here." She motioned toward the examining table.

Sully gently laid his daughter upon the table and watched Michaela as she sprung into action.

"How long has she been like this?"

"A…a couple of days. She woke up with the rash today." He smoothed back her golden locks. "Cloud Dancing's medicine wasn't workin'."

Michaela quickly unbuttoned the little girls dress and found her torso and chest covered with a faint red rash. Checking her temperature, she found it to be a hundred and two.

"Go over to Jake's and get some ice. I have to cool her down," she told him.

Quickly turning around, he dashed out the door and ran toward the barber shop.

Michaela looked at the lethargic child lying before her. "Oh, Hannah…" she sighed. "It's going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you."

Looking into the child's mouth, she noticed it was red and swollen with little white dots. Her little tonsils were also enlarged. Taking out a large basin from the back cabinet, she carefully placed the child inside. She took the pitcher of water from the window sill and poured it into the basin.

Hannah let out a soft moan. Looking up to Michaela, she shivered in fear.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's alright. It's me…Dr. Mike. Do you remember?" she hoped.

Looking around, somewhat disoriented, she mumbled, "Papa..."

'Your papa will be right back. He went to get some ice sweetheart. We have to cool you down."

Hannah reached up and touched Michaela's hair, remembering. "Dr. Mike…" she whispered.

"You…you can say my name," she smiled.

"I big girl now," she smiled faintly.

Michaela clasped the little imp's hand. "You are a big girl. How old are you now, Hannah?"

"I three…three in a half!" She smiled again.

"Three and a half! My, my you are getting big." Michaela tried to distract the little girl as she bathed her.

Hannah looked around the clinic. "I hot," she whined.

"We're going to take care of that sweetheart. Here can you drink this for me?" She held a glass to her lips.

"Yuck!" She spit it out.

"Hannah you must drink this," she begged. "It will make you feel better."

The little girl looked at the doctor and slowly consumed the fowl tasting liquid.

"That's a good girl…" she smiled. 'I'm proud of you."

"I got the ice!" Sully rushed into the clinic, a pail of ice in tow.

"Put a few pieces into the water," she instructed.

Sully slowly put the shaved ice into the water. He smiled down at his daughter, wishing he could take her pain away.

"Cold…." Hannah cried.

"I know it is sweetheart." She poured water onto her chest. "You only have to stay in for a little while."

Sully watched as Michaela bathed his daughter. "What's wrong with her?"

Michaela began to explain. "She has a mild rash appearing on her neck and torso, and it's rough to the touch, like sandpaper. Her glands are swollen and her skin has Pastia's lines…"

"What does that mean?" he persisted.

"She has Scarlet Fever-"

"How…how did she get it?" he wondered.

"Most likely from someone else. Scarlet Fever is very contagious," she warned.

Sully thought back. "Some of the other children complained of sore throats and high fevers, but none of them had a rash."

"Some children are more sensitive to the germ that enters their body. Are the others alright?"

"Yes, Cloud Dancing was able to treat them, but once Hannah got the rash he told me…I knew I had to bring her to you."

For the first time, Michaela brought her eyes to look at Sully. Her heart started to race. She couldn't believe after all this time he was here. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. And yet he was here…and he was different.

Sully breathed in heavily and looked at Michaela with remorseful eyes. "I… I know what did…everything I said. But please don't take it out on Hannah. Please help her."

"Sully…I would…I would never neglect a patient because of past-"

"Just help her please," he looked away.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you dry." Michaela lifted Hannah out of the basin and wrapped her in towel, grabbed a pair of scissors, and carried her up the stairs.

Sully clenched his fist and hit the side of the examining table. He was doing it again. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. Not after he knew what was in his heart. Not after he changed his mind.

Running his fingers through his hair a couple of times, Sully turned to go up the stairs. He could hear his daughter and Michaela talking in the first recovery room. He stood outside the door and watched the scene before him.

"Here let's put this on you." Michaela pulled the tiny shift over Hannah's head. "I believe your temperature is dropping," she smiled.

"No tempchure…" Hannah sighed.

Michaela sat in the rocking chair and pulled Hannah onto her lap. "Hannah, I'm going to cut your fingernails, alright?"

"Why?" The little girls' eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, I promise it's not going to hurt. It's just that you may feel a little itchy, and when you scratch I don't want you to hurt yourself. Okay?"

"No hurt?" she asked.

"No hurt," Michaela assured.

"Okay." Hannah held out her hands.

Sully knocked on the door. "Is she going to be okay?" he hoped.

"We have to watch her carefully. Once the rash starts to develop, the more she's going to want to scratch and, it will make her become irritable. I'm a little concerned about streptococcus. Her glands are very swollen; I'll have to keep an eye on her, to make sure it doesn't constrict her airways." Michaela looked around the room. "And I want to boil some water. There needs to be moisture in the room. It'll help her breath easier."

Michaela looked down and noticed Hannah's eyes slowly beginning to droop. "Looks like the Quinine is working." Slowly, she got up and placed Hannah in the bed. Lightly she kissed her forehead and pulled up the covers. "Try and sleep, little one."

Michaela watched as Sully also placed a soft kiss to his daughters' head. He watched her for minute before he turned around.

"Can I talk to ya…downstairs?" he requested.

"Certainly." Michaela's heart jumped in her chest.

She followed him down the hall and the stairs. When they entered the main room of the clinic Sully motioned for her to sit down. "This isn't easy for me to say-"

"Sully you don't have-"

He held up his hand. "Yes I do…"

Michaela sat nervously in her chair. She didn't even know what to do…think…say. Her heart was in shock that Sully was standing before her.

Suddenly he knelt before her and took her hands. "Michaela…I sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't mean it." Tears threatened to cloud his eyes. "I know it's not good enough. And I know I hurt you. I saw it in your eyes. And it's haunted me every day for the past year."

Michaela's brow furled, "Sully…"

"Let me finish," he whispered. "I not only hurt you, I hurt my daughter." He looked down. "For days she cried for you."

"Where did you go…" she asked.

"I was livin' on the reservation-"

"All this time?"

He shook his head. "Michaela, I promise you I'll spend the rest of my life makin' this up to ya."

"Sully…"

"Unless you don't want to see me. Hannah and I can go back to the reservation. I know she would love to see ya, but-"

"Sully you don't have to apologize. I know you were grieving." She boldly touched his cheek.

"That still doesn't-"

The feeling of something hard…cold…foreign, pressed against his cheek. He grabbed Michaela's hand and held it out in front of him. His breath caught in his throat. "You're engaged?" he murmured.

Michaela loosened her hand from his grasp. "I…I haven't told him my answer yet." She stood.

"But you're wearin' his ring."

"Are you upset with me?" she countered.

"I…no," he spoke. "I'm just surprised. Who…who is it?"

"You don't know him. He came a few days before you disapea…before you left. She became uncomfortable.

"What's his name?"

"Jackson…Jackson Tate."

**Denver**

"Mr. Tate…Mr. Tate."

"Mr. Bellman," Jackson smiled, stopping on the sidewalk. "Hello."

"I was thinking about you." The old man smiled. "So tell me son. How'd it go?"

Jackson laughed. "I gave it to her-"

Mr. Bellman's eye lit.

"…and I told her to give me her answer when I come back to town," he grinned.

"Well…does it look like a yes?" he pushed.

"Quite possibly," he laughed.

"I don't know a woman in all of Colorado who'd say no to that ring," the man chuckled.

"Oh hey, I got a picture for you this time." Jackson pulled out his billfold. "It was taken not to long ago when we went up to Soda Springs for one of her medical conferences."

"Hey…." Mr. Bellman smiled. "She sure is something."

"Isn't she," he stared at the picture.

"You're a lucky man." Bellman handed him back the photo.

"I hope she makes me a lucky man."

**Colorado Springs**

"Like I said, you only deserve the best." He got up and looked out the window.

"Are you angry with me?" she perceived.

Sully pulled the curtains back and continued to look out the window. He couldn't believe she was getting married. Not after he was going to try and start over with her. Not after he laid his heart out and told her to forgive him. Not after the long talks with Cloud Dancing. Not after finally wanting to move on. Not after realizing…

"I'm not angry with you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Sully look at me." She neared.

"I should go upstairs." He tried to move pass her.

"Why are you being like this?" she demanded. "I thought…I thought you weren't mad at me any longer."

"I ain't mad at ya!" His voice rose.

"Did you just expect me to sit here and wait?" she rebuked. "I was going mad wondering where you and Hannah were…if you were okay. I blamed everything on my self…everything!"

"Do you love him?"

"What?" the question caught her off guard.

"Jackson…do you love him?" he returned.

"How dare you ask me that!" Her fist clenched to her sides.

"It's a simple question. Either ya do or ya don't." He held out his hand.

"Jackson is a good man," she retorted.

"That didn't answer my question." He stood firm.

"He has his own business and treats me…treats me better than you!" She began to break down.

"Well if marriage is all you want, I guess you found the right man." He began up the stairs.

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean?" She moved toward him.

"What I said…" He turned around. "I thought you would want more out of marriage."

Michaela bit her lip. What was he trying to say to her? What was he trying to prove? "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I'm tryin' t' show ya what's out there!" He held onto the railing. "Don't ya want it all?"

"Want it all?" she questioned.

"Partnership, love, trust, respect…passion. I thought all those things mattered to you."

"Sully, I-"

"Papa…" A whine came from above.

"Excuse me, my daughterneeds _me_."

**April 21 1863**

"Are ya warm enough?"

"Yes…"

"Do ya want me t' get you another pillow?"

"Sully I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep."

"You do that, and I'm gonna go and get Hannah from town."

"The child…" she looked off.

"Are you sure you're feelin' alright?" He stroked her hair.

"Bring my baby home, Sully. She's been gone for so long…so very long…" she drifted off.

**May 14th 1866**

Tying her hair off with a string of rawhide, she flipped it over her shoulder. She was becoming increasingly agitated with herself over the past two days. Sully again tried to tell her he was sorry about the way he was acting, and everything he said seem completely genuine. But she felt herself resisting him, his apologies, his sincerity, his… heart.

_She stood looking out the window into the night, trying to be strong._

"_How long are we gonna act like this?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about-"_

"_Yes ya do." He turned her around. "I've been going around in circles ever since the day I left. Who knows what's wrong and what's right anymore?" _

"_You thought you did-"_

"_Michaela," he exhaled. "It wasn't our fault."_

"_You're right. It wasn't our faults." She cocked her head._

"_Are ya listenin' to what I'm saying?"_

"_What are you saying, Sully?" _

"_The spirits, they bring people together, Michaela. Sometimes…sometimes we can't do anything about it."_

"_And did Cloud Dancing tell you this?"_

_He took her hand and held it to his heart. "No, this did."_

Hannah's laugher broke Michaela from her daydream. "Hannah…"

She walked down the hall to Hannah's room and found her and Sully lying on their backs in the bed sideways watching the beams of light bounce off a mirror Sully held in his hand.

"Look, Papa. There!" She pointed and giggled. "And over there too!"

"What are you two doing?" she laughed.

"Did we wake you up?" he worried.

"No…I was awake."

"Come heh, Dr. Mike!" she held out her hand. "Lookie!"

"Move ovah papa!" Hanna scooted over. "Sit heh!"

Michaela complied and sat on the bed next to Hannah.

"Lay down…lay down!" she instructed.

"Hannah, Dr. Mike is very busy," Sully cautioned.

"Pwease..." She squished her face up.

Michaela laughed and laid down sideways.

"Go, Papa! Go!" she kicked her feet.

Sully held up the mirror until it caught the sunlight.

"Ohhh….pwetty!" The little one pointed.

"Look over there Hannah. In the corner," Michaela pointed. "Do you see all the colors?"

"Yeahhh…" she whispered.

Hannah continued to watched the colors bounce off the wall as Michaela and Sully turned to look at one another. Their eyes met but no words were said.

"A-_hem_"

Michaela shot upright from the bed. "Jackson."

"Michaela…" Jackson looked at her.

Michaela rose from the bed and walked over to him. "When did you get home?"

"Just now, I wanted to come and see you." He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

Uncomfortably, she straightened her shirt.

"Are you going to introduce me to your _friends_?"

"I…umm…this is Sully and his…his daughter, Hannah."

"Sully." Jackson held out his hand, eyeing the man from Michaela's past. "Nice to meet you."

Sully shook his hand, eyeing him back. "Hello."

Jackson turned to Hannah. "Hello," he smiled.

"Hi!" she giggled. "Who are you?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "Well my name's Jackson. "

"You know Dr. Mike?" she asked.

"I know her real well." He touched her nose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Darling, isn't that Michaela?" The woman pointed her gloved hand toward the medical clinic.

The man studied her for a moment. "I think you're right, dear. But, she seems to be crying."

The woman's eye squinted against the rain that was tumbling down the edges of her umbrella. "I do believe you're right. Something must have happened. Look at all the people standing around."

"Something is out of sorts." The man observed his surroundings of the small town.

"Come. We should introduce ourselves."

**May 12th 1866**

Michaela silently closed the door behind them. She slowly turned around, not wanting to face him, not wanting to face the truth.

"Michaela?" He tried to look into her eyes. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She walked fully into the clinic and to her medicine shelf.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he wondered.

"Yes of course," she smiled. "I just wasn't expecting you home so soon, is all."

"I told you I was only going to be gone for a few days." He moved in behind her and drew her into his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I missed you and wanted to come home."

The arms that once brought her comfort felt like snakes circling around her, cutting off her air supply as they tightened possessively around her. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't think, as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "Jackson…I…I haven't …I don't know…"

Jackson suddenly let go of her. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

"Because of-"

"Sully," he finished her sentence.

"Jackson I-"

"I knew you loved him, Michaela. I knew that the first day I met you."

"I did love him," she finally admitted to herself. "But so much has changed."

"Has it?" he countered. "There's something different about you, Michaela. Something I see. Something I don't think I put there."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She turned back around to finish stocking the shelf.

"I've been competing with this man since the day I got here. But I thought…I thought perhaps-"

"Jackson," she clutched his hand. "I do love-"

"Is that enough?" he squeezed her hand back. "Is that enough for you to say yes?"

"I need more time, Jackson. I just need time to…to think."

He smiled. "Time…I will give you all the time in the world, darlin' because _I'll _always be here."

She lifted up to her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you will be." She hugged him.

**Boston**

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she arranged the assorted roses in the foyer. "Yes, that's nice." She stepped back to admire her work.

"You are certainly in a grand mood today, Mrs. Quinn." A rosy cheeked Martha entered the foyer all smiles.

"Ever since you received that telegram from Miss Michaela, you've been beaming like stars, you have."

"Well my daughter finally has her head on straight. She's getting married, and I couldn't be happier." Elizabeth smiled, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest. "To a suitable man."

"I'm very happy for Miss Michaela, ma'am. There was always something special about that child." Martha became teary eyed. "I do miss her so."

"Oh Martha, you always did spoil her. You and her father. God rest his soul."

"Well she was the baby…" Martha reminisced.

Elizabeth touched the red rose petal, "and that baby's getting married."

**Colorado Springs**

"I see Sully's back." Charlotte whispered in Michaela ear, as she dropped a can of beans into her basket.

Michaela pursed her lips, as she turned to see her friend. "He brought Hannah in. She has Scarlet Fever."

"Oh, is the little darling alright?" she hoped.

"It looks like she's past the worse, but I'm still a little eerie about her throat. Everything is still so red, and she's having a hard time swallowing."

"Poor child." Charlotte turned to look at her own little ones, as they helped Brian pick out some candy on the opposite side of the store.

"So where was he?" Charlotte turned to look at her fully.

"Who? Sully?"

"No, the King of England!" she rolled her eyes. "Of course Sully."

"He was living on the reservation." She spoke low.

"All this time…" Charlotte shook her head. "How are you holding up with him being back?"

Michaela turned back to the shelves and placed a few more items in her basket. "I'm fine Charlotte. Everything's fine."

"Really," she eyed her. "How's Mr. Tate handling this? I assume he knows about Sully."

"Yes, he knows about Sully. And that was over a year ago, Charlotte. I've moved on." She tried to assure the woman, but she was not quite sure she succeeded in assuring herself.

"Dr. Mike, I know you moved on with your life. Everyone sees how happy you've been with Jackson for the past year. But I also know you. Do you remember that talk we had a year ago? I know how you felt about Sully, and feelings like you had just don't disappear."

Michaela bit back her tears that were threatening to make themselves known. "Everything's so much harder now, Charlotte."

"Well of course it is, honey. Sully's back; that's gonna complicate things." She touched her back.

"Jackson asked me to marry him," she revealed.

"Oh my heavens." Charlotte touched her forehead with the back of her hand. "What did you tell him?"

"Oh Charlotte, I was going to say yes. I wanted to say yes. But he told me to wait 'til he came back from Denver, and that's when Sully came back." Michaela looked up to Charlotte. "And he's so different, but yet the same in so many ways."

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"He apologized for everything he said and did to me. He…he was so thoughtful. He told me he would spend the rest of his life making it up to me…for making me feel the way I did."

"Sounds like Sully," Charlotte smiled.

"But…but then he found out I was engaged…err…so to be, and he got so angry with me. It was almost like…almost…"

"Sounds like jealously to me." Her brow rose.

"That's what confuses me, Charlotte. Why would be jealous if…"

"If he wasn't still in love with you too…" She smiled.

"But, Sully's never told me… he's never expressed." She fumbled for the right words. "He's always skirted around saying what he feels…like me."

"Well you are in a pickle." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"What do I do? I haven't the slightest clue." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This isn't something I can help you with." Charlotte was frank. "This is a matter of the heart…something for you to decide."

"But what if I make the wrong decision? What if I'm reading Sully all wrong…and he doesn't really want me? And what about Jackson? If I'm wrong about Sully and turn Jackson away I can't…I…"

"These are the things you have to think about. Dr. Mike, it isn't going to be easy," she told her. "And it's certainly not something you can let dangle around."

**Two days later…….**

"Are you ready for dinner?" He held out his hand.

"Yes almost. Let me just finish updating this file," she smiled.

"Did you go out and check on Mrs. Harris today?" Jackson questioned.

"Yes, I did." She didn't look up from her notes. "She sprained her ankle."

"I saw Mr. Harris today at the feed and grain, and he wanted me to thank you for coming out yesterday on such short notice. He really appreciated it."

Michaela put the file into her desk drawer. "It wasn't anything. Ready?"

"Sure am." Jackson escorted her out the door. "It's been awhile since we had a dinner at Graces."

"It has." She nervously linked her arm through Jackson's. "I haven't seen much of you in the past couple of days."

"I've been busy, and I wanted to…to give you some space."

Michaela smiled, as she walked into the café. "Where is everyone? Grace's is usually so busy on Friday evenings."

"Probably at home…"

"Jackson…" She knew better.

"Alright…I reserved the café for us," he grinned. "I wanna take ya out to dinner."

"What a nice…surprise." She looked around the vacant café.

"Mike, what's wrong? Don't…don't you wanna have dinner with me?" he worried.

"Of course I do, Jackson. I'm…I'm just not used to anyone…reserving an entire café for me…for us." She bit on her words, not letting the true ones fall through.

"Here," he pulled out her chair.

"Thank you."

Jackson sat down and uncovered a bottle of Champagne.

"Champagne?" She was impressed.

"My parents sent it to me. They said it came from France." He filled her glass.

Jackson sat back down and rose his glass. "To many happy-"

"DR MIKE!"

Michaela turned quickly at her named being called.

"DR. MIKE!"

"Dorothy?" Michaela rose from the table. "What is it?"

"It's Hannah! She can't breathe! You have to hurry!"

Michaela quickly turned to Jackson. "I'm sorry."

Before Jackson could utter a word, Michaela took off toward the back door of her clinic, her dress whipping behind her, as she made her way through the maze of tables.

Jackson sat back slowly, watching Michaela become further away from him. He picked up his glass. " Happy nights together…" He swallowed the sparkling liquid.

Michaela rushed into the clinic, threw open the heavy wooden drawer, and started throwing her instruments to the floor. "Where is it…" she cried.

"MICHAELA!" She heard her name being yelled from overhead.

Opening another drawer, she fumbled around until she found what she was looking for, hoping to God she didn't have to use it.

Michaela ran up the steps and into the first recovery room. Sully was on the bed next to Hannah holding her hand as the little child gasped for breath.

"She can't breathe!" he spat. "We were just playin', and all of a sudden she started gaspin' for air." His eyes searched hers frantically.

Michaela went to the little girl and pulled a tongue depressor out of her bag and opened Hannah's mouth. "Her air passages are being restricted. I have to do a tracheotomy." Her fingers shook.

"A what?" Sully became scared.

Pulling a bottle of alcohol from her bag, Michaela poured in on her hands, and the sound of liquid could be heard splashing on the floorboards. "Her upper air way is obstructed, and I have to make a small incision in her neck so she can breathe."

"Cut…cut her?" Sully panicked.

Michaela picked up the scalpel and took a quick look over to Sully.

"I…I trust you." His blue eyes clouded over, as he looked at his little girl.

"Place this over her nose," she instructed.

Quickly, Sully did as he was told and watched as his daughter's eyes slowly shut, and her hand went limp in his.

Making sure the child was under, Michaela took the scalpel and cut into Hannah's skin. Making the opening as small as possible to reduce scaring, she frantically worked as fast as she could. "It's harder to do this in children," she breathed. "Their larynx is soft and located in a more superior position when compared with an adult."

Sully watched as she made a vertical cut into the layer of her skin. Her hands moved with painstaking expertise.

"I have to be careful and not cut too deep, or else the posterior tracheal wall will cause injury to the esophagus. But if I cut too laterally, I can injure the recurrent nerves or the carotid." Her forehead creased in worry. "I have to place the Cannula in her trachea." She picked up the instrument she brought from downstairs and slowly placed it in.

Sully continued to watch, feeling helpless in his current state. His eyes darted back and forth between his daughter's face and Michaela's. The silence was killing him, smothering him in a blanket of worries.

"She can breathe," Michaela exhaled. "She can breathe."

Sully squeezed his daughter's hand. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We have to watch for Pulmonary Edema." She looked at Sully, confusion filling his blue eyes. She tried to explain. "It's a rapid influx of fluid across the alveolar wall because of the sudden change in airway pressure following a tracheotomy." Sully's brow narrowed. "Infection, we have to watch for infection. And when she awakens, she's not going to be able to talk. She's going to be afraid."

Sully looked down to his daughter and brushed her golden locks out of her eyes. "It always seems as though her life is in jeopardy. She's just…just a little girl. She's never done anything t' anyone."

"Sully…" She walked to his side of the bed. "She's going to pull through this. She's going to be alright."

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to help her. You've done so much for her."

"Sully I-"

"She adores you Michaela."

"Excuse me…"

"Jackson…" Michaela looked to the door.

"I brought you some dinner…I brought both of you some dinner." He held up the plates. "I thought you might be hungry.

"Thank you." She went over to him.

"Thanks…" Sully mumbled.

"How is she?" Jackson looked at the little girl lying in the bed.

"I had to perform a tracheotomy, and we have to watch her carefully."

Jackson set the plates on the dresser. "Can I talk to ya in the hall?"

Michaela gave a quick glance to Sully. "Yes."

Jackson placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her in the hall, closing the door behind them. "How are ya holding up?"

"I'm fine; it's Sully I'm worried about."

"Oh…"

"I was so scared in there, Jackson. I mean I've done dozens of tracheotomies before… this was just…"

"Different?"

"Yes…" she breathed. "But I…"

"Because you love them…"

Michaela couldn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a warm embrace. "You understand me, Jackson. And that's so, so very important."

Jackson just held on to her. He wasn't sure if she was accepting him, or pushing him away. He didn't know if this was the beginning or the end. All he knew was, for this moment, she was in his arms.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me right now. Loving me so unconditionally. Everything you do is so special to me," she cried.

"You know I would do anything for you Michaela, I love you."

Michaela closed her eyes, overcome by those three simple words. Slowly she lifted up to kiss him.

"MICHAELA!"

Michaela's eyes shot open mere inches from Jackson's face.

"MICHAELA SHE'S WAKIN' UP!"

"Go…" Jackson breathed.

Quickly, she kissed him on the cheek and rushed back into the room.

**Boston**

**Fall 1871**

"Where is that beautiful grandchild of mine?" Elizabeth Quinn held out her arms.

"Josef, say hello to your grandmother." Michaela smiled, placing the infant in her mother's arms.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet baby scent of her husband's namesake. "Oh, Michaela, he's beautiful!" she gushed.

"He's been waiting to see you for some time." Michaela smiled.

Elizabeth moved toward the settee, not taking her eyes off of the baby. "How was your journey?"

"Long…" she rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth looked up. "Where is that husband of yours?" she smiled.

Michaela looked out the window. "He said he had some business to take care of and would be back soon."

"Hummm…" Elizabeth fixed her eyes on the child. "He looks so much like you." Elizabeth caressed his cheek with her index finger.

"Really, I though he looked more like-"

"His father?"

**Colorado Springs**

**May 14th 1866**

"Hannah…" She saw the little girl twitch. "Hold her hand. She's going to need to know everything's alright."

Sully clasped her hand, waiting for her eyes to finally open. "Hannah…it's Papa."

Hannah sheepishly opened her eyes and turned to Sully. She opened her mouth to talk and only a raspy gurgle emitted. Her tiny eyes darted back and forth in terror. Her hand reached up to touch her neck.

"No sweetheart…don't touch," Michaela warned.

Hannah's head turned to the sound of Michaela's voice. Becoming scared she started to thrash in the bed, grabbing at her neck.

"Hold her hands back. We can't let her pull out the Cannula," Michaela warned.

"Hannah, sweetheart you're okay. You're going to be okay," she soothed. Michaela gently touched her neck. "That's helping you breathe, you can't touch it."

Tears poured out of the little girl's eyes, as she tried to talk, not understanding her situation. Her hands tried to move but were restricted to her side.

Sully watched his daughter as she mouthed his name. The words played on her lips, but no sounds came through. It broke his heart to see her so scared. He didn't know what to do. He held her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you Hannah."

Michaela watched the exchange between father and daughter and felt her own tears welling in her eyes. Hannah's chin was quivering in fear, and fat tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "Just try and lay still alright? How about you take a nap? How does that sound? Hmmm…"

Hannah shook her head, looking back and forth between Sully and Michaela.

"That sounds like a good idea, Hannah." Sully shook his head.

"_No Papa..." _her lips moved in silence.

Sully bit back his tears. Looking to the ground, he saw a familiar object. "Hannah look. Cloud Dancing brought this for you."

Hannah looked to her father, and her eyes brightened like the sky. She held out her hands and clutched the animal to her chest.

"She still has-"

"She hasn't left it out of her sight since you gave it to her," he smiled.

Hannah reached up and touched Michaela's hair. And searched her eyes.

"She wants you to lay with her," he told her.

"Oh…I don't think…Sully you're her father."

"She wants you," he smiled. "I'll sit here in the chair. It's late. Try and get some sleep."

Michaela walked over to the cabinet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow. 'Here." She handed it to him and spread the blanket on his lap. "It can get cold."

"Thanks."

Michaela sat on the bed and pulled the covers over both her and Hannah. She little girl clutched onto Michaela's blouse, and she put a protective arm around her. "Sleep now… I'm here, I'm here."

Jackson watched the whole scene unfold in front of him from. The door was opened a crack, and he peered in. He watched as Michaela's eyes slowly closed, and he watched Sully. His eyes were so fixed on Michaela, they didn't even waver. Staring…just staring.

He looked over to the dresser and found the plates of food he brought were cold and discarded, just like him. He watched Michaela for a second and then turned around and walked out of the clinic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you planning on closing up anytime soon?"

"I'll close up when I'm good and ready," Loren squabbled.

"Why don't you go over there, Loren?" Dorothy questioned. "Your granddaughter is sick!"

Loren's eyes saddened. "I know…"

"Abigail wouldn't want you to act like this." Dorothy was frank.

"Why do you always have to go and bring her up?"

Dorothy tried to search for the right words. "Loren, Sully is a good man. He took care of Abigail. He tried everything he could to fight for her."

"Where was he when it happened though? Where was he that night?"

"Loren, are you listen' to yourself? Are you going to penalize a man for going out hunting, trying to provide for his family?"

Loren didn't say anything.

"You know how he felt about it. You saw how he took off lookin' for her. He didn't come back till he found her." Dorothy turned to face him. "It's about time you give this up, Loren Bray. He needs somebody to help him."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_You're not my friend anymore…I'll always be here…You stopped being that along time ago…I love you, Michaela…no this did….go…What did it mean to you…_

"_Mike…Mike…" his deep voice beckoned her. "Mike…"_

_Michaela opened her eyes to the familiar voice. "Father…" _

"_Mike." He smiled, opening his arms to her. _

"_Oh father!" She drank in his warm embrace that smelled of pipe tobacco and cologne. "I've missed you so." _

"_Missed me?" He chuckled. "What on earth for? I've been with you the entire time."_

"_So much has happened." She looked up to him. "So much." _

"_I know…your Sully is back. And that frightens you." _

_Amazed at her father's uncanny ability to always know what she's feeling, Michaela tightened onto him like a lost child. "How did you-" _

"_I've been keeping my eye on you Mike. I've been keeping my eye on both of you." His hand smoothed her long locks. _

"_Then you know…you know about-" _

"_I'm not here to judge you Mike," he smiled. "I already know how you feel." _

_Hot tears began to sting the backs of her eyes, and she cringed. "I don't know how I feel." _

"_Mike, it's there. It always has been," he reasoned. "I can see it." _

"_I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I thought I was so sure. I wanted to marry him…" _

"_I see him, Mike. He makes you laugh, and he makes you smile but, what does he make you feel?"_

"_I…I feel things that I've never felt before with Jackson. But when I'm with Sully my mind moves faster, he shows me things, and he challenges me. And… I feel things with him too, but there so different, so intense. And that frightens me." _

"_You need to make a choice that is right for you. What will make you happy? Your happiness means so much to me, Mike." His fathers pride broke through. _

"_I need help…" _

"_Oh Mike, you don't need my help," he smiled. "Just do what you always did, remember?"_

_Michaela softly shook her head, and her brow furled. She searched her father's eyes for some sort of reassurance, some sort of comfort, something to grasp and take with her. _

"_Back in the hospital," he sat her down, "when you felt you lost your way and you didn't know what to do, I always knew where to find you." _

_Her eyes closed in remembrance. "The hospital chapel," she murmured. "Sometimes I would spend hours in there after I lost a patient, wondering if I made the right choice." _

"_You always came out feeling so much better." He tried to show her, tried to break through her memory. "You always had your faith Mike. That's something you can always turn to when you don't know where to go. It will help you…look into your heart, and you'll find what you've been searching for, my darling Michaela." _

**Colorado Springs**

**April 21st 1863**

Abby was stirring her tea, when Sully walked in the house with baby Hannah in his arms.

"What are ya doin' out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make some tea," she said, staring into the cup.

"I think there is a little girl here who wants to see her ma," Sully smiled.

Abby bit her lip, and her breath caught in her throat, as Sully came near. "Umm… why don't you hold her while I finish my tea?"

"Are you sure? She's all you've been talking about on the way home."

"Yes, Sully just hold the baby!" She became terse and moved to sit on the bed.

Sully looked at his wife and set the baby down in her cradle. "I think you need to see a doctor." He was blunt.

Abby looked at her husband, as the cup and saucer dropped from her hand, and the tea seeped out staining the hemline of her dress. "You think I need to see a doctor, you think I need to sleep, and you think I need to hold the child. I can't do everything Sully!"

"Abby I never ask-"

"Look, see." Abby picked Hannah up from her cradle. "I can hold the child. I can hold her."

"Abby, be careful." Sully watched, as she swung the baby to and fro.

"I know how to hold my own baby Sully, or do you think I've forgotten?" she snapped.

"No, I know you do. You just look tired is all, and I don't want you getting sick."

Abby looked at her husband and then back to the baby that started to fuss under her grip. "What's wrong baby, what's wrong?"

Hannah started to get agitated and let out a mighty wail that shook the silence of the tiny homestead. "What's wrong with her?" Abby began to shake. "Stop crying, baby!"

"Here." Sully outstretched his hands. "I'll take her."

Abby clutched the child to her bosom. 'You don't think I can do it, do you? You don't think I can care for our child! You think I'm a bad mother!" she cried.

"Abby, I never said that." He tried to touch her shoulder.

"But I am!" she cried. "I'm a horrible mother that left her child alone at night. I don't know how to take care of her!"

"Oh, you do. You do," he tried to reassure her. "You're just under a lot of stress right now."

"Take her…just take her. I can't look at her right now." Abby handed Hannah to Sully and walked out of the homestead."

**May 15th 1866**

The heavy rain splashed down from the heavens, as Michaela exited the church. The clouds cast an eerie glow upon the earth that blanketed the town in shadows of darkness. She looked up to the sky and clutched the banister as she walked down the wooden steps. Her heart was heavy, but her mind was profoundly serious. She knew what she had to do. Her father was right; her faith would heal her heart and bring her home. "Thank you, Father."

Leaving the protective covering of the church awning, she set out in the rain. She could see the town folks bustling about, trying to find shelter from the sudden outburst of the storm. A lone figure dressed in black was running toward her, and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust from the rain.

"Reverend?"

"Dr. Mike, what are you doing out here in this storm?"

"I…I was at the church." She stammered, as raindrops fell from her lips. "Have you seen Jackson?"

The Reverend looked at her oddly. "He's at Jake's getting a shave."

"Thank-you." She turned to leave.

"Dr. Mike." He turned to stop her. "Is there something wrong? A reason you were in the church?"

"Everything's alright," she smiled. "I just need to see Jackson."

"Well alright then. Just be careful. The road is awful slippery," he cautioned.

Michaela continued to walk the small gravel pathway back into the center of town. As she crossed the bridge, a loud crack of thunder rumbled in the distance, and she could hear horses neighing in the vastness of the land. She hadn't seen a storm like this in some time. And it frightened her a little. Picking up her pace, she quickly walked through the meadow.

She was soaking wet, and her hands tensed in the pockets of her duster. She must have rehearsed a thousand times what she wanted to say to both Sully and Jackson. She hoped her thoughts and words wouldn't become gargled in the pit of her stomach before they hit the ears of the ones she loved. Her heart was thumping in her chest and becoming deafening to her ears, like a drum pulsating in an orchestra.

Almost reaching the center of town, she could feel the raindrops thrashing upon her head. Her hair was saturated in water, and it stuck tightly to her face. Each sound of raindrops hitting the earth vibrated in her ears, and that became the only sound she could hear.

Jackson walked out of the barbershop and opened a freshly bought gazette, draping it over his head to block the rain. He walked out from the porch and onto that of the Saloon. His eyes darted to the telegraph office across the street. He reached into his pocket to make sure the letter was still there, when his glance fell onto that of Michaela.

Michaela stopped in front of her clinic and saw Loren coming out onto the balcony. He shifted his weight and closed the doors, blocking out the rain. Smiling to herself, she remembered seeing him enter the clinic through the back door as she left. Not saying anything, she figured he had finally come to see his granddaughter.

Sully sat on the bench in front of the clinic, watching the rain beat down on the streets of Colorado. The rain was reaching the wooden planks of the porch, and he could feel the mist hitting his face. As he looked up, he saw Michaela staring up into the second floor of her clinic. She didn't even seem to notice him sitting there. He didn't understand why she was standing in the middle of town, soaking wet and staring blankly as if she was a million miles away.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, collecting the countless words and phrases that trampled across the lines of her brain. She felt as though she was being tugged from both sides of her being. She was being shouted at, pushed, pulled and strangled.

The rain was dripping from her eyelashes, fingers, and dress, as she stood glued to the muddy streets. Her breathing was thick and heavy, as she swallowed the salty downpour.

It rumbled under her feet and shook the puddles in the street. The neighing was deafening to those it passed as it came closer into town.

_I have to talk to him now…_

_She shouldn't be in the middle of the street…_

_What is she doing…_

The rumbling became louder than the thunder, and it was coming closer.

_He's in the barber shop…_

_She's going to catch a cold…_

_She soaking wet…_

It was coming around the corner, right through the center of the town.

_It's time…_

Both pairs of eyes turned to the rumbling of wooden tires crashing in the street. Four large horses pulled the full stage coach with no driver. Their head's moved back and fourth between the oncoming runaway stage and the woman standing in the middle of the street.

"MICHAELA!"

Her spell was being broken, as she faintly heard her named being called in both of her ears. Her head moved back and forth to the voices shouting her name. She didn't know what was going on. She could only hear the loud pounding noise of the rain seeping into her skull.

"MICHAELA!"

Voices shouted and bodies moved. Feet bounced and hands extended to the figure standing in the pathway of the death carriage.

She felt her waist being surrounded and pulled by two strong arms. Tightly, they extracted her, almost knocking the wind out of her. Her feet were being dragged through the mud, as she fell backward, landing in the embrace of a stranger.

She laid there in shock, not understanding what was going on around her. Her body throbbed at being pushed and fallen.

"Michaela!" he cried, pushing his hands urgently though her hair and touching her cheeks. "Are ya okay?"

She opened her eyes, and his face shielded her from the rain like a canopy. "Sully…"

"Are ya hurt?" He searched her body.

"What…what happened?" She slowly rose from his arms.

"Looked like a runaway stage. What were ya doin' standing in the middle of the street?"

"I…I heard my name…." She turned around, facing her clinic. She brushed the hair and fallen rain drops from her face when something came into view. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

Sully turned slightly to Michaela's view, and his eyes landed in the middle of the street.

Her body shook in fear. Her breath stopped coming, and her blood turned cold. "JACKSON!" she screamed out in sheer agony. "NOOO!" She scrambled to her feet.

Sully grabbed a hold of Michaela's arm after looking at the bloodied body. He could see his face was clearly shattered beyond recognition, and it made his stomach turn. "Michaela, no!" He held her close. "Don't look!"

"LET ME GO!" she cried. "LET ME GO!" She fell to her knees and tried to crawl to him. "JACKSON!"

"MICHAELA, NO!" He clawed for her, wrapping her in his arms. "You don't want to see him like his."

Michaela beat into his chest with her fist. "LET GO!" She struggled for independence. "JACKSON!"

Finally, with one desperate plea, she broke free from Sully's grasp. She dragged herself through the mud, where his lifeless body remained motionless. Her hands clasped his torn shirt.

"Jackson-" she sobbed. "Jackson, no! Not like this! No, please-"

She stared at his bloody chest, her eyes not able to look at his mangled face. She laid her head on his chest, trying to discern a pulse but all she could hear was the rain falling on top of them, seeping them further into the earth. "You can't Jackson, you can't!" Her hand shook, as she held his hand trying for a pulse. "NOOO…." She whined. "NO!"

"Michaela…" Sully placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone…"

"No!" she pushed her shoulder away.

"We can get someone to-"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "It's my fault! I was standing…he tried to save me!"

"No, it's not your fault. Ya didn't know, Michaela. Ya didn't know!"

People watched in disbelief, as the trio lay in the rain. Men cringed, woman looked away, and children cried. The rain beat down harder around them, as Jackson's blood trickled down the path of the street mixing with the mud and the rain.

"Michaela we need to get out of the rain. I'll…I'll move him."

Michaela closed her eyes and held Jackson's hand to her face, blocking the wind the rain and the voices. "I loved you. I did," she cried. "Perhaps not the way you wanted me too. But I loved you the only way I knew how."

Sully heard every heartfelt word escape her soaked lips, and it tore at his being. And that's when he knew it was love. He loved her. He loved her, because he wanted to take away her pain, even though she was in love with someone else. He would have brought him back if that would have made her happy…if that would have made her smile.

"Come on, Michaela. Let me take you inside." He looked down at her, and she looked up. Never in his life had he seen eyes so sad…eyes so full of grief. She didn't even say a word. She just stared at him with her lips trembling and the rain falling on her face.

"I'll move him." Sully turned around and came face to face with Hank. "I'll move him. You should take her inside." Sully nodded and bent down to the ground and scooped Michaela in his arms. She watched her hand slowly leave that of Jackson's, as she felt herself being pulled from the earth. Her eyes caught a glimpse of his face before she shielded herself, clutching onto the lapels of Sully's shirt.

He carried her over to the porch of the clinic, as he saw three men carry Jackson's lifeless body to the church. "Let me down-"

"Michaela let me take ya-"

"Let me down…please."

He complied and set her on her feet. She looked out to the town and saw everyone standing around watching her.

"HERE IT COMES!"

"WATCH OUT!"

The stage came barreling back into town. But this time, determined not to let it harm another, men jumped, trying to corral the carriage.

Michaela's legs slowly buckled beneath her, and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"Michaela!" Sully tried to catch her.

"It's all my fault…all of it," she said between sobs.

"Michaela ya can't think like that." He held her shoulders. "Ya didn't know this was going to happen."

"I was being selfish!"

"What are ya talkin' about? You're the most unselfish person I know!" He looked into her eyes, trying to bring out her pain. "You didn't do this."

Slowly her façade broke down, and she collapsed into his arms. "I…I wanted it all Sully-"

"What?"

She heaved in his arms. "I was going to tell him I couldn't marry him."

Sully remained silent, trying to absorb his words.

"I'm being punished! It's my fault!"

"Michaela…I don't understand." He was at a loss for words.

She pulled herself from his arms and looked at him in the eye. Rain was dripping from his hair down his face. "I was being selfish. I wanted it all Sully…I wanted it for myself. I wanted you."

He was speechless. No words could even convey what he felt at that moment. He was completely and utterly numb from head to toe. Her eyes just looked into his, and she had no expression on her face. They were both just there, just two humans sitting on a clinic porch looking into one another's soul.

"Michaela?"

A woman's voice broke through the silence of the rain. "Michaela is that you, dear?"

Michaela looked up at the people standing before her. They looked oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't place them. Her brow creased in thought.

"Oh dear, you probably don't even know us!" she giggled. "We're Mr. and Mrs. Tate. We just got here on the stage!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Dear are you alright?" Mrs. Tate asked again. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Oh God…" Michaela covered her face, shielding her view from the couple standing in front of her.

"Michaela, come on." Sully picked her up in his arms and opened the door of the clinic.

The Tate's looked at one another, wondering who the man was that seemed so familiar with their future daughter-in-law.

Sully turned back to the Tate's. "Why don't you come in? I'm going to take Michaela upstairs."

"Is everything alright?" Harold asked again.

Sully could feel Michaela quiver in his arms. "Well, I'll be down in a second." He turned to go up the stairs, and when he got to the base, Michaela shifted in his arms.

"Stop," she whispered. "Close the door."

Sully set her down on top of the step and closed the door between the hall and the clinic.

"What's wrong?" He sat next to her, taking her hand.

"What's wrong…what's wrong?" her voice cracked. "Sully how…what…do I tell them? What do I say? This…this is such a nightmare!"

He gulped, "I can tell them if you want."

"No." She looked into his eyes. "I have to tell them."

"Are ya sure?" He squeezed her hand.

"I've…I've done this before." She thought back to her medical days.

"Michaela, this is different. You know it is."

"I have to do this." She got up. "Sully, I can't very well leave them out there waiting." She placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Nobody is ever ready." She opened the door.

Michaela turned into the main room of the clinic and saw the Tate's sitting on the bench near the window. They were quietly talking, and when they saw Michaela, they quickly stood to their feet.

"No, please." Michaela held up her hand.

"Dr. Quinn, what is going on?"

Michaela took a deep breath, trying to control her reeling mind. "There's been an accident."

"Accident?" Lillian looked at her husband. "What kind of accident?"

Tears once again formed in her eyes. How was she going to do this? She felt the sickness rise from her stomach, and her eyes traced the outline of her desk. "I…I was standing in the middle of…of the street. And I didn't…I didn't hear the stage coming. It happened so fast!" Her strong façade began to crumble.

Lillian grabbed her husband's hand. "Dear, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"He tried to push me out of the way…" she sobbed, trying to catch her breath.

"Who pushed you out of the way? Harold asked.

Her lips quivered, trying to make her words come through them. "Jack…Jackson" she quaked. "He tried to save my life.

"What are you saying?" Lillian held her hand over her heart.

"I…I should never have-"

"Where's my son!" Lillian wiggled from her husbands grasp.

"It's my fault-"

"What are you saying?" Lillian shouted.

"Lilly…" Harold put his arm around her shoulder and looked to the doctor. "Our son was hit by the stage." He said more of a fact than a question.

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Jackson…where is he?" Lillian cried out.

Trying to catch her breath, Michaela brushed the tears out of her eyes. And when she looked up, she saw Sully watching her from the doorway. She didn't know if she had anymore left in her. The words just wouldn't come out.

"Michaela, please." Lillian's voice shook, and her motherly instincts starting to kick in. "He's hurt, isn't he?"

"Mrs. Tate-"

"Is he upstairs?" She started for the doorway. "My husband can check him."

"Lillian-" Harold stopped her.

"I want to see my son." She looked to her husband.

Harold turned back to Michaela. "Jackson's not alright, is he?"

"Harold!" Lillian's heart broke at her husband's question. "Of course he's alright," she sighed. "Tell him! Michaela, tell him that my son is alright!"

Michaela couldn't take it anymore. Her fists balled at her sides, and she let it out. "Jackson was hit by the stage a few minutes ago."

At that very moment everything came together for Lillian. "Our…our stage!" she burst forth. "The driver fell asleep and fell off just outside of town! And…and we were going…so…so fast! I thought we hit something, but we just kept on going! OH DEAR GOD! No! JACKSON!" Lillian fell to her knees. "JACKSON!"

"Lillian!" Harold tried to keep his grasp on her, holding her to his chest. as they both sat on the floor.

After several grueling seconds Lillian looked up to Michaela with eyes that pierced her heart. "Is…is my son dead?"

Michaela bit back her tears; she knew the words wouldn't come out, so she did the only thing she could do. She shook her head yes.

"NO!" Lillian broke down completely. "I killed my son!"

"Oh Mrs. Tate, no-" Michaela bent down to place her hand on her back. "It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's…it's mine."

Lillian looked into Michaela's eyes. "Where is he? Where's Jackson?"

"They took him to the church," she told them. "I can take you over there if you like."

Harold picked his wife up and kept a steady arm around her. "We'd like a few moments alone with our son, please. I'm sure we can find our way to the church."

Michaela nodded and looked at Mrs. Tate. Her head was sobbing in the crook of her husbands shoulder.

"We'll be back later."

She nodded again and watched the couple slowly walk out of her clinic. Michaela collapsed into her chair and covered her face with her hand and began to weep. She jumped when she felt two strong arms engulf her, drawing her into a tight embrace. She was about to back away, but she knew it was Sully, and for that moment, she wanted the comfort his arms brought her.

"Shhh…it's gonna be alright." He stroked her hair.

"I…I can't believe this happened." She continued to sob. 'Why…"

"It's hard to say." Sully fought the words that he was thinking inside. He asked himself everyday why his wife had to die.

"I feel so guilty." Her stomach began to churn.

"No…" Sully let her go and brought his hands to her cheeks. "This isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing he'd try to do what he did."

"But, I shouldn't have been standing in the street!"

"Michaela, it isn't a crime to be standing in the street." He tried to reason with her. "There are a million people we could blame. Maybe if I would have gotten to ya sooner, or Jackson. Or if the driver wouldn't have fallen asleep, or if someone would have tried to stop the stage before it came into town. Michaela, the blame could go on forever. Ya can't let yourself be consumed by it." He swallowed. "I don't think Jackson would want ya t'."

"They're never going to want to look at me again." Michaela glanced out the window, watching the Tate's make their way over to the church. "I don't blame them."

"I don't think they blame ya, Michaela."

"How can you say that?" she wondered. "Of course they do."

"No they don't, because if they did, they would have come out and said it. Michaela, they don't blame ya. I could see it in their eyes. Especially Mr. Tate. He saw how you were. He knows."

"How can you be so sure, Sully? How?"

His words had doubling meaning. "How could anyone blame you?"

"Sully…"

"I'm serious." He once again held her in his arms. "I'm serious."

**March 1867**

"Oh my goodness! Slow down! I'm going to fall!" Michaela laughed.

"If we don't hurry we won't get there in time!"

"It's getting late. It will be dark soon," she warned.

He stopped and held her in his arms. "What are ya afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid! I'm just saying-" She was stopped when his lips touched hers.

"You were just sayin?"

"I…I…umm…forgot," she smiled sheepishly, laying into his embrace. "I forgot," she laughed even harder.

"I love you," he chuckled.

She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her torso. "I love you too, Sully."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. "The sun's settin."

Following Sully through the woods and up to the peak of "their" mountain, Michaela savored the time they had together. Just a few more weeks, she thought to her self. Just a few more weeks. Inhaling the fresh air, Michaela looked out to the vast land at her feet. "It's so beautiful."

"It sure is." Sully stared deeply into her eyes.

"Sully, you're not even watching." She poked his side.

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Sully…" She rolled her eyes.

Slowly, he moved behind her and wrapped his arms snugly around her tiny waist. "Any word today?"

Michaela looked down and then back to the horizon. "No," she whispered. "They're not coming, Sully."

"Then we'll go there," he offered.

"Sully, you don't want to go to Boston."

"But you do. I know what that would mean to you."

"We already have everything planned here."

"Just a little weddin' in the church. I'm sure the reverend wouldn't mind."

"As much as I want to go to Boston, Sully, I truly do want to be married here at home," she tried to convince him.

He squeezed her a little tighter. "I know ya do, but I also know you and how much your family means t' ya. I know ya want them there for our weddin'."

She continued took look at the falling sun. "I guess I'm just afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Sully…" She tried to bring up the sensitive topic. "You know why mother isn't coming."

"Michaela." He turned her around. "That's all the more reason t' go. I know what it means t' ya t' get her blessin. Someday down the road from now, I don't want ya regrettin' that ya married-"

"Oh, Sully. No! I would never regret marring you. I love you. You know that. It's just that I…I feel that she's always been so disappointed in me. I just want to show her that the decisions I've made in my life are for me…to make me happy, not to just get back at her. She's always thought that. I just want her to know how happy I am. How incredibly happy I am."

"Well, considerin' how she was the last time she was here, that may take awhile."

Michaela sighed and looked away.

"Hey…hey, I was just kiddin'. I just mean we should probably get t' Boston soon. Because I'm getting antsy t' marry you," he smiled.

"You don't have to do this for me, you know."

"You're exactly who I'm doin' it for." He smiled, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

**April 30th 1863**

"Abby, it's been a week!" Sully moaned. "You're gonna have t' hold Hannah sometime."

"Sully, I'm busy. I have a headache!" She clutched her temples.

"I have a headache too, ya know. I've been staying here all-"

Abby cut him off. "And you think I've been having fun. The army's been here three times this week tryin' to get me to talk to them."

"Abby-"

"And now, they're tellin' me that some man name Mitchell is fighting against me. I don't know who he is Sully. I don't even know what I'm doin' anymore!"

"Abby, I told you we have a strong case against the Army; we can prove this was self defense."

"I think that it might be better if I just go away for awhile. I have an aunt in San Francisco, and she-"

"Go away? What are ya sayin'?"

"I…I think that it might be better for both of us…for you…if I went away for awhile."

"Better for me!" He was flabbergasted. "What about Hannah?"

"What about her?"

"You're her mother, Abby!" He tried to break through to her.

"She doesn't need me. Besides, you're doin' fine with her."

"Fine…Fine! I don't wanna be doin' fine! I want you here with me, raising OUR daughter. Abby this whole thing will blow over. I promise ya, it's gonna be fine…we're gonna be fine."

"I don't know, Sully. I don't know about anything anymore. I wish that I would just wake up…that this was just some horrible nightmare."

**May 17th 1866**

"The day I came back and found Michaela was engaged to ya...well, I can't say I was happy." Sully looked down to the granite stone before him.

"I know I hurt her. And I had no right to even come back and think she'd forgive me. She had every right to move on with her life and..." he hesitated. "I guess what I'm tryin' t' say is…I'm glad you were there for her." Swallowing hard he studied the stone once again. "She loved ya, she did. And I know ya treated her right. She told me. You probably know by now what she was coming to tell ya. And for the life of me I don't know what she was thinkin'. I can't offer her the things that you coulda. But I can love her. And I do. It took me a while to admit it, and I know I was selfish, and I don't know how she can forgive me for the things I said." Sully stopped at looked around, noticing a few members of the town watching him. Becoming nervous, he turned back to the head stone. "Michaela's feelin' real mixed up right now. She's afriad t' open up t' love again, because she always gets hurt. And I can't blame her. But I ain't goin' away this time. I'm goin' t' help her through this. And I guess what I'm sayin' is…I'm gonna take care of her. I just wanted ya to know that, 'cause I know ya loved her, and I would want to know someone was watchin' out for her, carin' for her. And I'm sayin' this because I respect ya. If you were here, I'd hope ya'd do the same thing. Ya made her happy, and that's all that matters.

Sully gave one last look at the marker and turned to go back into town. He wanted to give Michaela some time to talk to the Tate's. They hadn't talked much in the past couple of days until they came in this morning wanting to talk with her. She had been so afraid of what they might say to her. He could only hope that it would be good and give her a sense of peace.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"My wife and I will be catching the first stage out tomorrow morning. Lillian and I would like to return home…be with family."

"I…I understand," Michaela nodded.

Lillian closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Michaela…" she began.

Michaela looked to Lillian in surprise. She hadn't talked to her since she left her clinic the day Jackson was killed.

"Michaela, you don't know how many times I wished this was some…some horrible nightmare."

Michaela shook her head. "I know what you mean."

Lillian looked out the window trying to gain her thoughts. "I know my son loved you very much. In his letters, he wrote so highly of you. In fact, most of his letters were entirely about you."

Looking down Michaela smiled to herself. "I loved him too."

Lillian looked to her husband. "May I have a few minutes alone with Michaela?"

"Sure. I'll be just outside." Harold turned to look back at Michaela. "Take care of yourself dear, and do stay in touch."

Exhaling, Michaela smiled toward him. "I will."

As soon as Harold closed the door, Lillian turned back to Michaela. "I had a choice to make."

"Pardon me?" Michaela didn't understand.

"I could either hate you and blame you for what happened…"

"Or…" Michaela tilted her head to the side.

Lillian exhaled and looked Michaela straight in the eye. "Or I could listen to my heart' listen to what Jackson would say to me. Remember how much he loved you…Michaela, I could never hate someone my son loved so much.

"Mrs. Tate-"

"Let me finish." She held up her hand. "Jackson also wrote me about this Mr. Sully fellow."

"He did?" Michaela was amazed.

"Michaela, I've seen the way that man looks at you. It was the same way Harold used to look at me when we were courting-"

"Sully and I aren't courting," Michaela interjected.

"Michaela," Lillian rose her voice. "Please, just listen," she softened. "I have no doubt in my mind that you loved my son. But… you weren't going to marry him, were you?"

"Mrs. Tate, you have to understand. So many things happened before Jackson came into my life."

"Did you love, Mr. Sully?"

Realizing she had to be honest, Michaela shook her head. "Yes, I did love him, but at the time we…we couldn't be together. Mrs. Tate, I loved Jackson, I did. But I don't believe I could love him the way he deserved. Please try to understand." Michaela moved closer to Lillian, hoping she could convey her feelings better. "The night Jackson proposed, I was going to say yes, I was. But he told me to think about it and tell him my answer when he returned from his trip. And that's…that's when Sully came back." She felt guilty. "And I realized that I loved Sully all along. And I couldn't do that to Jackson. I couldn't lead him on. And the thing was, I didn't even know if Sully felt the same way about me. We parted on such bad terms."

"That's what Jackson told me," Lillian remarked.

"I know that I was being selfish, but I could never marry someone if…if I knew I loved someone else…someone more." Michaela finally broke down.

"Dear child…" Lillian picked up her chin. "You're only human…a human with feelings and a conscious…much like your mother's, may I add."

"Mother?"

"Yes… but that's a story for another time," she smiled. "Michaela please don't be so hard on yourself."

"How can you even-"

"My son was a good man, and if he picked you to be his wife, then I trust his judgment. Besides I know your family, and I know what you stand for. And I know that Jackson would want you to be happy above anything else. And…if this Mr. Sully makes you happy, then that would make him happy."

Michaela smiled and wrapped her arms around Lillian. "You're an amazing woman."

"You'll stay in touch, won't you?" Lillian asked.

"Oh, yes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_In sure and certain hope of resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our Brother, Jackson Tate, and we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes; dust to dust; The Lord bless him and keep him, the lord make his face to shine upon him and be glorious unto him and give him peace. Amen." _

_The words echoed through her head as the last of the mourners made their way through the cemetery. It was now just her. She was alone. She stood at the foot of his head stone. _

**_Jackson Samuel Tate_**

**_August 23rd 1836 - May 15th 1866_**

**_Beloved son and friend to all who knew him_**

_**Do believe I'll never leave you:  
Always I'll be in your heart.  
Don't forget my soul is near you:  
Death might take my presence from you,  
Yet we'll never be apart.**_

_She read it again, making sure she understood it. His epitaph…it wasn't there before. During the funeral…it wasn't there. "Yet we'll never be apart," what did that mean? Who was it for? _

_The wind silently blew through the willow trees, blowing her black skirt in the wind like waves billowing in the sea. _

"_Jackson, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you…" Michaela brushed the tear that fell from her eye. "You shouldn't have tried to push me out of the way. It should have been me." Michaela dropped the bundle of flowers onto his grave and the rain began to pour. Just like it had on the day Jackson died. The wind turned bitterly cold and Michaela wrapped her shawl tightly around her. Taking her eyes off the flowers Michaela looked back up and she was startled to see two brown eyes staring back at her. _

"_You're right. It should have been you…" _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_Jackson…" Michaela reached out to touch his face, but he backed away. Again, she looked in his eyes. Something…something was different about him, but she didn't know what it was. "Jackson…how…what…what are you doing here?" _

"_I've come to see you." He moved around the headstone. _

"_But you're…you're dead!" Her eyes widened. _

"_Come here," he beckoned. _

"_Jackson I-"_

"_Come here," he said, moving closer. _

"_Jackson, there's something different about-"_

"_Come here." He pulled her close and brought her lips close to his, wrapping her in a possessive kiss._

_Quickly, she pulled away from his icy lips. "Jackson…"_

_Jackson held tightly onto her arms. "Don't move." _

"_Jackson, please let go-"_

"_It should have been you too, Michaela!" He shook her. "It should have been you, too!" _

"_Jackson stop! Please!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "You're hurting me!" _

"_You're hurting me!" he repeated back to her, his eyes turning even darker._

"_Jackson, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" She continued to struggle. _

_Suddenly, he brought his face mere inches from hers and stared into her eyes. _

_Michaela froze suddenly, transfixed in his gaze. She watched as his eyes turned black. He moved closer to her, brushing his cheek against hers, whispering in her ear. "Yet, we'll never be apart…" _

"_Jackson, stop it! I don't-"_

"_Love me?" He cocked his head to the side, pushing her away. "Then why are you still wearing my ring?" _

_Michaela looked down and placed her hands before her, seeing Jackson's ring on her finger. "But I-" She stopped. "Jackson?"_

_She looked around seeing no one. "Jackson!" She yelled again! "Jackson!" _

"Michaela….Michaela…" She heard her name being called.

"Jackson…" She turned around, opening her eyes, meeting pools of blue. "Jackson?"

"Michaela, it's me."

"Sully?" she squinted. "What…what-" she breathed deeply.

"Calm down." He brushed her hair from her face. "I was in the other room with Hannah, and I heard ya screamin'."

"It was Jackson," she swallowed. "He was alive, and…and he grabbed me. He told me that it…it should have been me too…I should have been hit."

"What?" Sully gathered Michaela's face in his hands. "Michaela, no."

"It…it was so real. But…but there was something different about him." She tried to think. "Something dark."

"Somethin' different?" His eyes narrowed.

"I just don't know what it-"

"Dr. Mike?" Hannah walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, did I wake you?" she regretted. "I'm sorry."

"You otay?" she asked, pulling herself into Michaela's lap.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." She swallowed. "How about you? How do you feel?" Michaela looked to Hannah's neck where she had to stitch up her tracheotomy. "Does it hurt?"

"No, hurt." She smiled, touching Michaela's cheek. "No more bad dreams." She placed her elephant next to her. "She sleep wif yah!"

"Well, thank you!" Michaela smiled, putting the elephant under the covers with her.

"Papa sleep wif me when I have bad dream," it occurred to her. "Papa sleep wif you!" She became excited.

Sully and Michaela looked at one another, both becoming extremely uncomfortable. "Ahh…sweetheart, we-" Michaela began.

"Hannah, that's not how it-"Sully interrupted.

"We can't do that sweetheart." Michaela's face turned red.

"Why's not?" The little girl didn't understand. "He makes ya feel better!"

"Your papa already made me feel better." She smiled toward Sully.

"You sweep wif Dr. Mike?" Her face lit up.

"No!" They both shouted in unison, causing Hannah to jump.

"Hannah," Sully said, trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation, "Dr. Mike and me were just taking. You know how sometimes when you're scared and when we talk about it, it doesn't seem as scary afterward? It makes you feel better inside." He touched her tummy.

"Yeah…" She smiled.

"Your papa talked to me to make me feel better," Michaela summed it up.

"Good, Papa…" Hannah patted his arm.

Sully smiled back. "Come on, Hannah. Let's go back to bed. Dr. Mike needs her rest."

"I stay?" She smiled, touching Michaela's hair. "I sweep."

"No, Hannah. You need to come back to bed in your own room."

"Pwease!" Hannah pouted her little red lips and batted her lashes.

"Hannah… Dr. Mike needs it to be-"

"It's alright. She can stay with me, if it's alright with you."

"Alright, papa?" Hannah smiled wide, showing her perfect row of white teeth.

"Are you sure?" He looked to Michaela.

"It's alright." She moved over. "We'll have some girl time."

Sully exhaled. "Alright, but if she gets to be too much, just bring her back over."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." She covered both her and Hannah up.

"Good night, honey." Sully bent over and kissed Hannah on the head. Turning, he looked over at Michaela. "Ahhh…good night."

"Good night, Sully."

Michaela watched as Sully exited the room and closed the door behind him. She looked down and saw Hannah snuggling against her. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yep," she smiled. "Dr. Mike?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Hannah twirled Michaela's hair around her fingers. "You not go away again?"

"Go away?" she questioned.

"I live wif Indians and I not see you no more?" Hannah held her hands up.

Michaela couldn't help but smile at the child's innocence. "Hannah, I'm not going anywhere, but it depends on where your papa wants to live. He likes staying with the Indians."

Hannah didn't say anything, but she continued to play with Michaela's hair.

"But if you do go back to stay with the Indians, I'd come to visit you." She smiled.

"Weally!" Hannah's eyes grew big. "Come see me?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she smiled. "I'd come see you."

"I love you, Dr. Mike." Hannah hugged her before falling asleep.

"I love you too…" Michaela kissed the child's forehead.

**May 5th 1863**

"What do you mean she's gone? Where'd she go?" Loren looked to Sully with astonished eyes.

"She told me she was comin' to see ya. She never came home last night." Sully bounced Hannah on his hip.

"She never came home?" Loren frowned.

"No." Sully looked around, thinking.

"Someone musta taken her!" Loren jumped thinking the worse.

"No one's taken her." Sully put his arm out calming Loren. "She's run off," he realized.

"Run off! What in tarnation are you talking about?"

Sully set Hannah down in the crib that Loren set up for her at the store. "She was getting worried that she was gonna be sent to jail. She was afraid that people were gonna be comin' after her."

Loren's brow furrowed, "I thought you were takin' care of that!"

"I was! I mean…I am!" Sully countered. "It's just that Abby's been acting real strange lately." Sully tried to remember. "She's been real distant, not wanting to hold Hannah. She just looks out the window. And last week, she was talking about going away to see her aunt in San Francisco."

"What are you talking about?" Loren was skeptic. "She don't have no aunt in Frisco."

"What!" Sully was stunned.

"What have you done to my baby?" Loren neared him.

"Loren, I'm gonna find her. She couldn't have gotten that far. I found her before. I can find her again."

"I knew I should never have let her marry you! You're nothing but trouble!"

"Loren…" Sully tried to calm him.

"If something happens to my daughter, I swear I'll never speak to ya again!"

**May 1866**

"How you been doin?" Sully asked Michaela, as he sat down next to her at Grace's.

"Hi," she smiled. "I've been doing good."

"Any nightmares?" He tried to look her in the eye.

Michaela exhaled. "Not really nightmares…just dreams." She was vague. "I…I remembered something last night."

"What's that?" he was interested.

"Do you remember when I told you that night I had that nightmare I thought there was something different about Jackson, but I couldn't remember what it was?"

Sully shook his head.

Michaela bit her lip, trying to come to terms with what it could mean. "His eyes, Sully, they…they were brown."

"So…" He didn't understand where she was coming from.

"Jackson has blue eyes," she stated matter-of-factly. "And I remember they were just getting darker, until…"

"Until what?" He touched her hand, trying to bring her comfort to go on.

Michaela looked down at her hand in his, and it made her a bit uncomfortable. "Sully…" She removed her hand. "His eyes, they turned black."

"Black?"

"He was so different Sully. He was mean. He was…not Jackson."

Sully sought his words, hoping they would bring solace to her. "The Cheyenne say that your eyes are the windows to your soul, and once you become one with mother earth, they turn hollow and dark, and that is when they know they've crossed over to be with the grandfathers."

"If…if that's true, then why was he so angry with me in my dreams? Why did he say-"

"Michaela, sometimes dreams are just what they are, dreams. You've been though a terrible ordeal."

Michaela shook her head in understanding.

"And I know ya been blamin' yourself," he came out with it.

"Sully, I don't-"

Sully tried to reason with her. He couldn't stand to see her going through so much inner turmoil. "Michaela don't ya see? If you don't stop blamin yourself for what happened, you're never gonna put your mind at ease. These nightmares are only gonna get worse."

Michaela pursed her lips trying to concentrate on what he was saying to her. She knew that he was right. And it definitely wasn't Jackson in her dream. "I know that, Sully, but it's not that easy to do."

Again he tried to hold her hand. "I wanna be there to help ya though this."

"Sully." Michaela place her hand over his. "I'm…I'm not ready for us. It's too soon."

"Michaela, I'm not asking for anything. I know what you're goin' through. I would never ask ya to do something your not ready for."

"Sully, I…I know where I want us to be, but I'm just not ready to go there yet." She looked down. "I wish that we could just…start over."

He didn't know where she was getting at. "Start over?"

Michaela couldn't help but laugh. "You know, like meet for the first time." She looked into his eyes before looking away. "Do things the right way."

"Well…okay then." He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Quinn. Name's Sully."

She took his hand and shook it, "First or last?"

"Huh?"

She giggled, "Is that your first or last name?"

"Last," he smiled.

"What's your first, then?" She tipped her head to the side and mischievous smile crossed her face.

"Michaela…" his voice deepened.

Michaela enjoyed their banter. "Did I say you could address me by my first name?" Her brow lifted.

They both burst into laughter.

"Hannah and I are going out to the reservation this afternoon. Would ya like to come with us?"

"I'd like that."

**Boston**

Elizabeth sat on the terrace in the back yard of her home, enjoying the warm spring day when she saw the door to the gate open.

"Mrs. Quinn," Martha neared.

"Yes…" She put her cup of tea down and looked up.

"You have a letter here from Miss Michaela, ma'am."

"Oh, splendid. Bring it here." She held out her hand. Elizabeth had been waiting weeks to hear from her daughter. She had been wondering if her and Jackson had set a date for their wedding. And she secretly hoped they would come back to Boston and have a lavish affair. Quickly she opened it.

_Mother, May 17th 1867_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and the rest of the family is doing as well. I'm afraid that I have awful news, and you don't know how it breaks my heart to tell you everything I have to say in a letter. There is no easy way of saying this, so I'm just going to come out with it…_

"Oh no," Elizabeth though. "They've called off the wedding." She held the letter to her heart and took a deep breath before returning.

_A few days ago, there was a terrible accident. I was making my way out of the church and it was raining rather heavily, for reasons I was standing in the street, and unbeknownst to me there was a run away stage scurrying through town and heading right toward me. I didn't know what was happening until I heard my name being called, and the next thing I knew, I was being pushed away from the oncoming stage. Luckily for me, Sully was able to push me and himself out of harms way. Oh mother, this is so hard to say. But, Jackson was there, and he also tried to push me out of the way, but he was hit. The impact of the stage killed him._

"Dear God!" Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly.

"What is it, ma'am?" Martha came closer. "Is Miss Michaela alright?"

"She…she…" Elizabeth couldn't finish, her eyes transfixed back to the letter

…_and to make this horrendous experience that much more difficult, the stage that came though town was carrying Harold and Lillian Tate._

Elizabeth couldn't read anymore, and she placed the letter on the table next to the porcelain teacup and saucer. "I need to lie down for awhile. Could you please help me turn down the bed?"

"Of course, Mrs. Quinn." Martha eyed her. "Is everything alright with Miss Michaela?"

"Michaela's…Michaela's alright," Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Please, let's go in the house."

Looking between the slats of the gate, his green eyes followed the women, as they retreated inside the house. Ever so slowly, he pushed the gate open and wheeled himself into the vacant back yard. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he grabbed the letter and placed it in his lap. He looked at the postmark.

"Colorado Springs," he mumbled to himself. "So that's where she is."

He cast one last glance at the house and began to wheel himself backward, trying to stay on the cobblestone walkway. He cursed his chair as he made his way back to the gate, opening the rod iron latch. At least his hands weren't broken too, he thought to himself. Hastily he pushed himself down the street and stopped under a large Elm tree to rest and read the letter. His eyes scanned it quickly.

"Engaged…she became engaged?" He couldn't believe it.

… _Luckily for me, Sully was able to push me and himself out of harms way._

…_Yes, Sully finally came back._

…_I know how you feel about him._

…_in spite of everything, he's a good man._

…_and I thought you should know that I was planning on telling Jackson that I wasn't going to marry him. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I was actually on my way to tell him when this horrible accident occurred. _

Her words confused him more. Why didn't she want to marry this man? Could it be that she still…was in love with him?

…_Everything is so confusing now. I need time to process it all. I need time to be alone. _

"There you are!" A woman in her thirties grabbed the back of his wheeled chair. "How did you get out here? I've been looking for you all afternoon!"

He placed the letter back in the envelope and shoved it in his pocket.

"Mr. Strauss, are you listening to me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**July 1866**

"Dr. Mike, it hot!" Hannah dramatically threw her head back.

"I know it is," she sympathized with the child. "But I'm almost done. Then we can go."

"Where we go?" Hannah became excited.

"Well, your papa said he had a surprise, and he wasn't going to tell us where he was taking us." Michaela smiled at the memory of Sully coming in this morning and asking her if she could watch Hannah for awhile, and when she had asked why, he'd told her it was a surprise, and she's just have to wait and see.

"Suepise!" Hannah's eyes grew big, causing the doctor to laugh. "Suepise…Suepise…Suepise" Hannah danced around Michaela's office with her elephant in tow.

Michaela smiled at the little girl and then turned back to the letter she was writing to her mother. She had sent several letters to her and had yet to receive anything in return. It bothered her a little, because her mother always returned her letters promptly. Ever since she sent the letter to her mother informing her about Jackson, she hadn't heard a word. Not even a telegram.

"Oh mother, I hated to tell you that way…" she sighed. "Why aren't you responding?"

The door to Michaela's clinic opened. "Papa!" Hannah squealed.

Sully smiled and twirled Hannah around in his arms, when he noticed Michaela sitting at her desk with a sad look upon her face, not even noticing his arrival. "Hannah, sit here and play with your toys. I'm gonna talk with Dr. Mike."

"Otay." Hannah plopped down and picked up her toy wagon.

"Dr. Mike?" Sully placed his hand on her back. "Ya alright?"

"Oh, Sully." she plastered a smile on her face. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Ya looked like ya were a million miles away. What ya thinking about?" He hoped she would confide in him.

"I…I…ahhh…" she stammered. "I was writing another letter to Mother," she revealed. "She's still not responding."

"That ain't like her," Sully knew. "Have you tried writin' your sisters?"

"I've written to Rebecca, and she just said that mother won't talk about it. And now Rebecca's away on vacation with her family, so I don't know what's going on over there."

Sully gently rubbed his hand up and down Michaela's shoulder. "It's gonna be alright."

"Sully, it's been over two months since…since Jackson died," she looked down at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap. "And I haven't heard a thing."

"Your Ma will write ya once she sees clear. Besides, I think ya think too much."

"Sully…" She rolled her eyes.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she laughed.

"I told ya, I have a surprise for ya."

"Suepise!" Hannah jumped up!

"Are ya ready t' go?"

Michaela sat her pen down. "More than ready."

**Physical Rehabilitation Hospital- South Boston **

"You know, Mr. Strauss, your progression has picked up considerably in the past few months." The nurse smiled at him. "You should be around and walking very soon."

"Good."

Picking up his leg, she brought it in toward his chest. "You've been working much harder than you used too. Is there any reason why now?"

"I'm going on a trip." He was vague.

"A trip?" She was interested. "You're going to leave me?"

"I'd never leave you, Madeline." He reached up to caress her ivory cheek before planting a soft kiss on her pink lips. "And you can stop calling me Mr. Strauss."

Madeline looked around. "David," she whispered. "We've come too far to get caught now. You'll be able to leave in a few weeks, and we can go back to Virginia."

"There's some business I have to take care of before we head back to Virginia."

"Business?" She cocked her head. "Business, where?"

"Colorado Springs."

"David, what on earth is in Colorado Springs?" Madeline was bewildered.

"Michaela."

**Colorado Springs**

"What in the world is all this?" Michaela looked at the elegant picnic lunch that was set out next to the creek."

"Well, I figured we could all use a swim, considerin' it's so hot out. Then after all that swimmin', I thought we might be hungry."

"Swimmin!" Hannah bounced up and down between Michaela and Sully.

Sully jumped out of the wagon and help Hannah and Michaela down. They both laughed, as they watched Hannah strip out of her clothes and run toward the waters edge, laughing giddily as she splashed the water around her.

"I'm gonna go put my drawers on. I'll be right back." Michaela watched, as Sully disappeared between the bushes to change. She turned back toward the picnic and noticed Sully had brought all of her favorite foods.

"Dr Mike!" Hannah squeaked. "Come in da watah!"

"I didn't bring my bathing clothes, sweetheart." Michaela reached the creek bed.

"What ya need clothes for?" Hannah held up her hands. "Come in watah pwease!"

"Hannah…" Michaela face turned up in a grin.

"Pwease!" Hannah splashed.

Michaela looked around after looking at the pleading girls smile. "Fine"

"Yeah!" Hannah splashed.

Quickly, Michaela unhooked her skirt and laid it on a log and then took off her boots and set them next to her skirt. She walked to the edge of the water and dipped her toe in. "Its cold!"

"No, it good!" Hannah laughed. "Jump!"

"I don't think so," she laughed.

"You'll never get used to the water that way!" Sully picked Michaela up in his arms and started walking further in."

"Oh my God, Sully! No!" Michaela squeaked, throwing her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "Please don't!"

"What ya think Hannah?"

"Frow her in!" Hannah continued to splash.

"Hannah!" Michaela looked between Sully and the little girl. "Sully, please don't."

"Well…since ya asked so nicely," he eyed her, "I'll let ya go." He dropped her in the cool water.

"Sully…" she screamed before plummeting in the crisp water.

Sully watched as her body submerged until all he could see was the tangled mess of her auburn hair. He laughed, as her arms flared in vain to keep herself afloat. "It's freezing!" she screamed, as her body rose from the water.

"Is it?" he laughed.

"Yes…it…is!" She grabbed his arm, trying to tug him under.

This caused Sully to laugh even harder, as she struggled to bring him under.

"Get 'im!" Hannah laughed, tugging at Sully's other arm. "Under da watah, Papa!"

Suddenly, Sully went limp and let his body fall underneath the water.

"We get 'im!" Hannah raised her hands in the air.

"We certainly did," she laughed.

Michaela watched, as Sully lay lifelessly in the water. "You can come up now." She brought her face closer to the water. "Sully."

"Papa bweathen'?"

"Sully!" Michaela pulled him above water.

"What?" Water spewed from his mouth. "I wanted t' see how long I could hold my breath.

"Oh, you!" Michaela splashed him.

"Hey!" he splashed her back.

"Papa, Papa!" Hannah swam over. "I a fish!"

"You're a very good swimmer, sweetheart!" Michaela admired the little girls determination to stay afloat.

"Croud Dancin' show me how!" Hannah swam around the two.

"Speaking of Cloud Dancing, he told me he wants you to come back out to the Reservation. He has a gift for you."

"For me?" She was incredulous.

"Yeah, for helping with the kids. His medicine wasn't workin', and he wants t' thank ya for usin' yours."

"Sully, I would do that for anyone. He doesn't have to thank me. I was glad to help." She smiled.

"Well, I think ya should go anyways."

"Of course I'll go." She tilted her head to the side.

Sully smiled back at her then turned to his daughter. "You all cooled off?"

"Yep," she giggled. "We eat now?"

"Sure." Sully looked at his daughter then to Michaela. "Race ya t' shore!"

"Sully!" Michaela screamed, plucking Hannah from the water. "No fair!"

"Go fastah, Dr. Mike!" Hannah tapped her shoulders. "He beating us!"

Michaela held onto the child tightly, as she tried with all of her might to catch up with Sully. She laughed as they splashed though the water together and giggles could be heard miles around.

Sully slowed his pace, so it looked as though Michaela and Hannah might win.

"We catchin' up!" Hannah pointed. "Go!"

Michaela ran closer to Sully and tried to nudge him out of her way.

"Hey!" Sully held his hand out, but in turn tripped and fell in the water. Running as fast as she could. Michaela and Hannah made it to shore where they both collapsed to the ground in a sweat. "We win! We Win!" Hannah kicked her feet in the air.

Sully slowly made it to shore with his head hung low. "Ya cheated, ya know." He sat next to Michaela.

"It's not my fault you're clumsy." She cocked her head to the side. "Not my fault at all."

"Let's eat, Papa!" Hannah jumped up and walked over to the picnic lunch.

"Here, darlin'." Sully placed a blanket around her. "Don't want ya gettin' sunburned." Sully turned back to Michaela. "Here's one for you too." He handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"I hope you're hungry." He sat down. "It's compliments of Grace."

"I'm famished," she looked at the array. "Everything looks delicious."

"It good!" Hannah bit into her fried chicken.

"Haha…well let's eat!"

**Physical Rehabilitation Hospital- South Boston **

"Michaela! David, are you crazy? Why on earth would you go see her?"

"I'm not going to see her. Well, I'm going to see her, but she's just not going to see me."

"David, you know what kind of risk you'd be taking?" She turned away to look out the window. "She thinks you're dead! What if she saw you?"

"She's not going to see me. Madeline come here." He held out his hand.

Madeline walked back toward the bed and sat down next to him. "Why is she in Colorado?"

"She lives there," he told her. "For about two years now."

"Michaela Quinn of Beacon Hill lives out in the wild west?" Her eyes widened, never thinking she'd see the day. "Why must you go?"

"You know why. I just want to make sure-"

"You love her, don't you? You're going to leave me and go to her!" she wept.

"My insecure Madeline." David caressed her cheek. "You know that's not true."

"How do I know that?" she pouted.

"Madeline," David held her hands. "I loved you for fifteen years. I left my family…everyone. I told everyone I was going off to war so I could live and be happy with you." David watched, as Madeline's face slowly turned to a smile. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"I suppose so." She kissed his palm.

"I loved you since the moment I saw you dashing about the halls in Boston Memorial," he reminisced. "You were quite the looker."

"Am I not no longer?" She sashayed around his bed.

"That and some more!" he laughed.

"A-hem…"

"Dr. Innis!" Madeline stood up, straightening her white nurses skirt.

"How is our patient today, Miss Stewart?"

Madeline tried to put on her most professional manner. "Mr. Strauss is becoming stronger each day. And his exercises are strengthening his legs. "

"That's good…that's good. I've been monitoring your charts Mr. Strauss, and it seems like the accumulation of fluids are starting to abate on your spinal column. That's why you are starting to have feeling in your toes."

"And that's a good thing?" David played dumb.

"Yes, that's a very good thing. It means that you will have full feeling returning to your legs. Just keep up these exercises, and you should be as good as new."

"That's good to hear." David shook his head.

Dr. Innis placed David's chart at the foot of his bed then turned to Madeline. "The patient in 204 needs a sponge bath. Please see to it."

"Yes, Doctor Innis," she nodded, walking out of the room.

"It won't be long now, Mr. Strauss and you'll be able to go home." Dr. Innis smiled and walked out of them room, closing the door behind him.

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to leave Boston before he was caught. He couldn't have that. Not after all the lengths he took to plan his death. But, he had to see Michaela, just see how she was doing and find out who this Sully character was that she talked so much about. At times, he felt bad for deceiving her the way he did. If it wasn't for his parents pushing him to be with her and marry her, he never would have had to go to such drastic lengths to be with Madeline.

**Colorado Springs**

"I think she's almost asleep." Michaela looked at the child in her arms.

"Nope." Hannah's left eye popped open. "I still awake!" she giggled.

"I thought you were going to take a nap." Michaela brushed Hannah's hair from her face.

"I tired," Hannah yawned.

"Then closed your eyes," Michaela soothed.

Hannah held Michaela's hair, a favorite thing she did since she was younger. "But ya keep talkin'."

"Oh," Michaela stifled a laugh. "I'm so sorry."

"Dr. Mike." Hannah looked up to her with her piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Dr. Mike, you my mama?" she innocently asked.

Michaela and Sully both looked at one another, speechless at what seemed to Hannah as such a simple question. Michaela tried to choose her words carefully, not really knowing what to say to the child.

"Hannah," Michaela swallowed. "Sweetheart, I'm not your mama."

"How come I gots no mama?" she wondered.

Hannah's words broke Sully's heart. "Come here, darlin'." He patted his lap for her to sit. Hannah lifted herself from Michaela lap and sat in her father's. "Hannah do you remember when I told you that your ma went to heaven?"

"She went to be with mama earf," the child remembered what her father told her.

"That's right, and your ma loved you very much." He hugged her.

"I luv her too!" Hannah bounced. "And I luv you, and I luv you!" Hannah sat back in Michaela's lap.

"And, we love you!" Sully added.

Michaela again smiled at the child in her arms. She couldn't believe how much this little one captured her heart. Deep in her heart, she wished she was Hannah's mother. She didn't know if that was selfish or not. It was just something she felt…something she felt strongly.

Laying in Michaela arms again, Hannah closed her little eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

"Sorry about that." Sully scooted closer. "Sometimes I feel I don't talk about Abigail enough to her. But it hurts, ya know."

"I understand." She touched his hand. "Sully, you're a wonderful father. Please don't think that just because you don't talk about Abigail much, that it's a bad thing."

Sully exhaled and looked out to the crystal clear water before them. His heart had been heavy for sometime. But since he starting spending more time with Michaela it had been lessening. She had allowed him to spend time with her, go out to dinner and come to the homestead. But that's as far as it had gotten. He knew she wasn't ready yet to move to the next point of their relationship. And he told her that he would wait as long as she needed; hat he would always be there for her. And he would. But recently there had been so many times that he wanted to get closer to her…kiss her, but she always seemed to shy away. And there were times that he wondered is she truly felt the way she said. Did she really want to be with him?

"Sully?"

"Umm…" he turned to her.

Michaela sat a sleeping Hannah on the blanket and covered her up before moving and sitting next to Sully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us," he was blunt.

"What…what about us?" she wondered.

"I just thinking how I liked being out here with you and Hannah today." He searched for her reaction.

"I liked it too," she smiled.

"Did you?" he questioned, needing to know the truth.

"Of course I did." She found the question odd. "You know I love spending time with you and Hannah."

"Is just that sometimes I ain't so sure," he decided to go on.

"Sully, why would you think that? Is it something I said?" Her brow wrinkled.

"Michaela." He didn't want her to think any of this was her fault. "You know how I feel about you, don' t you?"

Michaela looked down at her hands. "I…I do."

"I just want you to know-"

"You're getting tired of this, aren't you?" she cut him off. "I understand Sully, I just-"

"Michaela, no." This wasn't going how he planned. "I'd wait for you forever."

"But Sully," she took a breath. "You shouldn't have too. I don't know what my problem is. It's been months since Jackson died. And…and I wasn't even going to…to marry him." She fought the tears.

"Michaela." He felt awful for making her feel bad. "I shouldn't have brought this up. I'm sorry."

"No," she waved her hand. "I'm glad you did. After being out here with you today, being with Hannah…it makes me all the more want to be with you."

"Really?" He wanted her to be sure.

"Yes, really. I just…we…can we take this slow? This new step?"

"Of course." He smiled taking her hand. "I think that sounds real good."

"Good," she smiled back.

"So are we ahh…courtin' now?" he teased.

"Courting?" Her faced turned red.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Courtin'."

"I suppose." She couldn't help but laugh at her own coyness.

"Good." He took her hand and kissed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**August 1866**

**Colorado Springs**

The end of summer was rapidly approaching, and the citizens of Colorado Springs wanted to have one last summer fling. A small dancing area was constructed in the meadow with colorful streamers adorning the base. Women bought new dresses, and men visited the barbershop. Everyone was making a big hoopla over the dance. They all wanted to know who was going with whom and who was dancing with whom. Even the busy lady doctor that was examining her patient had the dance in the back of her mind.

"I believe you're all over the catarrh, Charlotte." Michaela smiled at her friend. "But if you feel that you can't breathe again, put those stinging nettles into that tea I told you about."

"Will do, Doc." Charlotte eyed her friend. "So," Charlotte said as she lifted off of the examining table, "are ya planin' on goin' t' this fling tonight?"

The question caught Michaela off guard. Secretly she wanted to go very much, but Sully had never asked her. And as each day passed by, her spirits dropped a little more. So she tried to push it out of her mind as best as she could. But today, as she saw everyone picking up their last minute items, she felt that same twinge in her heart.

"Umm…no I wasn't planning on it." Michaela looked down, filling out Charlotte's chart.

"Why ever not?" Charlotte put her hands on her hips.

"Well…for one, it's not fun going by yourself." She lifted her brow.

"Why would you be going by yourself? Didn't Sully ask you?" She came right to the point.

"No…"

"No!" Charlottes voice peaked. "I'm gonna ring that boys neck! What's he thinking of not askin' you?"

"Charlotte…" Michaela neared. "Please don't say anything to Sully."

"Why ever not? He deserves a good ear pullin'!" Charlotte pointed out. "If you're courting, you should be going to things like this together."

"That's just it Charlotte. I'm not sure if he wants to court any longer." Michaela looked away.

"What in God's name would put that idea into your head?"

"I…I think it makes him uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" she wondered. "Uncomfortable how?"

"Well…when people found out we were courting, they gave him a hard time. He didn't tell me about it but I've heard people talking."

"Oh…" Charlotte understood.

"They're bringing up Abigail," she whispered.

"Ohhhh…" Charlotte realized.

"I mean people are giving us a hard enough time now. What would they do if they knew about…about before."

"Well…I'm the only one that knows about you two, and I ain't sayin' nothin'," she smiled. "I think ya both been through enough, and ya deserve t' be happy."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Michaela hugged her. "I just don't want this to be uncomfortable for Sully. He seemed so…so happy when I agreed to court him." Her cheeks reddened. "And things just seem different now."

"Charlotte eyed her," Did ya ever think about asking him to the dance?"

Michaela giggled, "No…"

"Well why don't ya? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't say no t' ya."

"And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to. Or else he would have asked me already."

Charlotte picked up her purse and pulled out two bits and placed them on Michaela's desk. She then walked to the door and opened it. "Never know till ya ask."

Michaela watched Charlotte exit her clinic, and she looked to the clock. It was after five. The dance would be starting in two hours. Michaela pushed her files to the side, deciding she would do them tomorrow. She felt tired, so she decided to call it a night and go upstairs to make herself some tea and hopefully fall asleep while reading her favorite book.

**Boston**

Martha entered through the back gate of the Quinn home and quickly met eyes with Mrs. Quinn. Elizabeth's face turned up in a smile when she saw her chambermaid, but then she saw the frown that etched her face. "No…" Elizabeth's face dropped.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. No letter's from Miss Michaela today."

Elizabeth signed. "I just don't understand why she's not returning any of my letters. That just isn't like Michaela."

"The poor dear's probably still devastated about losing her fiancée." Martha tried to reason with her. "That's two for Miss Michaela now, Ma'am. It just doesn't seem fair."

"It's been over three months since Jackson passed away. Michaela would have written me since then. Perhaps something has happen to her out there. Without Jackson there to look after he,r who know what trouble she could get herself in." Elizabeth put her arms around herself and began to pace the cobblestone walkway.

"Mrs. Quinn," Martha walked up to her. "Miss Michaela is a smart woman. I'm sure she's just fine. She'll write you soon."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She knew her daughter was a smart woman. but smarts don't help you when you're living in the middle of nowhere with savages. "If I don't hear from her soon, I'm going out to Colorado Springs…again."

After closing the gate, David wheeled himself back down the path to the hospital. He had to do something. Elizabeth couldn't go to Colorado Springs. He cursed himself and his wheelchair. For weeks his progress had been on the up, and he thought he would be walking soon. But lately he'd been having a blinding pain shooting up his leg and through his back, and the only thing that would make him feel any better were the shots of Morphine that Madeline would give him. And that would make him tired, so he'd sleep the days away not doing his exercises and getting weaker by the day. "Damn it!" he growled.

**Colorado Springs**

While walking up the stairs to her room Michaela thought to herself. "Oh Sully…" she sighed. "I really did want to go to the dance." _Maybe I should just go and ask him. But would he be home?_ She thought. He'd been leaving town so much lately. He would drop Hannah off early in the morning and would be back around suppertime. And he never once told her where he was going.

She walked into her room and pulled down the drapes, not wanting to see the town making their way toward the dance. Setting her medical bag on the chair something caught her eye. She turned fully around, and on her bed was a beautiful scarlet red dress. Her hand covered her mouth as she walked closer. It was beautiful. The dress was something you would see in the likes of Boston. "Oh my goodness…" she sighed, as she touched the silky fabric. She picked the dress up and held it up to her body, as she looked in the mirror.

"Do ya like it?" A voice came from the hallway.

Michaela swiveled around, as Sully walked into the room. "Sully!"

"Hey," he smiled.

The first thing she noticed was the dapper black suit Sully was wearing. His hair was neatly brushed back, and he smelled of cologne. She knew he had never looked more handsome.

"Sully you look-"

"Ridiculous?" he smirked.

"No!" Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Sully smiled. "You never answered my question. Do ya like the dress?"

Michaela looked down at the gown that was in her arms. "Sully, it's so beautiful. But why? What's it for?"

He laughed, "I was hopin you'd wear it do the dance tonight."

Michaela eyes lit up. "I…I thought you didn't want to go. You…you never asked."

"Sorry," Sully looked down. "I know I'm late. If you don't want to go, it's okay I'll just-"

Michaela put her finger to his lips. "I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Smiling, Sully put his hand on her shoulder. "Good."

"Sully, you didn't have to get me this dress. It must have cost you a fortune." She admired the beadwork on the neckline.

"You're worth it." His smile matched hers. The dress did cost a fortune though. He thought back to the days he spent in Manitou working trying to pay for it. He held off on asking her to the dance, because he was afraid he wouldn't have enough money to pay for it.

Michaela looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh dear, there isn't even time to get ready."

"You look fine just the way you are."

Michaela tossed her braided hair behind her. "My hairs falling out and-"

"Ya look beautiful," he finished her sentence. Sully moved behind her and pulled the rawhide that was holding her hair back. Slowly he unbraided her hair and turned her to look in the mirror. "Wear your hair down. I love it that way."

"Sully…" she blushed.

"I'll leave ya to get ready. I'll be waitin' down stairs." He quickly left the room and descended the stairs.

Biting her lip to keep from smiling, Michaela's eyes lit up. "I won't be too long," she called after him. Turning around to look in the mirror Michaela could see the blush that crept onto her cheeks flushing her white skin. She couldn't help but feel giddy at this thoughtfulness and ashamed at the same time for thinking he didn't want to go to the dance with her. She quickly slid out of her clothes and opened her drawer to find her corset. She wanted to look the best she could in the little about of time she had.

**Boston**

**Fall 1871**

Tears filled her eyes. "It can't be true, Sully. It can't!"

"I…I…can't believe it."

"Do you know what that means?" The tears gushed down her face, unable to be stopped. "Do you know what we did!"

Sully looked into her eyes, seeing such fear and sadness. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he didn't know what good it would do. "Michaela, we had no way of-"

Michaela cut him off before another excuse left his lips. "Why did this happen to us?"

**Colorado Springs**

**1866**

Sully sat at Michaela's desk looking at the photo she had of her mother and father. He could see so much of Josef Quinn in her, and he only wished that he could have met him. Suddenly, he heard the creaking up the steps and he turned to see Michaela enter the front room of the clinic. His breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful. The dress he bought fit her perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her hair delicately cascaded down her shoulders in a slight curl. She smiled brilliantly at him. "Michaela…you…you look beautiful." His words felt inadequate to describe how she looked.

She smiled brighter at him and bit her bottom lip. For the first time in her life, she didn't mind him staring at her…admiring her. She looked at the clock and then back at Sully. "Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready." He held his arm out to her.

Michaela placed her arm though his and he escorted her out of the clinic and toward the meadow. As they walked toward the church they noticed many eyes on them. Michaela stiffened in his arms, and he could tell the stares were bothering her. "You're not going to let them bother you are ya?"

"I…I just…I just don't understand why they feel the need to talk about us. What makes them so curious?" Michaela looked around as they walked onto the bridge. She smiled politely as she passed the townspeople and held tighter onto Sully's arm.

"I reckon they're just jealous," he smiled, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Jealous?" She wondered what he could possibility mean. There was no need for anyone to be jealous of her.

"Well, all those men out there are jealous, 'cause I got the most beautiful woman on my arm tonight."

Michaela's blushed deepened, as she turned to look at Sully. "Well if all the men are jealous— which I don't think they are—all the women must be jealous as well. Considering I get to dance with the most handsome man here tonight."

He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the makeshift dance floor. He then whispered in her ear, "Let's make some people jealous Dr. Quinn." He twirled her onto the dance floor and started in perfect accord with a waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance, Mr. Sully." Her grin turned up in a smile.

"I can do lots of things." His voice turned deep. He smiled, as he saw her face blush once again. "When you have the right partner, dancin' is easy."

Twirling around again, Michaela was lost in Sully's embrace and didn't notice the stares that were being given to them or the whispers. "Where's Hannah tonight?" she wondered.

"Colleen Cooper's watchin' her. Payin' her a nickel an hour."

"What time did you tell her you'd be back?" she wondered.

"Didn't give her a time." Sully smiled, as he pulled her closer. They danced like no one was watching them. And when the song ended, they continued to dance contently staring in each other's eyes.

"Songs over, love birds!" Jake shouted from the crowd that was watching the couple.

Michaela's cheeks flushed, as she looked around and noticed she and Sully were the only ones on the dance floor. Even the band was taking a break. Pulling themselves away from one another, Sully escorted her to a table. "Would ya like some punch?"

"Yes, thank you." After Sully departed, she noticed Dorothy and Grace coming over to sit with her.

"Michaela, Dr. Mike," they said in unison, as they sat down next to her.

"Hello," she smiled at the ladies.

Dorothy looked Michaela up and down. "That dress is gorgeous Michaela. Did ya bring it from Boston?"

"No," Michaela whispered. "It was a gift from Sully. He bought it for the dance."

Dorothy and Grace eyed one another. Both surprised that Sully would give her such an extravagant gift. "That was awful nice of him," Grace remarked.

Michaela smiled, shaking her head at his thoughtfulness.

"You and Sully seem real happy together." Dorothy looked into Michaela's eyes, hoping the doctor would divulge.

"Yes, we are," was all she replied.

Dorothy decided on another tactic. "Everyone was real surprised when you and Sully decided to court." Dorothy raised her eyebrow.

"We didn't even know that you two were interested in each other that way. He's been gone for so long, and well…Jackson and all…" Grace looked down.

"Jackson…" Michaela hadn't heard his name for some time.

Grace could see that she struck a chord in Michaela. "Sorry, Dr. Mike I didn't mean… I mean, I just thought-"

"No, it's alright, Grace."

As Sully was pouring the punch he noticed two men that he had never seen before standing in the shadows of the church, looking toward the tables. Deciding to see what they were up to, Sully set his and Michaela's glasses down and walked toward the opposite side of the church. Being as quiet as he could be, Sully snuck up behind them, close enough to hear their conversation.

"So, who's that woman wearin' the red dress over there?" He pointed to Michaela.

"I dunno, but I'd sure like to find out," he smirked.

"I think I'd like to find out a little more than that." He licked his lips.

"She is a looker." The man examined her body up and down. "I bet she looks even better without that dress off."

Both men laughed at their ongoing joke. But Sully bubbled with anger inside. They had no right to talk about Michaela like that. He could punch them for what they were saying about her. But he thought twice; he didn't want to cause a scene. He was just going to keep an eye on Michaela and make sure she wasn't out of his sight the entire night. He hurried and grabbed their glasses of punch and went back to the table where he left Michaela.

Glad to see Sully back at the table and to be out of the conversation with Dorothy and Grace, Michaela readily accepted her drink. Sully seated himself next to Michaela and placed his hand on hers, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Grace or Dorothy. "I forgot t' ask ya earlier, but Hannah wanted to know if you'd like to go on a buggy ride with us to the lake tomorrow."

Michaela smiled, "Oh she did, huh?"

"Yeah, well I…ah might have mentioned something to her about it."

"Well I have a few patients to see in the afternoon, but we could make a dinner out of it." She smiled back at him, hoping he'd like the idea.

"Sounds like a plan." Sully squeezed her hand.

Dorothy and Grace watched the exchange between the couple and were surprised at just how close they seemed to be in the little time they've been courting. Never had they seen two people that seemed to be so connected to one another. Just a mere look or touch seemed to convey such a message that only they understood.

"Care for a dance, little lady?"

Sully looked up and noticed the man from behind the church standing a little too close to Michaela with his hand outstretched. He noticed his eyes look Michaela up and down and settle on her breasts. "Sorry, I believe her dance card is all full this evenin'." Sully took Michaela's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Sully," Michaela admonished. "That was a little rude."

"I don't care. I don't like the way he was lookin' at ya." Sully swung her around, so he could get another look at the man standing at the table.

Michaela didn't understand. "How was he looking at me?" She tried to turn herself around so she could also get a look at the man.

"Just a way a man shouldn't be looking at a lady."

Michaela's eyes squinted to get a better look. "I've never seen him before," she remarked. "All he wanted was a dance. It's not polite to decline."

"Don't ya wanna dance with me?" He tried to sound hurt. He looked into Michaela's eyes, and he could tell she was trying to think of something clever to say. "You're the only person I wanna dance with tonight."

Michaela tightened her hold on Sully's shoulder. "And you're the only person that I want to dance with tonight, Mr. Sully." Michaela could feel Sully's hand bringing her in closer to him and her heart started to beat wildly. She still wasn't quite used to being so close to Sully. They still hadn't had their first official kiss yes. "Loren's quite good on his harmonica," Michaela remarked. "Beautiful Dreamer is my favorite."

"It suits ya."

Michaela and Sully continued another dance and then walked off the floor to catch their breaths. "Would ya like something t' eat? Grace brought some of her food from the café over."

"I'd like some pie," she smiled.

"Be right back," he winked.

"Don't be too long." Michaela looked back out on the dance floor and watched the couples as they twirled around and laughed, stealing kisses when they thought no one was watching. She began to wonder if Sully would kiss her tonight. She told him that she wanted to move slowly in this relationship and they'd had. But she couldn't help but remember the kiss they shared almost two years ago. Two years? Had she really known Sully that long? Her cheeks blushed at the thought of wanting to kiss him. What would Sully think if he knew of all the thoughts swirling through her head tonight?

"Care for a dance?"

Michaela looked up and noticed another man that she had never seen before. He looked nice enough. He held his hat in his hand and held his other out to her. She looked around and noticed Sully was still standing in line for her pie. She felt bad refusing but debated for a second. She figured she could dance with this man and be back before Sully came with her pie. She would be doing nothing wrong. It was a dance after all. And Sully knew that she was devoted to only him.

"Alright," she agreed, standing up and taking his hand.

Tom led her to the dance floor. Quickly turning her around, he danced in step with the music. "I don't believe that I've seen you around town before Mr…Mr…"

"Brooks, Thomas Brooks, Ma'am. And no ya haven't. My friend and I were just passin' through and saw there was a dance goin' on, so we decided to stay." Tom pulled Michaela a little closer, and his thumb started to make lazy circles in her palm. "What's yer name?"

Michaela's brow wrinkled, and she tried to put some distance between herself and the man. "Dr. Quinn…my patients call me…Dr. Mike."

"A doc, huh? Never met no lady doctor." He pulled her even closer.

"Mr. Brooks, please." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I don't-"

"What? I saw you making cats eyes at me when ya were sitting over there."

"What!" She was astounded. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go."

"Why? I think I kinda like ya." He licked his lips and pulled her closer than he dared.

"Let me go!" Michaela yelled, pushing her hands against this chest.

Sully turned around when he heard Michaela's voice ring in his years. His eyes searched for her and found her out on the dance floor. Then he saw who she was dancing with. He started toward her just when he saw the man's hand creep up Michaela's waist and touch her breast.

Quickly Michaela gained use of her arms and slapped the man across the face. "Don't you touch me!"

"Hey!" Tom sharply grabbed Michaela's arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"Let her go!" Sully forcefully pushed the man from the dance floor, causing him to stumble backward and land on the ground.

The man was momentary stunned, before he got back to his feet and charged toward Sully at full force, knocking the wind out of him. Gaining his wits Sully flipped him over onto his back. The men continued to fight upon the dance floor.

"Sully! Sully, don't!" Michaela yelled.

Quickly, Tom threw a punch and landed square in Sully's jaw, causing him to retaliate and punch Tom in the stomach. Onlookers cheered and started taking bets on who would win.

"Stop it!" Michaela continued. "Somebody stop them before they get hurt!"

The men continued to roll on the floor. pummeling one another. Deciding to take actions into her own hands Michaela pushed her way through and tried to pry the man off of Sully. She quickly stumbled backward as the man crashed into her legs.

Instantly, she pulled herself back up and tried again, but then she felt a hand on her arm. "You're gonna get hurt." It was Hank. "Break it up, you two!" Hank forcefully pulled Tom off of Sully, and Jake held him back. "What's going on here?"

"Nothin! I was just dancin', and this savage came out of nowhere and jumped me!"

"Liar!" Sully jumped for him again.

"Hey! I'm gonna throw you both in jail for disturbin' the peace!"

"I didn't do nothing wrong!" Tom tried to shove his arm from Hank.

"Oh, I think ya did!" Hank sneered at him and looked him in the eye. "I saw what ya were doing. And I don't think the doc was enjoyin' it."

"I think she was. She's nothing but a high priced whore anyways!"

Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd, causing Michaela's face to turn red.

"You son of a-" Sully lunged for him again.

"Sully don't!" Michaela cried out.

"That's it, you're comin' with me." Hank grabbed Tom's arms even tighter and led him toward the jail. "

Sully turned to look at Michaela and saw the tears in her eyes as she quietly made her way to the church. "Let me go." Sully turned to look at Jake.

"I don't know about that." He eyed him, not sure if he should let Sully go. He knew he had a temper, and if it were him, he'd beat the living day lights out of that man for touching his woman.

"I don't care about him. I wanna go talk with Michaela."

Jake eyed him again and then let him go. "I don't wanna have to break you two up again."

Sully gave him one last look and took off toward the church. "Michaela." He tried to catch up with her. "Michaela, wait!"

Michaela stopped at Sully's voice but didn't turn around. She was afraid of what he might say to her. Suddenly, she felt his hand softly on her arm. "Hey, are ya okay?" He turned her around. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." She bit on her bottom lip. In all truths, she was fine, just a little disappointed that her night had to turn out like this.

"Michaela," he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, when he noticed bruising starting to form.

"Really, Sully, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed, I guess."

"Ya got nothing to be embarrassed about. That man was rude and out of line. I should have been watchin' ya."

"You can't watch me every minute, Sully. Besides how would you know he was going to do that?"

Sully thought back to when he saw the two men behind the church talking, not wanting to bring that up, he changed the subject. "How about we go for a walk?"

Michaela smiled, "That would be…Sully!" she touched his forehead. "You're bleeding!"

"It ain't nothin," he tried to dismiss it.

"Oh, I think it is." She grabbed his hand. "Come with me to the clinic."

**Summer 1871**

Sully held his breath, as he ran up the steps of the homestead. Swiftly he opened the door and ran inside. "MICHAELA!" he screamed. "Where is she?" he said aloud. "God if anything-"

"Sully…" He heard his named being whined.

He turned his head toward the fireplace. And that's when his world around him began to crumble. "Michaela!" He ran to her. As he got closer, he noticed her dress saturated in crimson.

"Sully," she cried, as she fell back onto the floor.

"Michaela!" His eyes searched around her as he saw the bloody blade. "My God!"

He sank to his knees and brought her head into his lap. "Michaela…how…what…who…" He placed his hand on her bloated abdomen.

"Our baby…" she whispered, before passing out.

**1866**

"Michaela, I'm fine," he winced, as she place the antiseptic to his wound. "Stop fussin'."

"Hold still. You're worse than a child."

Sighing, he relented and let her take over. "I'm sorry your night was ruined. I really hoped we'd have a nice time tonight."

Placing the bandage on his head, Michaela stepped back to observe her work, then she looked at Sully. "I'm not going to let one rude man ruin my evening. Besides," she smiled, "it isn't over yet."

"Your right." Lightly he placed his hands on her hips. He didn't want to frighten her. But never had she looked more beautiful to him, and he just couldn't keep his hands to himself. With her face mere inches from his he could smell her perfume, and it drove him wild.

Michaela's eyes were focused oh his lips, and she blushed when she thought about what it would be like to taste them once again.

Sully leaned in closer and regained his senses for a minute to ask her, "would you mine if I kissed ya?"

"I'd mind if you didn't," she answered, surprised at her own boldness.

Slowly, Sully brought his lips to cover Michaela's in a sweet very gentle "first" kiss. They both held on a second before letting go, and when they did, their foreheads touched, and Sully whispered the words she spoke to him two years ago. "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Colorado Springs**

**May 1st 1870**

"Hahaha…catch me, Mama! Catch me!" Rose's eyes filled with laughter, as she rounded the tree in front of her home. "You can't get me!"

"Rose Katherine Sully, I cannot chase after you right now. I'm trying to feed your sister. And she's being very stubborn." Michaela looked down to her child sitting in the highchair under the large oak tree. "That's right, you're being stubborn today, little Miss McKenna."

McKenna smiled wide, revealing her shinny white baby teeth. "More?" She pointed to the fork Michaela held in her hand.

Michaela eyed her daughter. "What am I going to do with you? You're two years old, and I still have to feed you like a baby." Michaela tried hard not to compare McKenna to Rose, but it was hard. Rose seemed to do everything much sooner than McKenna.

Michaela turned at the sound of the front door opening and closing and saw Hannah running down the steps of the homestead.

"Catch me, Hannah. Catch me!" Rose took off from behind the tree, her long brown locks trailing behind her. "Get me, get me!" she screamed, as she rounded the house. "Get meeeee…" Her voice trailed off, as she flailed her arms above her head and she made it to the back yard.

Hannah rolled her eyes, as she saw Rose dramatically take off behind the homestead. "Will you try and keep an eye on your sister while I finish feeding McKenna? I'll be back there as soon as I can."

Hannah sighed at lowered her head. "Yes, Mama." Hannah slowly turned around and began to walk toward the back yard.

"Hannah?" Michaela called to her. "Come back here, please."

Reluctantly, Hannah turned around and faced her mother, but she didn't look her in the eyes. She just kicked the dirt in front of her. "Hannah, sweetheart, is there something wrong?"

"No…" she whispered.

Michaela sighed and looked back to McKenna. She took the fork and speared some green beans then gave her the fork. "Eat." Turning her attention back to Hannah, Michaela held her arms out to her. And Hannah quickly sat in her lap and laid her head against her chest, and with her right hand, twirled Michaela's hair around her finger…a movement she'd done since she was a baby. "What's wrong darling? You can tell me."

With the tender words of her mother, Hannah's dam burst. "I miss ya, Mama!" Hannah cried.

"Miss me?" Michaela struggled to understand. She knew she had been working long hours at the clinic recently, but she had also been home a lot with the girls.

"Ya work at the clinic all the time, Mama! And when ya are home, you're always with McKenna and Rose. Do you love them more than me, because you're their real mama?"

Michaela's heart broke in two at her daughter's declaration. "Oh Hannah." Michaela's eyes welled with tears. "Of course not. I love you! You're my first baby girl." She hugged her even tighter. "You're just as much my daughter as Rose and McKenna. I don't ever want you to think I love you any less."

Hannah continued to sniffle. "Jeffery Cuddle from school said that parents love their real kids more than the ones they adopted and that you were going to send me away. You're not gonna send me away, are ya Mama?" she feared. "I wanna stay with you and Papa."

Michaela couldn't believe all the feelings that Hannah had kept in. She felt so guilty at the fear her six-year-old daughter had been bottling up. "Hannah, your father and I would never send you away. We're a family, and families stay together. Don't you pay any mind to what Jeffery says. I think someone should talk to his mother." She made a mental note. "And I'm sorry that I've been spending so many hours at the clinic. I'm going to cut down and spend more time with you and your sisters."

Hannah lifted her arms and hugged Michaela tightly around the neck. "I love you, Mama. And I know McKenna and Rose are still small, and they need ya more right now."

Michaela smiled at her daughter's perceptiveness. "I need all my daughters equally the same. But, how would you like to do something special, just you and me?"

"Just you and me?" Her face lit up.

"Yes. How about I pick you up for lunch tomorrow, and we'll have a picnic in the meadow?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Mama!"

Michaela hugged her daughter, then turned around to look at McKenna. She was asleep. "I think I need to put your sister in her bed so she can sleep."

Hannah nodded. "I think I'll go find-"

"I'm waitin!" Rose shouted from the side of the house. "I not gettin' younger, heh!"

Hannah turned back to Michaela, and they both rolled their eyes. "I'm gonna get you!" Hannah screamed, as she took off for Rose.

Rose saw her big sister start running toward her and took off in fright. "You not get meeeeee!"

**February 15th 1867**

She pulled the covers over her and snuggled deep into her bed. Her smile grew even bigger, as she looked at her left hand. The diamond sparkled in the moonlight, as she moved her hand back and forth. She knew at that instant that today was the best birthday she had ever had. It was the day Sully asked her to marry him. "Sully…" She sighed. Never had she been happier in her entire life. Never did she think in her wildest dreams that her and Sully would be where they are at now. She had known him for over 3 years, and they had overcome so much.

Michaela rolled over onto her side and looked out the window. Her mind wandered back to a few hours before, when she was sitting at Graces just after the crowd from her party had dispersed, and it was just her, Sully, and Hannah.

Hannah was sitting on Michaela's lap, finishing her last bites of cake when Sully came back to the table and sat down in front of them. "There you are. I wondered where you went." Michaela looked to Sully. "I was afraid you got tired and went home."

"Nope. Just had to go get something." Sully sat a small wrapped box on the table next to Michaela. "One final birthday present for ya."

"Sully," she smiled. "You already got me something." She eyed the package, wondering what it could be.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping ya like this one a little bit better." Sully moved around to sit next to Michaela.

"I'm sure I will." She picked up the package and tore off the paper. "Pretty paper." She handed it to Hannah.

"Ummm… Pwetty!" Hannah nodded, as she shoved another piece of cake into her already stuffed mouth.

After giving Hannah the wrapping paper, Michaela eyed the box, completely oblivious to the fact that it was indeed a ring box. She was so in the moment of everything that when she opened the box, it didn't even register in her mind what it was. The longer she stared at it, the more nervous Sully became. "Ohhhh, pwetty wing!" Hannah broke the silence.

"Mi…Michaela?" Sully moved again, so he was down on his knee looking up at her as she stared at the ring.

Michaela looked at Sully, then again at the ring when it finally clicked in her head. "Oh my!" Her hand covered her mouth.

Glad that he finally got some response out of her, he pulled the ring from the box and held it before her. "Michaela, will ya marry me?" Michaela stared at the ring Sully was holding between his thumb and pointer finger. Her heart leapt out of her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly a huge smile broke on her face, and she nodded her head, as her eyes became glassy.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes…Yes, I'll marry you…" Sully took her hand and slowly slid the ring on her finger and then gave it a kiss. Michaela quickly got up, causing Hannah to plop on the dirt, as Sully twirled Michaela around. They laughed giddily, and when Sully stopped, he still held on to her tightly. They looked into one another's eyes before their lips met in a fevered kiss, not caring that half the town was still on the outskirts of the café watching them. Their tongues danced in unison; they both felt that they couldn't get enough of one another.

When their lips parted, and Sully set her to her feet, she pulled his lapels toward her, causing him to kiss her once again. He smiled at her eagerness and fell deeply into her kiss, which only ended when they heard the tiny giggles at their feet. "I fell in da dirt!" Hannah lifted her hands up laughing. "And ya kissin' again!"

"Oh dear!" Michaela scooped Hannah up in her arms. "I'm so sorry." She hugged her. "I forgot you were sitting on my lap." Michaela's face turned red. Hannah didn't seem to mind one bit and just threw her arms around Michaela's neck. "I said, ya kissin!" Hannah repeated.

"Hannah." Sully turned her around and took her from Michaela and sat down. "Dr. Mike and I have something we want to tell you."

"Happy Birfday!" Hannah nodded.

They both laughed at her innocence. "Hannah," Michaela began. "Your papa and I are going to get married," Michaela blurted out, just wanting to hear the sound of it and not realizing she was talking to a three year old.

Hannah thought for a moment, not sure of the word. "What dat?"

"Well, it means that…ahhh…" Michaela tried to explain but came up short, so she looked to Sully for help.

"It means that we're all gonna live together in the same house and be a happy family." Sully smiled and put his arms around his future wife and daughter, hugging them.

Hannah's face lit up, and she clapped her hands together. "You stay wif me! In my house!"

"Forever and ever, sweetheart." Michaela touched the little girls chin. "We'll be a real family. What do you think about that?"

"I think I like dat!" Hannah nodded her head. "K, lets go home! You sleep wif me!" Hannah tugged Michaela's hand.

"Oh, sweetheart, not yet. You're papa and I aren't married yet. I still have to live at the clinic."

Hannah's lower lip turned over in a pout. "You no stay wif me?"

"Hannah," Sully tried to explain. "Dr. Mike and I aren't married yet, and if two people aren't married yet, they can't live in the same house. So, Dr. Mike will stay at the clinic until she and I are married. Then she'll come live with us in our new house."

"New house?" Michaela turned to look at him. So many questions danced in her eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' about building a new house, actually." He turned to look at Michaela's expression. "I'd like to build a bigger house for ya. With lots of rooms. Would ya like that?"

"Oh, Sully, you don't have to build me a big house. I'd be fine living with you at the homestead or even at the clinic."

Sully held his hand up. "I've been thinkin' about this, and it's somethin' I wanna do for you and our family. I wanna give ya a nice house."

"Sully…" she smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you."

Hannah was sandwiched between the two, looking back and forth. "Kissin' again!" She rolled her eyes.

**3 weeks later in Boston's Train Station **

David's eyes scanned the letter. He couldn't believe it. Michaela was getting married! Married! Anger and jealously bubbled within him. He didn't know why his feelings were resurfacing. He didn't love her. He loved Madeline, but he did find it oddly exiting to have a beautiful woman so completely devoted to him. And when he made the decision to run off with Madeline, he couldn't help but feel that he still owned her. What a silly, innocent woman she had been to him. She bought everything he said to her. And little did she know she was actually helping him in his relationship with Madeline. He shouldn't have sent the letter that he had been killed. "She'd still be waiting for me in Boston," he said aloud. "She'd be miserable like I was when I couldn't be with Madeline."

"Andrew, we're going to miss the train." Madeline came from behind him and pushed his wheelchair up the ramp. "We're in compartment three."

"Tell me why we're going to New York again?" David shoved Michaela's letter in his pocket and tried to make himself comfortable. "I'm sick of seeing doctors that think they know more than I."

Madeline exhaled, "Because this is a new hospital and has the best facilities to take care of you. You heard Dr. Innis. All you have to do is recover from your surgery, and you'll be as good as new. The Hospital for Special Surgery is the best in the country. You'll be out before you know it," she smiled.

"That's what he said last time and look what happened."

"It's not his fault you relapsed," she frowned. "You got all worked up since you've found out about Michaela. All that sneaking around you've been doing. I just don't understand it. Why does it intrigue you so?"

"You know I feel bad Madeline, using Michaela the way I did," he lied. "I just want to see how she's doing…make sure she's going on with her life."

"And what does the latest letter say?" she wondered.

Madeline was furious with him when she found out he had been intercepting the Quinn's mail to and from Colorado Springs. She said that it was too risky. and he could get caught. But he didn't seem to care. She was just glad this would be the last letter, because they were now going to be in New York for a while.

"Seems as though Michaela is getting married to this Sully fellow."

"Really?" Madeline seemed intrigued.

"And it seems as thought she wants Elizabeth to come to the wedding." David had been trying to piece together the situation for months. He couldn't understand why Mrs. Quinn detested this Sully. What had been going on between her and Sully, and had she had feelings for him while she was seeing this Jackson fellow? He had been trying to put this puzzle together, and he vowed to get better as quickly as he could and get to Colorado Springs.

**Colorado Springs**

"Charlotte?" Michaela knocked on her door. "Charlotte, are you home?"

"I'm out back!" Charlotte's voice echoed from the yard. "Is that you, Dr. Mike?

Michaela stepped off the porch and started to walk out back, where she found Charlotte and Colleen hanging clothes on the line and little Brian sitting in the basket.

"Hi, Dr. Mike!" Colleen's face lit up.

"Hello Colleen," Michaela smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just taking a break from studying. I have test in history tomorrow."

"Oh history. Iloved history when I was in school. Good luck with your test tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dr. Mike!"

"Colleen why don't you take your brother in the house and get him ready for his nap." Charlotte picked her son up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him over to Colleen. "Be good for your sister now."

Michaela watched in admiration as Colleen entered the homestead with her brother. "I don't know how you do it Charlotte," Michaela remarked. "All on your own with three children. I don't think I could do it."

"You do with what God gives ya. I'm not doin anything special or different. Any mother would do the same." Charlotte turned to look back at Michaela. "Now I'm sure ya didn't come all the way out here in the middle of the day t' praise me on my parentin' skills."

Michaela giggled, "No I didn't. I came here to ask you something."

Charlotte folded her last blouse and placed it in the basket, turning her full attention to Michaela. "So out with it. What is it?"

"Well…" Michaela shifted back and forth. "I was wondering…well I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my matron of honor."

"Isn't that honor supposed t' go t' one of your sisters?"

Michaela looked down, "I don't think they'll be coming. I want you to be my matron of honor, Charlotte. You've been there for me. Since the beginning, you've been such a friend to me. I want you to be there for me, sharing in mine and Sully's special day. Will you?"

Charlotte came around and gave Michaela a big hug. "Course I'll be there for ya. I'm so happy for you and Sully. There are no two people that deserve to be happy more than you two."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Michaela hugged her back. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me. I don't know what I would have done without you for the past three years!"

"I'm sure you would have survived!" Charlotte laughed. "So where is that handsome fiancée of yours?"

"Well he's out at the reservation asking Cloud Dancing to be his best man."

"I see." Charlotte grabbed Michaela by the arm and let her into the house. "So, Doc, tell me all about this wedding of yours. When is it? Where's it gonna be…"

**March 1867**

**Hospital for Special Surgery**

**New York**

David lay in his hospital bed with Madeline wrapped in his arms. The hour was late and they both watched the clouds roll past the bright crescent moon. "I really should be going, David. Dr. McIntire will be making his rounds soon. I can't be caught here."

"You're such a worry wart, Maddie." David squeezed her even tighter. "Why don't you spend the night here with me?"

"David!" She pushed away from him and tried to make out his features in the darkened room. "How would it look when the doctors came in to check on you and found your traveling nurse in bed with you."

"I think they'd be jealous." He pulled her back down. "I miss you Maddie." David ran his hand up and down Madeline's thigh, slowly bringing up the hem of her nurses gown.

"David, we can't do this. You're still recuperating. I'm not going to have you relapse again." She pulled his hand down.

David began to kiss her neck. "It's been so long. I've forgotten what you feel like." He began to fondle her.

Madeline took in a sharp breath, enjoying the feelings that had been dormant for so long. "David, we shouldn't be doing this." She began to snake her arms around his back. "The doctors…"

"To hell with the doctors." He moved to lay on top of her. "I'd much rather be with my nurse."

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela walked into Sully's homestead after watching the sunset with him. Sully paid Colleen for watching Hannah, and the girl was soon on her way. "How about some coffee?" Sully asked, not wanting the night to end just yet.

"That would be lovely, but then I really should be going. I have three appointments early tomorrow morning."

Sully came up from behind Michaela and wrapped his arms around her. "I think that you work too much."

Michaela connected her hands through his and leaned back into his embrace. "I think that I could say the same thing to you, Mr. Sully."

He swayed her back and forth and kissed her in the crook of her neck. "I just wanna get our house done before we get married. I want ya t' have something t' come home to."

"Sully," she turned around in his arms. "Were you serious when you said that you wanted to take me to Boston to see my mother?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Ya wanna go, don't ya?"

"I do, but I'm scared. We haven't talked in so long. She hasn't returned any of my letters. I don't know what she would do if we just showed up at her doorstep. She might not even let us in!"

"Michaela, she's your mother. She wouldn't do that t' ya."

"You don't know my mother, Sully."

Taking the kettle off of the stove, Sully poured Michaela a cup of coffee and sat next to her at the table. "Do ya really think your own mother would turn ya away?"

Michaela looked at the coffee and watched the steam roll off the top. "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm not sure what she would do. I don' t know if I could bear her doing that to me. I couldn't go all the way to Boston and have her turn me away." Michaela got up and looked out the widow next to Sully's bed. "I'm not that strong, Sully."

Sully moved next to Michaela and turned her into his arms and sat her on the bed next to him. "I don't think that your mother would turn ya away. And if she did, I would be there for you. I'll always be there for ya Michaela, no matter what." He turned and kissed her on the cheek. "We're family now."

"Yes we are." She kissed him back softly on the lips. "I would like to go to Boston, but only if you want to go. Don't do this just for me. Do it because you want to go too."

"Michaela, if it's important to you, it's important to me. I love you, and I hate to see you hurting so much. I would do anything to make you feel more secure about your relationship with your mother. And if taking ya t' Boston and having the weddin' there would do it, then it's a small price t' pay to see ya happy."

"Oh Sully." She kissed him again. "No one has ever cared about my feelings as much as you do."

Smiling, Sully leaned in for another kiss…a kiss which Michaela readily accepted. She could feel Sully's arms wrapping around her, and she felt herself slipping against the head board. The feelings that were beginning to waken inside of her were powerful, and it was something that she never felt before. She felt her body began to warm, as he touched her skin. Sully could feel Michaela began to respond to his touches and kisses, and it aroused him even further. Never had she reciprocated so much. "Michaela…" he whispered in her hair before he started to kiss her neck.

Michaela looked away and into Sully's eyes, before she lowered her mouth to kiss him again. She felt that she couldn't get enough of him; she wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, his breath beating on her face, and his hands on her body. She blushed at the thought of his hands running up her nude skin. So lost in his embrace, she didn't feel herself being lowered on the bed and her head hitting the pillows.

Sully continued to run his hands up and down Michaela's side, and soon he felt himself on top of her and her breasts heaved up and down, touching his chest. It drove him wild, but he knew he needed to stop, not only for his sake but hers. But he could feel her lips on his neck, and he didn't know if he had the strength. "Michaela…" he mumbled.

"Umm…" She continued to kiss him, making her way back to his lips. He could feel her tongue dart in his mouth, and it spurred him ever further. All earlier thoughts left his mind, as he pulled her even closer. They rolled around on the bed giggling and becoming even closer. Slowly, Sully's hand reached the top of her blouse, and he undid the first button. He kissed her collarbone and then undid another button, and his kisses began to descend even lower.

Michaela could feel his breath beating against her skin and his hair just under her chin. Slowly, her leg moved upward and framed his hip. Her skirt moved up with her and fell to the top of her thigh. And suddenly, she felt Sully's hand work from her ankle all the way up to her hip. Her skin goose bumped through her stocking leg, just as she felt Sully's hand reach between the fabric. And soon she felt him pulling down her stocking, freeing her silky leg and letting it gently wrap around him. She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt so good, and for the first time ever, so right.

Shakily, Sully undid another button on Michaela's blouse, revealing her lacy white camisole. He could see her chest rise up and down, and her arousal was eminent. He placed soft kisses at the top of her chest, as her hands roamed through her hair. Just as he was about to undo the laces that constrained her, he heard his name.

"Papa…"

Michaela and Sully both shot up and looked toward the alcove to see Hannah standing up, clutching her elephant and staring at the couple. "What ya doin?"

"We ahh…" Sully started.

Michaela's cheeks blushed red at the thought of being caught by Hannah. "We were umm…"

"Kissin' lots!" Hannah giggled.

"Hannah…" Sully got off the bed. "What are ya doin' up? I thought you were sleepin'."

"I not tired." She rubbed her eyes. "I wanna play with Dr. Mike."

Michaela quickly buttoned up her blouse and straightened back her hair. She couldn't believe how far she let things get between her and Sully.

"Not tonight, little lady. It's late, and you need to get back to bed." Sully scooped her up and walked her back to her bed. "Here, get back under the covers."

"I nots sweepy!" she yawned. "I awake."

"You have to go to sleep, Hannah. It's past your bed time."

"I say night to Dr. Mike?" she requested.

"Sure," he smiled. "Michaela?" he called.

"Yes?"

"There's a little girl in here who would like to say goodnight," he called to her.

"Is there?" she came from behind the curtain. Her face still flushed from the earlier excitement. "The little girl wouldn't be Hannah Sully would it?"

"Dat me!" Hannah pointed to herself.

"So it is," Michaela knelt down next to her bed. "Good night sweetheart. Have pleasant dreams." She kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, Dr. Mike." Hannah wrapped her arms around Michaela's neck, giving her a big squeeze. "Luv."

"I love you too," she whispered in her ear.

Sully watched the exchange between his daughter and Michaela, and it made his heart swell with love for both of them. It made him so happy that they got along so well. He could tell that they both loved one another very much. He too leaned down and placed a kiss on his daughters' forehead. "Goodnight Hannah."

"Night, Papa."

Michaela and Sully walked back into the living room in silence, both not having a clue as to what to say to the other.

"Sully, I ah-"

Sully put his hand up. "You don't have to say anything. We just got a little carried away." He moved in a little closer. "I should have stopped."

Michaela's cheeks flushed an even darker shade of crimson. "I've never felt that way before." Michaela began to reveal her innermost thoughts to Sully. A quest that was never easy for her. "I've…I've never felt that way before."

"Me either," Sully confessed.

"But…you've been married before."

Sully took Michaela's hand in his. "It's different this time. What I feel for you right now at this moment is so much stronger than what I've ever felt before."

"Sully," she smiled brightly. "I've never felt this way either. It's like you awoke something in me." She struggled to go on but then she felt Sully's hand squeeze hers, and she felt the need to go on. "I couldn't stop myself. I almost didn't want to…" she whispered.

Sully pulled her into his embrace, and he knew at that moment she felt exactly the way he did, and his heart swelled. "It will make our weddin' night that much more special," he whispered to her.

"Sully," she pulled away. "I've…I've never-"

"I know," he smiled. "And we'll take it ever so easy."

The blush on Michaela's cheeks rose again, and she looked down. "I…I should be going before it gets too dark out."

"You're right," Sully picked up her cape and buttoned it for her. "Be careful ridin' home. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…" she smiled. "I love you Sully." She leaned on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Michaela."

"Luv you, Dr. Mike!" Hannah yelled from her room, causing both adults to turn around and softly giggle in laugher.

Sully pulled the hood on Michaela's cape over her hair and gave her one final kiss. "Stay warm," he smiled.

"You too." She turned around and walked off the porch. She mounted Flash, and before riding off in the distance, she turned and waved.

Sully watched Michaela until he couldn't see her any longer. Quickly, he retreated back into the house. He checked to make sure Hannah was finally asleep, washed the coffee cups, and slipped into bed. He stared at the ceiling and hoped Michaela made it safely back to town. Rolling on his side, his hand touched something oddly familiar. He brought it to his face, realizing what it was and let out a laugh. It was Michaela's stocking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_The carriage rolled back and forth down the cobblestone streets of Beacon Hill. Michaela's gloved hand wiped off the steam that clouded the window, and she looked out to the familiar scenery. "We're almost there," she announced. "It's on the hill around the corner." Soon she felt her back pressing against the soft black leather seats, as they ascended the hill. _

_Michaela felt her palms becoming sweaty beneath her gloves, and she itched to take them off. Her mouth felt as dry as cotton, and she knew she would be home any second. She tightened her grip on Sully's hand, hoping it would bring her some sort of comfort. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sully bouncing Hannah on his knee, as they both looked out at the foreign land._

"_Sully, I'm nervous," Michaela began to fret. "What if she doesn't let us in? Or…or what if she's not home, and we have to wait, then she just sends us on our way?"_

"_Michaela," Sully chuckled. "Ya need t' calm down. You're getting yourself all worked up."_

"_But don't you see? I have to think of the worse possible outcome. I have to be prepared for that. That way I can-"_

_Sully suddenly placed his fingers over Michaela's lips. "No ya don't. It's gonna be fine."_

"_I don't understand how you can be so sure. You've barely even met my mother, and what you did see was-"_

"_We're here, Miss," the driver called. "I'll place your luggage on the sidewalk for you." _

"_Thank…thank you," Michaela called up to the driver, trying to find her voice. _

"_Ready?" Sully's hand gave hers a reassuring squeeze. _

"_No…but I'm afraid I have to be." _

_Sully jumped down from the carriage, and Michaela handed Hannah down to him. He sat her on the sidewalk and then extended his hand to help Michaela down. His hands lingered on her waist for a second, while he looked into her eyes, giving her his silent reassurance. Hand in hand, they walked up to the Quinn home. _

_Michaela's eyes beheld the large brass doorknocker, and she stared at it before her hand reached up and knocked it against the oak door. Michaela turned to look at Sully, and again, his hand sought hers and gave it a squeeze. "Sully, I don't think-"_

_Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Mrs. Quinn. "Michaela!"_

"_Mmm…Mother!" She was surprised to see her open the door._

"_Michaela, you're here! You're finally here!" Elizabeth stepped out of the doorway to embrace her daughter, not even paying any mind to the man and little girl standing next to her. "Oh, Michaela, you'll never guess who's here! He came all this way too see you! And the plans are going wonderfully!" _

"_Mother, what…who are you talking about?" She turned to give a look at Sully. "What plans?"_

"_For the wedding silly!" Elizabeth took Michaela by the arm and led her in the house._

_As soon as she stepped through the threshold, she felt two strong arms circle around her waist and spin her around. Before she even got a look to see who it was, she felt her lips being covered and drawn into a kiss. Quickly, she gained her senses and pushed herself away. And when she looked up, her mouth dropped in shock._

"_God, Michaela I missed you!" He drew her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"_

"_Jaaa…Jackson!" _

"_Surprised to see me?" He took her hands. "I couldn't wait to see you again. So my parents and I decided to come early. You should see our mothers, Michaela," he laughed. "They've completely taken over the wedding." _

_Michaela's face completely drained in color. She felt as though someone was cutting off her air supply, and she couldn't breathe. What was going on? Jackson…Jackson was dead!_

"_Michaela, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost! Aren't you happy to see me?" He moved closer to her, trying to draw her in another hug._

"_No…" she backed away, placing her hand over her mouth. "It can't be…" _

"_Michaela," he chuckled. "What's going on?"_

_Michaela turned to look at Sully and noticed him and Hannah making their way out the door. "Sully, where are you going?"_

"_Home," was his only reply. _

"_What!" She was astounded. "Sully, what are you talking about? You can't go home!" Her heart was pleading. She didn't understand what was going on. Jackson was dead, but he was standing right there in front of her in the middle of the foyer. _

_Sully's hand touched the knob and opened the door. "Sully, no!" She ran for him. "Don't go…please!" _

"_Good bye, Michaela."_

"_Sul-ly!" Her eyes opened wide, not believing he would actually leave. _

"_Michaela," Jackson's arms snaked around her body. "Let him go. You're mine now." _

"_No!" She shook herself from his cold arms. "Let ME go! Sully!" she screamed, holding onto the doorframes, looking out onto the streets of Beacon Hill. "SULLY!" _

"Michaela…" he called her. "Michaela…"

Michaela felt herself being pulled in two constricting directions. She wanted to go near Sully's voice, but she felt herself being pulled back into her Beacon Hill home.

"Michaela! Michaela, wake up!" Sully tried to rouse her from sleep. "Michaela…"

"Sully…" she continued to call his name. "Sully…"

"Michaela, I'm right here!" He began to gently shake her. "Wake up."

"Sully, don't go! Sully!" Michaela screamed aloud, before her eyes shot open. "Sully!"

"Michaela!" He held her close. "It's alright. Ya were dreamin', it's alright." Sully stoked Michaela's hair, as he felt her quiver in his arms. "It's just a dream…"

"Sully," she gripped onto his arms tightly. "Jackson…he was alive. My mother…she was there. Jackson was there. We were getting married. And…and you left!'

Sully's head wrinkled in confusion. "We were getting married, and I left?" he tried to understand. "Where was I going?"

Michaela swallowed hard. "No, Sully. We weren't getting married." She looked out the window. "Jackson and I were."

"Oh," was Sully's only response.

"I was trying to get away from him and get to you, but you and Hannah were leaving. You said you were going back home." Even the thought frightened Michaela.

Sully could tell that her dream had scared her. "Michaela." He didn't know how to bring up the sensitive subject. "Have you still been having dreams about Jackson?"

Michaela looked away again, not meeting Sully's eyes. They hadn't been as frequent as before, but once in awhile they still plagued her. "Sometimes."

"Michaela," his eyes softened. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't know," she rang her hands. "I thought they would go away on their own. They haven't been as recurrent as before. I actually haven't had a dream about him in quite awhile." She smiled, knowing the reason. "I think that I'm just stressed out about mother, and it's coming out in all certain ways."

"Well," Sully smiled, "I think that I may have something to take your mind off of it."

"Really?" She smiled, knowing that he always knew the right thing to cheer her up.

"Well…" He looked over to Hannah on the opposite side of the Pullman car, fast asleep. "I was going to bring this up after we were married, but I wanted to know how you felt about it first." Sully turned so he was fully facing Michaela.

"Want to know how I felt about what?"

Sully let out a breath. "Once we get married, how would you feel about adopting Hannah? So you could be her real ma?"

Michaela looked between Sully and Hannah. "Her mother?" Michaela felt strangely warm at the idea. "You would like me to be Hannah's mother…legally?"

Suddenly, Sully didn't know if that's what she truly wanted. "Only…only if you want to. I mean, I know it's a big step. It's just that I thought…well, it's just that Hannah really loves ya and-"

"Oh Sully," Michaela squeezed his hand. "Be Hannah's mother!" Her face lit up. "I would love and be truly honored to be her mother."

"Really?" The smile on his face matched hers. "I don't want t' pressure ya into doin' anything."

"I…I have a little confession to make." Michaela bit her bottom lip. "I…I was hoping that you would ask me this some day. Ever since we first met and during Hannah's birthday, I just fell in love with her." Michaela looked over at the sleeping child and smiled. "There's just something about her. Something I just love."

"You don't know how glad that makes me to hear that. Hannah adores you so much. I know she already thinks of you as being her ma." Sully thought for a minute, remembering something. "Well if it's confessin' time, I guess I have something to confess t' ya. "

"What?" She smiled.

"I ahh…really don't know how t' tell ya this."

Michaela began to get nervous. "Just tell me," she assured. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

He laughed, "I know, it's just that…well I don't want to scare ya."

"It takes a lot to scare me, Mr. Sully," she tried to make light of the situation.

"You remember the night Hannah fell in the river, and we were afraid she might get hypothermia?"

Michaela shivered at the memory. "I was never so scared in my entire life," she confessed. "I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have helped her."

"Well," he continued. "When she woke, and you said she was going to be fine, such a weight had been lifted off my shoulders."

"Mine too," she nodded her head.

"Michaela," he took her hands. "That night when you held her and sang her to sleep, I…I realized something. And it scared me."

"It scared you?" She couldn't fathom. "Did…Did I do something wrong?"

"No…no nothing like that," he squeezed her hands. "In fact you did everything right. Michaela… that was the night that I realized…that I wanted to have children with you."

Michaela was surprised at his declaration. "Sully…we…we barley knew one another." She was shocked. "I had no idea."

"I know. I didn't want ya t' know. I felt ashamed. I mean, I loved Abigail. She was Hannah's mother. And for me t' think that…" He looked down. "It's just that Abigail was never like that with Hannah. She never treated her like you do; like the way my little girl deserves. It was like in that time, when you were treating her, rocking her, loving her, you were her mother."

A single tear ran down Michaela's cheek. "Oh Sully. I hope back then you didn't think I was over stepping my bounds. It's just that I felt this overwhelming need to comfort her. She was so scared and so little. It just that I never had a child feel so…so comfortable with me before. The way she would just hug me or just sit on my lap or twirl her tiny fingers through my hair. I never thought I could be a mother. I mean, I always dreamed of having a family. I just never thought it would truly happen to me. I didn't dare to dream I could be that lucky."

"Well, Michaela." He kissed her on the forehead. "Dare t' dream. Cause I hope t' make all your dreams come true."

"Sully." Michaela felt the need to go on. "Would you like to have more children?"

Sully laughed. "Didn't I already kinda confess that I did?"

Michaela cheeks turned red. "Yes, I suppose you did. Well, what would you like? A boy or a girl?"

"I think I would like another little girl. A little girl with your long brown hair, you eyes, oh maybe you're nose too." He caressed her cheek. "What about you, what would you like?"

"I…I…ummm…I think that I would like anyone who would come along. I would just like it to be healthy." She smiled leaning into his embrace. "Sully where do you think we are?"

"I figure we're somewhere outside of Washington. We should arrive in Boston the day after tomorrow," he yawned.

Michaela looked at her watch. "It's after eleven. I should probably get to my sleeper car."

"Mmmm…" Sully pulled her close so her back way lying against his chest. "Stay here with me," he whispered in her ear.

"Sully, I can't do that. It's not…not proper." She tried to fight her feelings.

"We're not doing anything wrong. You're just lying here with me; talking." He started to run his hand up and down her arm. "Now, if we were touchin', and I began to kiss ya like this." His lips brushed the side of her neck, where his tongue darted out to taste her skin. The same feelings Michaela felt the night in Sully homestead started to over take her emotions once again. She shifted in his arms, so she was facing him and fell into a soft, sensual kiss.

Her heart began to beat at a rapid pace, and her hands started to run through Sully's hair. Each time they kissed, they became more comfortable with one another, and their feelings more natural. "Sully, we shouldn't—" but she was soon cut off by another kiss. Sully's tongue brushed against her lips, begging for entrance, and she opened her mouth to him, bringing their kiss deeper and more satisfying.

Sully's lips drew from hers and began to descend to her neck. She could feel his breath, and it sent tingles to her core. Sully could feel her quiver in his arms, and he pulled her closer. "Michaela…" he breathed, looking into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Michaela looked deep into Sully's eyes and stroked the side of his face. So many times he had called her beautiful, and she would blush, never considering herself that way. "As much as I would like to continue this," she blushed, "I should really be getting to bed. We'll be in Boston late tomorrow."

Sully sighed, knowing that she was right but wasn't ready to let her go. He traced the outline of her lips and kissed her one last time. "It's gonna be a big day tomorrow. Get some rest."

Michaela smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I will."

"Good," he laughed. "I love you."

Michaela got up from her seat and went to the door. She turned around and before closing the door, she looked Sully in the eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

**Hospital for Special Surgery**

**New York**

"Did you get our tickets?" David looked up at Madeline, as she entered his hospital room.

"I did. We depart for Boston the day after tomorrow. Then we can get our things and head to Virginia," Madeline smiled. "Oh David, I can't wait till we get home. We have so much to do."

"We do have a lot to do." David looked on, thinking about the double meaning.

**Boston**

**Fall 1871**

"Tell me you didn't know, Michaela! Please tell me you didn't know!" Elizabeth held her hand over her heart, knowing that it could stop at any moment.

Michaela was perched over on her knees, sobbing in the settee. "I didn't! I didn't!" she sobbed.

"You have four children!" Elizabeth became disgusted. "Four! Three of which you gave birth to yourself!"

Michaela looked wide-eyed at her mother, and the tears continued to run down her face. "You don't think I know that!"

"Everyone knows now, Michaela! Everyone! They were all here. They heard it all!"

"I know!" Michaela began to cry harder.

"And you know what they think? Do you? They think you knew! The entire time. They saw Sully, how he was, what he looked like!"

Dry heaves began to rack Michaela's body, as she tried to speak. "They…they can think what they want! We didn't know!"

"I'm beginning to doubt that Michaela, I really am!"

Michaela's heart began to break even more at her mother's words. "How…how can you think that? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know anymore, Michaela, I really don't. Ever since you moved out west, you've changed."

"I may have changed, but my morals and values haven't!" Michaela pushed herself off the ground and looked into her mother's eyes. "What have I ever done to make you not believe me about this?"

"I want the truth, Michaela. I want the truth about Rose."

Michaela threw her head back in despair. How many times had she had this conversation with her mother? Would she ever believe her? "Mother we have gone through this before. She was conceived on our honeymoon. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Nine months, Michaela. She was born exactly nine months after you were, _married_," she rolled her eyes. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken she was early wasn't she?"

"She was, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Is that the reason you were in such a rush? We're you trying to cover everything up? Did you think that no one would find out?"

"What!" Michaela was aghast that her mother would think of such a thing.

"That's it isn't it? That's why you two did this!"

Michaela went up to her mother and took her forcefully by the arms and shook her. "We didn't know!" she screamed. "We…didn't…know!"

**Putnam, Connecticut**

The sunlight filtered through Michaela's sleeper car, as she placed the last of the pins in her hair. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she turned to grab her purse, when she heard a knock on her door. Turning she opened it. "Sully," she smiled.

"Hope I didn't wake ya, but Hannah and I were goin' to get some breakfast, and I wanted to know if you wanted us to bring ya back some?" He swung Hannah's hand back and forth.

"How about we all go down to the dining car together and have breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Hannah bounced up and down, grabbing Michaela's hand. "Let's go!"

Michaela and Sully looked and one another and laughed. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

Michaela nodded her head, "I did. You?"

"Sure did." He put his hand around her waist.

"Sully…" Michaela looked around. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanna give ya a good mornin' kiss." He lightly placed a kiss to her cheek. "Mornin."

Michaela couldn't help but smile and let a giggle escape from her lips. "Good morning."

"Good mornin'!" Hannah raised her hands in the air and puckered her lips for a kiss.

Michaela bent over and picked Hannah up on her arms. She placed her on her hip then leaned in close so Hannah could kiss her on the cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Hannah smiled and leaned into Michaela's shoulder, as they made their way toward the dining car. "What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Michaela asked the child.

"Mmmm…pancakes!" Hannah shook her head up and down. "Yummy!"

"Yummy…" Michaela laughed, tickling Hannah on her stomach.

Sully found a seat next to the window and escorted his daughter and Michaela over. "I heard someone say that were just outside of Putnam. We should be getting into Boston in about an hour."

Michaela's stomach started to flip, and she knew the more nervous she got, she wouldn't be able to eat. Michaela sat down next to Hannah and folded her napkin in her lap. Soon, the waiter came and filled everyone's glasses with orange juice. He looked down at Michaela and then to Hannah and smiled at the two. "You look alike." He set the glass in front of Michaela.

"Excuse me?"

"You and your daughter. You two look alike," he smiled, remembering his own daughter at home. "I have a daughter around her age."

Michaela looked at the waiter, "Oh, she's not-"

"I think so too," Sully cut in.

The waiter set the last glass in front of Sully, "You must be very proud."

Sully grabbed Michaela's hand from across the table and looked into her eyes. "I am."

"So, what will you all be having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." They all said in unison.

**Hospital for Special Surgery**

**New York**

David looked out the window as he did one last cycle on the stationary bicycle. He wanted to be as strong and healthy as he could be when he left the hospital. This time around, recovery had been good and quick. And he was happy. He would be leaving tomorrow for Boston, and the only worry on his mind was how to tell Madeline that once they returned to Virginia, he would he traveling on to Colorado Springs.

Just the thought of leaving and traveling to Colorado upset him. It reminded him of when he was "courting" Michaela—taking her to dinner, going off and doing things that she wanted to do, pretending that he was enjoying them. At least she was at the hospital most of the time, but sometimes even she made that unbearable for him. She would always try to one up him, like she was a better doctor than he was. He never understood why she tried so hard. She was a woman, not a doctor. Why his parents ever thought she was a good match for him was beyond his comprehension. They knew he loved Madeline, and just because she didn't come from the same background as him didn't make her any less of a woman. "Madeline's twice the woman she is…in more ways than one," he laughed.

"She'd barely even let me kiss her," he continued to chide. She was beautiful, he'd give her that, but her coldness kept her from even becoming his friend. "I couldn't even make the best out of the situation. What do they call it?" He thought for a moment. "The best of both worlds?"

David started to pump harder on the bicycle, as he thought of all the years he could have spent with Madeline, all the years he spent with Michaela, doing things to make her happy and himself miserable. If he didn't want to be a doctor, if he didn't need his parents' money, he would have never had to do what he did. "Damn her! Damn them!"

"David!"

David turned around at the sound of the door slamming.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Madeline rushed in the room. "Don't overdue the cycling!"

"I'm fine." David hopped off the bicycle. "Where have you been?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Just running some last minute errands before we depart tomorrow." She put her arms around his waist. "You don't know how glad I am that we are going back to Virginia. And, we're finally able to start our lives."

"Maddie," David pulled away.

"Oh, God, what is it?" She could tell by the tone of his voice and the use of her name. "What are you going to do?"

As soon as David heard the worry in her voice, his bravado fell. He would wait to tell her once they got to Virginia. "Nothing," he chuckled. "I can't wait to get home too."

**Boston**

**April 1867**

The hour was late, and she fell upon her bed, tears streaming down her face one after another, as she gasped for breath. She clutched onto her stomach, as though she was punched. "How…how could you…" she cried. "Why…Sully…why!"

Her fingers tightly gripped the bed sheets, and she sobbed into them. "I…I trusted you…why…why…God…why!" Michaela's body trembled, as she curled into the fetal position, and the tears stung her eyes. "I thought you loved me…me!" The vision danced over and over in her head like a never-ending play. Arms…legs…skin…lips…moonlight…lovers.

Michaela cried out in pain over and over again. "Why…why did you do this…why!"

**Boston**

**March 1867**

"I'm so glad the Grand Tour went well for you dear." Elizabeth poured Rebecca another cup of tea. "But I do have to say, I missed you dearly."

"I missed you too, Mother."

Elizabeth was about to take another drink of tea, when Martha came rushing into the room. "Mrs. Quinn, Mrs. Quinn!"

"For heaven sake Martha, you'll wake the dead! What is it?"

"It's a telegram for you!"

Elizabeth's eyes brightened. "Is it from Michaela?" She took it from Martha's hands and quickly scanned it over. Her brows narrowed. "There…there was a train wreck just outside of Boston. Martha…what is this all about?"

"The towns in an uproar Ma'am. They're taking all the survivors to Boston Memorial."

"Well what does this have to do with me?" she wondered.

Martha stumbled over her words. "The…the passenger list is attached ma'am…Miss…Miss Michaela was on the train!"

Elizabeth's eyes quickly scanned the passenger list, and there, plain as day was her daughter's name.

_Passenger NO. 53- Dr. Michaela Quinn_

Rebecca rounded the table and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and looked down at the telegram. "Did they say how many survivors there were, Martha?"

Martha's eyes turned downward. "They didn't say Miss, just that they were taking those who survived to the hospital."

Elizabeth quickly stood, "Get Harrison. I have to get to the hospital right away."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**March 1867**

His arms wobbly pushed himself off the ground and the first thing he noticed was his body engulfed in smoke. He looked around trying to gather his bearing when he realized he was on the train. "My God!" he remembered. "Hannah! Michaela!" he coughed. "Where are you?" He felt his way around the floor when he remembered they were sitting across from him. "Hannah!"

Moving around the table he felt the material of Michaela's skirt. "Michaela!" he moved his way up her body. "Michaela!"

"Papa…" he heard his daughters muffled voice.

"Hannah?" He tried to push his way through the smoke. "Papa's here. Don't be scared." He reached Michaela's side and found his daughter safely nestled in Michaela's embrace. "Hannah are you okay?" He grabbed her looking her body up and down for cuts and bruises.

"Smoky papa!" Hannah coughed in his shoulder. "Eyes hurt!" she cried.

"I know darlin' keep em closed. I'll get us out of here but I have to get Dr. Mike. Don't move." Sully looked back down at Michaela and his heart fell through his chest. The side of her face was covered in blood and she wasn't moving. "Please no," he picked her up trying his hardest not to jostle her head. When he looked up he noticed the window pane also cracked and covered in blood. "She must have hit her head on the window," he thought. He brought his head to her chest and felt a shallow heartbeat. "Hold on Michaela, just hold on."

"Papa!" Hannah cried. "Eyes!"

"I know, I know. Just hold onto Papa's leg and we're gonna get out of here."

"Sir, sir! Over here sir!" Sully turned to the sound of the man's voice. "We're leading the passengers out over this way, sir!"

"I need help, please," Sully rushed toward the man. "Please she need's help."

The man took one look at her face and paled. "Get her outside, there's a doctor out there."

"My daughter," Sully looked down to the little girl that was clutching his leg.

The man picked her up, "I'll get her out. Just get your wife out of here!"

"Papa, no papa!" she cried.

Sully looked at his daughter and hesitated.

The stranger looked at Sully. "I'm taking her out right now, Go!"

Sully tried to block out his daughters pleads and ran down the corridor with a lifeless Michaela in his arms. He could tell the stranger was at his heels with his daughter and he prayed they would make it out of the train in time.

**Boston**

**April 1867 **

The wheels in David's head turned when he saw the woman sitting on the front porch of the Brothel. He watched as she brushed her long brown hair. As he walked closer his eyes locked with hers. He smiled, she looked remarkably like her.

"Hi…" the woman set down her brush and looked flirtatiously at him. "Haven't seen you around."

"I'm not from around here."

"What's your name?" she batted her eye lashes.

"Andrew."

"My names' Annabelle," she held her hand out for him as she stood.

David took her hand and kissed it. "Well, Annabelle, how'd you like to make some money tonight?"

**Outside of Beacon Hill**

**March 1867**

Sully held her head as steady as he could as the last carriage rocked back and forth on its way to the hospital. "How bad is it?" Sully asked the doctor that was trying his best to clean away and clot the blood oozing from Michaela's hairline.

"It's hard to tell. There's not efficient light in here," he squinted. "She struck her head hard, the cuts deep. I can only see what's on the outside. No telling what trauma lies on the inside," he shook his head.

"But she's gonna be alright ain't she?" Sully looked up to the man with pleading eyes. "She's gonna be okay?"

"I can't tell you for certain," the doctor was truthful. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"Papa?" Hannah spoke up. "Dr. Mike sleeping?"

Sully looked to his daughter with saddened eyes. "Yes, honey she's sleepin' and we need to keep real quiet for her."

"Real quiet," Hannah shook her head.

"Hannah why don't you hold Dr. Mike's hand. I'm sure she would love it."

Hannah's face lit up, "Otay!" she softly picked up her hand and placed her little hand within Michaela's. "She cold…" Hannah looked to her father.

The doctor looked between Sully and Hannah. "It's cold out, so we have to keep her warm," he smiled. He looked back down to Michaela and noticed the cloth he held next to her head was again saturated in blood. Throwing it to the floor he grabbed another one from his bag and held it to her head. "Wait…did you say Dr. Mike?"

"Yes," Sully brushed a stray lock of Michaela's hair.

"I heard there was another doctor on the train. But a male, Michael Quinn."

"Michaela Quinn," Sully corrected.

'Shes…she's a doctor?" The man was impressed.

"Uh-huh," Sully looked at the cloth the doctor held to Michaela's head and saw it was quickly being absorbed by blood. "She's….She's losing so much blood," he choked.

The doctor was almost certain, "She might need a transfusion."

"Take mine," Sully said without hesitation.

"I hope it doesn't come down to that, lets just get her to the hospital."

"How far are we from the hospital?" Sully wondered looking out the window.

"I'm not very familiar with Boston, but I do think that we're almost there, they said it wasn't too far into the city."

Putting his hand to her chest every so often Sully could feel that her breaths were becoming weaker. Quietly he prayed to the spirits to keep her alive, safe and to bring her back to him unharmed.

**Colorado Springs**

**1871**

"I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee. I'm going to Louisiana, my true love for to see!" Michaela's hand was placed on top of her swollen belly as she looked over to her husband and smiled. Their family was gathered in the living room as Hannah and Rose taught McKenna how to sing a song they learned in school. "It rained all night, the day I left the weather it was dry. The sun so hot, I froze to death Susanna, don't you cry!" The little girls sang in unison.

Sully moved over to Michaela and she sat between his legs and rested against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and found her ear. "It's one of them moments," he tighten his hold on her.

"What moment is that, Mr. Sully?" she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"One of them moments where I wish I could just freeze time and stay like this forever," he kissed her neck.

She smiled and linked her hands with his. "Well as much as you would like to freeze time dear, I don't know how good of an idea that would be," she laughed. "I don't think I would like to be pregnant forever!" With their hands linked as one they stroked her belly and turned their attention back to their children.

"Oh, Susanna, Oh don't you cry for me! For I come from Alabama, with my banjo on my knee!" Both Hannah and Rose took a bow then rushed to their parents for a hug.

"Oh, my darlings you sang so beautiful!" Michaela wrapped her arms around her daughters. "I'm so proud of you!" Noticing McKenna standing by the fire she beckoned her youngest daughter, "McKenna, sweetheart, come here."

McKenna walked slowly over to her mother, her fingers still in her mouth. "Didn't your sister sing well, McKenna?"

McKenna shook her head. "I not remember da words, mama," she frowned.

"Oh sweetheart, that's alright mama will teach you. I'll even teach you a new song and you can teach Hannah and Rose! How does that sound?"

"Dat sound good mama!" McKenna hugged her.

Suddenly Michaela felt a sensation in her abdomen. Sweetheart feel this!" Michaela grabbed McKenna's hand and placed it to her stomach.

"Baby kickin' ya mama!" McKenna's eyes lit up.

"He is!" she smiled. "Hannah, Rose, would you like to feel?"

They both shook their heads and placed their hands to Michaela's stomach. With three tiny hands placed on her abdomen she turned to her husband and smiled, "I think it's one of those moments you were talking about."

**Boston Memorial**

**March 1867**

Sully paced up and down the hall of Boston Memorial as Hannah lay curled up in a chair fast asleep. Michaela was taken out of his arms and rushed so quickly into a room. It had been a good half an hour without any word.

"Where's my daughter? Where is she?" A woman's strong voice echoed down the corridor of the hospital. "I demand to know where she is!"

"Mrs. Quinn, we're doing all we can, but right now your daughters in with the doctors. She suffered a severe blow to the head. If you can quietly sit right here I'll get you some tea and see what I can find out."

"I don't need any tea! Just go find out about my daughter!" Elizabeth huffed as she found the nearest bench to sit down which happened to be next to Hannah.

Elizabeth looked down at the children and when she looked up her eyes met Sully's. "Mr. Sully!" she was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Quinn," he was also surprised.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes trying to figure out what the uncouth mountain man was doing in Boston Memorial. Elizabeth stood and said, "What are you doing here? Where's Michaela?"

"She's…she's in with the doctors now. She hit her head pretty hard, their checking her for internal injuries. She was unconscious the whole way here on the stage."

"The entire way?" Elizabeth held her hand to her heart. "Did you come with her from Colorado Springs? She didn't tell me that she was coming."

"She sent ya a letter over a month ago, Mrs. Quinn. When she didn't hear from ya I told her I'd take her t'-"

"One moment Mr. Sully," Elizabeth held her finger up. "I haven't received correspondence from Michaela in almost a year."

Sully's eyes narrowed taking in the information. "She's been writin' ya for some time now."

"I haven't received a single letter from my daughter," Elizabeth thought. "No, excuse me I take that back. I received word from her after Mr. Tate passed away and that is the last I have heard from her."

Taking in Elizabeth's words he realized that she had no idea that him and Michaela were engaged or much less together.

Elizabeth eyed Sully and watched his nervous mannerisms. Her thoughts turned back to her last letter she received from Michaela and how she said that she changed her mind about marrying Jackson just before he died. She always wondered what that reason would be and in the back of her mind she feared that it had something to do with the man that was standing in front of her. "Mr. Sully," she looked up. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

Not wanting to reveal too much information about himself and Michaela until he knew Michaela was better he chose his words carefully. "My daughter and me," he motioned to a sleeping Hannah," decided to escort your daughter t' Boston. We didn't want her to travel across the country by herself and both my daughter and me have never seen Boston."

"Michaela has traveled across the country by herself before, I don't see why this is any different," she pointed out.

"Like I said me and my daughter just wanted to see Boston too," he shook his head.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get anymore information from him she changed the topic. "What happened Mr. Sully? Why did the train crash?"

Sully ran his hands threw his hair. "I'm not too sure of that myself. I heard someone talking about the brakes failing when we were hitting the cross point into Boston," Sully sat down next to Hannah and stroked the hair from her face. "The impact was pretty hard, it knocked us all out."

Elizabeth looked over to Hannah. "Is…is your daughter all right?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Hannah's okay, thanks t' your daughter," he smiled.

"Michaela?"

"Yep, when we hit we were all eating breakfast in the dining car and before it toppled over Michaela wrapped her arms around Hannah and held her t' her and kept her safe." Sully stopped for a moment thanking the spirits that his daughter was unharmed. "Michaela ended up hittin' the window when the train landed on its side."

"I'm glad your daughter was unharmed Mr. Sully, I just wish I could say the same thing about mine," Elizabeth lowered her head and took out her handkerchief.

"Michaela's gonna be fine," Sully spoke up. "She's strong and if anyone can pull out of this it's her."

"Mr. Sully?" the doctor came out. "I would like to speak to you about Dr. Quinn."

Quickly Sully stood to his feet, "how is she?"

"Dr. Quinn has-"

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth rose from the bench. "Michaela Quinn is my daughter! You should be addressing her condition to me, not Mr. Sully."

Dr. Harrison turned and looked at both of them. "Michaela has a concussion, she is still unconscious but has not slipped into a coma. We're not sure if she has pressure building on the brain or not. And the only way that we can be sure is to operate."

"Oh dear God," Elizabeth held her hand to her heart. "Michaela…"

"You…you have to operate?" Sully's voice shook.

"If she doesn't wake within the hour, I'm afraid it's our only choice," he looked down. "She'll die if we don't."

"Can…can I see her?" He was on the verge of tears. The thought of Michaela dying sent a pain through his entire body that shook him to the core. "Please…"

"Of course, but I must warn you that-"

"Excuse me Mr. Sully with all due respect I know you feel responsible for my daughter because you were escorting her here, but she is home now. I will take care of my daughter. I will go in and see her, doctor," Elizabeth took his arm. "Please take me to my daughter."

**Hospital for Special Surgery**

**New York**

"So how does it feel to be your last day in the hospital?" Madeline curled up in bed next to David after locking the door. "Are you excited as I am to be going home?"

"Umm…"

"David," Madeline breathed. "Is there something wrong? You've seemed so quiet lately. You never talk to me anymore."

Deciding this was as good as time as any to tell Madeline about Michaela he squeezed her closer to him. "When we get to Virginia I'm going to travel onto Colorado," he turned to take in her reaction.

Madeline bit her bottom lip and turned to look at him. "I thought you changed your mind about that. I still don't understand why you want to go see her. It seems to me that she's moving along with her life just fine," she looked away. "Just like you should be doing."

"Madeline, I am moving on with my life. That's why I'm going to check on Michaela. I'm just going to make sure that she's happy and things are going well. I'm not going to let her see me."

"I just don't-"

"Let me explain this to you," he turned her chin so she would look at him. "How would you feel if I up and left you one day and then you received a letter that I was killed."

"David…" she sighed. "You know I would be devastated. But going all the way to Colorado is crazy. And if for some god forsaken reason she does see you. What would you do? What would you tell her?"

"Madeline, she's not going to see me. I'm going to be smart about this. I've managed to make Michaela believe that I loved her and fake my own death, I can do this."

"How long to do you think you'll be gone?"

"Let's not think about this," his hand began to wonder. "I'm here now….lets make the most of that."

Madeline smiled, "I'll miss you every second you're gone." She ran her hands up his chest.

"Well I'm not gone yet…"

**Boston Memorial **

From the opposite end of the hospital Sully watched as Elizabeth slipped from Michaela's room rather in a hurry. Deciding that he may only have a couple minutes he wanted to make the most of it. "Come on Hannah, we're going to see Dr. Mike."

"Dr. Mike!" Hannah's face lit up.

"We have to be real quite okay? Just like on the carriage." Sully picked Hannah up in his arms and quickly walked down the hall and slipped into the room Elizabeth was just in. As soon as he walked in he closed the door and sat Hannah down. His eyes were quickly drawn to the bed and his stomach tied in knots. "Michaela…" He moved to sit in the chair that was next to her bed.

She was pasty white and her mouth was open slightly enough to see the whites of her teeth. Her head was lolled to the side and her left hand was lying on her chest. "Oh Michaela…." He moved his hand to the bandage that was covering the side of her head. "Please…" he couldn't even put an intelligible sentence together.

"Michaela," he picked up her hand and kissed it. "Ya have t' wake up. Ya have t' wake up and show them doctors you're gonna be alright." Softly he stoked the side of her face and smiled. "Come back to me. There's so much that we have t' do. Ya ma's here and I think I saw your sister, Rebecca? The one ya said ya always talk t'." Slowly he took her hand and cupped it to the side of his face willing her to feel his love. "Michaela, please wake up." Her tiny hand felt so cold against his cheek and the sharp contrast was unsettling. Looking at her fingers he never noticed how small and delicate they were. Looking at her engagement ring made tears come to his eyes. "Michaela ya have t' wake up!"

Placing her hand back upon her chest he again looked at her engagement ring and then it occurred to him. Did Michaela's ma see it? Rubbing her hand he realized that it really didn't matter to him. Dealing with her mother was the least of his worry's, Michaela was his main priority.

"Papa…" Hannah whispered from the door. "Dr. Mike sweeping?"

Wiping the tear from his eye Sully turned to his daughter, "Come here honey," he patted his lap. Hannah walked over to her father and sat in his lap.

"She got boo-boo," Hannah pointed to her head. "It huwt."

"Yes, Hannah's she's hurt. She's hurt bad…."

…………………………………………………………..

_Michaela closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she walked into the church. The smile on her face grew as she recognized her childhood church in Boston. She was getting married and it was the happiest day of her life. She stood at the edge of the last pew and looked down the isle. Everyone was seated and looking ahead. _

_She saw Sully standing at the alter but his back was to her. She made her way down the isle and noticed all her family and friends…but they were crying. Why was everyone crying? Looking around she noticed all her friends from Colorado Springs there as well but they were also weeping. As she got closer to Sully she noticed he was leaning over a large marble box and he was crying. "Oh my god," she placed her hand over her mouth. I'm…I'm at a funeral." _

_She looked down and noticed she was no longer in her beautiful white wedding dress. Drawing closer to the casket she placed her hand on Sully's back but he didn't turn. She tried to move closer wanting to see who everyone was mourning but she was afraid. _

"_You don't have to look," a voice rang in her ears. "You know who it is." _

_Turning around she looked for the voice. "You already know who it is. It's just a matter of time before you accept it." Michaela's eyes scanned the church and there in the front row was Jackson. "You just have to accept it Michaela. You have to accept your life with me."_

"_Jackson….Jackson no," she cried. "I tried to tell you…I did! Why do you keep coming back?" _

"_Shhh….Shhh…darlin'" he got up and embraced her. "Don't you remember, you were there. Remember what it said?" He moved to whisper in her ear. "Do believe I'll never leave you: Always I'll be in your heart. Don't forget my soul is near you: Death might take my presence from you, Yet we'll never be apart."_

_Shivers ran up Michaela's body as he spoke to her. "Jackson please don't do this. Don't do this to me." _

"_Michaela I love you," he reached out for her. "Don't you want to be with me?" _

_Trying to convey how she felt, she took Jackson's hands in her own. "Jackson you know I loved you. I did. During the darkest time of my life you made me love you. But I wasn't truly and fully in love with you." Looking into his blue eyes she saw his sadness peak through. She felt his feelings run threw her body, she could feel his emotions. She could feel his sorrow. _

"_We could have been so happy Michaela. I would have made you happy." _

"_I know, Jackson. You would have tried, you would have tried so hard. But you knew where my heart was," she looked at Sully. "And that wouldn't have been fair to you. You deserved a woman who could love you with her full heart." _

"_Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?" he pulled away._

"_I tried Jackson…I tried! I was coming…I was coming to tell you I couldn't marry you. I'm sorry it happened to you Jackson. I'm so sorry! You don't know how sorry I am!" she cried._

"_I know…I knew what you were doing." _

"_What?" she looked up with her tear soaked eyes. _

"_The day Sully came back I knew you weren't going to marry me. I knew you loved him from the first day you told me about him. The day he came back you became alive again. I just wish I could have made you fall in love with me enough…enough for you to give me your whole heart._

"_Jackson…please don't do this. You don't know how bad I feel. You don't know how I went over and over this through my head. Do you know how awful I feel for being selfish?" Turning away Michaela looked back at Sully. He was in the same position just staring down in the casket. "And now I'm afraid I'm hurting another." _

_Turning Jackson looked at Michaela and saw the torment in her red eyes. "You weren't being selfish, you were being human. You were being Michaela and you were following your heart." _

_Swallowing and trying desperately to wipe the tears away Michaela turned back to look at Jackson. "You're the only one besides Sully that understands me. And I told you how important that was to me." _

_Turning his lip up in a grin he pointed to Sully. "You better hurry you don't have much time." _

"_What?" she didn't understand._

"_He's not going to wait forever ya know," Jackson laughed. _

"_But I thought I was-" _

"_There are too many people that love you to let you go. I just wanted you to know that. Go be with them." _

_Looking over the crowd that sat in the church overwhelmed her. "Jackson I'm-"_

"_Don't be. I'm not." He smiled taking her hand. _

_Michaela smiled back at him and kissed him upon the cheek. "Goodbye Jackson," she said realizing that she was saying it for the last time because he was now letting her go. "Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye Michaela." _

……………………………………………………………………………………

A million thoughts crossed Elizabeth's head as she walked back to Michaela's room. As soon as she saw the ring on Michaela's hand her head went into a tails spin. She had no idea what to think and the only thing that made sense scared her more than anything. And in her heart she knew it was true. Michaela and Sully were engaged and she didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit.

Slowly she opened the door to her room when she heard the soft voices. She was about to interrupt and throw Sully out but his tender words made her stop and listen.

"…So ya hear me Michaela ya can't give up. You have to keep fighting, because I love you. And Hannah loves you. Remember our plan? Our family? I'm building our house and I have a surprise for ya. I didn't want to tell ya but you know that window you wanted from that catalogue ya had Loren order from Boston? Well I've saved up for it and I thought we'd go and buy it while were here." Again Sully wiped a tear that was clouding his vision. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't be strong. The woman he loved was getting worse before his eyes. "Please Michaela, come back to me…"

"I luv Dr. Mike," Hannah spoke up touching her hand.

"I love Dr. Mike, too," he picked her hand up and brought it to his lips. "I love her too."

"At-_hem_…" Elizabeth cleared her throat and entered the room. "Mr. Sully I think you need to leave now." Setting Hannah down in the chair Sully walked toward Elizabeth.

Hannah looked at Michaela and she slowly climbed into bed and softly laid next to her. As always Hannah twirled Michaela's hair around her finger. "Dr Mike," Hannah spoke. "You wake up. Papa sad, he cry for ya. I cry too." Hannah continued to talk. "Ya mama heh. Papa said dat soon you be my mama too!"

"Mr. Sully I don't believe that you are allowed in here. This is a private room and only family are permitted in." She held her ground looking him straight in the eye. "I don't know what kind of relationship you and my daughter think you have but it is clear that-"

"I don't mean any disrespect ma'am but Michaela and I-"

"Excuse me," Dr. Harrison walked in. "I don't mean to interrupt but it's been over an hour and we really need to move ahead with the operation."

"Dr. Mike," Hannah touched her cheek. "Open ya eyes. Time t' wake up." Hannah continued to look at Michaela thinking that if she stared at her long enough she would open her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sully looked to the doctor, his hands balling at his sides. "Ya have to operate? There's nothing else that can be done?"

"Sir, the only way to know if pressure is building on her brain is to operate. Dr. Quinn should have woken up by now. Time is of the essence and right now it's working against her."

"I just don't know…"

"If my daughter needs this operation and if it will save her life, then that's what you need to do," Elizabeth folded her arms in front of her.

"But…"

"Mr. Sully, you have no say in such matters, Michaela is my daughter and I have her best interests at heart."

"Michaela is my-"

Elizabeth held her hand up tired of listening. "We'll discuss this when my daughter awakens, Mr. Sully."

Hearing Hannah's whispers Elizabeth turned to the bed. "Get that child out of her bed!" Elizabeth was aghast. "What is she doing?"

Turning around and looking toward the bed it became obvious to Sully that Michaela's position was changed. "No wait," he pointed. "Look."

Both Elizabeth and Dr. Harrison walked closer to Michaela and noticed her arms were around the child. "My God," Elizabeth stood in shock. Taking a closer look Elizabeth could see Michaela's eyes were weakly open but both her daughter and Hannah were contently staring at one another.

"Michaela…"

"Dr. Mike wake up, Papa!" Hannah smiled. "Dr. Mike wake up and hug me!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The Charles Street Inn**

**Boston**

**April 1st 1867**

David and Madeline settled into their tiny hotel room on Boston's upper north side. They decided to stay in Boston for a few days to pack up Madeline's things that were held in storage at her townhouse. They planned to leave on the fifth of April to Virginia and then David would travel onto Colorado Springs.

Placing a few items into her trunk Madeline looked up and saw David putting on his hat and coat. "Where are you going? It's raining out."

"Just down to the corner to buy a paper, I'll be right back. We'll have dinner when I return." Grabbing his umbrella from the stand he moved to open the door.

"Just be careful, we're in Boston now, don't forget. There are people here that know you," Madeline cautioned.

"Yes, dear, I know. I'll bring you back some of those chocolates you wanted from the lobby."

Madeline watched as he walked out of the room into the hall. She always worried when he went out in pubic even when they were in Virginia, she just never knew when they would run into someone they knew. And the though of him going on some wild goose chase in Colorado frighten her more than she let on. There were so many things that could go wrong if David were ever caught. Not only would his presences turn everyone's lives upside down but he would go to jail and everything they worked so hard for would be destroyed.

If her parents were alive she wondered what they would think of her. Running off and living with a man that she wasn't married too. Lying, deceiving, hiding out. Sure her family didn't have much money but they had raised her on strict morals and principles. She had met David when she was still a young girl trying to bring home some money by working in the kitchen at Boston Memorial. Not only was she trying to pay for her own schooling to be a nurse but also trying to help her parents out as well. They were nothing short of thrilled when she brought David home for the first time. She had told him right off that she didn't have much money and he always told her he didn't care, that he loved her for herself and not the money she didn't have. She only wished that his parents felt the same way.

They courted secretly for a year while David was in medical school before his parents decided that a certain lady by the name of Michaela Quinn would be a good match for their son. Trying everything in his power expel to his parents that he wanted nothing to do with this woman his pleas fell on deaf ears. They threatened to take him out of medical school and stop further payments on his tuition. It was only then when she devised a plan and told David to start courting Michaela. She knew that he wanted to be a doctor more than anything in the world and she knew he would never make enough money to send himself to medical school.

Though it was hard on their relationship they were still able to have a few stolen moments together. Not only was David able to convince Michaela that he loved her but also his parents. They courted for a few years before his father told him that it was time for him to propose to Michaela. Not realizing how far everything was going David started to panic. That's when he realized he needed to put a stop to it. And that's how the whole plan came about. She couldn't believe that David would go to such drastic measures to be with her and she even refused at first, but David held firm. And before she knew it he told everyone that he was listed in the war and off they went to live in Virginia. After a year it started to get to her that David just up and left Michaela, after all she was in innocent in all of it. She told David about her feelings and before she knew it he faked a telegram from the United States army stating that he was killed in the war.

Getting up and looking out the window Madeline wiped the moisture from the sill and looked out. "Oh David," she sighed. "Please be careful out there. We worked so hard to be where we're at. I don't want to ruin it all."

…………………………………………………

Settling into bed Michaela pulled the covers over her body. "I feel like I could sleep for days," her eyes fluttered.

"You go right ahead. Ya need your rest," Sully kissed her forehead.

"I was perfectly able to walk up the stairs you know. You didn't have to carry me up. You could have pulled a muscle in your back."

"I'm fine," he smiled. "I wanted too. Ya gotta let me spoil ya sometimes."

Smiling Michaela looked to the side and caught her reflection in the mirror. Right away Sully noticed her discomfort. "They'll go away," he touched her cheek. "Just give it time."

"I know," she squeezed his hand. "I should be thankful it was nothing worse." Waking up in the hospital room was one of the most frightening times of her life. She didn't know where she was and her memories were foggy. She remembered the doctors telling her it was a miracle that she didn't break or sprain any bones. But the way her arms and legs were tucked in while she was holding Hannah dissipated any further injuries to be inflicted upon her.

"It almost was," he touched the bandage that covered the left side of her forehead. "I was never so afraid in my life."

"I'm okay," she smiled. "I just have a really awful headache."

His brow narrow, "ya want me t' get ya something?"

"No, no. I don't want anymore medicine it's making me nauseous." Looking through the doorway she thought of where her mother might be. "Sully," Michaela began, "Mother told me something that has me wondering."

"What's that?" he rubbed her hand.

"She told me that she never received any of my letters and to make it even more strange she says that she has been writing me also. I just don't understand why we weren't getting any of our letters."

"She mentioned that t' me too. I thought it was kinda strange."

"And…" she looked away. "She hasn't said anything about…us."

"She knows."

"She does?" Michaela brows lifted. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure she saw your ring. And she said something to be about it when we were talkin' t' the doctor."

"I have a feeling that she's not to happy about it," she frowned. "This is what I was afraid of."

"Then we'll just have t' show her. I love you, Michaela."

"Sully, I just want you to know that my mother is very head strong and she often speaks what's on her mind, even if it isn't very nice. And I'm afraid that she may say something that might…hurt you."

He shook his head, "I'm used t' people sayin' things t' me all the time. It's okay."

"No. No, Sully it isn't okay. People shouldn't say things to hurt others, especially family. And I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Cupping his cheek her hand she spoke from her heart. "First thing in the morning we're going to tell my mother that we're getting married. I'm going to tell her how much I love you and how much you and Hannah mean to me."

Sully smiled trying to be optimistic but he had a feeling it was going to take more than a few words to convince Elizabeth Quinn that a rustic mountain man from the west was a suitable husband for her daughter. "That sounds like a plan. But right now I want you t' get some sleep."

"Sully?"

"Ummm…"

"What do you think about going out and seeing some of Boston tomorrow?" She hoped he would say yes.

"Are ya sure you're gonna feel up t' it? Shouldn't ya stay in bed?"

"I feel fine. And I bet once I get a full nights rest I'll feel even better."

"Well if you're sure, I would love t' do a little sightseein' with ya."

"Good."

Bending over Sully lightly placed a kiss to her forehead. "Get some rest I'll see ya in the mornin'."

"Goodnight Sully. I love you."

"I love ya too."

**Colorado Springs**

**1871**

"Reach for da sky!" Little Brian Cooper held his sling shot toward the lumpy scarecrow he made this afternoon.

"Help us Brian. Help us!" Hannah shouted pretending to wiggle free from the ropes that held her tied to the tree.

"Ya Bran!" McKenna stomped her feet to the ground. "Help! Help!"

Quickly Brian took the rope and tied the scarecrow to the side of the fence and ran toward the tree. "I help ya little ladies!"

Suddenly out of know where Rose came jumping down from a pile of hay her brown hair splashing around her. "Not so fast!" She sauntered over, a small tool belt wrapped around her tiny waist. "These are my prisoners!"

"Not for long!" he aimed his sling shot at her. "Say ya prayers!"

"Brian Cooper!" Charlotte's voice rang through the air. "Don't you be hittin' her with anything! Ya hear me!"

"I not mama! I just pretendin!" Brian huffed, turning around and squinting his eyes to look back at Rose, a devilish grin on his face.

Sitting back down Charlotte looked over to Dr. Mike and smiled. "Those kids have been terrorizing each other since they could walk."

Snapping another bean in half Michaela shook her head and laughed. "I do believe so."

"Now I wonder whose side this little one will be on." Charlotte reached her hand and touched Michaela's round belly.

"No doubt, Brian's. Little boys like to stick together," she smiled.

"And how do you know this one is going to be a boy?" Charlotte raised her eyes.

"I just have a feeling. And something feels different with this pregnancy," she rubbed her belly.

"Ohh.."

"And I can tell Sully want's a son. He says it doesn't matter to him. But I can tell. I want to give him a son."

"Well one thing's for sure," she smiled. "You and Sully sure have had your hand in expandin' the population of Colorado Springs."

"Charlotte!" her face turned red.

"Well ya have!"

Shaking her head Michaela got up from her chair and walked down the steps of the homestead. "Children it's time for lunch!" she called out.

"Yeah!!" they call shouted running toward the house.

"Brian…Brian, sweetheart," Michaela stopped him.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you mind untying your friend from our fence and putting him back in my garden?" she smiled.

Brian's face turned red and looked at the scarecrow that was hanging upside down and haphazardly tied to the barns fence. "Yes, Ma'am" he ran off toward the fence.

Michaela laughed at turned around walking back up to the homestead.

**Boston **

**April 1867 **

Walking into the sun room Michaela found her mother having her morning tea and reading the Boston Globe. "Good morning, Mother," Michaela tried to sound as cheerful as possible but underneath she was as scared as ever.

"Michaela," she closed her paper. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you."

Michaela bit her bottom lip, she realized her mother wasn't going to bring anything up and she didn't know how to go about it herself. She did promise Sully that they would talk to her mother together. But as she tossed and turned all night she realized that she wanted to talk to her first.

Elizabeth watched as her daughter fought with her thoughts. "For heavens sakes, Michaela just come out and say it! It's not like I don't already know what you're planning to do!"

"Sully and I are getting married," she stated the obvious.

"I forbid it Michaela."

As much as she knew her mother was going to be against it, her denial still took Michaela by surprise. "Mother you don't even know him."

"I know enough that he was a married man and you had an affair with him!"

"Mother, we did not have an affair!"

"And what do you call kissing a married man, Michaela?" she questioned.

"Mother," Michaela rubbed her temples, her emotions getting the better of her. "I love Sully and he loves me. I want to marry him."

"Michaela," Elizabeth rose. "This man has a child. What are you planning on doing about her?"

"Doing about her?" Michaela shook her head. "I will be her mother."

"Mother! Michaela, are you listening to what you are saying?" She threw her hands up in the air not believing what she was hearing. "What about her real mother?"

Looking down Michaela answered, "she died, you remember I told you."

"Oh that's right! She was the one in jail, wasn't she?" She sarcastically noted.

"Mother why can't you-"

"What about Jackson?"

"Jackson?" She was taken aback? "What…what about Jackson?"

"He was a good man Michaela. He could have given you a complete life. I don't understand why you didn't want to marry him."

"Mother, I told you. I wasn't in love with Jackson. It wasn't fair to him. He…he loved me so much but I just didn't love him the same way in return."

"Michaela, love comes in time. I barely knew your father when we married. But I grew to love him."

"Mother, please. It doesn't matter anymore Jackson…Jackson is dead," she tried to abate her tears. "I'm moving on with my life, and I'm moving on with Sully. I love him and we're getting married."

"Michaela even if I tried to get over the fact that you started this so called relationship while he was married-"

"Mother, we-"

Elizabeth raised her hand. "Let me finish. Even if I could get passed that, he can't give you a complete life. Does he even have a job? How is he going to support you and his child?"

"Sully has jobs around town and I'll be working too. He's building me a house," she smiled.

"Michaela I won't condone this wedding! I won't!" she was adamant.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here! I knew it!" She turned around no longer able to look at her mother.

"Why did you come here?"

Turning tears came to her eyes. "Because he knows how much family means to me and when we didn't hear from you he brought me here to have our wedding! He brought me here so we could have my family around when we get married. He was being completely unselfish just to make me happy. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes she turned back to her mother. "He's doing it all for me!"

"Michaela there's no need to get all-"

"Dr. Mike?" Hannah skipped into the room. "Mornin'" she hugged her.

"Good Morning, sweetheart," Michaela picked her up and hugged her. "Did you sleep alright?"

Hannah shook her head. "I sweep good!"

Setting her down she asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, pwease," she sat down next to Elizabeth. "Hi" Hannah grinned showing her perfect white teeth. "You Dr. Mike's mama?" She questioned, trying to remember.

"Yes, yes I am," she tried to smile at the child.

"Hannah where's your Papa?"

"Right here," he stepped into the morning room giving Michaela's hand an affectionate squeeze that didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. "I didn't realize that you were already awake." He turned to Elizabeth. "Mornin' ma'am," he nodded.

"Mr. Sully. I trust you slept well."

"Yes ma'am I did. I wanted to thank you for letting my daughter and me stay in your home."

"Well it's the least I can do. You did help save my daughters life after all, "she breathed. "If there is anything you need just let me know."

Nodding his head he looked over at Michaela and noticed how uncomfortable she looked and his heart broke. He knew she must have spoke with her mother. "Are you still up for some sight seeing today?"

Michaela's face brighten," Yes, I thought we could go to the library and the museum downtown and I think this little one might like the confectionary," she tickled Hannah's cheek.

"Michaela are you sure that's wise? You're recovering from a terrible accident. Perhaps you should stay home."

"Mother, I feel perfectly fine. Fresh air will do me some good," she smiled. "Soon as we finish breakfast we can go."

**The Charles Street Inn**

**Boston**

Waking from her sleep Madeline turned to her side and looked at the wall. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she saw David sitting in the chair next to the window reading the paper. Stretching luxuriously she yawned, "Morning."

David looked up from the paper, "Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You seem intrigued. What caught your attention?"

"Well it seems as though the day before we got here there was a train wreck just outside of Boston," he skimmed the article over. "It looks to be quite bad. Dozens were injured and about 20 people were killed."

"That's horrible," she scooted up in bed. "Did it say what caused it?"

"Something about the breaks failing at a cross point. It's a good thing we were coming from the opposite direction," he remarked.

Pushing her blonde hair back from her face Madeline turned to look back at David. "Are you going to help me finish packing all my things at the townhouse today? If we get started soon we could have it done by early this afternoon."

He smiled, "Sure. We'll pick up some breakfast and head out."

"I have mostly everything packed up. We shouldn't have to stay long in Boston."

"Would you like to go to that little café down by the water?" David asked folding the paper before him and setting it on the desk. "I know how much you like it down there."

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she thought for a moment. "That's taking a big risk David. What if someone see's you?"

Moving to sit on the bed David took her hand. "I want to spend some time with you before I have to go away. I'll be careful, let me take you there for lunch."

Unable to resist his charm, she shook her head. "Yes, let's go."

**Boston Commons**

"I'm so glad that you thought of packing a picnic lunch," Michaela and Hannah sat down on the blanket Sully had spread out for them. "I used to love coming here as a child. I would sit under these trees and read all day."

"I wish I would have known you as a kid," he remarked.

"You probably would have found me terribly boring," she laughed. "I don't think I would have been much fun."

"I still think I would of liked ya."

"I really wasn't into boys," she smiled.

"Well, I think I really would of liked ya. The chase would of been fun!'

"Sully…"

"What?" he laughed. "It would of!"

"Papa what we do next?" Hannah jumped into Sully's lap.

"I don't know, darlin', ask Dr. Mike she's our tour guide today."

Hannah turned to Michaela, "What we do next?"

"Well let's see. We visited the library, the museum, Boston Public Gardens, and Esplanade Park. And you don't seem to be tired so we just might have to make one last stop before we head home," she smiled.

"Where…" Hannah's eyes grew wide. "Where…where…"

"Well…I think I'll keep it a surprise till we get there."

"Awwww…Dr. Mike!" Hannah's lip turned under.

Laughing Michaela picked up their plates and food and began to put them back in the basket and Sully scooped up the blanket. "Come on Hannah," Michaela held out her hand. "I'll show you some of the places I used to come to when I was your age."

"Okay…" Hannah grabbed her hand. "Where we go?"

"Well… you see that pond over there through the trees?" she pointed.

"Uh-huh"

"That's called Frog Pond. My sisters and I would go ice skating there during the winter months." Walking a little more Michaela started to realize how much she missed Boston and everything it had. But she realized that there was one thing Colorado had that Boston didn't…Sully.

Sully watched as Michaela and Hannah walked ahead of him and his heart burst from his chest. He already felt so much like a family. He only hoped that he could make Michaela's ma see the same.

"And over there is Boylston Street, where Central Burying Ground is, and that's where my great grandma Quinn is buried. And over there," she pointed to the left. "That's Massachusetts States House. Many great speeches have been held there. My father and I would go all the time and listen."

"Dr. Mike, where your papa?" Hannah innocently asked.

"My papa's in heaven, sweetheart."

Hannah squeezed Michaela's hand. "Ya can share my papa, Dr. Mike."

Sully came up from behind them both and seized Hannah's other hand. "I think that's a good idea, darlin'." Sully moved to catch Michaela's eye and gave her a wink.

Walking out of the common they turned onto Beacon Street and headed toward town. "That building over there is Boston Quincy, where I went to school."

Sully could tell that Michaela was in her element. Her eyes were alit with brightness and a smile graced her lips. At that moment he promised himself that he would try to make her as happy as she was right now, the rest of their lives.

"Come here, sweetheart," Michaela turned the corner walking onto the cobblestone sidewalk. "Let's go in here."

"What here?" Hannah looked around in amazement at all the colors and shapes.

"It's called a confectionary."

Hannah wrinkled up her nose never hearing the word.

"Candy!" she laughed. "Lots of candy!"

"Oooh!" Hannah's eyes went wide.

"How about we all have some dessert? We'll share some icecream!"

"Hannah's never had icecream before, that'll be a real treat for her." Sully sat her up on the stool, "What kind Hannah, strawberry, vanilla, or chocolate?"

"Oooh…Oooh chocolate!!!" She wiggled her tiny hands in the air. "Chocolate!"

**Back Bay**

**Boston**

"Why don't we go in here and look for a hat to go with your dress?" David put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the small boutique.

"David, you don't have to buy me a hat. The traveling gown was enough," she rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense, pick out any hat you want. Anyone at all," he smiled pecking her on the cheek. "I want you to look nice."

"David we'll be traveling on the train for four day's I doubt anyone will care how I look."

"Humor me, all right?" David laughed. "The only thing I've seen you in is your white nurses frock for the past six months. I think it's time for a change."

'Oh you!" Madeline swatted his hand and moved further in the store admiring the dozens of hats that adorned the tables and walls.

David sat in the chair by the window as Madeline tried on hats. Pushing back the curtain he looked out at the streets of the popular shopping district of Back Bay. His mind drifted back to an hour before when he could have swore he saw Michaela. He and Madeline boarded a carriage to take them into Back Bay. When they were crossing the edges of Boston Common he could have swore he saw Michaela emerging from behind the trees holding a child's hand. But he knew there was no possible way that it could be her. She had just been on his mind a lot lately and he just thought he saw her. No, Michaela Quinn was in Colorado.

"David…David!" Madeline moved in closer.

"Oh…what?" he pushed back the curtain and turned to look at her.

"Which one do you like better," she placed a hat on the top of her head, modeling it. "This one…or….this one?"

**Beacon Hill**

Walking into the foyer of her home Michaela set her purse on the table. "I think she's just about out," Michaela looked at an almost asleep Hannah resting on her chest.

"I can take her up to-"

"Where have you two been all day?" Elizabeth came rushing into the foyer. "We've had guests coming by to see you all afternoon! I've had to send them away! And you know how I hate to do that, Michaela."

"Mother will you please be-"

"Dr. Mike…" Hannah awoke from her sleep by the voices. "Where we?"

"Where at home sweetheart," she rubbed her back. "I'm sorry we woke you."

Hannah turned around and saw Elizabeth and smiled. "Hi! I gots candy!" She held out her bag. "Lemon dwop an gum dwop an lickwish," she smiled. "Want one?"

Elizabeth looked at the child, "No, thank you." Turning back to Michaela she said, "I had a lovely dinner planned and I had to cancel that too, considering I had no idea when you would decide to grace us with your presents."

"Mother we can also do dinner another night," she set Hannah on her feet. "Besides Sully and I are going out to dinner tonight. I heard some lovely new restaurants have gone up in Jamaica Plain."

"Michaela I'd like to have a word with you," she looked at Hannah and Sully. "Privately."

"I'm gonna take Hannah outside. She wanted to see the ducks in the back by the pond." Giving her a wink Sully took Hannah by the hand and out the back door.

Picking up the ends of her dress Michaela started to ascend the stairway. "Where are you going? I said I wanted to speak with you!"

"And you may, up in my room while I get ready for dinner." Michaela held strong as she walked up to her room. She was going to show her mother that she meant business and that she was going to marry Sully. She was tired of her mother always disapproving of her choices in life. And for once she just wanted her mother to be happy with a decision she made.

Walking into her room Elizabeth sat on her bed. "You're just doing this to see me get in a huff aren't you?"

"Mother believe it or not," she opened her sideboard and looked inside. "I'm not doing any of this to hurt you. I'm making a choice in my life that I believe…no… that I know will make me very happy."

"Happy! Michaela, listen to what you are saying! What can that man possibly give you? You have a whole life here that could make you happy if you just let it."

Setting her dress down on the bed she took her mothers hand. "I never knew what true happiness was till I meant Sully."

"Michaela…"

"Mother, happiness isn't fancy dresses or big houses, tea a noon, or even living in Boston."

"So what are you trying to say, Michaela? That I'm not happy?"

"No. Mother, not at all. I'm just saying that it's not what makes me happy. True happiness is contentment. I love living in Colorado and being a doctor. I love my life there, and I love being with Sully and Hannah. I…I would think you would be happy for me."

Elizabeth closed her eyes trying to take in everything her daughter was telling her. Deep in her heart she wanted to be more than happy for Michaela, but something was stopping her. "This is a lovely dress. Did you purchase it here?"

"No, Sully gave it to me before we went to a dance last summer. It was a surprise." She smiled reaching in her drawer for a corset.

"Well that was…nice of him," she swallowed. Getting up she started to lace up the back of Michaela's corset. "Michaela, I don't have anything against your little town or its people or even your Indian friends. And I wouldn't have anything against Mr. Sully either but I just can't get past the fact that-"

"Mother," Michaela took in a sharp breath as Elizabeth pulled her corset tighter. "Sully and I were just friends. And yes we developed a relationship along the way. He kissed me the night Hannah almost died. And we both knew it was wrong. That's why he went away. We weren't having some torrid love affair. We barely saw one another. It was a year before I saw Sully again after that night."

Fastening the bottom of the corset Elizabeth went on. "Michaela it's not the fact that I don't believe you. I do. I saw the torment in your eyes after he left. I know you didn't let things go any further. You told me time and time again what happened."

Turning around Michaela looked at her mother, "Then why do you keep insisting that we had some awful affair?"

"Michaela I want you to listen to me. For once, just listen." Michaela and Elizabeth moved to the chairs by the window. "All I want to do is save you pain down the road from now."

"Pain…Mother, what are you talking about?" she struggled to understand.

"Michaela, history repeats itself," she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't understand where you're going with this. What repeats?"

"Michaela how do you know that Sully's not going to turn around and do the same thing to you? You said that his wife wasn't around, she was in jail. Well I know what kind of hours doctors keep. Men don't like being lonely, Michaela."

"Mother, I can see how you are looking at this. And if this were happening to anyone else besides Sully and myself I would be saying the same thing. But I trust Sully. He has earned my trust in so many ways. And I wish… I wish you would just open your heart a little and see for yourself."

**Late April 1867**

Taking her pillow and throwing it at the wall Michaela sobbed out in pain. "You were right, Mother! You were right!" Falling back down on the bed she continued to sob.

**April 1st 1867**

Hannah held onto the railing and made her way downstairs with a thick book of Grimm's Fairy Tales under her arm. "Dr. Mike Mama," she called. "Dr. Mike Mama?" Stepping onto the landing in her bare feet she saw a fire alit in the sitting room. Walking in she saw Elizabeth cross sticking. "Dr. Mike Mama," she smiled.

Turing Elizabeth saw the child walk into the room. "What are you doing awake its past nine o'clock. I thought Martha was watching you."

"I can't sweep," Hannah began to crawl on Elizabeth's lap much to her amazement. "Will you weed t' me? My papa weed to me."

"I think it's a little too late to be reading stories, young lady."

"Pwease," she scrunched up her face. "I wanna weed about gold birdy."

"Gold Birdy?" Elizabeth opened the book and turned to the dog eared paged. "Oh, The Golden Bird?"

"Yeh!" she clapped her hands. "Dr. Mike weed it to me on twain!"

"Did she?" Elizabeth's heart began to warm at the child.

"Yeh," Hannah leaned her head on Elizabeth's chest. She touched Elizabeth's hair that was braided down her side. "Dr. Mike gots long hair too. But it bwown, not slivah."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Do you like, Dr. Mike, Hannah?"

Hannah shook her head, "I luv Dr. Mike, lots and lots and she's gonna marry my papa and we all live in a big house my papa make!"

"Is that so?" Elizabeth was amazed at all the child knew.

"Yep, you gonna come live with us? Papa said we family and families luv each other. My papa luvs Dr. Mike lots, he said!"

"Did he?"

"Yeh, my papa love me and Dr. Mike. He cry when she was sweepin. He say that we should pray for Dr. Mike."

Elizabeth sat and listened to Hannah taking in her words.

"He say dat she should wake up an he luv her and he make her happy! My papa make me happy! He make me laugh too!"

Elizabeth could feel some tears come to her eyes but held them back. "What else does your papa and Dr. Mike do?"

"Some time I see dem kissin!" she laughed in Elizabeth's shoulder. "Dey kissin lots!"

"Hannah!" Elizabeth became uncomfortable. "That's not something little girls talk about!"

Hannah's lip turned under. "Ya…ya mad at me?" A fat tear fell down her cheek? "I's so-wee."

Elizabeth looked at the child immediately feeling bad for making her cry. "No. No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. It just some things aren't appropriate to talk about. Especially little girls like yourself."

Hannah looked at her with inquisitive eyes that reminded her of Michaela. "How about we read some of this story, umm…"

"Dat sound good!" Hannah leaned her head back on Elizabeth's chest.

"In olden times there was a king, who had behind his palace a beautiful pleasure-garden in which there was a tree that bore golden apples." Elizabeth looked at the child who was contently looking at the pictures, and she smiled. "When the apples were getting ripe they were counted, but on the very next morning one was missing. This was told to the king, and he ordered that a watch should be kept every night beneath the tree."

"Dr. Mike, Mama?" Hannah interrupted.

"Yes."

"Ya smell good," she hugged her. "And ya soft."

Hugging the child back she stoked her blonde hair. "The king had three sons, the eldest of whom he sent, as soon as night came on, into the garden, but when midnight came he could not keep himself from sleeping, and next morning again an apple was gone…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Beacon Hill**

Michaela held Sully's hand in her own as they rushed up the back stairway pushing back their giggles. Tingles jumped up at down Michaela's spine as she felt Sully's breath on the back of her neck. Pushing open her bedroom door they both tumbled in and their lips met. Kissing sensually both their bodies responded to their closeness. Pulling away Michaela looked at Sully. "I had so much fun tonight," her smile brightening the black room. "I don't think I've ever laughed so much."

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled, and kissed her again walking backward. Michaela felt herself being pulled into her room by his touches and sweet caresses. Even though her clothes were soaking wet, chilling her to the bone, a fire started to ignite within her. "Sully…" she moaned from the back of her throat as she tumbled backward onto her bed. Their arms quickly wrapped around one another bringing them in closer and closer. They just couldn't get enough of one another. The feeling of their wet skin touching one another sent new waves of passion through them both.

"Michaela…" Sully mumbled over and over in her ear as his hand roamed up her sides. His lips moved down to her cheek then to her neck and collar bone. He could feel her chest rise up and down with his own. He was quickly losing control and Michaela was doing nothing to stop them. Soon he felt her hands reaching on the inside of his shirt and before he knew what happened half the buttons were undone and her warm lips were on his chest. His breath became haggard and he tumbled Michaela over on her back and looked into his eyes and saw such desire.

"I love you Sully," she whispered in a soft voice reserved only for his ears. "I love the way you make me feel when I'm with you," closing her eyes she reached up for another kiss. She had no idea what she was doing, this was all so new to her and she just felt like she couldn't stop. She felt Sully's hand slowly moved up her waist and then brush the sides of her breast before fully taking it in his hand. She continued to kiss him enjoying the feeling that was coursing through her body.

Kissing her lips and then her cheeks Sully stopped to look at Michaela. Their faces were mere inches apart and their breaths caught in mid air. Michaela looked at him confused, "What's…what's wrong?"

Catching his breath he spoke to her. "A few day's ago I though I would never be able to see or talk to you again. I was so afraid that I lost you. Now being with you here like this…I can't even imagine you leaving me."

Michaela was touched at his declaration. "I'll never leave you again, Sully. I love you." Sealing her promise with a kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she pushed herself against him, Sully could feel each dip and curve of her body and it drove him forward. He felt his hands coming to the end of her blouse slowly pulling it from the confines of her skirt and slowly undoing the buttons. The wet material stuck to her skin as he kissed his way up. Her arms slipped from the fabric and it was tossed to the floor. Her camisole stuck hard to her skin and he could see right through. Her chest rose quickly up and down temping him to remove that as well.

Michaela couldn't believe the raw passion that was being emitted from her self. She was living in the moment of Sully's kisses and touches and nothing was registering in her head but the passion she felt for him. She couldn't believe what she was doing in her own home, in her own bedroom, on her own bed. She saw Sully rise above her stripping off his shirt and tossing it on top of hers that already lay on the floor. She couldn't see well but she could make out his torso in the moonlight and she craved to run her hands across him. Oh God what was she thinking?

He brought his body back down to hers and kissed her. "Is this what you want?" he asked. "I have to t' know."

Michaela felt her body began to quiver and she honestly didn't know what she wanted. All of her Boston upbringing was telling her to stop what she was doing. But her heart wanted to go on. She wanted to love Sully. Everything just felt good, and for the first time, so right. She bit her bottom lip and before she knew what she was doing she leaned up to kiss him again.

The mere touch of Michaela's lips on his own spurred him on. His hands found the buttons on the back of Michaela's skirt and he quickly undid them sliding her wet skirt past her thighs and down her legs before she kicked it off and it to landed on the floor. His hand roamed back up her sides resting on her hips. Sully looked into her eyes as he slowly undid the laces of her camisole. One by one they came out of their pinholes and soon she was exposed to him. Michaela's breath caught in her throat when she realized what she was actually going to do.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her allaying her fears. Again he brought his lips down to hers before they stared to descend. Sully couldn't believe what he was doing. At first it was all about passion and need. But then his head took over and he wanted to make absolutely sure this is what Michaela wanted also. She had done nothing to stop him and her touches and kisses moved him onward.

Lying under his weight Michaela felt his breath tickling her on her stomach and she couldn't help but giggle. Both his hands moved up her sides and a moment later she felt his mouth upon her breast. Her breath stopped in her throat and her eyes rolled in the back of her head before they closed. She had never felt anything like it before. His tongue moved around her aroused nipple as she arched her back and ran her hands through his hair. "Oh, Sully…" she moaned in delight.

His kisses moved between the valley of her breast and down her stomach before he brought himself back up and kissed her lips. They both smiled at one another before Sully pulled himself up and started to undo his trousers. Michaela watched as he undressed. His pants were soon discarded to the floor and the only thing that encumbered their bodies from becoming one were her pantaloons. Lying back down Sully wrapped his arms around her once again and they kissed repeatedly. Tumbling around they stared into each others eyes, connecting. Soon Michaela felt Sully's hands reach into her pantaloons, slowly bringing them down. His hands brushed all the places that her body had never been touched or caressed before. A new sensation began to over take her body and it was all flushing toward her center. She had no idea what was going on because it was all happening so fast. She wanted to go on but then she didn't. What was she doing? "Sully…" she called out.

"Ummm…" he responded as her pantaloons slipped past her feet and they both laid completely exposed to one another.

She watched him as his eyes looked at her from her head to her toes. His face showed complete satisfaction to what he was seeing. On one hand she was flattered but on the other she was scared to death. She wasn't afraid of being with him, she was just afraid of being with him now. His body shifted and she could feel his need heavy against her thigh and she trembled thinking of the consequences.

"Michaela…what is it?" he felt her quake. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Oh. Sully I…I can't do this," her voice quaked. "I can't," she put her hands to his chest. "Not now, I can't. I'm sorry."

Sully took in a deep breath trying to calm his rising nerves. He ran his hands through his hair, her words trying to register in his mind. "Okay," he rolled off of her.

"Sully…Oh God," she grabbed the sheet from underneath her. "Sully, I'm sorry."

"It's…it's okay."

"I told myself I wouldn't let this happen again." Michaela got up off the bed and moved behind her divider trying frantically to put on her night gown in the dark. Looking back behind the divider Michaela saw Sully still lying on her bed trying to catch his breath. "Do…do you want to get dressed?" she tried to divert her eyes.

Reaching for his pants, Sully quickly put them on. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked toward Michaela and held out his hand. Slowly she went to him but kept her eyes focused on the floor. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I shouldn't have let things get as far as they did. Don't feel ashamed," he picked up her chin. "This is my fault."

"How can you say that? Sully I-"

"I think we both had a little too much to drink with dinner," he raised his brow. "We got excited and things went a little too far, but at least we stopped. And I'm going to say it again, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to do it."

"What you must think of me," she looked away.

"I think I'm in love with ya," he rubbed her arm.

Michaela was still not convinced. Her head and her heart fought against one another.

"Michaela there is nothing to be ashamed of. We're getting married and we love one another. We got a little carried away that's it. And, hey now we know what we have to look forward too once we're married," he smiled.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and looked at Sully. "I just want to wait for our wedding night. I want it to be special. I want to share myself with you," Michaela blushed. "I don't want to have any reservations in the back of my mind. Do you understand?"

"Michaela of course I do," he kissed her hand. "It would never be right for me if it wasn't for you."

"So you're not disappointed that we stopped?"

"Oh I'm disappointed all right," he laughed. "But I'll make it," he smiled.

"You're incorrigible!" she pretended to be upset.

"I love you too," he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I should go before your ma hears us and comes bargin' in here. We'd never be able to convince her of nothin'!"

"Oh dear!" Michaela held her hand to her cheek. "That wouldn't be good!"

"No it wouldn't," he kissed her again. "See ya in the mornin'."

"Goodnight, Sully," she smiled, blush still upon her cheeks.

**Colorado Springs **

**November 1867**

"Sully?"

"Mmm…" he moaned.

"Oh. You were sleeping. I'm sorry," she touched his arm.

"No, it's all right. What's wrong?" He turned to his side.

"I just can't sleep. The baby keeps kicking me. I thought you might like to feel her," she bit her bottom lip.

Sully's face broke out in a wide smile. "Course I would," he touched her cheek.

Michaela waited till she felt another kick then she took Sully's hand and placed his palm at the bottom edge of her belly. Waiting a few seconds she looked at him, "Did you feel that?"

"I sure did!" he laughed.

"She's been doing that since early this afternoon."

"Does it hurt?" he feared.

"No," she smiled. "It feels wonderful, because I know everything is all right with her. She's safe and warm," Michaela took Sully's hand and placed in back on her belly. "And loved."

Kissing Michaela's cheek Sully pulled her in closer. "Are ya getting' excited?"

Michaela shook her head, her face beaming. "Very much so. What about you? Are you excited, too?"

"Michaela, of course I'm excited! I can't wait for her t' come. I can't wait t' see her, t' hold her," he kissed her cheek again.

"What do you think she'll look like?"

"If I'm lucky, like her ma," Sully nuzzled into her neck. "She'll have your eyes and your nose, oh and your smile."

"Well she might, but I was hoping she'd look a little like her papa."

"Well," he thought for a minute. "The next one can look like me."

"The next one!" She got up to look at him, her eyes bulging.

"Ahhh…" Sully's eyes started to wander the room.

Michaela swallowed, "We've never talked about how many children we wanted to have. Do…do you want a large family?"

Sully tried to keep a straight face. "I always thought twelve was a good number. We could have our own baseball team and-"

"Twelve!" Michaela almost fell off the bed.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Wouldn't that be neat?"

"Sully…" she frowned. "You're teasing me."

"Michaela you know I'll love who ever comes along. If it's twelve or just this one."

Michaela looked at Sully and pursed her lips smiling.

"What's that look for?"

"I don't know if I exactly want twelve children, but I would like a few."

Sully began to laugh. "I love you."

**Beacon Hill**

**April 1867**

Michaela awoke to a loud knocking at her door. Turning over she squinted her eyes and looked to the doorway. "Come in."

The door opened quickly and there stood Elizabeth Quinn. "Michaela," she walked in.

"What is it mother?" Michaela squinted against the sunlight that beamed into her room from the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She held her hands to her hips.

Michaela sighed, "No, Mother, I don't."

"It's nine o'clock! You should be up and dress and ready for the day! Not lying here comatose."

"Sully and I got in a little last night coming in from Jamaica Plain," Michaela pushed herself up from the mattress. "I'm afraid I'm still a little tired."

"It's not proper for you two to be out gallivanting late at night by yourselves. What would people think?"

Michaela sighed, "They would think that we're two grown adults having dinner together."

Throwing her hand to the side Elizabeth addressed her daughter. "At any rate, Hannah is waiting for you and Mr. Sully. She would like to eat breakfast."

"Oh, she can go ahead and eat. She doesn't have to wait for us."

"Well, it seems as though she want's to wait for you two. She refuses to eat till you come down," Elizabeth's brow wrinkled.

"That's not like Hannah," Michaela thought.

Elizabeth walked to the door. "Her stubbornness reminds me of someone."

**Back Bay**

Walking the back streets of Boston, David pulled his hat to cover his face, not only from the rain but any one who might recognize him. Dodging threw the back alley ways he made his way up the fashionable streets of Beacon Hill. Her face had been plaguing him the entire night. Again last night he could have sworn he saw her in Jamaica Plain. At first he thought perhaps his mind made her up because she had been on it so much, but last night she seemed so real. Stopping in front of her large town estate he peered up to the curtain clad window.

"Are you in there somewhere, Michaela?" he wondered.

Startling him the front door opened and before he could look to see who it was he dashed behind a bush and walked out of sight.

**Beacon Hill **

Michaela was about to descend the stairs when she felt two arms wrap around her. "Good mornin'," he whispered into her ear.

Michaela's face broke into a bright smile. "Good morning," she turned into his arms. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm…it's been better," he joked, last nights interlude still fresh in his mind.

"I'm sure" she rolled her eyes.

Taking a step down the stair Sully followed her. "Do you have anything planned for today?" he asked.

"No, I haven't really thought about it. Did you want to do anything?"

"Well the other day when we were in Back Bay I noticed Hannah looking at a dress in the window of a shop-"

"The blue one?" she turned to him.

"You noticed?" he smiled.

Michaela laughed, "She had her little nose pressed against the window."

Sully laughed with her. "I wanted t' get it for her. She could use a fancy dress. Even though I don't ever remember her interested in them before," he shrugged her shoulders.

"She's growing up."

"She's only three!" Sully didn't want to think about his little girl growing up.

"She'll be four soon and it looks like the shopping bug has alright bit her!" Michaela thought for a moment. "It looks like I'll have a daughter to accompany me on all my shopping trips!"

"Great," he rolled his eyes.

Michaela looped her arm through Sully's. "After breakfast we could go to Back Bay and pick up her dress, but then I really should come back. I've barley spent any time with mother, and I haven't even seen my sisters yet."

Sully turned up his nose. "Get ready for all them questions."

Michaela sighed thinking about all that laid ahead of her. She loved her sisters dearly but at times they could be simply exasperating. She couldn't even fathom what they would say about Sully once they meet him or Hannah for that matter. But she knew it didn't matter, she loved them both with all of her heart and no matter what her sisters thought or said it wouldn't make her change her mind about them.

"Hey," Sully noticed the look of reserve on her face. "I was just kidding. I'm sure you'll have a great time with your sisters. And I'm sure that Hannah and I can keep ourselves busy for the afternoon."

"Papa!" Hannah came running toward them. "Dr. Mike!

"Good mornin' darlin'" Sully picked her up. Hannah kissed his cheek then moved so she could kiss Michaela.

"Hungry," she rubbed her tummy.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We're here, you can eat now."

"Down Papa!" Hannah squirmed. Taking both their hands Hannah skipped into the morning room. "Papa and Dr. Mike heh!" she burst.

"Finally," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Mornin, Mrs. Quinn."

"Good morning Mr. Sully," she didn't look up from her paper.

The couple sat down and Hannah looked to Michaela. "Ya mama weed t' me!"

Michaela looked to her mother, "She did?"

"Uh-huh! And she did voices too! She funny!" Hannah clapped her hands.

Sully looked up to Elizabeth. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Embarrassed Elizabeth closed her morning paper. "She was fine Mr. Sully."

"She said she weed to me again! She nice!"

Both Michaela and Sully laughed. "I think somebody's façade is breaking…"

"What? I happen to enjoy the company of children," Elizabeth pushed off the idea.

Michaela shook her head and smiled. "I was hoping that you might call on Rebecca, Maureen, Claudette and Marjorie this afternoon. I haven't seen them yet and I hoped we'd have tea."

"Marvelous!" Elizabeth was excited. I'll have Harrison call on them. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you."

"Yes, it's been quite awhile for all of us." Michaela took a drink of her orange juice. "Sully and I will be going in town and we'll be back later this afternoon."

Elizabeth cast a frown toward her daughter. "Into town again?"

"We need to pick up a gift," Michaela smiled toward Hannah. "We won't be gone long."

"I say heh wit ya mama," Hannah told Michaela rather matter of factually.

"Oh, Hannah, no I think that you should come with your father and I," she placed her hand over hers.

"No," her lower lips curled under as she jumped out of her chair running to Elizabeth. "I stay heh!"

"Hannah," Sully's voice was stern.

"Pwease Papa!" Hannah hugged Elizabeth around her waist. "I stay wif Dr. Mike Mama."

Both Michaela and Sully looked at one another then to Elizabeth not knowing what to say.

"The child can stay here if she wishes, but I do have things to do so I won't be able to entertain her all afternoon," Elizabeth tried to sound gruff but Michaela and Sully knew better.

"Are you going to be good for Mrs. Quinn?" Sully asked.

Hannah shook her head, "I good!" Looking up Hannah smiled at Elizabeth. "We haf fun!" she clapped her hands.

**Beacon Hill **

All the Quinn sisters sat around the table in the sun room save Michaela. "I thought you said she was coming back at noon, Mother," Marjorie rolled her eyes. "I'm having guests for dinner tonight. I don't have all day to wait on my sister."

She'll be back-"

"Sorry I'm late," Michaela came walking through the entry way.

"How lovely of you to join us," Claudette rolled her eyes.

Michaela let the comment roll off her back, she turned around wasting no time in grabbing Sully's hand. "I'd like you all to meet Sully…my fiancée," she dragged the word.

The Quinn sisters eyes went wide looking at the rugged man before them. Rebecca the only one smiling.

Michaela looked around at her sisters, "I'm taking it that mother didn't tell you."

Marjorie shifted in her chair, "It must have slipped her mind."

Rebecca got up from her seat and hugged Michaela. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you," she gave her a squeeze. Turning to Sully, she held out her arm, embracing him. "Michaela has told me so much about you, I'm glad that I can finally meet you."

Feeling a little better, Sully gave her a smile. "It's nice to meet ya too."

"Dr. Mike!" Hannah came bouncing into the room. "Martha give me cookies!"

Picking her up Michaela gave her a hug. "Don't eat too many, I don't want you to spoil your dinner."

Whispering in her ear, "I won't," she giggled. Looking around Hannah noticed all the women in the room. "Who dem?" Hannah pointed.

"Those are my sisters," she smiled.

"Wow you gots lots!" The little girl was amazed. "When you and papa gets married dey be my sistahs too?" she wondered.

Claudette and Maureen both looked at each other in shock. Turning Marjorie looked at Sully. "You have a daughter?"

"That's right," he nodded. Looking at Hannah he answered. "No, Honey, they'll be your aunts."

"Oh goodie!" she had no idea what that meant.

Sully could tell the tension in the air was thick and decided that it was time to take Hannah and let Michaela be alone with her sisters. "Well Hannah and I are going to look at the ducks behind back. I'll let ya ladies alone, it was nice to meet ya all."

Giving Hannah over to Sully she kissed him on the cheek just for the benefit of her sisters. "Have a good time you two."

"We will," he smiled giving her a look that all the sisters noticed.

Pleased with herself Michaela took a seat next to her sisters, all smiles.

"Was that really necessary, Michaela?" her mother chided. "I know you're trying to make a point to all of us, but such displays," she shook her head.

Maureen turned to Michaela and whispered, "Is he an Indian?"

Michaela couldn't help but laugh, "No, Maureen, he isn't an Indian, but would it matter if he was?"

"Michaela, that's enough!" Elizabeth eyed her. "What do you expect your sisters to say when you bring a man into our house that looks like him?"

"I expect them to treat him with respect! I expect them to treat him like any other man they would meet that I would bring into THIS HOUSE!"

"Well, I think he's handsome," Rebecca tired to be amicable. "Not to mention he seems to have a wonderful relationship with his daughter."

"He adores Hannah, but it's hard not too," she smiled to herself. "She's a wonderful little girl."

"So, what are you going to be, her mother now?" Marjorie piped up. "Does this man have other children wondering about in the backwoods where you live? Seems to me that he's looking for someone to be the mother of his children."

"Marjorie, that's enough!" Elizabeth startled her. "Let's just enjoy our tea and try to have a pleasant conversation."

Trying hard not to let her sisters comments get to her Michaela held her head high. She knew that it would be a difficult afternoon and very taxing on her nerves. Yet in the back of her mind she secretly wished her sisters would be happy for her. That's all she truly wanted.

Giving her sisters hand a tight squeeze Rebecca looked into Michaela's eyes. "How are you feeling Michaela? We were all scared to death when we heard about the wreck. Not many survived. How on earth did you manage to get out?"

Touching the light scar on her left temple, Michaela thought for a moment. "Sully found me and carried Hannah and I out."

"Well then I'm eternally grateful," Rebecca smiled. "Mr. Sully seems like a wonderful man. You're lucky to find one another."

Michaela smiled, "I'm the lucky one."

A tension filled silence filled the air as the sisters sipped their teas. Once again piping up Rebecca asked the question that was on all the sisters minds. "When are you and Mr. Sully getting married? Is the wedding going to be here?"

"As a matter of fact, we do plan on getting married here. Sully knew how much it meant to me to have my family around when we get married, so he brought me here."

Rebecca smiled, "That's very generous of him, coming all the way out here. Isn't it…" Rebecca looked around at her sisters.

"When and where do you plan on having this…this wedding, Michaela?" Maureen asked. "I heard that St. Mary's is just absolutely booked."

"We haven't really thought of that. We don't have to get married in a church, we could be married here. Something simple and small," she looked around, thinking of ideas.

"Well, Everett and I will be out of town for the next few weeks. He's going on business and taking the children and I with him," Marjorie announced jovially.

"Maureen and I are going to Cambridge with the children to visit grandmother," Claudette announced. "I don't know if we'll be able to attend."

Michaela looked around at her sisters. She knew this was going to happen. Why did she even kid herself? She should have stayed in Colorado Springs, she should be getting married there. The pit of her stomach started doing flips and she felt a little light headed. She wasn't going to give her sisters the satisfaction of knowing they got to her. "Excuse me, I think I need to lie down," she waved her hand. "Since the accident I've been feeling a little tired," she lied. Pushing her chair in she looked back to her sisters. "I'm sorry you won't be able to attend the wedding."

Waiting for Michaela to get out of earshot Rebecca turned to her sisters. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves! Michaela has attended all of our weddings. She's our sister and if you remember we almost lost her! The very least you could do is attend her wedding!" Getting up Rebecca was about to make a dash upstairs when Hannah rushed in.

"Dr. Mike, Mama?" Hannah rounded the table in search of Elizabeth.

"Over here, child," she sighed.

"I tink dat Dr. Mike need yah," Hannah tapped her arm. "She cryin."

"What?" Elizabeth instantly felt guilty.

"She need her mama," Hannah said matter a fact.

Looking around at her daughters they all hung their heads.

"Dr. Mike hold me when I cwy. I tink dat you hold her too. She like dat."

Rising from her chair she quickly wiped the tear that made its way to the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Hannah. You stay here, all right?"

"Otay," she grinned. Turning around she took in all of the sisters. "Hi wadies!"

**Beacon Hill **

Walking to the top of the stairs Elizabeth noticed Michaela's room was slightly ajar and she faintly heard whispering. Slowly she walked to the edge staying in the shadow to not be seen or heard.

"Their just awful Sully, I felt like I was a witness on trial for murder. Why can't anyone just be happy for us?" Wrapping her arms around Sully's neck she just let her tears flow. "I…I really though deep down they would be happy and come. I never thought we would come all the way here and have no one attend."

"I'm sorry, Michaela," Sully kissed her temple. "Do you want me t' talk with them? I'm a stranger t' them ya know."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want you to have to do that. You shouldn't have to defend yourself. I just…I just wish-"

"What Michaela?" he lifted her chin. "Tell me, you know I would give you anything."

"I wish my father were here," a tear escaped her eye. "He would be so happy for us. He would know."

Elizabeth let her back hit against the cold wall. "Josef…" she whispered. Would her husband be truly happy for Michaela? Would he support them?

"From what you have told me about him, I'm sure he would have. He was a wonderful man, Michaela. And I know he would have been proud of you. Of everything you have accomplished and everything you still have to do. And the day we get married, no matter whose there or where it is, he'll be there."

"Oh Sully," she squeezed him. You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better."

"That's because I love ya and would do anything for ya."

"I know that more than anything."

Elizabeth closed her eyes after listening to the couple's declarations. Never had she heard words as sweet as theirs. Turning she went downstairs. There was someone she needed to talk to.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Beacon Hill**

**April 1867**

After sitting for a good twenty minutes by the fire in Michaela's room Sully shifted his weight, hoping his leg would wake up. He pulled Michaela further in his arms and inhaled the scent of her hair. "Tell me about your dream weddin."

"What?" she turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I know all women think about their weddin' day and what they would like to have, and where it'd be," he joked. "So tell me."

"Sully, really…"

"Aww…. Come on. I know ya wanna tell me," he poked her side. "Come on."

"Sully I really don't see why it matters." She tired to push herself out of his embrace feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"Tell me…" he began to tickle her.

"Sully, don't!" she laughed. "I'm not ticklish!"

"Oh I think ya are!" He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers gently kneading her sides.

"I am not ticklish!" she demanded.

"Are you sure?" he kept it up.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you. Just please stop!" She laughed, her face blushed with crimson. "I'll tell you!"

Turning over Sully settled himself next to Michaela, his face full of satisfaction. "I think I found a new tactic."

Rolling her eyes, she rested her head on Sully's shoulder. "Anyways…" she began, "Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to get married at St. Mary's."

"St. Marys?" Sully questioned, wondering if it was in Boston.

"Remember that big stone church next to the library, downtown?" she questioned. "Facing the common."

"Yeah, I remember," he smiled.

"Mother and father were married there. So were Rebecca and Maureen. It's so beautiful, Sully. I should take you in there before we leave."

"We'll go," he promised. He could tell that Michaela had that whimsical look in her eyes as she talked. He could tell this was all she ever wanted and it pained him to know he couldn't give it to her.

"I always wanted lots of flowers….Lilies," she whispered. "Casablanca Lilies."

"Are those the flowers your Ma has downstairs in that crystal vase? The white ones?"

"Mmm…" she shook her head.

"Did you want a big or small weddin'?"

"Big," she blushed. "I know it's terribly vain, but I always imagined it that way."

"Oh…"

Michaela could hear the tint of sadness in his voice. "But that was when I was a child Sully. Things like that don't matter now. All I want to do is be married to you. It doesn't matter if it's in a church with dozens of flowers and a hundred people. I just want to be your wife." She pulled him into her embrace. "It doesn't matter now…"

"You know I'd give ya the weddin' of your dreams if I could don't ya?"

"Sully," she held his hand. "You have given me so much already. Please don't feel guilty about this. This was a childish dream…a fantasy. I know what really matters now, and it's us. You, Hannah and I, we're going to be a family and that's all that matters."

**Colorado Springs**

**May 1868**

"Oh dear, oh dear, what is Sully going to think?" Michaela walked around her bedroom. "So soon. Oh dear…" Biting her lip, Michaela started to pick up Rose's things and put them on the shelf. Clothes, diapers, bonnets, rags, blankets. Turning to the crib she stroked her daughters back. "You're so little, sweetheart," she smiled. "But, I don't know if I can do it again….so soon."

"_Things like this take time_, Mother said. I should have known," Michaela rolled her eyes. "I can't even imagine what Sully's going to think. Is he ready for this?" Looking in the mirror Michaela notice the slight bags under her eyes. "Am I ready for this? Oh dear…. I should have known, we didn't even-"

"Mama!" Hannah came running into the room. "Mama!"

"Shh…" Michaela flared her arms back and forth. "I just got your sister to sleep."

Stopping in mid leap, Hannah covered her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered. "When is papa gonna' get home? I have ta' tell em somethin'."

Ushering her daughter out of the room Michaela closed the door behind her and put her arm around her daughter. "He'll be home around supper time. What do you have to tell him?"

"It's a surprise Mama!" she giggled. "I tell ya both!"

"I guess today's full of surprises…" Michaela rolled her eyes.

**William Cotter and Sons**

**April 10th 1867**

"Mother I still don't know why you insisted on going shopping today," Michaela opened the door to William Cotter and Son's Dress Shop.

"I told you, I need a gown," Elizabeth smiled inwardly. "And I think you could use a new one too."

"I don't need a new dress. Sully and I will be leaving soon and well… there is no use for fancy dresses like these in Colorado Springs." Fingering the lace on a dark royal blue gown Michaela thought back to her time spent in Boston. And for a minute she wished she could stay…just for a little longer.

"This ones nice," Elizabeth moved toward a black dress with white lace trimmed around the bottom and collar. "What do you think?"

"Yes, that's nice," she was less than enthusiastic.

"Michaela, what's wrong?" Elizabeth turned to her, hoping to put her in a better mood. "Dress shopping was one of the few things you actually liked to do with me."

"I'm sorry, mother. I just have my mind on other things today," she tried to smile.

"Look, that dress, try that one on Michaela," Elizabeth pointed to an Emerald Green dress in the display window. "It's just delicious! And it will bring out the color in your eyes."

Moving closer to the window, Michaela admired the rich green fabric. It had to be the grandest gown in the entire store. Tugging at the sleeve Michaela glanced at the price tag and almost stumbled backward. She had forgotten how expensive imported gowns could be.

"Try it on," Elizabeth whispered in her ear.

"Oh, mother no, it's too expensive."

"Nonsense," Elizabeth waved over an assistant. "Miss…"

"Mother, I can't afford this dress," she touched her hand. "Really, I don't need it."

"Well, then think of it as a gift," she smiled moving away from Michaela toward the sales lady. "My daughter would like to try on the gown in the window over here. And I would like to try on this black one, please."

"Yes, ma'am," the lady nodded.

"Mother…" Michaela sighed.

"Just humor an old woman alright. You never know what you might need a new dress for."

**Boston North Station**

David waved as the train pulled out of Boston North Station. He had decided to send Madeline back to Virginia as soon as possible. He couldn't get rid of the nagging sensation that Michaela was indeed back in Boston, and he couldn't search around for her if Madeline was on his tails. Making up a ruse to get Madeline to go onto Virginia without him was no easy task. He completely lied through his teeth telling her he was expecting a huge package to be dropped off at their home in the city and that it was a surprise for her and someone needed to be there to sign for it and he couldn't return to their home yet because he had a few business ends to tie up in Back Bay. She seemed skeptical at first, but she soon warmed to the idea of the surprise and her curiosity got the better of her.

Walking down the steps of the station David pulled his wool coat collar upward to block out the cool spring New England air. Figuring he should probably find something and have it mailed to Madeline he started walking down the sidewalk toward the bustling city. "I'll just have to tell her it got delayed," he thought out loud.

Getting toward the edge of town a woman stepping out of a carriage caught David's attention and he instantly recognized her. Stepping around the back of the carriage he stayed out of sight but close enough to hear the conversation.

"Are you sure you won't need a ride back home, dear?"

"No, I'll ride home with mother and Michaela. I told mother I'd help with the preparations for the dinner tonight. I'll be alright." Moving in she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, and Rebecca…"

"Yes," she turned around.

"Have a delightful afternoon," he smiled warmly.

"I will, oh, Michaela will be so surprised! And Sully, try and make him feel welcome this afternoon. You know where that new men's shop on Tram Street is, don't you?"

"Yes, I know where it's at," he laughed. "Now go on you don't want to be late."

Giving her husband a loving glance Rebecca turned and walked into the dress shop going directly to the back.

Pulling his hat deeper over his face David's smile grew on his face. "She's here."

**William Cotter and Sons**

After tying the back laces of the inset corset Michaela emerged from the dressing booth and stepped onto the carpeted pedestal. Shyly she looked at herself in the mirror and admired the way the dress fit her, it was almost as if it was made for her.

"Oh Michaela," Elizabeth gushed. "You look beautiful."

Turning to the side Michaela's eyes cast to her back and the long ribbons that started at the top of the dress and flowed past the bustle to the edges of the gown. Then turning frontward she noticed the neckline was a bit lower that she was used to and just barely covered the tops of her breast, causing her to blush. It hugged her figure nicely and she simply fell in love with it.

Elizabeth noticed her daughter making puppy eyes at herself and lightly touched her shoulder. "Package it up, ummm…"

Michaela look to her mother than to herself once more in the mirror then, she smiled and shook her head. "Yes…"

"Splendid!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together. Her plan was coming together quite nicely. "Miss," Elizabeth waved the clerk over again. "We'll take both of these gowns."

Following her daughter into the dressing booth, she began to untie the seams of Michaela's corset. Noticing the slight upturned grin on her daughters face she knew she was happy. In the past few days since she heard Sully's declaration to her daughter she had to admit she'd been seeing Sully in a new light. She still had a few qualms in the pit of her stomach about the impending marriage, but she was doing everything she could to squash them. There had only been a few times she'd had seen such light in her daughters eyes, and she would do almost anything to make it stay.

Looking over her shoulder Michaela commented, "I really liked the dress you choose, mother. Do you have an event coming up?"

"Actually," Elizabeth smiled, "I do."

Stepping out of her dress Michaela laid it across the table and reached for her own dress.

"Wait," Elizabeth touched her hand. "There's something else I want you to try on. But we need to go to the other room, so put this on." Elizabeth handed her a dressing robe.

"Mother I'm not getting another dress."

"Come," she placed the robe around her shoulders.

Shaking her head, Michaela walked through the back end of the shop and through the brocade curtains, her eyes immediately catching all the bridal gowns. "Mother this is a bridal shop."

"Mrs. Quinn!"

"Emily!" Elizabeth embraced the woman.

"And this must be your daughter, the bride to be!" She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Michaela looked between her mother and the woman. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Your private dressing room's are just over here, Mrs. Quinn."

"Mother, what's going on?"

"Well, you now have a dress for your engagement party." Elizabeth pushed back another set of curtains where she found all of her sisters trying on dresses. "Now I think it's time for you to pick out your wedding dress. Don't you think so girls?"

"Michaela!" Rebecca rushed over to her engulfing her in a hug. "Surprise!"

"W-what's all this?"

"Mother arranged it."

"Arranged what?" she still had no clue.

"If you're going to be married at St. Mary's on the first of May, I think you're going to need a wedding dress, and perhaps a few bridesmaid dresses as well," Elizabeth's face broke in a wide grin finally revealing her secret.

"What," Michaela looked around at her sisters and mother in amazement. "St. Mary's...I thought it was booked. I mean…mother…"

"I pulled a few strings, called in a couple favors. The first was the only day we could reserve the church. So that doesn't give us much time."

Michaela eye's began to well with tears, "But I thought-"

"We're going to make this a special day for you and Sully," Rebecca clasped onto her sisters' arms. "Aren't we ladies."

Maureen, Claudette and Marjorie looked up from their dresses and shook their heads. "What ever Michaela wants," Marjorie tossed her head to the side cocking a smart smile.

"Sully…" Michaela smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's out with Everett and Thomas buying new suits."

"I don't know what to say. "

"You told us that Sully brought you here so you could have your family around when you get married. And I doubt you could do it all by yourself," Rebecca laughed. "So if you don't mind having the biggest wedding this side of Boston has ever seen…"

"You all are going to be in the wedding?" Michaela's eyes grew even wider looking toward her sisters.

"Well don't look so surprised," Maureen rolled her eyes. "We are your sisters."

"Well I just mean that-"

"Alright, there will be no bickering amongst yourselves today. Besides I think we have one more surprise for Michaela, don't we?" Elizabeth pivoted on her foot turning toward a draped fitting room.

"What…"

"Well your sister's aren't the only ones going to be in your wedding. I believe two more are unaccounted for."

"Two more," she was amazed. "Who could possibly be-"

"I gettin' hots in heh!" a tiny voice whispered through the curtains.

"Hannah?" Michaela laughed.

"And…." Rebecca pulled back the curtain.

"Miriam!" Michaela squeaked rushing toward her friend. "Miriam!"

"Michaela!" Miriam held out her arms embracing her in a hug. "It's been so long!"

"Too long," she closed her eyes fighting back the tears."

Pulling back Miriam looked into Michaela's eyes and smiled. "As soon as I received the telegram from your mother I just knew I had to come. I couldn't miss the day, Dr. Michaela Quinn married!"

"Oh Miriam!" Michaela hugged her again. She couldn't believe everything her mother was doing for her. What could have possibly changed her mind about her and Sully?"

"Dr. Mike! Hannah tugged at her robe. "Lookie! Pretty!" Hannah spun around in her cream colored dress.

"Oh Hannah," Michaela knelt down to her level. "You look beautiful."

"Tanks!" she grinned. "I gots dress for ya! Ya like lots!"

"You picked out a dress for me?" she pointed to herself.

"Uh-huh!"

Rebecca giggled, "Actually we all picked out a wedding dress for you to try on."

Smiling Michaela could no longer hold back her tears. "Let's get started then."

……………………..

Stepping off the large wooden crate David walked out of the alley between the dress shop and an abandoned building. Fuming his eyes set in anger. "So she's getting married," he mumbled to himself. "And you think you're going to be happy, don't you Michaela? Well not if I have anything to say about it." Walking through town he decided he needed to come up with a plan to break up Michaela and her fiancée. "Then she'll know how it feels not to be able to be with the one you love."

Stepping off onto a side street David started toward the less desirable side of Boston. His constant ramblings caused onlookers to stare and shy away, but he didn't seem to notice. Millions of thoughts coursed through his mind. Many possibilities were open to him, but he wanted the one that would hurt the most in the end and he knew that betrayal was worse than death.

He had to come up with a plan, but he knew that first he would need to see this man that was marrying Michaela. He needed to see what he was like, how he acted, and gain on his weak spots. Suddenly the sound of an old rickety door being opened caught his attention. A woman scantily dressed walked out of an old boarding house. The first thing he noticed was her long coppery brown hair flowing about behind her and for a second he could have sworn it was Michaela. Jumping back he hid behind a large crate watching her walk further into the alley. Growing intrigued he followed her keeping out of sight. He couldn't believe how much this woman looked like Michaela from the first glance and even her side profile. He watched as she dashed across the street and into a large rundown home. Laughing to himself he smiled in his own joy. "She's a prostitute."

……………………..

Walking through the front doors of the Quinn home all the sisters rushed to the stairs to place their gowns in one of the spare bedrooms. Handing her dress to Rebecca Michaela peeked into the morning room and immediately caught eyes with Sully who was glancing out the window. Both their smiles grew when they saw one another. Rushing in Michaela threw her arms around him. "Oh, Sully!" she breathed. "Our wedding!"

"What happened?" Sully was still clueless as she. "Who changed your ma's mind?"

"I have no idea; I plan on talking to her tonight about it. But, Sully, St. Mary's we going to be married there! Oh Sully!"

Sully couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. "How was your day?"

"How was your day?" she giggled. "Thomas and Everett?" her brow perked up.

"Thomas is real nice. He likes baseball. We got on real good."

"Everett?"

"Didn't say much. I really don't think he wanted t' be there."

"I really don't think my sisters are as happy about this wedding as they say they are. I think mother has something to do about that."

"So…" Sully's brow lifted.

"Ah, so…what?"

"Did you find a dress?" he laughed.

"Umm-mmm" she shook her head.

"Can I see it?"

"No!" she was shocked. "You can not see it!"

"Well I got a new suit and you can't see that neither!"

"Oh you!" Michaela playfully swatted him on the arm. Looking into his eyes he seemed genuinely happy but she wanted to make sure. If Sully wasn't happy, the wedding didn't matter to her. She would go back to Colorado Springs in a second, if that's what he really wanted. "Sully," she moved toward the settee. "You want this wedding, don't you?"

"Of course I wanna get married t' ya!" he rubbed her arm. "Why would ya think that?"

"I mean, the wedding. I know you don't like fancy affairs. Sully if you don't want this wedding, then I don't either. We can still get married in Colorado Springs and-"

"Michaela, calm down. I want this weddin' too. And I know you want it more than anything. Look at you," he shook her arm. "I've never seen ya so happy."

Blushing she looked down. How was it that Sully knew her so well. It scared her sometimes.

Pulling her chin up, Sully looked into her eyes. "I would never take away anything that means so much t' ya. I'm happy t' see ya happy. And I want this weddin'."

"Don't just do this for me Sully."

"You're exactly who I'm doin' this for," he leaned down to kiss her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're too good to me," she batted her eyes lashes laughing. "And I think I like it!"

Picking her up at the waist Sully began to spin her around the room. Their giggles filtered through the house causing many heads to peep into the morning room, including Marjorie. "If you could find the time out of your busy schedule mother would like some help in preparation for dinner tonight."

Setting her down Michaela straightened out her skirt, feeling a little uneasy at being caught in a moment of intimacy with Sully. "Tell her I'll be in, in a minute."

"Honestly," Marjorie rolled her eyes. "In the middle of the room…" her voice trailed off.

"Ya, better go," Sully told her. "The last thing we need is your ma gettin' upset with us. We kinda need her in our corner if ya know what I mean."

Sighing Michaela shook her head, "You're probably right. But I'm still planning on finding out what drastically changed her mind."

**Back Bay**

Sitting in the chair next to the fire David took one last puff on his pipe before placing it to the side. Trying to clear his head he laid back and looked toward the ceiling. The flickering embers danced off the beams creating a peaceful atmosphere. With Madeline out of the picture at least for the time being he was able to think solely on Michaela and what he could do to break up her engagement. He knew Michaela and how she trusted, how she could find good in any person. He needed to play on her weakness; he needed to crush her where it hurt the worst- the heart.

Pinching the bridge of his nose a million scenarios played in his mind, but nothing seemed plausible. "Damnit!" he spoke aloud. "Think, David! Think! If you can fake your own death, you can do this!"

Closing his eyes he let his mind wonder. Death, drugs, infidelity, broken hearts. Any one of those could easily bring her down. Suddenly like a flash of lighting in the distance, David shot out of his chair. A wicked grin permeated from his lips, "The prostitute!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Boston**

**April 26th 1867**

The early morning sunrise peeked through the lace curtains of Michaela's childhood bedroom. The light tickled her face as the beams played on her eyelids. Opening her eyes one at a time a smile washed upon her face as she realized the day of her engagement party was finally here. Two weeks of endless planning for the party and the wedding was starting to take a toll, but it also helped the time to pass by a little quicker. Her family had begun to feel more comfortable around Sully, and she could tell he was feeling better around them as well. Maureen and Claudette were still the only holdout. She could tell they would only act amicable when her mother was around and were less than thrilled to be in the wedding. She told them, they didn't have to be in it if they didn't want too, but all they did was roll their eyes and walk away.

Pulling the covers up over her shoulders Michaela sunk deeper under the sheets. Her mind started to wander back to a night two weeks ago when she asked her mother what changed her mind about herself and Sully. Never did she think mere words could ever alter her mothers' feelings on such strong matters as marriage. Turning over in bed, she relived the truth of her mothers' words.

"_Mother?" Michaela ascended the steps finding her mother cross-stitching by the fire. Michaela's fingers began to fidget at her sides, something she always did when she was nervous. "Can I speak with you?"_

"_Mmm…" Elizabeth took off her glasses and squinted before placing her things in the side table next to her chair. "I thought you went to bed."_

"_No." Michaela sat down facing her mother, trying to gauge what kind of mood she was in. "Hannah wanted me to lie with her for awhile till she fell asleep. I'm afraid I haven't been spending much time with her lately," she looked down feeling a bit guilty. _

"_You're very good with her," Elizabeth commented. "She reminds me of you when you were her age." Tracing the outline of the pattern on her armchair Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes. "You would always stay up till your father came home, no matter what ungodly hour that was," she smiled to herself. "Do you know how many times your father would come into our room with you wrapped around his neck?"_

"_I don't remember that," she smiled inwardly, trying to imagine what her mother must have thought at the time. _

"_You're going to make an excellent mother, Michaela. Not just with Hannah, but with your own children as well."_

"_Mother-"_

"_Let me finish," Elizabeth held up her hand. "You have that quality about you, that warmth and kindness. Things….important things that I lack in many respects. I've never seen a child so attached to anyone so much before. The way Hannah looks at you, and imitates the way you act. She's going to be a very lucky girl to have both you and Sully in her life to guide her." _

"_I never thought I would love a child so much that wasn't my own. I thank God everyday for bringing Hannah and Sully into my life. I can't even imagine my life without them now." Biting her lip, Michaela looked toward the family portrait that hung just above the mantle. She was sitting on her fathers lap and she couldn't have been more than four years old. The family staring back at her seemed so happy, so content. "It frightens me sometimes. Being a mother. I feel that Sully has such high expectations of me, of what kind of mother I'll be. What if I can't be everything everyone wants me to be? What if I let them down?" _

_Shaking her head, Elizabeth took Michaela's hands into her own giving them a tight squeeze. "You're already doing it Michaela. You already are a mother to that child, don't you see that? In every sense of the word and you're also a doctor to the entire town. You're already doing more than I ever could have imagined." _

"_I thought medical school was frightening!" she joked. "I don't think anything can prepare you to be a parent." _

"_You won't be doing this alone," Elizabeth reminded her. "You'll have a partner." _

"_Yes, I will," she smiled. Wanting to approach the subject before she forgot, Michaela shifted in her chair and took a deep breath. "Mother, about Sully and I-" _

"_Yes," Elizabeth smiled to herself, knowing this was coming. "You want to know how I came to such a dramatic change of heart, don't you?"_

_Stunned a moment by her mother's bluntness. Michaela didn't know what to say. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask her mother. Shaking her head, she moved in closer. _

"_Sully," she simply stated. "Sully changed my mind." _

"_When did you talk with him?" She wondered, because last time she talked to him, which was earlier in the day he was just as confused as her. _

"_I haven't," she shook her head. "I heard him talking to you."_

"_You were eavesdropping?"_

"_It's not eavesdropping when it's in your own home," she justified. _

"_W-what did you hear him say?" she was a little worried her mother might have listened during an intimate time between herself and Sully. _

"_The day that your sister said they wouldn't be able to make your wedding, I knew that hurt you. As much as you said it didn't, I know it did. And the wise little Hannah told me to go up because you needed, me," Elizabeth laughed at the ironic situation. "So I decided to take the child's advice and go up to see you. I was fully planning on talking some sense into you, mind you. Anyways, I heard Sully talking before I even reached your room. And I never thought I would say this, and especially not about Sully, but that man is deeply in love with you, Michaela. And there's something he said, that really made me think." _

"_What's that?" she wondered. _

"_He's said that your father would be proud of you. I always knew that your father was proud of you. You were the apple of his eye until the day he died. And I know that your father would have liked Sully. He and I disagreed on more issues than I can count, and would probably on this too. I've seen the way that Sully treats you, how he respects you and dotes on you, he's the man your father always wanted you to meet."_

"_Mother," Michaela cried at her mothers words._

"_Now, he may not be the 'type' of man we have envisioned, but his heart is. And I think your father would be proud…of both of you." _

"_You don't know what this means to me," Michaela's voice quaked. "All I've ever wanted is for everyone to get along, to love one another. I thought I was going to have to go back to Colorado worse off than when I came. When Maureen and Claudette-" _

"_Don't worry about your sisters," Elizabeth's voice became ridged. "They have no right to talk to you like that." _

"_I don't expect them to understand. They've never been out west." _

"_That doesn't excuse their behavior. I had a talk with them. And you're right, they don't understand everything. They are too set in their ways for that to happen, but they will try. Your sisters are going to treat you with respect, respect that has been long overdue." _

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_Don't say anything. This time is for you, Michaela. And I think it's time to plan a wedding don't you?" _

_Shaking her head, Michaela wiped away her tears and nodded before taking her mother in her arms and giving her a long deserved hug. "I love you, mother." _

Grinning at the memory Michaela turned and looked at the ornate clock on the wall above her dresser and realized it was already past eight o'clock. Throwing off her covers she moved over to the window and looked down at the streets of Beacon Hill. The sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue. Picking up the pitcher she poured water into the basin and then pulled back her hair and started to wash her face. She ran a list over and over in her head of what she needed to do.

Patting her face dry, she picked out one of her Colorado dresses to put on realizing she would just be around the house today until the party started and then she would change. She couldn't help but laugh at how happy Hannah would be when she found out today was the day she could wear her party dress. The dress had been hanging on the outside of her dressing partition for almost a week and she knew she couldn't wait to put it on. Deciding to leave her hair down she made up her bed and just as she was about to go down to breakfast she heard a slight knock at her door.

"Dr. Mike!" Hannah whispered from behind the door. "Ya up in deh?"

Opening the door Michaela bent knee level with the child. "Hello, you" she tickled her sides.

"Mornin!" Hannah laughed giving Michaela a smack on the cheek. "Pawty day?" she asked.

"Party day!" Michaela exclaimed.

"I get to put on pwetty dwess!"

"You do get to put on your pretty dress."

"Dr. Mike?" Hannah whispered playing with her long locks.

"Yes?"

"Ya do my hair for pawty tonight?" she requested. "Like ya's! Pweese!"

"You want me to do your hair up?"

Hannah shook her head dramatically. "Wit wibbons and bows!"

Michaela couldn't help but laugh. "Ribbons and bows might be a bit much," she tried to explain. "How about we put that pretty pink bow in your hair to match your dress, Mmm?"

"Otay," Hannah leaned against Michaela's chest. "Ya help me get dwessed?"

"Of course," she smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. "Are you ready for the big party tonight? There are going to be so many people that are going to want to meet you."

"Me?" Hannah pointed to herself.

"Yes, you!" Michaela swung her arm back and forth causing Hannah to giggle. Walking into her room Michaela began to sort through Hannah's clothes. "Let's see what we have here."

"I likes dat one," she pointed to a light blue dress.

"Alright," she assented. "I'll give you a bath later today before the party."

Hannah's face lit up, "I wuve ya bathtub!"

"I had a feeling you did. But I'm afraid that more water landed on the floor than stayed in the tub. That didn't make Martha too happy," she tapped her nose.

"I pway fishes!"

Shaking her head Michaela unbuttons the little girls' nightshirt. "Arms up!"

Lifting her arms Hannah watched as Michaela lifted the garment off her body and set it on the bed next to her. Then picking up the blue dress she placed it over her head and pulled out her arms and straightened her hair. "Livia come ovah today?" she asked.

"Oliva? Rebecca will bring her over today. Did you have a fun time playing yesterday?"

"Yep!"

Going over to the dresser Michaela pulled out a pair of socks. "Hannah, I just want you know that your father and I will be very busy tonight talking with a lot of people and I don't want you to get sad, if you can't be by us all the time."

"I's not see ya?" her lip turned under.

"Of course you'll see us, sweetheart." Michaela sat down and began to put on her socks. Thinking of a way to calm the little girls fears, she devised a plan. "There will be many times when your father and I will want you to be with us so you can meet the guests. But Olivia is going to come over and she'll want some little girl to play with her. You don't want her to be alone do you?"

"No…" Hannah shook her head. "I pway wif her!"

"Very good sweetheart," Michaela kissed her on the forehead. "And when it's time to go to sleep, Martha will come and get your father and I and no matter what we're doing we'll both come and tuck you in."

"Good dea!"

"Good idea," she giggled. Turning Hannah around she tied the bow in the back of her dress making sure it wasn't too tight. "How about we go downstairs and have some breakfast, I bet your papa is down there."

"Yeah!" Hannah jumped off the bed. "And ya mama! Mama Quinn, Mama Quinn!" Hannah squeaked. Running over the miniature chair next to her bed, Hannah picked up her doll. "Gwandma give me dis!"

"Grandma?" Michaela asked puzzled.

"Yeah, ya mama!"

"Why did you call her, grandma, sweetheart?"

"She say dat she my gwandma. So dat what I say," Hannah was clueless to the situation. "Pwetty."

"Yes, she is a very pretty doll. Did you thank grandma for it?"

"I give her hug and kisses and say tank ya for doll!" she was proud of herself.

"That's a good girl," Michaela kissed her forehead. Smiling Michaela knew how big a step that was in the relationship of her soon to be family. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yep!" Hannah grabbed her hand. "Let's go see papa and gwandma!'

**Back Bay**

After picking at his breakfast David cast it aside realizing he couldn't keep anything down from the nerves that rose from the pit of his stomach. It was the day of Michaela's engagement party and more importantly the night his plan was to be set in action. Everything was thoughtfully planned and placed down the final detail of the night. All he had to do was snag his bait and everything would be in place. Excitement was high and he was overly proud of himself for coming up with such a devious plan. He had watched Michaela's fiancée leave the Quinn household quite a few times and even followed him once. He listened to hushed conversions between Michaela and her sisters. He knew Michaela's suspicions were all ready high on his whereabouts as he never told her where he was going. Michaela had already planted her own seeds of doubt, and everything was doubling in his favor.

Skimming over the Boston Globe he came across and announcement for the upcoming nuptials of Mr. Byron Sully and Dr. Michaela A. Quinn. Their wedding is to be held at St. Mary's Church, May 1st at one o'clock, Reverend Benjamin Stockold presiding. Reading the rest of the article David closed the paper and walked over to the sink placing his teacup and saucer on top of an already full stack. "What a waste of space in the paper! For a wedding that's not going to happen. It's the Boston Globe for God sakes!"

Grabbing his hat and coat off the rack he glanced one last time at the clock and realized if he was going to make it downtown in time he needed to leave. His carriage was already waiting for him next to the walk and he climbed inside. "Elmers and Hancock," he shouted up to the driver. Sinking into the seat he rested his head on the padded cushion praying the ride wouldn't be terribly bumpy.

His hand reached into his pocket clenching around his money clip that held quite a large sum of cash. Patting it to reassure him it was still there he pulled out his hand and rested it on his lap. Drumming his fingers aimlessly upon his knee, David watched the passing landscape of Back Bay as it grew into the metropolitan area of Beacon Hill. His first stop was to a local apothecary and druggist before dashing to the less desirable parts of down town. He had watched the prostitute for the past few weeks, and noting her schedule he knew she would be leaving the boarding house any time now. He told the driver for the carriage to let him off at the apothecary and he would just walk to his next destination.

Walking through the back alleyways David stopped just outside of Callaway's Boarding House. Resting against the side of the building he pulled out his pocket watch and noted the time was three minutes to ten. Placing his watch back into his pocket he blew warmth into his hands and started to pace in front of the buildings façade. Before long his mind wandered to Michaela. She had changed so much in the few years he had last scene her. He was quite surprised when he first laid eyes on her fiancée, never in a million years did he ever picture Michaela Quinn marring the likes of such a man. The fool must think himself an Indian! Having a chuckle at their expense David cast another glance at the boarding house then to the time, it was already a little after ten. "Where is she?" he snorted.

Walking away from the boarding house, David started to make his way around the building and soon the brothel came into view. And there on the porch brushing her hair was his golden girl, the prostitute.

**The Quinn Estate**

Walking into the morning room Michaela's bright smile dropped when she didn't see Sully eating breakfast at the table with her mother. "Where's Sully?" she looked into the living room.

Setting down the paper Elizabeth looked to her daughter. "He left early this morning…_again_."

Setting Hannah down next to her mother, Michaela took a seat. "This is the forth morning this week," she looked down. "What must he be doing?"

"I have no idea what the man is doing. But he better be here soon. We have way too much to do."

Sighing, Michaela thought back to the last few nights that Sully came in late. She never asked him where he was, hoping he would confide in her, but he never did. She'd known he had to be under the stress of Boston, and perhaps he just needed some time alone to be by himself. The feeling of guilt started to bubble in her stomach and she herself hadn't been there much for him, the wedding taking up much of her time. He always told her it was okay, and was glad she was so happy, but now she wasn't so sure. Had she been pushing him away? Ever since that night in her room almost a month ago they haven't had an intimate moment together.

"His suit will arrive at noon," Elizabeth went on. "The caters will be here at four-thirty and the quartet at five-fifteen and then the guest will start to arrive at six."

Breaking out of her revere Michaela looked to her mother. "Sully hasn't told you where he's been going off to lately, he hasn't mentioned anything?"

"I told you he hasn't," she was sincere. "But, as I can remember from my time in Colorado, this shouldn't be anything knew to you. And I do hope once your married his dallying around will abate for your sake of mind."

"He must have a reason," Michaela shook her head in confidence. Even though in the back of her mind she didn't have a clue as to what. Had she been pushing him away? Is he starting to have second thoughts on their marriage? No, she brushed away the thought. He was just as happy about the marriage as she.

"Here you are, Miss Hannah," Martha's voice broke Michaela's thoughts. "I put extra syrup on it just the way you like," she whispered low in the child's ear.

Giggling Hannah looked up to the maid. "Tanks!"

"I think some little girl is getting quite spoiled on her trip east," Michaela commented.

"Oh, hush," Elizabeth swatted her hand. "As I recall there was a certain young girl that lived in this house that liked extra powered sugar on her French Toast."

Knowing her mother had gotten her she couldn't help but smile, even though her mind was else where.

Stuffing a large portion of pancake in her mouth, Hannah began to bounce in her chair. "Mmm…Mmm…" she swallowed. "Tasty!"

Both Elizabeth and Michaela couldn't hold back their laugher and it flooded throughout the Quinn home. And this was the scene onto which Sully walked in on, smiling ear to ear. "What'd I miss?" He sat down next to Michaela, giving her a light kiss upon the cheek.

"Just your daughter, Mr. Sully," Michaela smiled tickling Hannah under her chin. "She's enjoying her breakfast."

Putting down her fork Elizabeth cast her eyes on Sully. "Mr. Sully your suit will be arriving from the tailors at noon and I promise this time it will fit."

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble, I'm sure I could of-"

"Nonsense," Elizabeth held her counsel. "I'll not have you wearing a suit with its arms too long and your pants up to your ankles. What would people think?"

"Ya, Papa, what would people tink? Ya listen t' gwandma," she shoved another helping of pancake into her already stuffed mouth.

Elizabeth's face turned red at the term of endearment. "Hannah it's not polite to talk when your mouth is full. Wait until your finished eating and then respond."

Swallowing her food Hannah looked to Michaela then to Elizabeth. "Sowee," she whispered. "Listen t' gwandma, Papa," she repeated.

"I'll listen," Sully winked toward Elizabeth causing her to blush even deeper.

Michaela turned her attention toward Sully deciding to put an end to her curiosity. "Where were you off to so early in the morning?"

"I had business to attend to," he was vague. "Nothin' to worry about," he squeezed her hand. "So is everything ready for tonight?"

"I…I suppose so," Michaela looked away feeling hurt. _Why won't he tell me?_

**Cromwell's Brothel **

"So," David flashed his cash in front of the prostitute.

"How much?" her eyes raked the wad of money set before her.

"Five-hundred dollars to do exactly what I tell you. Then you must forget what I say, and when it's over you never speak of it again…to anyone."

"What do I have to do," she became curious.

"You must agree to my terms first. Then I will tell you and you will get half the money."

"Half?"

"Half now, and the other half when you have completed what I want you to do. Do you understand?" David held firm staring Annabelle straight in the eye.

Knowing that the money could help out her and the house Annabelle shook her head yes and moved closer to David, rubbing her hand up his leg she looked deep into his eyes. "So what did you have in mind, honey?"

Taking her hand off his leg he placed it back in her lap. Removing a picture from the inside of his vest jacket he turned it toward Annabelle. "I want you to impersonate, this woman. And you're going to seduce and sleep with her fiancée."

Annabelle's eyes grew wide at the bluntness of the man before for. "Dr. Quinn!" she recognized.

"You know her?" David grew stiff, alarmed at the prospect.

"I read the society pages. Their having an engagement party tonight."

"That's right," David began to feel calmer.

"What makes you think I can impersonate this woman?"

"You only need to fool one person, and I already have a plan for that. Besides you look like Michaela, if you haven't noticed."

Looking closely at the portrait, Annabelle did have to admit she had a striking resemblance to the woman. But there was no way she could come close to the woman's upbringing and class. "I don't know, what would make you think this man would think I was his fiancée?"

"Because you're going to drug him. He won't know what hit him…until it's too late." David smiled wickedly at the thought of Michaela finding her love in the throws of passion with another woman.

"Why do you want to do this to her? Why do you want to break her heart?"

David thought for a moment and decided that the less Annabelle knew about him and his situation the better. "Come on," he grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she followed him.

"If you're going to the engagement party you're going to need a dress. You can't go looking the way you are."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" she became defensive.

"Come along," he grabbed her arm. "There's still much more I have to tell you about tonight. So much more."

**Colorado Springs**

**April 1869**

Clutching the shotgun closer to her chest Michaela cried out as she saw the knob of her bedroom door begin to turn. Her children's cries' tore loud in her eardrum. "Get out!" she cried. "Get out of my home!" She could taste the strain of blood trickling from her nose down into her mouth. "Leave!" her voice cracked as she tried to scream over McKenna's crying.

"Michaela!"

"S-sully?" Michaela cried out in relief.

Suddenly their bedroom door burst open and Sully came barreling through. The sounds of children's tears tore at his heart as he saw his wife trembling in the corner, blood trickling down her face. He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. "Michaela!"

"Sully," she continued to cry as he took the gun from her grasp and sliding it across the floor as he pulled her into his arms. "Sully," she clung onto his shirt like a frightened child sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm here," he stroked her hair. "I'm here, you're okay."

"Mama…" a child's voice broke the monotone cries of Michaela.

Michaela head snapped up at her daughter's voice. "The girls!" she cried out. "My babies!"

"Papa!" Hannah crawled out from under the bed with Rose at her heels jumping into her fathers arms.

Grabbing McKenna from her crib Michaela held her close to her chest speaking words of comfort into her ear trying to calm her cries. Sitting in the rocking chair Michaela pulled her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away her baby's tears. "Shh… sweetheart. I've got you; I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You're okay, shh…"

Rose crawled up to her mother, hugging her leg tightly. "Mama."

"Darling," Michaela pulled her up onto her lap and hugged both of her daughters close to her. "It's okay," she soothed.

Hannah went up to her mother, snaking her arms around her waist where she could find room and held tightly. Michaela's eyes welled up again as she held her daughters. "I love you all so much," she kissed their foreheads.

"Is he gone Mama?" Hannah quaked. "The bad man, is he gone?"

"Yes, baby, he's gone. He's gone."

"Can we sleep in here? In your bed?" Hannah requested, looking toward both of her parents.

"Of course," she smiled.

Sully picked up Hannah as Michaela brought over both Rose and McKenna. Placing the baby in the middle Michaela looked to Hannah. "Watch your sister, your father and I will in back in a minute. Grabbing Sully's hand in her own she led him through the hallway and down the stairs where she let herself collapse in his arms just below the stairs. "Oh Sully," she wept. "I've never been so frightened."

"What happened," he held her trembling body as his own tears slipped from his eyes.

"I…I was upstairs reading the girls a bed time story and…and I thought I heard something downstairs. I thought it might be you so I told the girls to say in the room while I went down stairs." Michaela's mind raced through the scenario as the terrifying encounter played in her mind. "I looked over the banister and didn't see anything. I called your name and I didn't hear an answer. I…I walked downstairs and as I crossed the kitchen to look out the window I felt two arms circle around my waist. He…he pulled me to the floor and…"

Sully saw the look of torment in her eyes and the most sickening feeling started to rise up into his throat. "Michaela," he held onto her cheeks. "Did he hurt you?"

Brushing away the tears she lightly shook her head. "No."

"Thank god," he whispered kissing her temple. Pulling a cloth from the kitchen table he washed away the caked blood from Michaela's face, wishing he could also wash away her pain. "What did he do t' ya?"

"He…he held me to…to the ground and asked me where we kept our money and when I told him we didn't have any he…he slapped me," she looked away feeling embarrassed. "McKenna started to cry and he told me…he told me that if I didn't give him money he would…he would-"

Sully could tell his wife was getting agitated and didn't want to make her go on. "Shh...it's okay."

"No! It's not okay, Sully," she pulled away. "He said he would hurt our babies, Sully. He wanted to hurt them."

Anger started to fester inside his body at the thought of some man holding his wife captive and threatening to hurt his children. "I'll find him," Sully voice was deep and full of venom. "I'll find him."

"No!" Michaela shook her head grabbing onto his shirt. "Don't go after him! He's dangerous. Please, don't go after him! Please! Please don't leave me, Sully!"

Never had he'd seen his wife so distraught and vulnerable. "Okay. Okay I won't leave," he pulled her back into his arms. "I won't leave ya. I promise ya Michaela, I won't ever let anything happen to you or our children ever again. I promise ya."

**Boston**

**April 26th 1867 **

Bundled in towels Michaela held onto Hannah as she walked toward her room. "Dat was fun," Hannah smiled brightly as only her head could be seen under the mountains of cotton fabric. "Ya heh me in heh, Dr. Mike?"

"I hear you, Hannah." Michaela opened the door to her room and sat Hannah on the bed. Taking another towel Michaela began the task of drying the child's hair. With her mind else where she didn't notice the rigor in which she was rubbing Hannah's head until she spoke up.

"I's dizzy!" Hannah poked her arms out at her sides. "I's dizzies!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Michaela stopped drying her hair. "I didn't mean to make you dizzy."

"Whoa!" Hannah held dramatically onto her head. "The woom is spinnin'!"

"I'm sure it is," she laughed. "Come, let's put your bloomers and tights on."

"And my pwetty dwess!"

"All right hold your foot still," Michaela slid the tights past her ankle. "Now, don't forget you must be on your best behavior tonight. There'll be a lot of guest downstairs in just a little while."

"I be good," she promised.

"That's my girl," Michaela kissed her forehead.

"I your little giwl?" Hannah pointed to herself.

Wondering how to answer, Michaela posed the question, "Would you like to be my little girl?"

Hannah seemed to ponder the question. "I like," she nodded. "You be my mama, now?" she whispered, softly as if she was wishing it to be true. "Cause I don't gots one."

"When your papa and I get married, then I'll be your mama. But you know what, Hannah?" Michaela tilted her chin up so she could look into her eyes. "In my heart you already are my little girl. And I love you so very much."

"Papa has pic-ure," Hannah remembered. "At home he say dat my mama. But I no see her."

Thinking of how she could explain Michaela pulled Hannah onto her lap. "A long time ago your papa was married to a woman named Abigail. Your papa and she loved each other very much and from that love they had you," she stopped to gauge her reaction, but not seeing one she continued. After awhile your mama got sick and she couldn't stay in Colorado any more."

Suddenly an idea came to Hannah. "You can make betta!"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart," Michaela wrapped her arms around the child. "Abigail is up in heaven now. So I can't help her."

"Papa say dat she wif mama earf."

"That's right. And God decided that I should meet your papa and that if it was okay with you I could be your mama too."

"Dat otay wif me!" Hannah hugged Michaela back. "And dat otay wif Papa. He luvs ya lots and wants t' marry ya!"

Laughing, Michaela slipped Hannah's dress over her head. "Did your papa tell you that?"

"Yep," came her muffled response.

Michaela did have to admit the words of the child kept hope within her heart. How could she have been so foolish, of course Sully loved her and wanted to marry her. He would never let a bond so deep be created between herself and his child only to have it be taken away. He wouldn't do that. "All right, stand up so I can straighten out your dress."

Hopping from the bed Hannah stood in the mirror. "Pwetty, pwetty, pwetty!" Hannah giggled. Turning to Michaela she held out her hand. "Nice t' meet ya!"

"What?"

"Dat what Gwandma say. She teach me t' say dat. She teach me lots."

Shaking her head, she could only imagine the things her mother told her. "Okay sit here on my chair and I'll do your hair."

Climbing on Michaela's vanity chair Hannah looked to her in the mirror. "Make it pwetty!"

"I'll try my best," she rolled her eyes. "This bow will look so nice. Everyone is just going to love you."

"It's hard not too," Sully snuck up behind Michaela wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Papa!" Hannah smiled. "Wook! Pwetty dwess and pwetty bow!" she pointed to the top of her head.

"Don't move," Michaela clipped the bow in place. "There!" she clasped her hands. "You look like a little angel."

"That she does," Sully placed a kiss to the inside of Michaela's collar bone.

"Sully!" Michaela wiggled. "Little eyes have big mouths."

Grunting he pulled away and sat on the bed.

"Hannah why don't you find Grandma and tell her to come up here."

"Otay," she hopped from the chair. "Dem kissin'," Hannah shook her head as she scampered from the room.

Shaking her head Michaela walk over to Sully and stood in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders. "We're not pouting now are we, Mr. Sully."

Sully's face turned into a mischievous grin as he pulled Michaela onto the bed by her waist. "Nope."

"Sully!" she giggled.

"So what do we have on under here?" Sully pulled the tie to her robe. "It wouldn't be that new dress would it?"

"Sully no-" But she was too late he pulled open her robe to reveal only her camisole and short style bloomers clipping to her stocking clad legs.

Sully's eyes opened in amazement as they glazed over her practically naked body. "Umm…I guess not."

"Sully!" She pulled her robe closed and sat up.

"Michaela I've been missin ya. I hardy get t' see ya anymore, with the weddin' plannin' and all." His finger traced his way down her throat and to the opening of her robe.

"Sully, we talked about how much time this was going to take up. We had less than a month to plan."

"I guess I just didn't realize," his hand made its way into her robe.

"Sully, don't," she pushed his hand away. "You haven't exactly been spending your free time with me either."

Knowing what she was thinking he did feel bad but he didn't want to give away his secret. He'd tried too hard keeping it as one, to give it away now. "What's wrong? I thought you like when we're close like this."

"Sully you know how I feel about you…about us. And I know we've gotten a little carried away in the past. But that's not all there is to us."

"I know that. And you know I'd never make you do anything you don't want t' do."

"I know that too. I'm just trying to say-"

"Just because I want t' be near ya-"

"Michaela?" Elizabeth stepped into the room causing both Michaela and Sully to pull away.

Getting off the bed Sully walked to the door. "I'll leave ya two alone."

Walking toward her daughter she eyed her. "Did I miss something?"

"No. No, I just called you to lace me up."

**The Quinn/Sully Engagement Party**

**The Quinn Estate**

Annabelle spun around the floor of the Quinn's ballroom taking in her sights. Never had she been in such a grand home. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror Annabelle smiled. The mysterious man had bought her a new dress and shoes to wear and had some lady pin up her hair. He somehow gained an invitation to the party and told her to make sure and blend in. Upon entering the house she skipped past the old lady greeting guests, assuming she must be the lady of the house.

The first thing she did was set her eyes upon her target and what a target he was. Byron Sully was a very handsome man, something she noticed right away and she knew she would have no problem doing her job. But before it could be carried out she had to plant her seeds. Walking over to the punch Annabelle watched the couple.

……………………………………………………………….

"William!" Michaela held out her hand. "I'm so glad you came."

"Michaela," he smiled warmly kissing her hand. "It's been a long time."

"It has," she nodded in agreement. "I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Sully," she turned toward him. "Sully this is, Dr. Burke. He was one of the few men that worked with me in the hospital."

"Nice, to meet you, Dr. Burke," he nodded holding out his hand.

"Oh, William, please," he shook his hand. "Any man that can win this woman over must be an upstanding fellow," he joked.

"William!" she blushed. "Really."

"As embarrassing as it is, this woman wouldn't give me the time of day, but no hard feelings."

"Papa!" Hannah rushed over, pulling at Sully's pant leg. "Hi, Papa!"

"There you are," he picked her up. "I wondered when ya were gonna show up."

"Well who do we have here?" Williams eyes grew wide.

Sully turned Hannah to William. "This is my daughter, Hannah."

"Nice t' meet ya," Hannah held out her hand.

Stunning both men for a second Michaela held back a smile. "Oh. Umm… nice to meet you too," William shook her tiny hand. "It seems as though you've inherited a family, Michaela."

Not knowing how to take his comment, Michaela responded, "Yes I'm very fortunate."

"Well," William became uncomfortable. "Save a dance for me?"

"Of course," she nodded as he walked away.

………………………………………………………………….

"Interesting," Annabelle whispered to herself. "He has a child."

………………………………………………………………….

Martha walked out to the couple holding out her hands. "I can take Miss Hannah, Mr. Sully."

"I wanna stay wif ya, Papa," Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just made a batch of chocolate chip cookies for you and Miss Oliva," Martha smiled.

"Otay," Hannah quickly unwrapped her arms from her father and went into Martha's. "So-wee, Papa but I luv dem cookies!"

"Don't eat too many," Michaela warned shaking her head. "I don't want you to get a stomachache."

"Let's hope there's even some left," Thomas and Rebecca walked up to the couple. "Olivia's already in there," he remarked.

"There you are," Michaela hugged her sister. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to know if you would come with me to the florist tomorrow to pick out flowers for the bouquets. You've always been so good with flowers and what looks right together."

"Of course."

Thomas stepped forward. "I do believe my sister-in-law said she would save a dance for me."

Smiling Michaela took his hand, "I do believe I did."

"Well, Mr. Sully how would you like to have a dance with your soon to be sister-in-law?"

"I ain't much of a dancer, so if you don't mind dancing with a man with two left feet."

"Oh, come along," she grabbed his hand.

……………………………………………………………….

An hour had passed and the engagement party was in full swing. Annabelle had danced with many of the male guests saying that she was a distance cousin of the Quinn family. She had kept a close eye on Sully and she knew she had to make her move quick. She noticed that Michaela was surrounded by a number of people in the corner of the room and Sully just sat down in a chair next to the window. She crossed the ballroom and picked up a glass of punch from one of the waiters. Opening her handbag she pulled a blue vile and unscrewed the cork. Turning toward the hallway she poured in the contents and stirred it with her finger. "Bottoms up, Mr. Sully."

Quietly she walked over to Sully and sat next to him. "Looks like you could use some punch."

"Thanks," he took it from her.

"I'm Michaela's cousin, Annabelle."

Looking up Sully was struck by how much she looked like Michaela, expect for the eyes, they were both green. "Nice t' meet ya," he took a gulp of the cool liquid.

"So where is my cousin?"

"Over there," Sully nodded. "Talkin' t' some senator."

"I'm not one for social gatherings either," she noticed his pensive mood.

"Ya can tell?" he chuckled.

"Let's just say I know men," she flashed a smile.

"It's alright, as long as Michaela's happy. And I think she's in her element right now." He admired how she worked the room and gracefully swept the area making sure she talked with each of her guests and thanking them for coming. Still he worried that she might be mad at him for the conversation they had earlier. Things had been so hectic that they hadn't been able to talk.

"Yes, she seems very happy."

………………………………………………………………..

Turning Michaela's eyes scanned the room. She got caught up talking with the senator and his wife and didn't notice when Sully retreated. As a few guests dispersed she noticed Sully sitting under the window in the corner. She saw him talking to a woman but she couldn't see her face, her back was turned to her. She heard his laughter and the woman reach out and touched his hand. _I wonder who he's speaking with?_ A tint of jealously touched the bottom of her stomach.

She had been pushing Sully away. She didn't realize it, and she certainly didn't mean too. But she did. Thinking back she also realized she didn't even ask Sully's opinion on barely any of the wedding arrangements. She just assumed he would like everything. _Assume_, how many times did that word come up when they had a disagreement.

"Don't you think so, Dr. Quinn?"

Turning back Michaela looked at the senator. "I'm sorry," she blushed. "W-what did you say?"

"The railroad, Dr. Quinn. I hear the government is clearing forestry to make tracks out west. That must make you very happy."

"Yes, I'll be able to receive my supplies a lot quicker than by stage. And I won't have to worry about traveling to Denver just to catch the train."

"Where is that fiancée of yours, Michaela?" Mrs. Harrington asked. "I would love to meet him."

"I'll…I'll go get him for you!" Michaela broke away thankful for the chance.

Glancing over her shoulder Annabelle noticed Michaela walking toward her. "Excuse me, I need to go powder my nose. I'll see you later," she flashed a smile.

Walking over Michaela placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. "Hey, you."

"Hey."

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Your cousin?"

"My cousin?" Michaela strained her neck trying to see her better as Annabelle turned the corner.

"Yeah," he stood feeling a bit shaky. "Annabe-"

"Sully! Your face is as pale as a ghost. Are you alright?" she touched his forehead becoming concerned.

"Yeah, I…I just got a bit of a headache," he rubbed his temples. "I'm all right."

"Are you sure?"

"I said, I'm fine," he said a bit harsher than he meant.

Michaela's brow furled at his callused response, speaking low, she touched his arm. "Mrs. Harrington, the senator's wife would like to meet you."

"Okay," he sighed.

"Sully, if there's something wrong-"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Earlier today, we didn't get to finish our conversation," she began. "I think you're misinterpreting-"

"I'm not mad," he kissed her cheek. "And I'm sorry I snapped at ya. I was fine just a minute ago now I got this headache."

"Maybe you should go upstairs, I'm sure people would understand."

"No. No I wanna be here with you." He did have to admit going up stairs and lying in bed did sound pretty good. Not wanting to alarm Michaela he pretended it wasn't that bad. But as he tried to scan the room, figures became blurry and the room spun a little.

"So this must be him," a cheerful voice broke the couple's tense mood.

"Senator, Mrs. Harrington, this is my fiancée, Byron Sully.

………………………………………………………………………………

Annabelle stood behind the large grandfather clock and watched as Sully talked to his guests. She could tell that the drug was starting to take effect. She hoped that she didn't give him too much; in fact she didn't even know what she gave him. The man had told her that it would make Sully have a headache and things would become disoriented to him, making him sleepy. Just watching him and what was going to transpire within the hour made her excited, it made her fantasize.

Suddenly the quartet struck up a reel causing all of the guests to meet up in two lines in the center of the ballroom. Keeping her eye on Sully and Michaela, Annabelle made her way down to the opposite end of the line ready to join in on the dance. Couples danced to and fro laughing and chatting as they passed one another.

"I think you've caught on, Mr. Sully," Michaela smiled as he spun her around the room. "You've come a long way since the spring fling."

Holding on tightly to Michaela's waist Sully tried to keep his balance. "I've been practicin'."

The music picked up again causing partners to change. Turning to his left Sully caught the arms of Maureen. "Hi," he tried to smile.

"Mr. Sully."

"I hope ya are enjoying yourself," he was honest. Maureen had been the toughest sister to read. She always seemed as though she was holding a grudge or had some reason to be in a bad mood.

"It's a de-lightful evening Mr. Sully!" Maureen's words were slurred. "Where have yooou been all night? Umm…"

"Whoa!" Sully whispered to himself pulling back a bit. _She smells like brewery. _"I'm glad."

"Where's my sister?" Maureen took the lead and started to spin Sully around the room in search of Michaela. "Come on, Mr. Sully."

Struggling to keep up with the steps Sully noticed the room was once again starting to spin. "Maureen I think ya should-"

"There she is! She's dancing with Samuel." She started to make her way closer. "How on earth did she get Samuel to dance? He hates to dance! He never dances with me!"

"Maybe he's making an exception," he slowed trying to catch his breath.

"Exception my foot," she huffed. "I'm keeping my eye on my sister! You know a long time ago Samuel had his eye on Michaela. He would have married her if she wasn't such a prude."

Sully couldn't help but laugh, even inwardly. _If only she knew. _

The dance steps started to pick up again causing partners to change, just as he was about to melt into the arms of Michaela, Annabelle turned in. "Well, hello again."

"Annabelle," he was surprised.

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to dance with you."

"Well I ain't much of a dancer. Sorry t' disappoint ya."

"I don't mind," she pulled herself closer.

Becoming uncomfortable Sully tried to pull away from Annabelle's clutches, but he found himself leaning in to keep his balance. Perhaps he could take Michaela's advice and go upstairs for a bit. He doubted anyone would miss him.

Michaela watched as Sully danced with the mysterious woman. She said that she was her cousin. _If I could just see her face_, she thought. Turing around in her partners arms Michaela noticed Sully pull the woman in close, it almost looked like he was whispering in her ear…and the woman was laughing. Jealousy and a bit of sadness entered her being. Taking a few more turns around the room the song ended. Michaela's partner bowed before her and she curtsied, giving the appropriate applauds to the orchestra Michaela set off to find Sully.

Rushing to the place she'd seen him only seconds before, she was disappointed to find him not there. Seeing her mother in the corner of the room she moved to her. "Mother, have you seen Sully?"

"Sully, why no." she looked around. "I haven't seen him since he was dancing with Rebecca earlier. Why?"

"He told me he wasn't feeling well. I was just wondering how he was doing, but now I can't find him," she was distraught.

"I'm sure he's fine. Go out and dance Michaela, this is your engagement party, smile. You should be having a grand time."

"I'm just going to check the kitchen, excuse me," she touched her mothers hand before walking off.

Entering the foyer Michaela glanced outside and saw that the front porch was empty. She opened the room adjacent to the library to where the kids were staying, hoping he'd be in there with Hannah. But it was only the nanny with Olivia and Hannah reading a book. Silently she closed the door and made her way into the kitchen. There by the window was Sully downing a glass of water. "Sully?"

"Michaela," he turned around.

"Are you still not feeling well?" she touched his forehead again.

"I'm sorry, Michaela but I think I'm gonna go lie down."

"You're really not feeling well?" she said more of a statement than a question.

"I know this is our party-"

"Sully, don't worry about it."

"I promise I won't stay up there all night. Just till this headache goes away."

"Here," she took his arm. "Let me take you upstairs."

"No. No, I'll be fine. You should be out there, talking with the guests. I can make it up to my room."

"All right, but if you need anything just call. I'll come and check on you."

"Don't worry about me," he touched her arm. "You should get back to our guests."

"Okay," she whispered. "Feel better," she kissed his cheek.

"See ya later."

Trying to hide her disappointment Michaela looked in the mirror fixing her hair and straightening out her dress. "What a party this turned out to be." Taking a deep breath she turned and walked back into the ballroom.

………………………………………………………………………….

Opening the door to his room, Sully fell onto his bed with a thud. Turning to his side he let out a low grunt hoping sleep would claim him.

…………………………………………………………………………

Claudette tugged at Marjorie's arm pulling her in the corner of the Quinn's ballroom. "Ouch!" Marjorie wined. "You pinched me!"

"Get over it," Claudette rolled her eyes. "I think there's trouble in paradise."

"What are you talking about?" Marjorie rubbed her arm as she scanned the room looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"With our dear little sister," she smiled. "I think her and Sully are in a little scrap."

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes. "All she does is flaunt how perfect their relationship is. Every time their together they make puppy eyes at each other, it's quite nauseating, really."

"Well, I heard one of the maids saying they overhead them in a fight this morning. And I happened to see Sully looking quite comfortable with one of our guests. Every time I turned around they were either dancing or held up in some corner talking."

"No!" Marjorie's eyes widened. "You don't suppose he's cheating on Michaela do you?"

"I'm only telling you what I heard and saw, nothing more."

"Look," Marjorie pointed. "There's Michaela."

………………………………………………………………………

Annabelle slowly opened the door to Sully's room and saw him past out on the bed. "Perfect," she smiled. Deciding to keep the door open just a crack she threw off her wrap having it land haphazardly on the floor in front of the bed. Knowing she didn't have much time she started to take off her clothes. She peeled off her dress having it land in a pool just in front of the door. Taking off her stockings one at a time she threw one on top of the dresser and the other onto the bed. Letting her corset drop to the floor she heard Sully stir in the bed. Freezing for a moment she sucked in a deep breath and didn't move. She watched as he rubbed his nose and turned onto his back, settling in a comfortable position.

Slowly she striped herself of her camisole and bloomers throwing them both on the floor in a heap. Smiling she leisurely walked over to the bed and climbed in under the covers with Sully. Crawling on top of him she started to undo his buttons in the dark. Cautiously she removed his shirt and threw it to the ground on top of her own clothing. Dipping down she started to apply tender kisses to his chest. She reached down trying to find the buttons to his trousers.

"Umm…." Sully started to come to, waking from a dream of him and Michaela.

"Wakeup," Annabelle said in her seductive voice. She kissed his chest again and began to work her way up, kissing his neck and earlobes. "I decided to leave the party." Caressing his sides she moved to kiss him firmly on the lips, sighing into his mouth.

"Michaela," he moaned. Opening his eyes Sully felt as if his head was in the clouds. Everything was dark and all he could see was the outline of the woman before him. It was all so foggy.

"Sully," she hissed drawing her hands to the inside of his trousers pulling them down past his hips.

His senses began to heighten, as he felt her skin against his own. Reaching up to stroke her back he realized she wasn't wearing any clothing. "Michaela," he sighed going in and out of consciousness.

"Stay with me," Annabelle smiled reaching down to touch a particularly sensitive spot. "Touch me, Sully" she whispered in his ear.

Sully felt the warm breath on his neck, he heard Michaela calling him, her warm full lips on his own. Reaching up again he cupped her breast in his hand caressing it. "Michaela."

"Make love to me, Sully."

………………………………………………………………..

"Dr. Mike," Hannah tugged at the bottom of her dress. "I sweepy," she rubbed her eyes.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was past her bedtime. "It's late! Do you want me to tuck you in now?"

"Yep!"

"Alright come on," she grabbed her hand. "Up to bed."

Crossing the ball room Elizabeth caught her arm. "Where are you going?"

'I'm going to take Hannah up to bed."

"Let Martha do that. Mr. and Mrs. Dewbody just arrived I want to introduce you to them."

"I promised Hannah that Sully and I would tuck her in when she was really for bed. It will only take a minute," she became agitated.

"It you must."

"Night, Gwandma," Hannah puckered her lips for a kiss.

Sighing Elizabeth couldn't resist the little girl. Bending down she placed a kiss to her cheeks and gave her a hug. "Sleep well, darling."

"You too, Gwandma." Picking up Michaela's hand she swung it back and forth. "Up t' bed," she giggled. Bounding the steps Hannah began to recount her night and everything she did with Olivia and her other, soon to be cousins. "And Jacob had milk come outta his nose!" she finally exclaimed. "I tink Mawtha gots mad."

"That's not a very wise thing to do," Michaela explained. "He could severely cause damage to his nasal cavities."

Hannah's eyes grew wide at Michaela's large use of words. Looking around she noticed her father was no where insight. "Papa comin?"

"Your Papa's not feeling well sweetheart. I'm afraid he won't be able to tuck you in tonight."

"He pwomised!" Hannah stopped dead in her tracks. "I want papa!"

"Hannah," Michaela could tell she was tired and irritable. "He's sleeping."

"I want papa!" she started to cry. "I want papa! I want papa!"

"Hannah!" Michaela shouted louder than she meant to, causing Hannah to cry even louder. "There is no reason to cry, young lady."

"Ya mean!" Hannah hiccupped between tears. "I jus want my papa."

Caving in Michaela knelt down to Hannah's level. "I'll see if your papa is awake and if he is, I'll have him come and tuck you in, alright?"

"Otay," she sniffed.

"Alright, now go on to be and we'll be there in a minute."

Turning around Hannah scampered off to her room. Sighing Michaela felt bad for taking her frustrations out on Hannah. Looking down the hallway she noticed Sully's door was open just a crack. Making her way down the hallway she thought she heard a slight moan coming from his room. Becoming alarmed that he maybe sick she rushed down rest of the hallway and quickly opened the door.

"Oh!" Michaela gasped deep in her throat. There before her on the bed, was Sully, fully undressed and in the arms of another woman. Complete horror drenched through her body as she watched the scene before her. His hands were sliding down her back, caressing every inch of her. In the moonlight she could see the pleasure written across his face as he kissed the woman passionately upon the lips. Her hands were playing in his hair as his lips started to descend lower. Her hair splayed out before her blanketing her face from sight.

Out of the corner of her eye Annabelle saw Michaela enter the room. Taking the opportunity she pressed herself even closer to Sully, running her hands up and down his sides making her way underneath the covers. "Make love to me, again" she whispered loud enough for Michaela to hear. She flipped herself to the side pulling Sully along with her. Draping her leg around his she let out a soft giggle,"Sully…"

"No…Sully," Michaela whispered. "No…" Gripping the door handle Michaela felt the room around her begin to spin and she knew she was going to be sick. Quickly she shut the door behind her and ran down the hallway into her room.

Hannah stood at the foot of her door and watched as Michaela passed by her not even noticing. She saw her eyes were filled with tears as she slammed her bedroom door. She stood there silently and listened to Michaela's gut wrenching cries. Frozen she didn't know what to do. She had never seen Dr. Mike cry like that before and it frightened her. Becoming terribly afraid she started to cry herself. Running to the stairs she cried out. "Gwandma!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**April 26****th**** 1867**

**Beacon Hill**

Annabelle jumped up hearing the cries of little Hannah, her eyes growing wide. "Damnit," she whispered. Knowing that she could get caught any second she quickly pulled herself from Sully's arms. If there was one thing Andrew told her it was, don't let anyone see you.

"Michaela…" Sully's eyes fluttered. "Michaela…"

"Go to sleep," she stroked his face. "It's late."

Opening his eyes Sully looked toward the woman sitting in front of him as she quickly put on her clothes. "Michaela," he smiled, rubbing her arm. The light from the moon peeked into the room casting a slight color to her face. Blinking a couple times Sully's eyes began to grow heavy. Her movements were fast as she threw on her skirt and buckled her shoes. Sully opened his eyes again just as Annabelle came down to place a kiss to his lips. Looking into her eyes Sully smiled warmly inviting her kiss and as she quickly pulled away he looked intensely at her. Her face was beautiful in the moon light and her big green eyes shone through. Looking over her appearance once again his brow furled. "Michaela…"

"Go back to sleep," Annabelle got off the bed and grabbed her wrap from off the floor.

"Your eyes…" Sully drifted in and out.

"Shhh.."

"They're green," Sully's head fell to the side as sleep overcame him.

Giving once last glace at Sully, Annabelle opened the door and looked down the hallway. She saw Hannah at one end still crying out at the top of the stairs. "Little brat," she scolded. Slipping out of the room, she walked toward the back of the hall and went down the maids back staircase. Sneaking into the kitchen Annabelle waited until one of the scullery maids was out of view and tiptoed to the back door and ran out into the black of night.

"Gwandma!" Hannah's voice was now a low squeak as hiccups began to overtake her little body.

"Goodness child what is all this screaming about?" Claudette rushed up the stairs. "I can hear you clear across the house!"

Hannah clutched to the bottom of Claudette's gown as she continued to sob. "Dr….Dr…Mike's cryin'!" she sniffed.

"Crying?" she looked around. "I thought she was putting you to bed. And would you please let go of my dress, you're getting your tears all over it!"

"I wanna see Dr. M-mike."

"She's probably already down stairs. Come on lets put you to bed. You can see her in the morning," Claudette grabbed her hand.

"But.."

"No buts young lady. I know my sister would let you get away with murder, but tonight you need to sleep." Opening the door to Hannah's room Claudette ushered her up to bed and pulled the covers up over her. "Now go to sleep and no more crying at the top of the stairs."

"Go…go see Dr. Mike pwease," Hannah whispered.

"I'll see her downstairs. Now go to sleep." Claudette closed the door shaking her head. Deciding to take the back staircase to the kitchen Claudette past Michaela's room and stopped suddenly hearing the muffed sounds of weeping. "Michaela?" Claudette was taken back. Quietly she opened the door and gasped at the sight.

Michaela's pillows were thrown about the room and a pitcher was shattered on the floor. Michaela lay bawling in the center of her bed. Quickly Claudette entered the room closing the door behind her. "Michaela?" Claudette sat on the bed putting a hand on her back. "Michaela?"

Pulling back as if stung Michaela whipped around looking in her sisters eyes, "Please go…go away," she breathed.

Claudette was almost frightened at her sisters' appearance. Tears drenched her face and her eyes were bloodshot matching the crimson of her cheeks. "What on earth happened?"

Michaela looked into Claudette's eyes and for the first time actually saw real concern and it broke her. "Oh Claudette," Michaela's tears began anew as she dropped her head in Claudette's lap.

Claudette's eye's opened wide at the uncharacteristic move of her younger sister. She didn't even know how to respond, the whole situation making her feel uncomfortable. She could tell by the way Michaela was heaving and clutching onto her skirt something terrible had happened and no matter how angry she had been with her in the past she couldn't make herself feel mad at her sister at that moment.

Rubbing Michaela's back, Claudette tried to open up communication. "Michaela what is it? What happened?"

"I…I thought he l-loved me…" she whispered through her tears making it difficult for Claudette to hear.

"Love?" Claudette was confused. "What are you talking about? Michaela you're not making any sense."

"Sully…Sully!" Michaela bunched Claudette's skirt between her fingers trying to release some of her pain.

"Sully? Well, of course he loves you Michaela, in his odd little way." Never wanting to admit to Michaela, Claudette could see in Sully's eyes that he did love her sister. Never had she seen a man more devoted to a woman, than Sully. The way they doted on one another made her sick at times and more than once she even called her sister on it telling her how inappropriate they were acting.

"No," Michaela continued to cry. "Why…why w-would he do this to…to me? To us…"

"Do what? Michaela come on now," Claudette put her hand under Michaela's chin bringing her eyes up to match her own. "What happened? Did you and Sully have a falling out? I thought I heard you bickering earlier."

"Sully was with a-another wo-woman!"

"Another woman?" Claudette was more confused. "You mean downstairs? Now that you mention it I did see him dancing with some woman I've never seen before," she thought back. "Is that what put you in such a truffle? I'm sure he was just being nice. Honestly, Michaela if you're going to cry every time Sully talks to another woman, you're in for a lot of heart ache."

Shaking her head back and forth Michaela swallowed hard. "You…you don't u-understand."

"Michaela look at you," Claudette frowned. "Well, you probably can't even see yourself through all these tears. You've always been so naïve when it comes to men. No matter how much they say they love you, a pretty lady is always going to turn their heads. It's just their nature."

"He grew impatient," Michaela realized pulling her self up from Claudette's lap. "He…he didn't want to wait any longer."

"Impatient?" she asked.

Michaela's cheeks turned red. "Never mind."

"Michaela I'm trying here, really I am. But you're not making any sense. What did Sully not want to wait for?"

"I saw him with another woman, Claudette!" Michaela blurted out, clearly frustrated.

"Michaela I know you saw-"

"In his bedroom!" Michaela didn't let her finish.

Claudette's eyes doubled in size, finally catching Michaela's meaning. "No!" she was aghast.

"Y…y…yes…" Michaela started to cry again.

"I can't believe it!" Claudette was truly surprised. "On the night of your engagement party no less! The gall of that man! Does he have no shame?"

"Oh, god…" Michaela couldn't stop the tears from coming. "What am I going…going to do? What am I going to…to tell everyone? I love him…so much, Claudette."

Claudette's heart went out to her sister. She had never seen Michaela so heart-stricken and vulnerable in her life and it made tears come to her own eyes. "Oh Michaela," Claudette wrapped her arms around her. "I know you did. I know."

Suddenly a knock came to the door and Rebecca peered inside. "Michaela mother is looking-"Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her sister. "Michaela!"

"Oh Rebecca, thank goodness!" Claudette was relieved. "Come here and sit with Michaela," Claudette rose from the bed.

"What's wrong with Michaela?"

"Apparently she caught Sully in cahoots with another woman," she whispered. "In the bedroom."

"No, not Sully," Rebecca was shocked. "It must be a misunderstanding. Sully wouldn't do that to her."

"Well I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Claudette went to the door.

"Where are y-you going?" Michaela looked up.

"I'm going to throw that strumpet from his bed, what else!"

"Claudette no!"

"Michaela!" Claudette put her hand to her hip. "He's not going to get away with hurting you like this. He has no right to even be under this roof!" And with that she stormed out.

Marching down the hallway Claudette wasted no time and threw open Sully's door. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Sully was lying in bed asleep, stark naked. "Well I never!" She was about to slam the door when something caught her eye. A lace handkerchief was on the floor under the night stand. Keeping her eyes diverted from Sully's naked body she picked it up. Smelling of cheap perfume she noticed the initials A.D. embroidered on the bottom. "I think I'll keep this!"

Turning around Claudette slammed the door behind her and bumping head on to Maureen. "There you are!" Maureen eyed her sister. "Why are you in Sully's room?"

"You won't believe what happened!"

**Cromwell's Brothel **

Annabelle took a deep breath and closed the door behind her and leaning into it. "That was close."

"How did it go?" A voice came from the darkness causing Annabelle to jump.

"Andrew?"

David emerged from behind the red lace curtains.

"You scared me! How did you get in here?" She wondered, looking around.

"How did it go?" he persisted. "Did anyone see you?"

"No body besides, Michaela," she smiled, please with herself. "To bad Sully and I never did get to…you know," she lifted her brow.

"What do you mean? I thought you said Michaela caught the two of you together."

"Don't worry," Annabelle moved closer to David placing her hand on his chest. "She saw enough. She was in tears when I left."

"Are you sure?" he was skeptical.

"If you want I can show you just how Michaela caught us," Annabelle pushed her body onto David's.

Moving back, David pulled himself from Annabelle's touch. Reaching into his suit coat he pulled some bills from his pocket. "Here," he shoved the money in front of her. "Take this and be gone by morning."

"Gone? What are you talking about?" Annabelle snatched the money from his grasp, quickly counting it.

"I want you out of Boston," he eyed her.

"What?" she looked at him. "We never discussed that. That's not what you told me! That's not what you said!"

"I can't take the chance of having anyone see you. Just wait till everything calms down then you can come back to Boston."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care as long as it's far away from Boston. You have money now!" David moved across the room and opened the door. "You are to be gone by sun up. Do you hear me? Sun up!" And with that he slammed the door behind him.

Annabelle stared at the door for a few moments contemplating her fate. She didn't want to leave Boston, she liked Boston. "Sully," she said a loud. Maybe she can even get Sully now. He won't be marrying that stuffy doctor after all.

Moving to her bed, Annabelle stuffed her money under her mattress. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was almost one o'clock. Yawning she started to remove her gown and take the pins from her hair. Crawling under the covers she turned to her side and looked out the window. "Umm…" she sighed. "I think I'll stay," she smiled. "After all there's a lot to stay for."

**The Quinn Estate**

Michaela laid on her bed unmoved, still dressed in her party gown staring aimlessly out the window at the rising sun. When a knock came to at her door she still didn't move.

"Is she asleep?" Maureen whispered looking toward her sisters.

"She's still dressed," Marjorie frowned.

Claudette and Rebecca walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Michaela. "Michaela, darling, are you alright?" Rebecca touched her arm. "Did you get any sleep?"

Marjorie moved in closer taking in her sister appearance. "She looks positively awful."

"Marjorie!" Maureen scolded.

"What? She does!" Marjorie shot back.

"How would you feel?" Claudette admonished.

"Well we tried to tell her Sully was not a suitable husband. It was only a matter of time before he did something like this. At least he had enough common sense to do it before the wedding."

"Are you condoning what he did?" Maureen was surprised.

"No, I'm just saying men always tend to sew their wild oats before they get married. It's perfectly normal."

Turning her head toward her sisters Michaela looked up at Marjorie but didn't say a word. Her chin starting to tremble again, but no tears came. She feared she didn't have any left. "Why couldn't I be enough?" she whispered.

"Honestly, Michaela!" Marjorie sat on the bed next to her. "This is just so typical of you! Always thinking you're the best at everything. That you're just invincible and nothing can ever happen to you! Well here's your little wake up call! You're not perfect, and just because you love somebody doesn't mean they love you back!"

"Marjorie!" Elizabeth stood in the threshold of Michaela's room. "What is the meaning of this? What are you all doing here?" Walking further into the room Elizabeth took in the appearance of her youngest daughter and gasped at her unkempt façade. Rebecca came down last night during the party saying that Michaela was sick and wouldn't be able to make it down rest of the night. Figuring she was still sick, Elizabeth sat down the bed with the rest of her daughters. "Are you still sick?" she placed her hand to Michaela's forehead.

"Sick?" Is that what you told her?" Marjorie gleamed at Rebecca.

"Marjorie," Rebecca looked to her sister holding her breath hoping she would say no more.

"Michaela you're still in your gown," Elizabeth frowned. "You could have least changed."

"Mother," Claudette spoke. "We need to talk."

"Wait, where's Sully? Wasn't he sick too? Perhaps it was something you two ate? I hope the guests don't get sick as well. Oh, dear that wouldn't be good," Elizabeth held her hand to her heart. "I would be the laughing stock of all of Boston."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't have to worry about that!"

"Marjorie!" Claudette scolded. "Enough!"

Elizabeth looked at all her daughters. All except for Marjorie were seated next to Michaela upon the bed. Her youngest daughter still unresponsive. "What's going on?"

Rebecca, Maureen and Claudette looked at one another not wanting to be the one to tell their mother. Michaela closed her eyes hoping to block everything out, a headache overtaking her senses.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" Marjorie spoke up. "Michaela caught Sully in bed with another woman last night during the party. And now she's just in shambles over it."

Michaela turned over in bed burying her face in her pillow letting out muffled cries feeling like a helpless child that couldn't stop their tears.

"What? Elizabeth didn't think she heard right.

"Its true mother," Maureen spoke.

"Well I knew it," Elizabeth sighed. "I went against my better judgment and now I'm paying the price. Where is he? Where's Mr. Sully?"

"Right here," Sully walked into the room. "Mornin' everyone. Where's Micha-"

"Mr. Sully I believe you need to leave," Elizabeth rose from the bed. "I'll have Martha pack your things and I want you gone within the hour."

"What?" he shook his head. Looking into the room he saw Michaela still dressed from the night before, her face hidden in the pillows. "Michaela? What's wrong?"

"Stay away from our sister!" Claudette and Maureen stood in front of the bed, blocking Sully from entering. "She doesn't ever want to see you again."

"What's going on? Michaela!" he walked further into the room. "Michaela."

Rising, Michaela turned and looked at Sully.

"God, Michaela," Sully pushed his way through. "What's wrong?"

"How…how could you?" She started to cry again.

"How could I what? What's going on?"

"For heavens' sake," Marjorie piped up. "It's one thing to do what you did, in my mothers home, but it's quite another to lie about it."

Sully looked at each one of Michaela's sisters and then to her mother. Something was definitely wrong.

"Just leave, Sully," Michaela brushed away her tears, her heart breaking at the thought of Sully and going back to Colorado without her as his wife.

"I think I have a right to know what's going on! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Give it up!" Marjorie again took a stand. "She caught you last night in bed with that Jezebel."

"Marjorie that's quite enough. I didn't raise you to talk in such language. If your father was here he'd be appalled!" Elizabeth broke her silence.

'Another woman?" he put his hand on his hips. "Ya saw me with another woman?"

Looking away Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes she blocked in the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but that was useless. The pain in her heart was worse than it had ever been. It was worse than when he left her about two years ago and worse than when Jackson died.

"Huh!" Sully was more than perturbed, raising his voice.

"Mr. Sully I'd advise that you leave now. Clearly my daughter doesn't want to talk with you."

"Well I ain't leavin' till I get to the bottom of this."

Thinking she was going to get sick Michaela got off of the bed and walked briskly toward the door. Quickly Sully grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Where ya goin? I think I at least deserve an explanation." Looking into her eyes Sully saw such pain, her once sparkling, bright eyes, were dull and lifeless. "Michaela ya have t' listen t' me!"

Slowly shaking her head, Michaela took her other hand and brushed Sully's hand away that was clutching her arm. "You need to leave," she said indigently. Walking out of the room she headed downstairs and entered her father's library, closing the door behind her.

"What did ya say t' her?" Sully looked at all her sisters. "Ya tell her I was cheatin' on her? Did ya!"

"Michaela's the one that saw you," Claudette announced. "We didn't have to tell her anything."

"And I'm sure you didn't fill her head with any crap, either!" Sully looked around at all of her sisters. "I know ya don't like me and ya don't like my ways. But what ya got against Michaela? Huh? She never did anything t' anyone of ya!" Sully was now fuming. One half of him wanted to rush and find Michaela and the other half wanted to shake each one of her sisters till they told him something. "All she wanted was t' have each one of ya at her weddin', that's all. She's never said one bad word by any of ya, ever! And this is how ya repay her? Ya think that I would really cheat on her? I love her more than anythin' and I have a daughter that loves her like a ma, you like I would do that t' my little girl? You'd really think I'd do that to the two girls in my life that I'd die for? Huh? Do ya!"

Each one of the sisters and Elizabeth stood frozen not knowing what to say to the man of few words that so suddenly laid everything on the line. For a moment each woman had a flicker of doubt that Sully would do such a horrible thing. But they knew their sister, and Michaela was not one to make up such outlandish accusations.

"So are you saying that Michaela made this entire story up?" Marjorie contested.

"I didn't say that."

"Well maybe she didn't really want to marry you," Marjorie cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps this is her way of getting out of it. You know how dramatic she always used to be as a child."

"Marjorie, I really don't think Michaela would do that," Rebecca was skeptical.

Sully shook his head, completely disgusted with the whole situation. Turning around he started to walk into the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elizabeth demanded.

**June 1870**

Michaela sat under the tree, in front of the homestead with Hannah, Rose and McKenna, reading a chapter from their favorite Hans Christian Anderson book.

"…and so it was said that the three little princesses lived happily ever after."

McKenna looked up to her mother as she sat on her lap, giving her a smile she leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Happy mama," the child beamed.

"Yes, sweetheart, they lived happily ever after."

Hannah and Rose sat on either side of their mother happily taking in the summer day. "Mama?" Rose called.

"Umm…"

"Can we sleep outside tonight?"

"Sleep outside?" Michaela laughed. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Papa say dat it's fun!" she giggled.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "He would say that."

"Can we?" Hannah asked.

"I'll talk to papa about it," she winked.

"Mama?" Hannah tapped her mothers side.

"Umm?"

"Ya gonna have another baby?"

"What?" Michaela was caught by surprise. "Another baby?"

"Yah! We was talkin' and me and McKenna and Rose want another sister."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yep, Mama!" Rose hugged her. "Pwease!"

"Well, I'll talk to Papa about that too. Is that all right?"

"I tink dat papa want a boy, Mama," Rose spoke up. "He say everywhere he wook he see's girls!"

"Papa loves all of us," Michaela couldn't keep in her giggle. "But don't you think it would be nice to have a brother?"

"I guess," Hannah shrugged.

McKenna looked up to her mother from her lap and whispered in her ear. "I wove baby."

**April 26****th**** 1867**

**Quinn Estate **

Michaela submerged her tired body in a tub full of warm water Martha and drawn for her. Clutching onto the sides she titled her head to the side and let out a deep breath. So many thoughts ran through her mind and she didn't know what to think of anyone of them. Deep in her heart she knew that Sully would never hurt her. But she couldn't erase the memories that filled her head of the night before. Watching the bubbles float across the waters surface she fell into a trance and didn't hear the shuffling as the door to the wash room opened.

Sully watched from afar careful not to scare Michaela. Only seeing the back of her head he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or awake. Hearing the quiet sniffle of her cries he soon got his answer. He didn't know how much more of her cries he could take. Boldly he closed the door behind him and walked into the room. "Michaela," he spoke low.

Quickly snapping her head around, she folded her arms across her. 'What are you doing in here?" she demanded. "Get out!"

"No," he was adamant. "Not till ya listen t' what I gotta say."

"I said leave!" she grabbed for her towel.

"And I said no," he remained calm. "I wanna talk t' ya."

Quickly she wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the tub. Sully followed her and placed his hand on her arm, turning her around. "Let me go," she twisted her arm staring Sully straight down.

"Michaela," he sighed. "I don't know what ya saw, but it wasn't me. Ya know I wouldn't cheat on ya. Ya know it!"

She was frozen in thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. She never thought that Sully would lie to her face without so much as a flinch. "Sully please, don't do this."

"Michaela ya gotta tell me what ya saw last night. You at least owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything!" She walked out of the washroom and into her bedroom slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Damnit," he held his breath. Sitting down in the chair opposite the tub Sully held his head in his hands and sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated. Something had happened last night and he was going to find out what it was.

Rebecca stopped in the doorway and peered in the washroom. She could clearly tell Sully was tormented and knew by just the sight of him that he would never hurt her sister. If it wasn't for Michaela's adamant testament she would have taken Sully's side completely, now there were only a few lingering doubts in her mind. She promised herself she would get to the bottom of this mystery. "Sully?" she slowly entered the room.

Quickly looking up Sully rose from his chair. "Mrs. Dickinson," he nodded.

"Rebecca," she shook her head. "You can call me Rebecca."

"Thanks," he mumbled not really knowing what to say.

"I like to speak with you if I may," she started. "In my fathers' office."

"Okay," Sully knew he couldn't refuse.

Walking the short distance from the washroom to the library Sully's mind reeled at what Rebecca could want to talk to him about. Entering the library he sat in the chair in front of Josef's partners desk and Rebecca sat on the other side.

Rebecca held her hand out before her. "Let me just start out by saying I'm going out on a limb here, Sully. I don't believe that you would hurt my sister and I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you find out what happened last night."

Sully sat there god smacked for a moment. "You…you believe me?"

"I'll believe you till you give me a reason to change my mind. Michaela and I have always been close and I haven't seen her act like this since she found out David was killed. It hurts me Sully to see Michaela the way she is."

"And it's killin' me," he emphasized.

"I don't believe that you would do this to my sister. I see how you act around her. And frankly something just doesn't add up."

"What's that?" he moved in closer.

"I need to speak with my sister first, there's some things I need to know. Then I will talk with you."

Sighing Sully smiled for the first time all day. "Rebecca, thank you."

Rebecca's eyes still held concern. "There's only one thing I need you to do while I speak with Michaela."

"Anything."

"Stay away from my mother."


End file.
